Damashi no Mori
by Analoguec
Summary: Para viver dentro de uma floresta, uma jovem descobre que é difícil acreditar em nada do que parece e em pessoas que não são o que realmente dizem ser. U.A. RinSess - PARA RIN-CHAN.
1. A jovem, a besta, os lobos e o demônio

_O homem é a única criatura_

_Que se recusa a ser o que é._

(Albert Camus)

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer:** Não se enganem: é só de Takahashi Rumiko.

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Prólogo: **_A jovem, a besta, os lobos e o demônio._

_Para Rin-chan_

_-_

_-_

Depois de muito andar, machucar os pés, suar, sujar as mãos, finalmente Rin podia dizer que ia _descansar. _Achara o lugar perfeito para isso: a base uma árvore que parecia centenária nas proximidades de um córrego, no qual se banharia e vestiria o quimono mais limpo – e único de reserva – que possuía. Depois pegaria um peixe, faria uma fogueira e arrumaria uma espécie de _colchão _de folhas secas para dormir.

Estava numa floresta, mas não sabia qual era. Devia ser qualquer uma dentro da área de Musashi, distrito no qual permaneceu durante alguns dias até que a gripe que pegara passasse.

Jogou no chão todos os pertences: uma sacola de roupas, um tubo de tinta e pincel e um bloco de papel, objetos que roubara de uma casa cujos donos – pintores da família imperial – morreram (talvez) de cólera. Viver na época das Guerras Civis Japonesas tinha seus _muitos _problemas.

–Muito bem... – ela murmurou para si ao esfregar as mãos umas nas outras, sentando-se no chão e pressionando as costas no tronco da árvore, dando um suspiro e um sorriso de alívio quando sentiu _paz _ao perceber o silêncio que dominava aquele lugar.

Os pais haviam morrido num ataque de lobos quando ela tinha onze anos. Agora, aos dezenove – não tinha ela certeza –, já tinha se acostumado a _sobreviver _pelo território em guerra, roubando as coisas dos mortos ou pedindo comida em troca do trabalho dela: desenhos. Aprendera a técnica quando era ajudante de um pintor meio trambiqueiro que morreu de fome dois anos depois de adotá-la. E então ela passou a desenhar o que quisesse a quem pudesse dar-lhe comida ou ajudá-la de alguma forma.

Pegou o bloco de papel e admirou as bordas enfeitadas. Aquilo devia ser _tão _caro. Com certeza era presente de algum _gaijin... _Estranho aquela família ter morrido de uma única vez... Pena que não pôde pegar um pouco de comida. Se morreram mesmo de cólera, não poderia pegar nada. Já tinha dado trabalho pegar _um _quimono que não tinha sido usado por ninguém... Fora sorte achar um dentro de uma caixa fechada e isolada das outras roupas.

Pegou o pincel e molhou-o na tinta, torcendo o nariz ao sentir o cheiro estranho ela tinha.

Olhando para o céu, Rin pensou durante alguns segundos no que ia desenhar, até finalmente começar a fazer _rabiscos. _

Admirou o resultado, mas estreitou os olhos ao perceber o quê desenhara parecia.

Um _lobo. _Detestável. Rasgou o papel e jogou-o longe.

Deu um suspiro cansado e esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão, rindo um pouco. Queria saber onde estava... Ali fazia tanto silêncio...

Levantou-se e pegou o quimono, ultrapassando uma clareira até encontrar o córrego que avistara. A lua estava bonita e, embora não soubesse calcular o tempo, achava que faltava muito para amanhecer.

Desatou o nó que prendia a roupa ao corpo e deixou-a cair no chão, aos pés dela, sentindo depois os cabelos – enormes, lisos e negros – cobrirem as costas. Teria que queimá-lo depois. Já devia estar usando aquilo por uma... Não... Duas semanas.

Pegou algumas folhas secas próximas e aproximou-se de uma pedra, jogando a roupa limpa numa parte seca ao alcance da mão. Entrou no riacho e gritou ao sentir a corrente _gelada _em contato com a pele.

–_Kaze no naka... Yume no naka..._ – começou, esfregando os braços. Cantar talvez a aquecesse.

Minutos depois, o serviço já estava completo. Não demorar quando a noite e a água estavam frias era algo levado muito à sério por ela.

Sentando-se na pedra e esfregando-se com o pano, ela tremia até secar cada parte necessária do corpo para não molhar o quimono novo. Teria que mantê-lo limpo por um bom tempo e não poderia estar molhado na hora de dormir. Foi nessa hora que descobriu que era uma roupa masculina, de duas peças, dobradas meticulosamente dentro da sacola de pano. Teve que se contentar com aquilo, ainda mais que a protegeria melhor do frio.

Porém, enquanto se vestia, um barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Era o som de algo pisando em galhos secos.

–Quem está aí? – ela perguntou nervosa, pensando que fosse uma pessoa.

Levantou-se e colocou a camisa dentro do _hakama, _correndo para se esconder atrás de outra pedra.

Novamente, mais um galho quebrou e ela escutou _mais _uma coisa. Parecia um animal rosnando.

Encostou-se na pedra e fechou os olhos.

_Não _era um lobo. Não _podia _ser um lobo. Ali não havia _lobos._

Escutou novamente o rosnado, desta vez ainda mais perto, levando a mão à boca para conter um grito. Em seguida, um hálito _quente _bafejava do outro lado da pedra na qual se escondia.

Gritou ao sentir uma _língua _lamber-lhe o braço, levantando-se exasperada e recuando.

Paralisou ao descobrir o que era: um demônio, um monstro, uma _besta _de duas cabeças. Uma delas comia parte da grama donde estavam e a outra foi a que _lambeu _Rin. Ela, ainda trêmula, não agüentou o próprio peso e caiu sobre as pernas, não reagindo mesmo quando viu o monstro dar alguns passos e... _lamber-lhe _a face.

–Ei! – ela ficou indignada. Esperava ser _devorada _por eles, mas o bicho era até dócil se comparado a outras coisas que existiam naquela época.

Em ordem do medo que sentia, Rin sempre ficava longe de _lobos, _pessoas e demônios. Mais de pessoas que demônios, já que nunca vira um. Mas já vira _humanos _cometendo... _barbaridades_ por comida.

Suspirou cansada e desanimada, levantando-se e sacudindo a poeira da calça. Tanto medo por uma coisa tão pouca... Era engraçado ver uma espécie daquelas pela primeira vez... E ele parecia ter um _dono. _Era bem cuidado e tinha até uma bonita montaria. Talvez pertencesse a algum lorde... Se é que havia algum ali.

–Você tem dono? – ela perguntou, acariciando uma das cabeças.

Obteve como resposta um movimento de cabeça e franziu a testa.

–E onde ele está?

Quando ia receber uma resposta, outro barulho chamou-lhe a atenção. Desta vez teve certeza do que era e estremeceu.

_Lobos._

Esqueceu-se completamente do novo _amigo _que fizera e correu para buscar as coisas e fugir dali. Onde quer que haja lobos, sempre alguma coisa terminará muito, _muito _mal.

Pegou o papel, o pincel e o... Onde estava o tinteiro?

–Cadê? Cadê? – ela perguntava quase chorando. Tinha que fugir dali antes que...

Viu algo brilhar e percebeu que o tubo havia rolado do meio dos pertences e ficar encostado numa das enormes raízes da árvore. Esticou o braço e pegou-o, recuando e gritando quando uma _garra _surgiu para atacá-la.

Afastando-se, segurando agora somente o tinteiro, Rin encarou o adversário. Era sim um _lobo, _que parecia faminto ao mostrar numa ameaça os cariados e afiados caninos.

Antes que ela pudesse correr ou gritar, Rin foi atacada, sentindo os dentes do animal rasgando a pele do braço, o que a fez soltar o tubo. Assustada, ela apenas arregalou os olhos e caiu no chão, dando-se conta que havia uma _matilha _que a rodeava. As pupilas ficaram reduzidas absurdamente e não diferenciava mais o que estava diante dos olhos.

_Vou... morrer..._

Pálida e não controlando as partes do corpo que tremiam, Rin sentia as forças faltarem enquanto sentia a vista embaçar e sangue escorrer por lugares como o nariz, os ouvidos e a boca.

Os pais e os irmãos haviam morrido daquela forma também.

_Final... mente..._

Estava indo um pouco depois deles, mas agora iria encontrá-los.

_Pai... _

Virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado num gesto inútil para que o líquido vermelho escorresse pelo nariz.

Foi só então que notou _mais _alguém ali. Uma figura vestida de branco e cuja aproximação chamou a atenção dos lobos, que deixaram de rodeá-la para fazerem o mesmo com a outra pessoa.

_Mãe... Meus irmãos..._

Depois ficou inconsciente.


	2. No cair da noite

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 1: **_No cair da noite._

_Para Rin-chan_

_-_

_-_

_-Não é assim que se corta, Rin. – a mãe dela avisou quando viu a menina se machucando ao descascar as batatas – Só vai se machucar ao pai e os irmãos. Preparavam o almoço, que consistia basicamente de verduras e arroz, únicos alimentos para camponeses como eles. Carne era algo só visto pela nobreza, e a família estava longe de pertencer a uma._

_O balde de madeira, que tinha batatas sujas e algumas cascas, estava perto de Rin, que aprendia a cortar os alimentos. A mãe pegou a pequena lâmina, suja de sangue, e uma batata, e começou a descascar corretamente sob o olhar da menina, que sugava a ponta do dedo cortado._

_-Corte assim... – habilmente a mulher começou a cortar, prendendo a atenção da filha._

_-Ah... – Rin falou – Posso tentar?_

_A mãe entregou batata e faca na mão da menina, que começou a seguir, meio atrapalhada, as instruções que recebera._

_-Ah, finalmente você entendeu... – a mãe falou com satisfação._

Por uma fresta entre as folhas, o sol conseguiu chegar até os olhos de Rin, que os abriu ainda com preguiça.

Piscou devagar uma, duas, três vezes, tentando lembrar o que havia acontecido. Parecia ela havia dormido mais uma vez no sereno.

–Ah... – ela murmurou ao se lembrar que, depois de roubar alguns pertences de uma família morta, entrou numa floresta para passar a noite.

Analisou o céu pelas brechas na copa da árvore, tentando lembrar o que aconteceu na noite passada e o porquê do braço doer tanto.

–AH! – ela gritou, sentando-se de repente ao lembrar do episódio dos lobos. Entretanto, voltou a cair, de costas, na grama quando sentiu o braço _arder _e uma parte do corpo dormente, além de um insuportável cansaço, que era estranho, pois passara a noite inteira deitada.

Gemeu alguma coisa e deitou-se de lado, fazendo um esforço para levantar-se. Apoiou-se na árvore e ficou encostada nela, tentando recuperar as energias. Respirou fundo e esperou que a dormência nos membros inferiores passasse.

Olhou o braço machucado. Estava enfaixado e parte dele ainda sangrava. Alguém tinha feito o curativo nela enquanto estava inconsciente.

Levou uma mão à boca quando lembrou-se do que vira antes de fechar os olhos: uma figura imponente sendo cercada por lobos. Parecia um deus japonês prestes a entrar em ação no campo de batalha para conquistar mais um território.

Deu um suspiro. Teria que mais tarde fazer uma oferenda em agradecimento. Ainda não era hora de encontrar a família em outro mundo.

Desencostou-se da árvore e procurou pelos pertences, todos jogados no chão. Catou-os e arrumou-os num único monte, procurando depois apenas pela sacola de pano para guardá-los.

Quando a encontrou, pegou-a no mesmo instante em que o estômago roncou.

–Ai... – ela gemeu, passando uma das mãos pela região. Não havia jantado e nem tinha idéia do que fazer para o desjejum.

Arrumou as coisas. Estava preparada para sair dali. Onde lobos estivessem, o lugar era amaldiçoado a ela.

o-o-o

–Água... água... água... – Rin gemia, quase para morrer de sede – _Áááguaaa..._

Não sabia quanto tempo andara pela floresta, mas deveria ser quase o horário do almoço. Só tivera tempo de lavar o rosto e começar a vagar à procura da saída daquela floresta horas antes.

–Pelos deuses... água... por favor... – ela reclamou, arrastando-se até cair no chão e começar a mover-se como um invertebrado – _Ááááguaaaa..._

Parou de arrastar-se e começou a espernear, sujando ainda mais a roupa de terra.

–Isso só acontece comigo! COMIGO! – ela gritou, fechando os olhos para que poeira não entrasse nos olhos – Droga, droga, droga!

Parou de agitar-se e abriu os olhos, topando com _rostos _curiosos. Eram crianças que queriam descobrir quem era a pessoa que estava tendo um chilique no chão. Um deles, um menino, tinha um graveto em mãos e cutucava Rin na cabeça.

–Oi? – a menina ao lado dele perguntou.

–Ah... Oi. – Rin respondeu, piscando meio incrédula.

–Mãe, ela 'tá bem! – o menino gritou ao virar o rosto para trás. Rin precisou se sentar para ver a outra pessoa que estava ali: uma mulher de rosto bonito e roupas simples.

–Haru... Ayako... Vocês estão incomodando a moça? – a mulher perguntou, aproximando-se com um cesto com frutas em mãos.

–Não... Não, senhora. – Rin respondeu pelas crianças – A culpa foi minha mesmo. – levantou-se e fez uma reverência, segurando as sacolas com os pertences em frente ao corpo – Meu nome é Rin. Estou perdida por estas bandas.

–Oh? – a mulher parecia surpresa.

–Ah, que legal! – o menino colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça – Ela 'tá perdida, mãe! 'Tá vendo só? De que país você é?

–Por que você 'tá vestida que nem um homem? – a menina perguntou.

–Você é alguma artista? – quem falou foi o menino.

–Isso é algum disfarce? – a garota puxava o tecido da calça de Rin, que começava a se assustar com as perguntas.

–Haru! Ayako! – a mãe os repreendeu – Deixem a moça sossegada!

–Ah... – os dois exclamaram em uníssono, baixando os rostos.

–O meu nome é Tomoko. – a mãe das crianças falou – Você tem onde ficar, Rin?

–Eu... – Rin baixou o rosto e mais uma vez o estômago se moveu com violência – Não...

–Está com fome?

A garota fez um movimento de cabeça e a mulher virou-se após ajeitar o cesto de frutas nos braços.

–Venha conosco. – disse Tomoko – Pode comer, tomar banho e descansar. Acho que irá para seu país depois, não?

–Bem... – Rin coçou um dos lados do rosto e começou a segui-la junto com as crianças, que foram para perto da mãe – Na verdade, eu acho que sou dessas bandas mesmo... Só sair desta floresta... Estou aqui desde ontem à noite... – não percebeu quando Tomoko virou ligeiramente o rosto para o lado para poder vê-la pelo canto dos olhos.

–Você é daqui mesmo? – Haru parecia surpreso.

–A sua roupa é muito feia. – a menina comentou.

Os dois se encolheram e abraçaram a mãe, assustados com o olhar furioso que Rin os lançou.

o-o-o

–Já chegamos. – Tomoko avisou quando saíram de um caminho arborizado e entraram numa clareira, e Rin viu uma casa de madeira, simplesmente decorada e isolada numa pequena área – Este é o nosso _lar._

–Ah... – a visitante conseguiu perceber a emoção contida naquela palavra e parou para admirar o casebre, lembrando-se de como era a própria casa antes de ter que fugir do local.

–Venha conosco, moça vestida de homem. – Ayako puxou de novo a roupa dela – Você pode entrar.

–O... Obrigada... – a garota murmurou e seguiu a dona da casa, parando atrás dela no momento em que esta abriu a porta.

Rin arregalou os olhos quando, no outro instante, outras cinco crianças apareceram e a cercaram, quase a derrubando com a "recepção".

–Êêê...!

–Crianças, comportem-se. – a mãe falou com suavidade e os filhos imediatamente a obedeceram, alguns _congelados _na posição em que estavam: uns agarrados à perna de Rin, outros puxando o _hakama _dela – Rin passará o dia conosco.

– '_Tááá! – _alguns ergueram os bracinhos para concordar com a idéia, achando-a divertida; e Rin começava a pensar o contrário, principalmente por causa daquela parte de sentir a roupa ser agarrada por mãozinhas tão inquietas.

o-o-o

Depois de se lavar e trocar de roupa – um quimono emprestado de Tomoko em lugar da vestimenta masculina que foi devidamente lavada e secava ao sol -, Rin almoçou em companhia daquela numerosa família: sete crianças – Haru, Tsujihito e Erihito eram os meninos; Ayako, Mami, Yumi e Tomiko as meninas – e a mãe.

–Meu marido morreu na guerra. – explicara a mãe – Cuido sozinha deles desde então.

"_Que paciência uma pessoa tem que ter para cuidar de tudo sozinha"_, Rin pensou enquanto brincava com as crianças na frente da casa, tomando cuidado para não voltar à floresta e que nem as crianças quisessem ir ao local. _"Vivo sozinha há anos e acho que já **me **dou muito trabalho"._

–Rin-chan, Rin-chan! – Mami, a mais nova, a chamava durante a brincadeira de corre-corre – Pode me carregar?

–Vamos, Mami! – Rin a pegou nos braços no caminho e começou a fugir dos outros seis.

–Te peguei! – a pequena falou, agarrando-se ao pescoço de Rin – Enganei Rin-chan!

–Ora, sua...! – a garota a soltou e começou a persegui-la com a ajuda dos irmãos. Logo depois era atrás de Haru que todos corriam. Numa outra hora, Rin voltou a ser alvo de todos e corria de um lado a outro.

Encostada à porta da cabana, Tomoko observava a todos com uma expressão melancólica, uma expressão de saudade que não deveria possuir quando muitos estavam se divertindo.

o-o-o

Anoitecera.

Aquele período do dia era considerado um dos mais perigosos da Época das Guerras. Era a hora em que os soldados atacavam de surpresa, os animais saíam dos esconderijos; os seres mais fantásticos – deuses ou demônios – também preferiam esse horário para se revelarem aos meros mortais.

Grilos, sapos e outros bichos e insetos também dão o ar da graça ao produzirem sons típicos e facilmente identificados pelos ouvidos humanos. Isso é o _comum._

Entretanto, naquela floresta _não. _Desde a noite anterior, Rin percebera que o silêncio era predominante. Não ouvia nem mesmo o coaxar de sapos, bicho que detestava e que, infelizmente, quase sempre encontrava pelos lugares pelos quais passava. Grilos, então, nem se falava. Detestava o barulho que faziam e que muitas vezes a impedia de dormir.

Mas _naquela_ floresta...

Rin remexeu-se de novo no _futon _de palha.

Era terrível dormir naquele lugar. Não na _casa, _mas sim na _floresta. _Alguma coisa naquele silêncio a incomodava. Só escutava o som da própria respiração, que chegava a doer no ouvido.

–Deuses... – ela murmurou. Aquilo chegava a ser perturbador.

Virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Precisava dormir. Estava cansada. Pense em coisas alegres e saltitantes para cansar a mente e poder dormir. Lembre-se do quanto de energia que gastou brincando com as crianças de Tomoko-san.

Finalmente a vista começou a perder o foco e as pálpebras tentaram fechar. Ah, o sono que chegava atrasado, mesmo com vários fatores a favor da vinda.

Mas Rin não dormiu. Poder-se-ia dizer que conseguiria com tranqüilidade, mas o barulho de _ratos _andando pelo piso de madeira fez com que ela se sentasse e olhasse desconfiada ao redor. Não estava num dos lugares mais perfeitos do país, mas era tão _estranho _que a senhora Tomoko deixasse animais como aqueles entrarem na casa...

Era melhor avisá-la, certo? Alguns deles poderiam entrar nos potes de arroz e então o estrago seria feito.

A casa, de três partes – sala/cozinha, quarto das crianças e de Tomoko -, estava tão silenciosa quanto o lado de fora. Saiu da sala, onde dormia, e foi até o quarto de Tomoko, deslizando a porta devagar.

–Tomoko-san...? – ela sussurrou. Não seria bom acordar as meninas.

Ficou surpresa ao ver o quarto vazio. Nem ao menos as crianças, que tinha certeza de ter visto entrando antes de ir dormir, estavam lá.

Virou-se quando, atrás de si, escutou novamente _ratos_. Encontrou Haru em pé e com um olhar vazio.

–Ha... Haru-kun...?

O menino abaixou-se de tal forma que quem visse diria que era um animal, para espanto de Rin.

–Algum problema, Rin-san? – Tomoko perguntou atrás dela. Estava já no quarto, que antes não tinha ninguém.

–Eu... – Rin virou-se e sentiu um estranho tremor na espinha – Eu vim avisar que... Que... – fixou o olhar na mulher, que estava estranhamente calma. Atrás, Haru ainda continuava rosnando e gemendo coisas que a garota não entendia. Como a mãe poderia estar calma vendo o menino agir daquela forma?

Foi só então que Rin percebeu que o garoto não era mais _humano. _Era como se ele fosse um...

–**_Rato?_** – ela arregalou os olhos. Sim, não estava enganada. Era quase do tamanho de um coelho adulto, de um rato de campo.

–Você veio avisar o quê, Rin? – Tomoko novamente perguntou e Rin se virou para encará-la.

–O-O... Ha-Haru está...!

Conteve um grito ao ver que, além do menino, as outras seis crianças também agiam da mesma forma ao redor da mãe.

–O que tem Haru, Rin? – Tomoko a persuadiu a completar, olhando-a calmamente.

A transformação das crianças acabara e começaram a pular uns nos outros para se morderem por causa da raiva animal.

Com medo, Rin deu um passo para trás e quase tropeçou em Haru, ou melhor, no rato que a encurralava. Olhou para frente e viu que os outros se preparavam para avançar.

Deixando escapar uma exclamação de medo, Rin correu para a sala, escutando os animais a perseguirem. No trajeto, pegou a sacola e as roupas dobradas, tudo num único monte, e correu à porta, saindo da casa com os ratos no encalço.

Deu um grito quando, ao correr alguns metros, caiu dentro de um buraco. Não se lembrava de ter visto um. Ao que parecia, alguém cavou um poço e ela não viu a abertura por estar coberta de folhas e galhos.

–Ai... – ela gemeu, abrindo os olhos. A sacola com tinteiro, o papel e o pincel havia caído em cima da cabeça. As roupas estavam no chão, amassadas. Pegou primeiro a sacola e massageou uma região da cabeça, verificando se não tinha sangue. Depois se levantou apressada e pegou o _haori, _depois o _hakama, _dando um grito ao levantar a peça e ver uma caveira ali.

–Se você permanecesse dormindo, com certeza não estaria nesta situação. – Tomoko falou do alto. Rin ergueu a cabeça e, pelo luar, só conseguiu identificar a silhueta esbelta da mulher que, de um momento a outro, revelara-se diferente do que pensou.

–Onde... Onde estão as crianças? – Rin gritou. O que ela tinha feito com todos? E quem era ela?

–Não havia criança alguma. Todos são minhas _crias._ – Tomoko falou e, aos pés dela, na beirada do poço, os ratos apareceram. – Foi _você _quem viu coisas todo este tempo.

–Hein? – Rin conseguia ver os olhos dos ratos brilharem e ficou assustada. E se eles pulassem naquele buraco para atacá-la?

–Haru ia roubar as suas coisas enquanto dormia. Não teria tanto problemas. E você poderia ir embora quando amanhecesse. – a mulher parecia zangada – Por que não dormiu? Foi só para me dar trabalho?

–O que quer de mim? – Rin esfregou os olhos. Um dos ratos ousou se esgueirar pela borda para entrar e um pouco de terra se moveu e caiu nos olhos dela – Quem é você, afinal?

–Eu era uma das moças mais ricas do país, mas meu pai me deserdou por eu ser uma _feiticeira. _– ela começou a explicar – Eu matei quase todo mundo que foi contra mim e desde então passei a morar _nesta _floresta, roubando os pertences dos viajantes. Eu tive sorte de encontrar _você _por aqui. Mal saberia o que fazer se _outros _a encontrassem. – deu uma risada curta e os bichos entenderam aquilo como um _comando, _agitando-se e deixando Rin mais nervosa com o ruído que faziam – Foi mais fácil enganá-la porque você gostava de crianças.

–O quê? – a garota exclamou. Então, naquele tempo todo, naquele encontro, naquela brincadeira, naquele almoço e jantar, ela estava conversando com ratos?

"_... Ratos!"_

Que nojo sentia de si mesma...

–Jogue sua sacola. Quero o que você tem _aí. – _Tomoko ordenou autoritária.

–Não! – foi a resposta de Rin.

–Jogue logo ou vou mandar minhas crias irem até você! – foi a ameaça da outra.

Em que _ótima_ situação se metera. Primeiro foram os lobos, agora viraria comida de ratos selvagens. Rin não tinha realmente muita sorte.

–Jogue logo! – Tomoko ameaçou de novo, mas não teve resposta. Ao contrário disso, escutou alguém chegando por trás e virou-se – Quem está aí?

Do fundo, Rin só conseguiu escutar os gritos roucos de Tomoko e algo que era cortado. Melhor: que era _dilacerado. _Até mesmo os ratos saíram da borda e correram para a dona, talvez para ajudá-la.

Depois, houve apenas silêncio.

–_Oi? – _Rin gritou, nervosa e impaciente, escutando o eco da própria voz –_ Oi? Tem alguém aí? Pode me ajudar? _

Segundos, talvez até minutos, se passaram até ela escutar outra coisa. Algo se movendo, _andando_. Galhos eram pisados e o vento mudou de direção, balançando as árvores próximas.

No outro instante, alguma coisa era jogada dentro do poço. Rin, que olhava para cima, tapou imediatamente a vista quando um líquido viscoso caiu no rosto e a sujou, mas caiu no chão com o susto que levou. Sentada no chão, passou a mão no local, esfregando com o braço a vista, e arregalou os olhos quando viu que era sangue.

E, olhando o chão para saber o que havia sido jogado, deu um grito quando viu apenas a cabeça de Tomoko. Era tão feia - tão assustadora, tão sem _vida, _um olhar tão vazio - que Rin gritou horrorizada, a própria voz ecoada por toda floresta e semelhante ao som de um animal que tem a vida tirada por alguém.

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Ah, segundo capítulo... (evil smile)

Fiquei _tão _feliz quando vi os comentários! Vou me dedicar a este trabalho tanto quanto aos outros, certo? Se bem que... Bem, o terceiro capítulo vai demorar pra sair. (Dammit!) Eu farei um tratamento e uma cirurgia na vista ainda este mês, também é final de semestre na faculdade. (Suspira) Mas em julho eu voltarei, com certeza!

Agradecimentos aos comentários, opiniões, críticas e campanhas políticas de: _Lan, Miaka, J-dono, Rin-chan (boba:P), Liv, Kk-chan, Mega-sama, Pepa, Kirisu-chan, Leila, Higashi, RubbyMoon (abraça) _e _Mikky, _Arigatou gozaimasu, moças!

E se considerarem este capítulo digno de um comentário, adorarei recebê-lo:)

Kisu no Shampoo-chan


	3. O ritual budista I

_Aviso: Este capítulo não é recomendado a quem não gosta de terror. Liguem a tevê e vão assistir a algum programa apresentado por alguma loira num canal por aí._

_-_

_-_

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 2:** _O ritual budista – parte 1_

_Para Rin-chan (que leu, aprovou e pede para comentarem sobre o final)_

_-_

_-_

Dentro de um riacho, Rin respirava com dificuldade. Estava cansada, faminta e com muito sono. Deveria ser por volta das seis da manhã. Saíra do poço assim que viu que já estava claro. Escalou as paredes e sujou as unhas com terra e outras sujeiras, guardando dentro do quimono usado a sacola com os pertences, saindo para não enxergar quase nada por estar cheio de neblina. Não dormira por causa do medo: não sabia quais coisas poderiam acontecer se pusesse os pés em terra. Se a pessoa que tinha matado aquela mulher ainda estivesse por perto...

As mãos estavam feridas e as unhas doíam por dentro por conta da terra que entrou nelas. Tinha se machucado bastante ao subir e agora...

Os olhos estavam vermelhos de insônia e podia ver a própria respiração sair quente pela boca. Enfrentava a água gelada para se manter acordada e tinha dificuldades em limpar as mãos, que sangravam.

Rapidamente tirou o quimono externo e deixou que a água o levasse embora, retirando o interno para deixá-lo em cima de uma rocha; mergulhou na água fria até ficar submersa, prendendo a respiração por alguns instantes.

Emergiu e estremeceu ao sentir o vento frio passar pelo corpo. Mas não reclamou: banho melhor que esse não existia.

Sentou-se na beirada e enxugou-se com o quimono interno, fazendo caretas de angústia ao sentir os dedos machucados doerem. Pegou a roupa masculina e a vestiu, jogando fora no riacho a outra parte do quimono, assim como as bandagens que cobriam o ferimento no braço, que ficou exposto.

Escutou um barulho e virou o rosto, assustada. Surpresas logo pela manhã não fariam bem a quem nem ao menos dormira ou comera desde o dia anterior.

Mas não havia nada por ali.

Pegou novamente os únicos objetos que carregava consigo e colocou-os dentro da camisa. Torceu os cabelos negros e deixou-os soltos para secarem com o vento. Não estava pronta, mas não tinha mais tempo a perder com a aparência. Precisava ir embora dali.

Escutou um _rosnado _atrás de si, o que a fez dar um grito quando também sentiu uma _baforada _nas costas.

Virou-se e viu... Uma besta de duas cabeças.

-_Você_ de novo? – ela caiu no chão, não escondendo o susto na expressão facial. Tinha esquecido completamente daquele ser na noite em que fora atacada por lobos. Ele deveria ter ido embora durante as horas nas quais ficou desacordada.

Uma das cabeças deu outro rosnado e a outra começou a comer a grama, o que a fez sentir mais fome.

-Ah, deixa pra lá... – ela deu um suspiro cansado e sentia-se desconsolada. Levantou-se e limpou a parte de trás da roupa, olhando os céus. Ainda tinha várias nuvens, mas com certeza o sol apareceria para fazer calor, coisa que necessitava para substituir o frio que sentia. Precisava fugir daquela floresta.

_Antes do anoitecer._

_o-o-o_

O sol realmente aparecera e se fora. Rin passara o dia caminhando sem rumo. Tossia e sentia calafrios, além da fome e cansaço que a dominavam com mais força desde que anoitecera e não tinha saído da floresta. Escutou o coaxar dos sapos e percebeu que realmente já era tarde e... Estava perdida.

Não deveria ter dispensado o bichinho de duas cabeças. Tinha sido um erro, já que ele agora poderia ajudá-la a sair dali se ao menos a deixasse montar nele.

Sapos... irritantes... Estava passando por alguns lugares que eram... lagos... poças de água... espere... Eram pântanos...

Exausta, ela parou por um instante e acabou por desmaiar _dentro _de uma das poças, não acordando nem por conta do _splash _da água. Parte do rosto dela estava dentro d'água, parte estava fora, inclusive os olhos, nariz e um ouvido.

Não tinha forças para se levantar e nem para lutar contra a vontade de fechar os olhos. As roupas agora estavam ensopadas e parte do cabelo também, com exceção daquelas mechas que caíram por cima dela.

Nem ao menos conseguiu abrir os olhos quando escutou passos. Estava perto dela e também conseguiu escutar... Uma oração... Parecia que eram _vários _ali.

Depois caiu na inconsciência.

o-o-o

A pele ardia por causa do sol forte.

_A imagem que tinha em mente era de pés descalços contra a grama, correndo o mais depressa possível por um atalho numa floresta._

As costas também doíam. Parecia que estava deitada numa cama de madeira.

_Os caminhos mal-iluminados foram substituídos por uma clareira, e a pessoa parou de correr, ofegante._

Rin abriu devagar os olhos, mas fechou-os por causa dos raios de sol. Os braços estavam para fora da "cama", e só então percebeu que era carregada.

_De longe, a casa na qual morava parecia perfeitamente normal, entretanto..._

Escutou novamente as mesmas orações que ouviu antes de desmaiar. Escutou também sinos... Estava sendo socorrida por religiosos, com certeza.

_Não era só a casa dela, mas as vizinhas também estavam..._

Se Rin não estava enganada, era se lembrava que antes estava escurecendo. Por que agora fazia sol? E por que não sentia dentro da roupa os pertences dela?

_Olhou o chão e viu a trilha de sangue. Sentiu também o cheiro de morte._

Cansada, Rin gemeu alguma coisa e adormeceu de novo.

o-o-o

"_Ah, esses sonhos de novo," _foi a primeira coisa que Rin pensou ao acordar, piscando lentamente.

Minutos depois de ficar olhando o teto do quarto em que estava, ela sentou-se no _futon _e olhou o redor. Era um quarto simples, com uma decoração luxuosa de...

-Quadros de Buda...?

Não apenas quadros, mas havia também _malas – _colares de contas – e vários vasos pintados por mãos bem mais _habilidosas _que as de Rin.

"_Aqui é um templo?"_

Tentou se levantar, mas as forças faltaram na hora de ficar em pé. Ela caiu novamente na cama e sentiu a cabeça latejar de dor. As mãos suaram e as pernas ficaram dormentes; notou também um novo _curativo _no braço.

E onde estavam as coisas dela? Olhou ao redor e não as viu.

De alguma forma, Rin encontrou, algum tempo depois, energia para se erguer no momento em que as pernas ficaram normais. Levantou-se devagar e apoiou-se nas paredes para andar até a porta, deslizando-a para um dos lados silenciosamente.

Chegou ao corredor. Não havia mais outra pessoa além dela ali, o que a fez decidir vagar até encontrar alguém. Estava muito escuro, mas tinha certeza que não era noite, porque as lanternas não estavam acesas. Aquele _templo – _porque tinha certeza que estava num – estava com as janelas e portas cerradas.

De repente, ela _escutou. _

_-Mukashi mo imamo hitosudi moyuru..._

A garota parou de andar e mudou de direção. Foi a um corredor do qual podia escutar o hino.

_-Kiyoku akaruki , minori no tomoshibi..._

Finalmente encontrou os donos das vozes. Estavam todos num círculo de orações perto de uma imagem – que julgava ser – de ouro do mestre Buda.

_-Arashi ni kiezu , tiri ni zomazu... – _eles continuaram como se não tivessem notado a presença dela.

Rin sentou-se sobre os joelhos. Ela não era budista, mas conhecia aquele hino. _Butsuryuu Shuu _era o nome dele. E longo também.

Ficou ali por meia hora, até que eles acabaram de rezar e se levantaram, deixando a sala. Ela achou que ficaria sozinha, mas percebeu que havia mais _um _ali, que permanecia de olhos fechados, como se ainda orasse em silêncio; um outro monge estava ao lado dele, na mesma posição.

-Como você se chama? – ele perguntou com a voz calma. Tinha a cabeça raspada e era de idade avançada, e não abriu os olhos.

-Me... Meu nome é Rin...

-De qual país você é?

Rin engoliu em seco. Alguma coisa nele a assustava.

-Eu... Não sei... – ela admitiu – Eu não tenho família e viajo sozinha...

-"Sozinha"?

-Sim...

O homem ao lado do velho falou alguma coisa no ouvido do outro durante alguns segundos.

-_Cada um é senhor de si mesmo, portanto deve depender de si próprio. – _o velho falou com sabedoria.

-Oh... – ela murmurou.

-Você está aqui há dois dias. Estava sem forças para andar.

-Foi? – Rin sentiu novamente um frio na espinha. Lembrar das últimas coisas que aconteceram não era bom.

Novamente o homem ao lado do que parecia ser o líder aproximou a boca para falar ao ouvido do mestre. Este, ainda de olhos fechados, arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa.

-O que faz aqui... Na _Floresta de Enganos? – _ele abriu os olhos e Rin viu as íris esbranquiçadas. O velho era cego.

Desta vez, quem ficou surpresa foi Rin.

-_Floresta... de Enganos?_ – ela repetiu num sussurro.

Falando mais uma vez ao ouvido do mestre, desta vez foi o outro homem quem falou:

-Seria melhor que comesse algo antes de conversarmos mais. – ele levantou-se e ficou de costas para ela – Pode me seguir?

-Ah... – ela imediatamente se levantou – Certo...

O velho continuou sentado, olhando fixamente um ponto cego em frente. Rin o espiava pelo canto dos olhos e se assustou com a fala do outro acompanhante:

-Você já se sente melhor?

-"Melhor"...?

-Você esteve doente durante esse tempo. – o homem explicou – Já está melhor?

Rin quase não escutou a pergunta. Estava observando os corredores escuros do templo, que eram tão bem decorados quanto o quarto no qual esteve.

-Acho que sim... – ela respondeu e parou quando o acompanhante o fez primeiro. Ele deslizou uma porta que Rin nem havia reparado que existia e deu passagem a ela.

-Pode servir-se. Não repita os pratos e termine antes das badaladas das cinco da tarde.

-Oh? Por q...

-Nossas refeições são às cinco e quinze. Mulheres não são permitidas aqui, muito menos quebra de horários e regras. _Sem exceções. – _ele completou com frieza – Só está aqui porque não é permitido a um ser humano ignorar outro que esteja em dificuldades.

_Isso _é verdade, Rin agradeceu no pensamento. Ela provavelmente morreria se não tivesse tido aquela ajuda.

-Antes das badaladas. – ele voltou a avisar – Depois siga este corredor – apontou para o lado direito dele – e volte a seu quarto. Se já está boa, amanhã já poderá ir embora não?

Encarou-o pela primeira vez. Ele realmente parecia estar falando _muito _sério.

Dizem que não se deve aborrecer um monge. Eles vivem para ajudar o próximo e servir Buda, mas não aceitam desrespeito nem de outro monge.

Com medo do que poderia acontecer, ela baixou a cabeça e entrou.

o-o-o

Anoitecera.

Agora sim Rin podia ter certeza de que era noite, pois havia tantas lanternas acesas que chegou a ficar tonta por causa das luzes. Dormira um pouco depois de jantar, e agora, provavelmente madrugada, ela sentia calor. E sede também, mas isso é outra história.

Mudou de posição no _futon _e quis ignorar com todo coração aquelas orações.

-Deuses... – ela murmurou, tapando imediatamente a boca. Ninguém precisava saber que ela não era uma budista, certo?

Prendeu a respiração ao escutar barulho de sinos no corredor. Era curioso escutar aqueles sinos, pois todos deveriam estar na sala da imagem.

Tentou dormir de novo. Não era da conta dela as coisas que aqueles monges faziam.

Os sinos continuaram soando e ela sentou-se na cama, coçando, já irritada, um dos lados da cabeça.

Se queriam tanto que ela fosse embora, que falassem logo. Não precisavam fazer tanto barulho só pra ela se sentir incomodada.

Saiu do quarto e sentiu mais calor no corredor que dentro do quarto. Mas que raios faziam ali? Queima de lenha para vender carvão em outros países?

Andou até o salão principal _discretamente, _tomando cuidado mesmo ao pisar. Ó uma espiadinha não faria mal a ninguém e...

Na sala de oração, todos estavam em pose de oração ao redor de um dos companheiros, que calmamente fazia o mesmo. Os sinos tocavam, as orações continuavam como canções, as chamas das lanternas tremulavam e...

O homem que a tinha conduzido ao quarto levantou-se e mostrou uma enorme folha de papel com algumas coisas escritas que ela não sabia ler. A tinta ainda não secara, o que deixou o papel manchado em algumas partes.

Entretanto, o que chamara a atenção dela foi o fato da tinta e do pincel que o homem segurava...

-As _minhas _coisas! – ela exclamou numa indignação. Como ousavam? Nem ao menos haviam _pedido _a ela!

Escondeu-se atrás de um enorme vaso bem decorado. Eles não podiam saber que ela estava lá, espionando-os.

De repente, aconteceu.

Sem piscar, ela viu quando o homem que roubara as coisas dela largou o tubo de tinta e o pincel para pegar uma _katana _que estava perto do homem que orava no centro, cortando a cabeça do mesmo num único golpe.

Gritando, Rin caiu para trás e levantou-se depressa quando percebeu que chamara atenção demais. Apavorada, só conseguiu vencer a tremedeira nas pernas para correr pelo mesmo corredor, indo até o final do mesmo e ignorando o quarto dela. Podia escutar passos _atrás _dela, e não fazia idéia de quantos a perseguiam. Talvez fosse todo aquele mosteiro, talvez dois ou três.

-Idiota! – ela xingou-se.

Deu um grito quando pisou numa fresta do piso de madeira e este cedeu, abrindo um enorme buraco no qual caiu.

A surpresa dela, depois da queda e de tossir poeira, foi ver que estava numa espécie de _prisão. _Gemeu ao sentar apoiar o braço, que – além de ferido anteriormente – deve ter quebrado.

Piscou uma, duas, três vezes, e viu _quem _estava ali...

-Você?

Um rosnado do _youkai _de duas cabeças, o mesmo de encontros passados, estava confinado num canto por selos especiais. Ao ver Rin, tentou se aproximar, mas rosnou ao ser novamente queimado pelos _fyuins. _

-Você esteve aqui o tempo todo? – ela aproximou-se dele e sentou-se sobre as pernas, tentando arrancar os selos dos quatro lados e do chão – Como veio parar aqui?

Distraída por causa do animal, Rin nem ao menos sentiu a presença de mais alguém ali. Era um monge que empunhava uma _katana _contra elaO _youkai _rosnou e Rin virou o rosto no momento em que ele ia transferir o golpe, mas que não a atingiu por ter sido socorrida pelo monstro de duas cabeças, que atingiu as pernas dela e a fez cair nas costas dele, levando-a para outro canto.

O monge errou o primeiro golpe, mas não queria e nem deveria errar o segundo, partindo numa velocidade assustadora para cima dos dois.

Rin deu um grito e fechou os olhos, não escutando mais nada por não ter acontecido... _nada. _Corajosamente abriu os olhos e viu o monge parado perto dela, uma enorme mancha vermelha na roupa e sangue saindo pelos cantos da boca.

Atrás dele, um outro homem apareceu. Tinha sido _ele_ quem matara o outro com um golpe de garras que atravessou o tronco do monge. Era um demônio: olhar frio, cabelos prateados e uma meia-lua na testa completavam a pose altiva dele.

E Rin agora nem sabia pelo quê tinha que temer. Dele, dos monges que a perseguiam ou do calor infernal que aquele lugar tinha.

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Depois de tempos, Shampoo-chan está de volta! Sinto muito pela demora... Eu passei por momentos muito ruins em julho, mas agora que estou de férias _acho _que terei tempo de atualizar isto aqui. :) O mesmo vale para meus outros fics (se é que tem alguém aí que os lê): sejam só um pouquinho pacientes. ;) Eu ainda estou em tratamento por causa da vista... Fiz mais uma cirurgia na semana passada e ainda tô tomando uns remédios...

Bem, chega, né? Tô parecendo aquelas velhas que adoram divulgar o prontuário com um sorriso masoquista.

Obrigada pela paciência em esperar por este capítulo e comentarem no capítulo passado: _Rin-chan, Lan Ayath, Marin du Lion, Raven, Kirisu, Yoshino _(Urahara is MINE! ò.ó), _J-dono, Yayoi Todaka, Higashi, Ayame, Leila, Layla Hamilton, Aya-chan, alguém que nem vou citar o nome porque nunca comenta direito (_daisuki!), _Ruby, Mikky, Anne Li, Kk-chan, Cláudia, Rinzinha Hime, Cinira e Kagome-chan LP. _Affe... Minha mãozinha...

E se vocês tiverem um tempinho e quiserem comentar este capítulo, ficarei MUITO feliz em receber o comentário. Mais críticas, mais capítulos!

Beijos para todos vocês (pena que o site não pode mostrar, né...?)

_:Shampoo-chan: _

_-_

_-_

_Rin (depois de ler): Ei... como diabo se atreve a terminar dessa forma?_

_Shampoo: ..._

_Rin: Que (ALTAMENTE CENSURADO) é essa? ò.ó_

_Shampoo: ... XDDD_

_-_

_-_

Enfim, comentem...XD


	4. O ritual budista II

_Este fic não é recomendado a quem tem compulsão por coisas fofas e chocolate. Por quê? Ora, por nada, é só pra sacanear com quem lê meus avisos. _

_-_

_- _

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 3: **_O ritual budista – parte 2_

_-_

_-_

_Para Rin-chan, que se contorce de alegria a cada final que eu escrevo. _

_-_

_-_

Parecia que em frente a ela estava um dos deuses das lendas japonesas que o mestre de desenho dela costumava contar, pois o homem – se é que era a palavra certa para descrevê-lo – emanava tanta energia quanto majestade por causa do porte nobre.

-Eu não estava conseguindo entrar aqui. – a voz dele era calma e fria – As orações deles me impediam. O que você fez?

Rin ficou pensativa. Ela tinha feito o quê? Tente, tente lembrar e encontre forças para encarar aqueles olhos.

-Eu... Eu não sei... – ela tremia diante da grandeza dele. E se fosse mesmo um deus? – Eles estavam com as minhas coisas e eu ia pegá-las... Mas eles estavam se matando e eu... eu... _gritei._

Então ela tinha gritado... Provavelmente tinha sido isso que quebrara a concentração de quem mantinha a barreira ao redor de onde estavam. Mas a _outra _coisa que ela dissera...

-Eles estão com as _suas_ coisas?

Pareceu que ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder, confirmando depois com a cabeça.

-Vá pegá-las com Ah-Un. – ele olhou o buraco no foro, donde ela caíra.

-"Ah-Un"?

O youkai de duas cabeças rugiu e a fez tropeçar para cair em cima dele de novo, ignorando o grito de susto que ela deu quando ele saiu dali quase correndo pelo labirinto secreto do templo, até alcançarem novamente o corredor no qual Rin estava antes.

-Então... – ela tirou o cabelo do rosto, que estava desalinhado por causa da aventura de passar de um andar para outro – Seu nome é Ah-Un?

Uma das cabeças fez um "sim".

-Ah-Un, aquele é o seu dono?

A outra cabeça também confirmou.

-Trate de procurar por suas coisas enquanto eu cuido desses _youkai's. – _o dono de Ah-Un apareceu subitamente ao lado deles, assustando-a. Mas ela não ficou muito tempo nesse estado, porque o que ele falara...

-"Youkai's"? – ela franziu a testa – Mas eles são...!

-... Youkai's disfarçados de monges. – ele completou tranquilamente – Você caiu em mais um truque da "Floresta de Enganos".

-Argh... – Rin sentiu o coração acelerar e gemeu, empalidecendo. De novo aquele nome... – Que 'tá acontecendo...?

-Jaken. – ele falou e algo parecido com um sapo saltou de um dos cantos e tropeçou quando tentou alcançar o mestre – Onde esteve?

-E-Eu _sssó_ _dessscobri_ que há mais um monge de verdade entre _elesss. _– ele falou e chamou a atenção de Rin tanto pela forma como falava quanto pela aparência, além do estranho cajado que tinha em mãos – Um outro foi morto pelos _youkai's_ _antesss._

-Eu vi quando isso aconteceu! – Rin se meteu na conversa e recebeu um olhar curioso dos dois – Foi nessa hora que eu gritei.

-_Sssessshoumaru-sama_, _esssa_ é a humana que...?

"_Sesshoumaru-sama...?". _Ah, então o nome dele era esse...

O sapo não completou porque finalmente eles chegaram à sala de orações, onde todos os "monges" que Rin vira antes já os aguardavam.

-Jaken... – Sesshoumaru ficou mais à frente deles e olhava diretamente ao que parecia ser o líder do bando – Queime este lugar. Humana, tome cuidado.

-Hã? – Rin ficou nervosa.

-Pegue suas coisas e nos espere do lado de fora. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso que chegava a ser maligno – Ou eles a matarão.

_-ÊÊÊÊÊ?_ – ela exclamou quando, com um único movimento de uma espada que carregava, Sesshoumaru matou os youkai's que estavam se aproximando dela por trás para matá-la.

Era inacreditável que aquilo estivesse acontecendo com ela. Num instante, havia uma confusão geral no templo, com fogo, sangue e youkai's por toda parte. Perto do Buda de ouro, ela vira a sacola dela, mas estava vazia. O tinteiro estava jogado num canto, o papel de arroz com bordas decoradas estava perto do monge que morrera e o pincel estava junto ao pergaminho que fora escrito antes de o matarem. Rin coletou primeiro o papel de arroz, mas o tinteiro e o pincel foram tomados por Ah-Un quando este percebeu que o braço dela ainda doía com os movimentos.

-Obrigada. – ela acariciou as cabeças com a mão que estava boa.

_-Sssaiam_ logo daqui. – o sapo apareceu perto deles e a fez gritar. Realmente, algumas coisas eram mais perigosas que _youkai's_ disfarçados de monges – Ah-Un, tire _esssa_ humana daqui!

-Ei, quer parar de me chamar de "humana"? Eu me chamo Rin, 'tá bom?

-Vá logo, _humana. _

Rin jogou o tinteiro nele, nocauteando-o.

-Ei, leve isso com você! – Jaken massageava a cabeça e jogou o tinteiro quando viu Ah-Un levando-a embora. O objeto foi agarrado pelo youkai de duas cabeças com a boca, que depois foi entregue à garota.

Numa velocidade surpreendente, Rin mal pôde ver os quadros de Buda pregados nas paredes porque, logo depois, já estavam no lado de fora.

Foi só então que ela percebeu: não era um templo, era uma _cabana _caindo aos pedaços, algo no meio do que tinha sido uma vila. Havia corpos por todos os lugares e esqueletos também. Provavelmente quem vivia ali morrera nas mãos deles.

Mas não era uma coisa fácil de entender. Por dentro era tão luxuoso, mas do lado de fora era...

Ah-Un aterrissou e ela desceu das costas dele. Ficou de joelhos no chão, piscando enquanto olhava a cabana e escutava os sons que vinham dela. Era uma _batalha, _e ela nunca estivera numa antes.

-Sabe... Ah-Un... – ela começou – Eu gostaria que você soubesse falar para me explicar o que está acontecendo...

Piscou quando viu chamas tomarem conta das paredes e de parte do telhado. Ela ficou preocupada e quis se aproximar, mas Ah-Un a impediu.

-Ah-Un... – ela sussurrou, franzindo a testa em sinal de preocupação.

Dentro, Sesshoumaru já havia matado metade dos que ousavam ameaçá-lo. Não queria matar a todos, porém, porque estava interessado em algo _especial._ Para saber disso, ele agarrou o monge cego pelo pescoço e ameaçou quebrá-lo, derrotando com a outra mão os outros youkai's que queriam protegê-lo com um chicote que vinha de um dos dedos.

-Como vocês souberam dela e do tinteiro? – Sesshoumaru perguntou com frieza.

Como o monge demorou em responder, ele estalou os dedos numa ameaça. A mão que estava na garganta apertou a região e por ela começou a escorrer sangue.

-Dava para sentir o _poder _dele daqui. – o cego revirava os olhos como se ainda pudesse ver alguma coisa, a voz rouca por causa da idade. Entretanto, não parecia sentir medo – E a tinta não tomou conta da menina.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Só por isso você a manteve aqui?

O velho parou de girar os olhos e Sesshoumaru julgou por um momento que ele havia morrido.

-Eu queria ter certeza... De que poderia utilizar o poder dessa tinta para voltar a enxergar... Mesmo que eu tivesse que dever alguma coisa a alguém.

-Oh? – Sesshoumaru arqueou ainda mais a sobrancelha.

-A tinta escolheu um novo dono. – o velho explicou, a voz começava a sumir – Deve ser essa garota.

Sesshoumaru olhou a direção que Ah-Un tomou para tirar Rin dali. Notou também como o local já estava tomado pelas chamas e que Jaken já estava aflito para ir embora.

-Você pode... – o velho manteve-se calmo – Pode me soltar? Eu descobri agora que realmente não mereço ficar com aquilo.

-Não? E este Sesshoumaru pode saber o motivo? – ele perguntou, ainda sem soltá-lo.

Só momentos depois, com pedaços do telhado caindo perto deles, foi que o monge explicou:

-Sakyamuni uma vez disse que o que somos hoje e o que seremos amanhã depende dos nossos pensamentos... Se eu ajo mal, sofro as conseqüências dos meus atos, da mesma forma que, se agir com bondade, eu me purifico.

-E com isso você quer dizer que...? – Sesshoumaru estava curioso e tinha uma noção do que ele pediria.

-Deixe-me _ficar..._ Para me purificar.

-E se eu não quiser?

-Sofrerei pelas suas mãos pelos meus atos.

Mais pedaços de madeira caíram perto deles. O youkai percebeu que estava rodeado por fogo e que, se não soubesse se proteger, poderia estar morto. Havia tanta fumaça no local que começou a entrar nos pulmões do monge e ele começou a tossir.

-Você ia ter que pagar por eles de qualquer jeito. – o youkai finalmente falou.

-É... Tem razão... – o monge falou, tossindo novamente.

Sesshoumaru largou o homem no chão e viu-o assumir a posição de lótus e permanecer de olhos fechados, apenas escutando o crepitar das chamas queimando tudo no local. Deu as costas ao humano e começou a andar para sair na companhia de Jaken para procurar por Ah-Un e pela garota.

Entretanto, parou ao escutá-lo falar novamente:

-Eu só queria... Voltar a enxergar as flores deste país... Esta floresta tinha bastante delas antes de sofrer as influências malignas...

Sesshoumaru não se virou e nem quis comentar.

-Aquela moça... Deve ser muito bonita também.

Foi a última coisa que Sesshoumaru escutou-o falar, porque depois saiu e o telhado desabou atrás dele.

Rin os aguardava pacientemente do lado de fora, tentando estancar o ferimento que abrira novamente com a mão boa. Sesshoumaru aproximou-se dela e ficaram frente a frente.

-Onde conseguiu aquele tinteiro? – foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou, notando a surpresa dela.

-Eu... _peguei _de uma casa...

-Você _roubou. – _ele afirmou.

-É que eles estavam _mortos... _– ela admitiu um pouco envergonhada – Eu achei que não faria mal...

Mortos? Então eles tinham...

-Sabe a causa da morte deles?

-Eu acho que foi... cólera... – ela estava um pouco hesitante. Na verdade, ela não sabia nem do que tinha sido. Talvez fosse outra doença. E Sesshoumaru pareceu saber o que se passava na cabeça dela. A família provavelmente morreu em conseqüência do poder da tinta.

-Você sabe pelo menos o que tem em suas mãos? – ele estreitou os olhos, como se quisesse ler o pensamento mais íntimo dela.

A resposta da garota foi movimentar a cabeça para os lados.

-Essa tinta pertenceu uma época ao Pintor Infernal.

Sesshoumaru ia continuar a história, mas viu que Rin já parecia conhecê-la com o arregalar de olhos dela.

-Então... Essa tinta... – ela abaixou-se e pegou o tubo, analisando até o modo como o bambu foi trabalhado – É a tinta das trevas?

-Conhece a história dela?

-Meu mestre uma vez me contou... – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Uma vez um pintor vendeu a alma a um demônio para obter poderes para ser rico e casar com uma princesa, filha do senhor dele. O demônio aceitou a oferta, mas disse que precisava de algo em troca... Só que não disse o que era. O pintor conseguiu tudo que quis durante alguns anos, mas finalmente o demônio apareceu para receber o combinado... E tirou a vida do pintor.

-Você conhece bem essa história. – Sesshoumaru falou.

-Eu achava que era uma lenda. – Rin desviou o olhar do tubo de bambu e _tentou_ olhar Sesshoumaru – Se bem que eu achava estranho quando meu mestre pedia para tomar cuidado essas tintas que eu desconhecia.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Você usou uma vez essa tinta para fazer aqueles desenhos dos lobos. – ele tomou a palavra de novo. Rin tinha a atenção voltada somente para ele – Foi por isso que eles apareceram do nada. E aquela mulher sentiu o poder da tinta e quis pegá-la de você.

-Oh? – ela lembrou. No ataque dos lobos, _ele _estava lá – Foi você quem me salvou naquele dia? E daquela mulher também?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Você não sabia em que tipo de floresta estava, não é? – ele quis perguntar em lugar de responder.

-Não fazia idéia. – Rin ficou um pouco embaraçada. Se ele esteve por perto no primeiro ataque que sofreu, e se Ah-Un era propriedade dele, será que ele...?

_Rapidamente tirou o quimono externo e deixou que a água o levasse embora, retirando o interno para deixá-lo em cima de uma rocha; mergulhou na água fria até ficar submersa, prendendo a respiração por alguns instantes. _

_Emergiu e estremeceu ao sentir o vento frio passar pelo corpo. Mas não reclamou: banho melhor que esse não existia._

Corou com o pensamento e fixou os olhos na tinta. Era bem melhor que ser encarada por _aqueles _olhos.

-Você está na Floresta de Enganos. Isso é propriedade das Terras do Oeste. – ele explicou calmamente – Os seres que vivem aqui se aproveitam das pessoas ignorantes – viu-a franzir a testa quando ela compreendeu que também era uma pessoa assim – e fazem truques para conseguirem o que querem. As coisas aqui _não_ são o que parecem.

-Voc... O senhor... Sesshoumaru-sama também é um desses seres?

Viu-o estreitar os olhos numa ameaça.

-Este Sesshoumaru _não _precisa de truques para conseguir o que quer.

-Eu não duvido disso! – ela movia a mão boa em frente ao corpo num pedido de desculpas – Sinto muito, eu não quis... – olhou o tinteiro e mudou de assunto quando o viu dar as costas a ela – Então eu só preciso me livrar disso e ir embora daqui certo?

Sesshoumaru virou-se e falou num tom de aviso:

-Você não irá _destruir _o tinteiro. – a reação dele foi tão inesperada que a assustou – Eu preciso do poder dele para conseguir _uma_ coisa.

-Oh? – ela instintivamente segurou mais forte o tubo e pressionou-o contra o peito. Foi por cauda _daquilo _que outros morreram e ela quase foi pelo mesmo caminho – Então...

Um vento frio da madrugada soprou e sacudiu parte da roupa que usavam, além dos cabelos.

Curvando-se numa reverência, ela deixou a tinta no chão e sorriu, unindo as mãos vazias em frente ao corpo.

-Devo deixar isto com vocês. Não tenho desejos de ficar com isso.

Rin virou-se e pegou a sacola de pano. Só havia agora o bloco de papel de arroz e o pincel. Depois deu alguns passos com a clara intenção de ir embora.

-E para onde _você _pensa que vai? – de repente, ele estava em frente a ela.

-Ué... – ela olhou de um lado a outro, depois encarou-o de frente – Vou embora. Se quiser usar isso, pode ficar.

-Acaso não entendeu o que eu disse? A tinta das trevas pode fazer a pessoa conseguir o que quiser apenas desenhando com ela. É esse o poder dela.

Rin piscou duas vezes.

-Foi por causa disso que conseguiu chamar aqueles lobos quando aqui _não _existem.

Rin piscou mais duas vezes.

-Ela agora possui um novo dono.

Rin piscou outra vez e... Arregalou os olhos.

-E-Ei, n-não quer d-dizer que...!

-_Você _é a nova dona da tinta. – ele apontou o indicador a ela meio autoritário.

-Hã? – ela balbuciou meio incrédula.

-Começará a treinar a partir de hoje, depois que amanhecer.

-Hããã? – ela olhava ainda mais surpresa.

-Essa tinta será usada em _meu_ benefício.

Os olhos de Rin estavam tão arregalados que sequer tinham pupilas.

-Você vai cuidar desses ferimentos e trocar essa roupa. Terá só algumas horas para descansar. – Sesshoumaru virou-se e começou a andar em direção do interior da floresta – Jaken a ajudará.

E ele desapareceu na escuridão. Havia pouco luar por causa das nuvens, e novamente uma brisa muito gelada passou por ela e embaraçou-lhe o cabelo, despertando-a do choque.

-Ei, _humana..._ – Jaken passou por ela, segurando um cajado que chamava a atenção dela e segurando Ah-Un pelas rédeas – _Vamosss._

E também foram pelo mesmo caminho que o mestre deles.

Rin franziu a testa. Será que seria bom ficar entre eles? E se...?

-Venha logo, humana! – Jaken gritou de novo.

-Já vou! – ela pegou a sacola de pano e o tinteiro, deu uma corrida e logo os alcançou. Não queria mais andar sozinha naquela floresta.

-Você fica _maisss_ feia com _esssa_ roupa de homem. – Jaken murmurou num resmungo.

-Cala essa boca! – ela atirou o tinteiro na cabeça dele, deixando-o desmaiado.

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Demorou um pouco, mas saiu. :) Eu finalmente consegui organizar minhas idéias para o fic inteiro e fiquei muito contente. Provavelmente será um pouco grande... Eu não queria, mas acho que será inevitável. i.i

E o que acharam deste capítulo? Perceberam que algumas coisas só Sesshoumaru sabe e Rin não, e ele fez questão de esconder:) Este fic será mais fantasia/aventura, mas a parte de romance também acontece, só que daqui a alguns capítulos (uns três, eu acho). Eu gostei muito da idéia e espero que vocês também gostem.

Agradecimentos aos comentários: _Lan Lan, Lis-sama, Layla Hamilton, Rin-chan, Marin dy lion, SexyKagome, Leila, Mari Veiga, Kirisu, Rosette, J-dono, Higashi, Kk-chan, Mei-chan, Yayoi Todaka _e _Ayame_. Minna-sama, arigatou gozaimashita!

E comentem se considerarem este capítulo digno de um review de vocês.

Kisu no _Shampoo-chan _

_-_

-

_Rin: Me conte o maldito final._

_Shampoo: Que é, mulher? Eu ainda não escrevi!_

_Rin: Mas pelo jeito já sabe como vai ser._

_Shampoo: Não sei._

_Rin: Sabe sim._

_Shampoo: Sei nada._

_Rin: Poo-chan... Diga!_

_Shampoo: Não vou dizer. Agora com licença que tenho que escrever mais um pedaço antes de limpar a casa do cachorro._

_Rin: Me diiiiiiiiiz!_

_Shampoo: Não vou! É surpresa!_

_Rin: Mas me diga se será biito..._

_Shampoo: Será lindo! Cor de rosa!_

_Rin: Eu odeio cor de rosa!_

_Shampoo: Então tire suas conclusões._

_Rin: ... (raciocinando) Eiiii... _

_Shampoo: Ai, céus... (rindo loucamente)_


	5. Caçada às bruxas

_Blá, blá, blá... O capítulo é M e tal etc... Hmm... Talvez eu coloque lemons aqui pra ficar um verdadeiro fic M._

_

* * *

_

**Nota cultural roubada de outros fics meus: **A língua japonesa possui dois alfabetos e um sistema de ideogramas que é originário do chinês.

Os dois alfabetos são o "katakana" e o "hiragana" (lê-se _katakaná_ e _hiraganá)_. O primeiro foi criado numa tentativa do japonês tentar livrar-se do que eles consideravam como dominação chinesa, criando assim um alfabeto que apenas os japoneses pudessem entender. As letras são cursivas e fáceis de serem escritas, e correspondem a 46 sílabas nossas. O "Katakana" é basicamente o mesmo do "hiragana", entretanto este é usado apenas para palavras estrangeiras, e as letras são mais 'retas'.

O sistema de kanji – ideogramas chineses – é o mais complicado de todos. São em torno de 8000 ideogramas com significado próprio e que podem variar na leitura. Por exemplo: o kanji de "pessoa" é lido como "**hito**", mas pode assumir a leitura "**bito**" ("koi**bito**", namorado), "nin" ("**nin**gen", humano) e também "jin" ("**jin**kou", população. Esta leitura também serve como terminação de adjetivos pátrios, como "nihon**jin**", japonês).

O nome de Rin no mangá é formado por duas letras do alfabeto hiragana, o **Ri** e o **N**, ao contrário de muitos nomes japoneses (a maioria formada pela união de kanji), e não tem significado específico.

O nome de Sesshoumaru é formado por três kanji's. O primeiro é _Se(tsu)_, uma outra leitura do kanji de _"Korosu", _que significa "matar", "destruir". O segundo é "_shou"_, outra leitura para o kanji _"ikuru_", que significa "viver". O terceiro é _"-maru", _uma terminação comum dos nomes próprios masculinos, assim como o _"-ko" _é para os nomes próprios femininos. A interpretação que eu faço é algo como _"Aquele que mata e dá a vida"_, bastante compreensível para a personagem dele em si, outra que já encontrei é _"O destruidor da vida". _Há uma outra, _"A perfeição assassina",_ que eu não considero, porque não encontro o kanji "shou" com o significado de "perfeição".

* * *

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 4: **_Caçada às bruxas_

_Para Rin-chan, que sofre nas minhas mãozinhas quando meu lado hollow está de bom humor._

Duas semanas se passaram desde que Rin começara a viver em companhia de Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah-Un.

Despreguiçando-se, ela sentou-se no lombo de Ah-Un e olhou para os lados. A besta de duas cabeças estava dormindo sobre as quatro patas e tinham sido deixados ali por Jaken e... Bem, Sesshoumaru quase não estava mesmo com eles durante as manhãs...

Bocejou e escorregou das costas do amigo youkai, esfregando os olhos para se manter acordada. Deveria ser um pouco mais de seis da manhã... Estava acostumada a acordar nesse horário por causa das constantes procuras por lugares melhores de se acampar que Sesshoumaru promovia.

Perto do acampamento havia, felizmente, um pequeno lago. Lavou o rosto com a água gelada e umedeceu os cabelos negros. Pobre deles, pensou ao passar os dedos nos fios negros e lisos... Estavam tão maltratados... Bem que poderia pedir para que fossem a alguma aldeia para comprar ervas para limpá-los.

Mas o cabelo era a menor das preocupações agora. Estava em – no que considerava – boa companhia, as melhores que já conseguira em muitos anos. Muito melhor que a vida que levava com o antigo mestre.

-Já acordou, humana? – Jaken falou atrás dela, fazendo-a cair dentro do lago devido ao susto.

Corrigindo: só Ah-Un e Sesshoumaru eram boas companhias. Aquele projeto mal-formado de sapo era péssima companhia. Amaldiçoava-o enquanto estava embaixo d'água, soltando o ar pelo nariz aos poucos. Agora assim o cabelo ia ficar _horrível._

A cabeça emergiu aos poucos. Jaken viu a testa franzida e os olhos estreitados e deu um passo para trás, mas não o suficiente antes que ela praticamente saltasse e desse um tapa na cabeça dele.

-Já falei pra não fazer isso! – ela gritou no ouvido dele, tirando do rosto o cabelo ensopado – Olha só o que aconteceu com meu cabelo!

-_Sse fossse_ um pouco mais _essperta, issso_ não teria acontecido! – ele agitou o cajado enquanto esbravejava – _Quantass vezess sserá_ preciso _sser_ atacada para _ssaber sse_ defender?

Com certeza ele falava das vezes em que foi enganada pelos bandidos... Felizmente ela aprendera a lição de não confiar em todos. No caso de Sesshoumaru e companhia, ela só sabia que estava bem porque senão _ele _já a teria matado, como fez com os outros.

-O que você quer, Jaken? – ela torceu os cabelos, aceitando a derrota na discussão – Já vamos sair?

_-Nossso_ lorde pediu para treiná-la.

-Hã? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Você vai aprender a usar a tinta. – Sesshoumaru falou ao sair de um bosque, aproximando-se deles. Se ela não tivesse se acostumado com as aparições repentinas dele, certamente teria se assustado.

-Mas eu já sei usá-la... – Rin falou num tom inocente.

-A tinta possui poderes bem mais fortes que esses dos quais já fez uso. – o lorde parou em frente a ela e precisou baixar o rosto para poder vê-la, analisando o rosto dela com cuidado – O que aconteceu com seu cabelo?

-Nada. – ela resmungou, torcendo com força o cabelo para que a água caísse na cabeça de Jaken.

-Coma alguma coisa. Quero ver o que você consegue fazer depois. – o lorde virou-se e foi sentar-se na base de uma árvore.

Observou-a durante alguns minutos daquela distância. Ela e Jaken procuraram por peixes na lagoa para assar, embora não fosse uma comida lá muito agradável de se ter numa manhã. Os dois brigaram pelos peixes, fizeram fogo, brigaram, comeram, brigaram, conversaram e brigaram novamente.

Quem, com a mentalidade normal, discutiria a respeito de como pegar peixes de forma adequada?

O lorde fechou os olhos. Não, aquilo não ficaria pior e ele não se aborreceria.

Se ela era mesmo da nova dona da Tinta das Trevas, deveria ele treiná-la para concretizar os planos que tinha há mais de...

Não sabia quanto tempo se passou, talvez meia hora ou mais. Estava tão absorto nos pensamentos que nem percebeu que agora era _ela _quem precisava baixar o rosto para vê-lo.

-Já terminamos. E agora? – foi a pergunta de Rin.

-Pegue a tinta e papel e sente-se aqui. – ele indicou com a cabeça um lugar embaixo da copa - Quero ver uma coisa.

Sem fazer qualquer questionamento, ela o obedeceu, arrumando depois de sentar-se os pertences no chão um ao lado do outro: o pincel, a tinta e o papel de arroz.

-E agora? – ela acomodou-se melhor sobre as próprias pernas, pousando as mãos sobre os joelhos.

-Escreva seu nome. – Sesshoumaru ordenou.

A garota piscou. Piscou de novo. Olhou Jaken e a tinta:

-O quê? – forçou um sorriso e franziu a testa.

-Seu nome. Quero que o escreva para mim.

Como Rin continuava sem reação e o encarava com uma expressão quase apalermada, Sesshoumaru permitiu-se dar um sorriso zombeteiro e fechar os olhos:

-O que foi?

-Eu achei que fosse para _desenhar _alguma coisa... – ela ainda forçava o sorriso.

-Mas eu quero que você _escreva. _

-Pra quê? – ela perguntou estupidamente.

Jaken se sentara perto dela e apenas esticou o pescoço para falar um pouco mais perto:

-Não vai obedecer a _Ssesshoumaru-ssama?_

-C-Calma! Eu já vou escrever! – ela sentiu as bochechas queimarem e viu Sesshoumaru arquear as sobrancelhas.

-Então escreva. – este falou.

Novamente, Rin ficou imóvel. Encolhera os ombros e olhou os objetos como se nunca os vira antes.

-Oh... – o lorde zombou de novo – Por acaso você não sabe como usá-los?

-Eu sei usar isso, sim! – ela ficou indignada, quase se levantando.

-Por que não o faz? – ele permanecia calmo.

O rosto dela queimou com vergonha e indignação. Rin lançava olhares mortais a Sesshoumaru, rilhando os dentes numa ameaça sem muito efeito nele.

-Eu... – ela começou baixinho, sentindo o rubor aumentar – Eu... não... sei... _escrever..._ – finalmente confessou.

-Oh? – ele ironicamente murmurou e arqueou as sobrancelhas. Tinha escutado bem, mas ela pensou exatamente o contrário.

-Eu não sei escrever! – ela praticamente gritou e Jaken começou a rir, enfurecendo-a – O que é tão engraçado, bobão?

Jaken ria tanto que batia os punhos no chão, só parando depois que Sesshoumaru levantou-se e pisou na cabeça dele.

-Eu já suspeitava disso quando vi a maneira _grosseira _como manuseia seus objetos. Além disso, os cheiros de _terra e de arroz _ainda persistem em você, _aldeã. _– falava altivo diante dela.

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior furiosamente, deixando marcas de dentes nele:

-A minha família era muito pobre... Não sabiam escrever para me ensinarem. – mantinha a cabeça erguida para mostrar uma honra que não possuía – Não quis e nunca precisei da educação que muitos por aí têm e não a usam.

-Jaken. – ele tirou o pé da cabeça do servo esverdeado e voltou a sentar-se na base da árvore, descansando as costas contra o tronco ao cruzar os braços – Ensine-a a ler e a escrever.

_-Aiii..._ – ele gemeu com o rosto ainda semi-esmagado.

_o-o-o_

_Três dias depois:_

-E agora, senhor Jaken? – Rin perguntou, mostrando uma folha de papel.

-Tem idéia do que _esscreveu?_ – Jaken estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Rin piscou inocentemente e tentou ler o que escrevera.

-Hmm... Não era pra escrever "Jaken"? – ela arriscou, suspeitando que o nome em hiragana estivesse errado.

-E o que acha que está _esscrito_ aí?

Rin pensou durante um minuto.

-"Jaken"? – ela forçava um sorriso e recebeu uma pancada de leve do cajado na cabeça.

-É "JAKEN", "JA-KEN"! NÃO "JO-KEN"! – ele berrava, apontando o erro no papel.

-EU NÃO TENHO CULPA SE É TÃO COMPLICADO! – ela esfregou o rosto dele no chão – E não bata em mim com esse negócio, animal! Isso dói!

o-o-o

_Mais três dias depois:_

Sesshoumaru orgulhava-se da paciência que tinha. Não era o fato daqueles dois brigarem tanto que teria um atraso nos planos dele. Rin já havia dominado os dois alfabetos e iniciara dois dias antes o sistema de ideogramas. Ainda estava muito confusa, mas já era notável o avanço que tinha na escrita.

Era estranho que a tinta funcionasse com alguém que não sabia escrever. Era, porém, compreensível somente pelo fato de que Rin sabia desenhar, uma habilidade impressionante que tinha de usar os dedos na hora de segurar o pincel. Os poderes dela funcionaram quase da mesma forma com isso.

-Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! – ela correu para perto dele segurando uma folha de papel de arroz – Jaken-sama está me ensinando a escrever seu nome! – mostrou o papel para ele, perguntando esperançosa – Está certo?

Os ideogramas saíram imperfeitos, resultado dos primeiros esforços. Com a prática, ela escreveria melhor, principalmente aquele primeiro...

-Precisa treinar mais esse _Se. _– ele comentou, fechando os olhos e voltando à expressão tranqüila.

-Como? – ela inclinou o lado do rosto.

-Ainda precisa treinar mais.

-Oh... – ela sentou-se perto dele, estendendo a folha no chão. Jaken aproximou-se também, trazendo nos pequenos braços um tinteiro barato que arranjaram para treinar a escrita dela.

-Volte a treinar o nome dele até conseguir _esscrevê-lo_ corretamente, _humana. – _Jaken ordenou.

-Ora... – ela estreitou os olhos e empinou o nariz para o sapo – Ele mesmo disse que está ficando bom! – virou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu – Né?

Sem esperar resposta, ela molhou a ponta do pincel num pires com um pouco de tinta e tentava escrever o nome de Sesshoumaru sem tremer as letras.

-Sabe o que significa isso? – ele perguntou tranqüilamente no momento em que ela escrevia o primeiro ideograma.

-Não. – ela não o olhou, tentando ainda copiar a escrita-modelo que Jaken fizera a ela.

**-"Matar".** – Sesshoumaru falou fria e sombriamente.

A mão de Rin parou de escrever e um vento frio passou por ela, agitando as mangas do kimono e os cabelos dela.

-O que foi? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e a viu largar o pincel para voltar a sentar-se, olhando fixamente o que tentava escrever.

-É um nome... Estranho. – ela forçou um sorriso.

-Parece que me serve perfeitamente. – o lorde já imaginava o que ela pensava a respeito dele – Escreva seu nome para mim.

Viu-a piscar e sorrir ao pegar o pincel e escrever o primeiro hiragana já com certa habilidade. O segundo saiu um pouco menor que o primeiro, mas estava melhor que outros que já escrevera.

-Vou escrever mais um. – ela pegou outra folha e pôr no chão. Primeiro escreveu o nome de Jaken em hiragana, depois o de Ah-Un e o dela. Quando ia escrever o de Sesshoumaru, precisou encharcar a ponta do pincel na tinta. Ao fazê-lo, algumas gotas mancharam o kimono dela, justamente a parte que cobria as pernas.

-Oh... – ela murmurou, esfregando os dedos em alguns pontos para ver as manchas se espalharem – Lá se vai outro kimono...

O lorde arqueou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos para voltar à meditação, falando antes:

-Vão à vila daqui de perto. Arranjem roupas novas por lá.

-Hmm... Certo! – ela levantou-se e ajudou Jaken a guardar as coisas.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru os viu pegarem as rédeas de Ah-Un e rumarem em direção do vilarejo.

o-o-o

Num vilarejo que se preparava para um festival, Jaken esperava por Rin do lado de fora de uma barraca, tomando conta de Ah-Un. De quando em quando ela aparecia mostrando as roupas que levaria, perguntando de tal modelo era bom ou não. Além disso, separavam para levar comida e objetos, como tubos de bambu para carregar água e pratos e copos de barro.

Terminada uma compra, Rin ajudava Jaken a arrumar as coisas nas costas de Ah-Un.

-Ei, Jaken-sama... – ela começou timidamente.

-O quê? – ele não parou de arrumar as coisas e muito menos a olhou. Ele parecia _extremamente _preocupado com alguma coisa.

-Você sabe para quê Sesshoumaru-sama quer tanto os poderes dessa tinta?

Murmurou ele alguma coisa e olhou para os lados.

-O que foi? – ela quis saber.

De novo, ele resmungou aborrecido. Parecia querer saber se alguém os espionava.

-Já pegou todas _ssuas comprass?_ – ele a olhou, desconfiado.

-Falta só a sacola de comida. – Rin bateu as sandálias no chão e lembrou-se de mais uma coisa – Ah, vou aproveitar e levar sandálias.

_-Rápido, _humana.

-Jaken... – ela revirou os olhos e suspirou irritada – Quando você vai começar a me chamar de "Rin"? É chato ser tratada dessa forma.

-Vá logo. – ele deu as costas para ela e abraçou mais forte o cajado. Ela coçou a cabeça e a balançou várias vezes, contendo-se para não proferir pragas contra a criaturinha.

-Volto já. – ela murmurou, atravessando a cerca da vila. Voltou à cabana na qual fizera as compras, passando pela cortina de contas de sementes da entrada.

Uma mulher parou de arrumar alguns objetos sobre um balcão de madeira e sorriu à garota.

-Achei que não levarias tua comida. – ela entregou um pequeno saco de arroz e um _bentou _de temperos.

-Ah... Obrigada. – Rin agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça – Por acaso a senhora também não tem sandálias?

-Oh... – a senhora de cabelos brancos murmurou. Era velha e as rugas no rosto faziam sumir os olhos. Foi à outra porta e gritou de lá – Tsubaki, acaso tens aí sandálias?

_-QUÊ?_

-Sandálias, sandálias! – a velha repetiu.

_-Sandálias? – _a que estava dentro tentou confirmar.

-Não, ela quer _SANDÁLIAS! – _a senhora estava quase rouca de tanto gritar. Rin ficou extremamente sem graça e tinha vontade de pedir para ela esquecer o pedido e sair correndo de lá.

Escutou ela alguns sons de dentro da casa. Parecia que algo quebrara e a pessoa gritava maldições por ser tão desastrada.

-Chamou, Urasue? – uma mulher com longos cabelos prateados e lábios pintados apareceu, tirando a cortina de contas da cara – O que quer?

-Essa moça quer sandálias. – a velha explicou, pegando uma vara de bambu que servia de bengala – Podes mostrar aquelas que fizeste ontem?

-Ah... – a mulher sorriu – Quer entrar para ver?

-Er... Um-hum. – Rin concordou com a cabeça e passou pela senhora, que deu passagem a ela para entrar na casa.

Do lado de fora, Jaken se impacientava. Batia um pezinho no chão e franzia a testa. Olhava para os lados e sentia-se ainda mais inquieto com a demora de Rin. Ela disse que ia só pegar um par de sandálias e a sacola de arroz...

O sol estava na posição do meio-dia. Rin demorava demais.

Desistindo de esperar, Jaken soltou as rédeas de Ah-Un e bateu no lombo dele:

-Fique aqui. Não _deixe_ ninguém vê-lo.

O _youkai _grunhiu uma resposta positiva e escondeu-se entre as árvores.

Jaken correu ao portão. Rin não poderia demorar tanto assim só por causa de uma sandália. E aquele cheiro... Era muito, muito ruim. Era algo como os de corpos em decomposição, como ali fosse um cemitério.

Foi só quando atravessou a entrada foi que percebeu. Passou por uma neblina muito densa e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu _onde _estava.

Deu meia-volta e correu a Ah-Un, voando a toda velocidade para voltar ao local onde Sesshoumaru estava. O lorde ainda descansava contra o tronco da árvore, em profunda meditação e olhos fechados.

_-Ssesshoumaru-ssama! Ssesshoumaru-ssama!_ – o youkai verdinho corria esbaforido e caiu no chão em reverência ao se aproximar do mestre – Aquela humana! Aquela humana...!

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa.

o-o-o

Rin sentia a cabeça latejar. A mão quis ir instintivamente à nuca para massagear o local onde recebera uma pancada que a deixou desacordada.

Entretanto, não o pôde fazer. As mãos não se moviam. Estavam amarradas, assim como as pernas. Abriu os olhos e conseguiu escutar:

-Ela está acordando... _hihihi..._ – escutou a voz da velha de antes.

Não conseguiu levantar o rosto por causa da dor no pescoço. Só escutou os passos de duas pessoas se aproximando dela. Logo depois, sentiu a mão de alguém agarrar os cabelos e fazê-la se sentar no chão. Abafou um grito e rangeu os dentes para conter um gemido de dor.

-Como se sente agora, garotinha? – a mulher chamada Tsubaki perguntou numa zombaria.

Rin não respondeu e fechou os olhos ao sentir doer a cabeça com mais um puxão nos cabelos.

-Urasue, tem certeza de que é ela mesma? – Tsubaki virou o rosto para falar com a de trás – Ela é tão novinha...

-Foi depois de encontrá-la que Tomoko morreu... – Urasue aproximou-se com a bengala de bambu – É só procurarmos a tinta com ela.

-Escute, menina... – Tsubaki aproximou o rosto para falar-lhe quase ao ouvido, forçando a cabeça da garota para trás – Você está com aquela tinta, certo?

-A... A... Tin... ta... – Rin murmurou, não conseguindo formar um pensamento coerente.

-Foi com nossa ajuda que um demônio fez aquela tinta. – Tsubaki explicou com um sorriso malicioso – Está na hora de a devolverem. Tomoko já morreu ao tentar pegá-la... Tínhamos esperança de que os monges fizessem bem o serviço.

Rin arregalou os olhos e teve a cabeça arremessada contra o chão, sentindo o sangue subir à boca e escorrer por um canto.

-Eu sei que tem um amiguinho seu lá fora... Leve-nos até ele. – Tsubaki ordenou.

_Jaken..., _Rin formou uma imagem do _youkai._

-Escutes, menina... – Urasue se aproximou dela e abriu os olhos, revelando dois enormes globos oculares que não combinavam com o formato de um rosto humano – Todos que tiveram essa tinta só foram merecedores dela porque tinha _um _desejo: queriam ser algo que _não _eram. Nós a queremos porque nosso tempo está acabando. Estou com quase trezentos anos e preciso de um corpo novo... – aproximou mais o rosto, assustando a Rin – Um corpo novo como o _seu._

-A tinta jamais será usada por uma boa causa. – Tsubaki aproximou-se das pernas de Rin e cortou as amarras de tecido que a prendiam – Em troca da minha beleza, eu tive que sacrificar a vida do meu mestre há _muitas _décadas.

_Que horror... _, era só o que Rin conseguia pensar, mais que na dor que sentia.

Foi levantada à força e atrapalhou-se na hora de andar, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Tsubaki a empurrava para a entrada da cabana, jogando-a no chão depois que Rin a atravessou.

A garota forçou a cabeça a ficar levantada para olhar onde estava, arregalando os olhos. Não havia mais a vila que ela e Jaken avistaram. Não havia mais casas, lanternas de papel ou crianças correndo. Os homens carregando sacos de arroz e as mulheres carregando as crianças também sumiram. Havia névoa por todo canto, dando ao local uma aparência de cidade fantasma. Casas destruídas, sujeira, poeira, as plantações de arroz mortas e com a água suja...

E, surpreendentemente, Rin reconheceu aquele vilarejo abandonado.

_-Não pode ser..._ – ela falou para si num fio de voz, perdendo a cor do rosto. Os olhos ficaram arregalados e as pupilas reduzidas.

Deu um berro quando Tsubaki novamente agarrou os cabelos dela e a arrastou a um dos lagos da plantação de arroz. Fez Rin ficar de joelhos e empurrou o rosto dela contra a água suja de lodo.

-Você... – Tsubaki falava enquanto tentava afogá-la – Eu quero seu corpo...!

Rin se debatia e sentia o ar faltar. Como era possível que uma mulher fosse assim _tão _forte? As mãos nada podiam fazer amarradas e ela começou a sentir a cabeça latejar.

Entretanto, a pressão na cabeça cessou e ela sentiu um corpo cair em cima dela, além da água ficar vermelha de sangue.

Viu parte do corpo de Tsubaki afundar no lago enquanto ainda estava com a cabeça submersa, perdendo a consciência depois disso.

o-o-o

_-Não é assim que se pega o peixe, Rin. – um homem falou à garotinha. Dentro de um riacho, a água chegava à altura do joelho de Rin. Diferente dela, o homem sentia a água tocar apenas os tornozelos._

_Parando, ele curvou o corpo e deixou que as mãos tocassem a água. As palmas estavam abertas como se formassem uma armadilha._

_-Apenas deixe que o peixe siga a correnteza. Quando ele passar pelas suas mãozinhas, você o pega. – ele explicou num sussurro, como se não quisesse que mais ninguém soubesse daquele segredo – Vamos, faça o mesmo._

_A menina curvou-se e os braços mergulharam na água, molhando as mangas do kimono._

_-Sua mãe vai brigar se a ver assim... Era para ter puxado a manga antes, Rin. Desse jeito você não molha tanto assim a roupa. – o tom dele foi severo – Opa! – ele quase precisou mergulhar para capturar um peixe que quis passar despercebido, ficando completamente sentado no leito do riacho para tentar segurar a presa que insistia em tentar escapar das mãos dele. Rin arregalou os olhos. Mas ele não havia dito que não era para ficar molhado?_

_Finalmente ele ergueu a mão, mostrando que vencera a batalha. Rin bateu palmas:_

_-Papai, o senhor é demais! _

Rin acordou, soltando o ar que ela prendera. Parecia que tinha acabado de levar um susto.

Os olhos demoraram em se acostumarem ao local. Primeiro tentou reconhecer onde estava, mas...

_-Ssesshoumaru-ssama,_ ela acordou! – escutou Jaken gritar de algum lugar. Depois viu o rosto dele aparecer na frente dela. Percebeu então que estava deitada no chão da cabana onde fora mantida refém.

Mas o rosto de Jaken...

-O que foi... isso na sua... _cabeça? – _ela piscou e perguntou numa voz fraca, curiosa em saber por que ele tinha aquele galo na testa.

-Eu... – ele baixou o rosto – _Ssesshoumaru-ssama_ me puniu por abandoná-la aqui quando fui avisá-lo que você tinha _dessaparecido._

Virou a cabeça para o lado e viu Sesshoumaru sentado no chão, pernas e braços cruzados. Ele a olhava fixamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Fechando os olhos por um momento, ela lembrou-se das últimas coisas que vira. Sentiu os braços colados ao lado do corpo e intimamente ficou feliz por estar com as mãos livres. Respirou profundamente e virou o corpo para se levantar, sentindo-se muito machucada em diversas partes.

-E-Ei! – Jaken a viu ficar em pé e cambalear – O-Onde você...?

Ficou calado ao vê-la respirar com dificuldade. O cabelo sujo e embaraçado cobriu-lhe os olhos e ela quase caiu de novo, encostando-se a uma parede de madeira próxima a ela e longe de Sesshoumaru.

-E aquelas duas? – ela murmurou.

_-Ssesshoumaru-ssama_ matou uma _delass._ – Jaken cruzou os braços e apertou com um _carinho _excessivo o Bastão de Duas Cabeças – A outra _esscapou._

_Então aquela velha conseguiu fugir..., _ela pensou quando começou a andar.

-Aonde pensa que vai? – o demônio perguntou calmamente, permanecendo imóvel.

Rin ficou em silêncio e procurou pela porta, arrastando-se até ela para ficar do lado de fora da cabana.

-Eu perguntei _aonde _pensa que vai. – Sesshoumaru já estava em pé atrás dela e a fez parar – Apreciaria ouvir uma resposta.

Rin olhou para o céu, que já tinha lua. Um braço segurava o outro, a roupa estava suja, as pernas doíam e parecia ainda mais _amargurada_.

Ficara quanto tempo dormindo?

-Sesshoumaru-sama me disse hoje de manhã que sentia o cheiro de terra e arroz em minhas mãos. – a voz estava fraca e ele só pôde ouvi-la por causa do sentido extremamente apurado que tinha – Não foi?

-Eu lembro de ter falado algo do tipo. – ele respondeu educadamente num sussurro, mantendo-se ainda distante dela.

Escutou-a suspirar.

-Foi só isso que percebeu em mim? – ela baixou o rosto.

Silêncio se fez.

-Não... – ele parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado – Há cheiro de terra de _sepultura _em você

Rin virou um pouco o rosto para o lado. Ele só pôde ver um brilho triste nos olhos dela antes de ela voltar a olhar para frente e dar mais alguns passos.

-É estranho eu ainda ter esse cheiro depois de tantos anos... – ela deu mais alguns passos e parou um pouco antes dos lagos da plantação de trigo – Porque faz muito tempo que eu enterrei minha família aqui, _nesta _vila...

o-o-o

Urasue olhava para trás de vez em quando para se certificar de que ninguém a seguia. Foi assim até encontrar uma casa que parecia pertencer a alguém importante. Tinha até mesmo um vigia no cercadinho de madeira e um jardim bem cuidado. O homem que deveria vigiá-la estava dormindo profundamente, nem acordando quando ela passou por ele murmurando algumas maldições a respeito da má sorte que tivera ao tentar pegar a tinta.

Passou pelo jardim e arranjos de plantas, subindo com as dificuldades da idade as escadinhas que a levariam à porta deslizante.

Abriu-a e percebeu que a pessoa com quem queria falar estava ali. _Ele, _um rapaz vestido de monge, tomava chá tranqüilamente numa sala mal-iluminada pela lanterna feita de papel que estava pendurada no forro. O _shakujou_, o bastão de monge, estava ao lado dele, no chão.

-Pensei que nunca fosse chegar. – ele falou calmamente, sem parar o chá dele.

-Tu sabias! – ela começou numa acusação – Sabias que havia _alguém _com ela! _Ele _matou Tsubaki antes que eu ou ela pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa!

O jovem não fizera um comentário, limitando-se a continuar bebendo o chá.

-Disseste que nos protegeria quando _aquele _homem começou a "caça às bruxas". – a imagem dela ficava mais assustadora quando estava irritada – Podes nos defender contra esse _taiyoukai _também?

Encheu o rapaz o copo de cerâmica com mais chá.

Aquela _insolência _juvenil fez com que Urasue mancasse até ficar em frente a ele.

-Também sabias que Tomoko e aqueles monges morreriam por causa dela, não é?

Viu-o erguer o rosto e piscar inocentemente.

-Por acaso Hachi estava dormindo lá fora, senhora Urasue? – ele deu um sorriso e ela pôde ver-lhe os dentes perfeitos.

Urasue não respondeu e deu um passo para trás quando o viu se levantar e pegar o Bastão de Buda.

-Eu havia avisado para ele _matá-la _quando a visse. – ele ainda sorria com educação mesmo quando a viu ficar mais assustada – Terei que dar uma lição nele depois.

Dizendo isso, ele atravessou o corpo dela com a arma e a viu virar pó quase que imediatamente, sem chances de Urasue dar um único grito. Aquilo eram as cinzas de alguém de mais de... Duzentos anos, pensava.

-Mestre Miroku... – Hachi, o tanuki, apareceu na entrada timidamente, torcendo nervosamente as mãos – Desculpe por ter dormido em serviço...

O monge se virou para ele e coçou a cabeça antes de dar um suspiro, desolado.

-Eu já esperava que estivesse dormindo, Hachi... – Miroku bocejou e foi a um pequeno móvel, no qual estava um chapéu de palha chinês. Colocou-o na cabeça e ajeitou a roupa.

-Vai sair, mestre? – Hachi perguntou curiosamente ao vê-lo sair da casa e descer as escadinhas.

-Limpe a sala de chá, Hachi. – o jovem falou ao passar pelo jardim – Essa é a última vez que Urasue faz sujeira na casa dos outros.

-Vai demorar muito? – o tanuki ainda torcia as mãos – Eu queria dormir um pouco.

Recebeu um olhar atravessado no monge.

-Hmm... – ele ficou pensativo, fazendo um buraco no chão com a ponta do cajado – Acho que sim...

-Aonde pensa em ir?

Paciência, o monge disse a si mesmo. Paciência é uma virtude para poucos, como já dizia o mestre Buda. Esse incompetente fazendo perguntas inconvenientes de cinco em cinco segundos não faria Miroku perder a calma.

Ajeitou o chapéu na cabeça.

-Vou procurar por mais alguém que possa testar as habilidades daquele demônio que protege aquela linda jovem. – deu as costas ao servo – Quero a sala arrumada quando voltar. Acho que só voltarei amanhã à tarde.

E Hachi viu o perfil do senhor dele sumir na escuridão ao andar por um dos caminhos da Floresta de Enganos.

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _Depois de alguns meses... wow... XD O capítulo saiu um pouco maior que os outros. Espero que tenham gostado. E antes que me perguntem... Sim, _ele _é do mal, como eu também sou. Mwamwamwa. u.u

Agradecimentos aos comentários: **_Lan, Rin, Layla Hamilton, Ichigo, Liv, Rosette, Marin du Lion, Kirisu-chan, Mei-chan, Higashi, Kagome-chan LP, Yayoi, Lis, Evil Motoko, kk-chan, MitZrael _**e **_Riitsu. _**Obrigadinha:)

Espero que não tenham se decepcionado com o capítulo, mesmo com essa demora. i.i Se puderem comentar, eu ficarei feliz:)

Beijos,

_:Shampoo:_

* * *

_Rin: Vai colocar lemon? _

_Shampoo: Não u.u_

_Rin: Mas... Mas... Você disse...!_

_Shampoo: Você não lê esse tipo de coisa._

_Rin: É verdade, mas eu posso... hmm... abrir uma exceção. o.o_

_Shampoo: Não._

_Rin: Mas eu abro uma exceção!_

_Shampoo: Não quero influenciá-la de maneira negativa._

_Rin: Mas não vai... Escreeeeveee..._

_Shampoo: u.u_


	6. O que não pode ser revelado

_Eu odeio deixar avisos aqui quando o capítulo é M. Odeio._

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 5: **_O que não pode ser revelado_

-

-

_Para Rin-chan, que fez aniversário em abril._

-

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que Rin foi acolhida como protegida de Sesshoumaru e companhia. Portanto, há apenas algumas semanas que ela foi seqüestrada por duas feiticeiras das montanhas.

-Tô pronta. – ela anunciou numa manhã quente. Usava uma roupa masculina de camponês e os cabelos estavam escondidos por um chapéu oriental de palha. Segurando, tinha uma sacola às costas que continha o tinteiro, papel de arroz de mais ordinária qualidade e um pincel com o nome dela marcado, no cabo, com a ponta de um metal.

Sesshoumaru, de olhos fechados, estava sentado na base de uma árvore centenária, como muitas outras naquela floresta. Ao escutar o anúncio dela, abriu os olhos e encarou a criatura que a acompanharia.

-_Você _vai também? – perguntou a Jaken com certo sarcasmo.

Era a primeira vez que teria ela que sair desde o seqüestro. Nunca mais Rin se arriscara a sair do pequeno acampamento que montaram sem a companhia de alguém. Entretanto, devido à escassez de comida para _ela, _surgiu a necessidade de procurarem alimentos em outro vilarejo perto dos limites da Floresta de Enganos.

Seria uma viagem muito longa. Talvez demorassem mais de um dia.

-M-Meu lorde, e-eu... – Jaken gaguejou e calou-se com o olhar severo de Sesshoumaru. O que tentaria justificar? Da outra vez, ele estivera com Rin e ainda assim ela passou por um perigo muito grande.

-Vamos. – o demônio levantou-se e, sem precisar ordenar, foi seguido pelos outros.

-Ah-Un – ela parou por um instante e acenou para a criatura -, cuide bem das nossas coisas! Vou trazer algo bem gostoso pra ti, 'tá?

Será que era possível? Essa garota estava há semanas em companhia deles e ainda falava como a mais pobre das camponesas. Por que isso ainda era possível se, durante todo o tempo que estivera em companhia deles, recebera educação e instruções de como se portar em frente aos outros? Falava alto, cuspia no chão, jeito de falar típico de gente de menor valor...

_Será que era realmente possível,_ foi a pergunta que Sesshoumaru se fez quando finalmente entraram numa trilha em direção a uma região mais afastada do centro da floresta, na qual, pensava ele, certamente havia _menos _perigo que outras.

* * *

Horas se passaram.

-Tô com sede. – Rin passou o braço pela testa para tirar o suor, dando um suspiro cansado.

_-"Estou cansada". –_ Sesshoumaru corrigiu. Naquela época, ainda não era possível saber que algumas pessoas poderiam falar diferente de habitantes de outras regiões por questões de diferenças regionais e de idade.

-Que se dane.

O lorde parou de andar e lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador por cima do ombro, fazendo-a encolher-se de medo.

-Meu lorde... – Jaken timidamente começou – _Nóss_ já _esstamos_ andando há _horass_ e...

Jaken continuou falando e Sesshoumaru fingiu escutar. Na verdade, só concordou com a primeira sentença dele. Realmente já haviam caminhado por horas e a sensação que Sesshoumaru tinha era a de que andavam em círculos.

Será que estavam...?

_-Impossível_. – ele murmurou.

-Falou alguma coisa? – Rin perguntou ao lado dele, tirando o chapéu para abanar-se – Hoje 'tá tão quente...

-Vamos continuar. – Sesshoumaru tomou a direção de uma outra clareira, mas parou repentinamente depois de dar quatro passos. Como conseqüência, os outros dois também pararam.

Rin foi a primeira a estranhar:

-O que f...

Não houve tempo para terminar. Aliás, nem para pensar em alguma coisa tivera Rin. Entendera exatamente o motivo daquela súbita parada quando, num piscar de olhos, uma alcatéia surgira do mato. Sesshoumaru retirara aquela arma – _Tenseiga – _da bainha e tinha uma ameaça no olhar quando, sem virar a cabeça para ela, ordenara numa voz firme:

-Fique atrás de mim e não grite.

_Gritar? _E desde quando ela estava com voz para isso? Desde quando alguém que tem verdadeiro _pavor _de lobos conseguia balbuciar alguma coisa?

E eram centenas desses animais... Bem em frente a eles.

Por que eles estavam ali, Sesshoumaru estranhou. Tinha absoluta certeza de que não estavam na área dos lobos selvagens, a mesma na qual encontrara Rin quase morta. E há pouco eles perceberam que andavam em círculos.

Sem contar que...

Um lobo, babando, quis se aproximar dando um passo, mas retrocedera quando recebera o olhar estreito de Sesshoumaru.

-Meu lorde, por que _esssess loboss_ não...? – Jaken segurava firme o bastão de Duas Cabeças, assustando-se quando escutou a Mulher chorar.

-Não são de verdade. – Sesshoumaru confirmou. Sim, não eram de verdade, por mais ameaçadores que parecessem. Confirmara isso por não sentir o cheiro deles.

Significava então que eles estavam na Clareira das Ilusões, uma região que levava ao perigoso centro da Floresta dos Enganos.

Por mais que fossem falsos, era impossível para alguém definir o quão perigosos eram. Simplesmente porque _nada _naquela floresta era inofensivamente falso ou inofensivamente mais fraco. Eles pareciam fracos, mas Sesshoumaru não deveria subestimá-los. Até porque nunca ilusões como aquelas.

Já Rin, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo e ainda estava apavorada, sentiu todo o resto de força que ainda tinha guardada reunida nas pernas e virou-se para sair correndo, ignorando a sábia advertência de Sesshoumaru.

-EI! – Jaken gritou. A Mulher do bastão ainda chorava.

-Rin! – foi o tempo que Sesshoumaru teve para chamá-la. Entretanto, naquela fração de segundos, aquela falha fez com que os lobos perdessem o medo do olhar do lorde demônio e avançassem. Mas não sobre _eles: _numa velocidade anormal, os falsos lobos foram no encalço de Rin.

-Falei para não...! – Sesshoumaru fez menção de atacar com Tenseiga, mas não conseguiu impedir o ataque que os lobos fizeram à garota. Eles não a derrubaram e foram para cima dela como acontecera da outra vez, mas simplesmente a empurraram em direção ao desfiladeiro. Escutou os gritos de Rin, e os lobos desceram com ela.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken, que ficara parado o tempo todo, correram para a margem, olhando para baixo. Só havia mato e árvores – mais uma parte da floresta abaixo deles.

Mas não havia sinal de Rin. Nem mesmo o _cheiro _dela.

* * *

Quando Rin acordou – não se sabe quantas horas depois -, perguntou-se exatamente por que saíra correndo daquela forma. Jaken poderia tê-la defendido. Sesshoumaru dissera para não correr e também poderia defendê-la.

Então por que correra?

-Burra. – xingou-se. E ela realmente merecia.

Agora estava perdida. Não sabia o que acontecera. Simplesmente saiu correndo e tudo que ainda conseguia lembrar é de Sesshoumaru falando para ela não... Não o quê, mesmo?

_-Cabeça..._ – ela, deitava no chão de terra batida, ficou de lado e massageou o lado da cabeça sujo de pó. Ela não se lembrara de ter caído, de não sentir o chão, mas também não entendia o porquê do corpo inteiro doer.

Parou de esfregar a cabeça e olhou a ponta dos dedos, arregalando os olhos ao ver _sangue. _

Piscou, e, reabrindo os olhos, os dedos estavam limpos.

Sim, devia ter batido a cabeça mesmo, pensou.

Virou o pescoço para a esquerda. As coisas dela – a sacola com o tinteiro, papel de arroz e pincel – estava a alguns metros dela, inofensivamente largados no chão.

Bem, bem, bem. E agora?

Com certo esforço para pensar, ela se perguntava o porquê de ser tão azarada. Nada – NADA – acontecia de errado com Sesshoumaru ou mesmo Jaken, uma regra que não se aplicava a ela. Quedas, seqüestros, sacrifícios, arranhões, batidas de cabeça... O que aconteceria da próxima vez? Tentariam arrancar algum membro dela para comer nas refeições?

_-Pelos deuses..._ – ela suplicou. A cabeça doía demais e estava _realmente_ com sono. Queria _muito _dormir enquanto não recuperava as forças para levantar-se e procurar pelos outros ou por outra ajuda.

Quais eram as probabilidades de ser atacada enquanto dormia?

Uma vez Sesshoumaru falara a ela que ser atacado durante o sono era menos provável de acontecer do que estando acordado. Mas, quando o inimigo atacava o outro dormindo, podia-se ter certeza de que seria _mortal._

Entretanto, pensando nas muitas possibilidades de morrer, Rin acabou adormecendo.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram, certamente. Se o acidente com Rin ocorrera pela parte da manhã, ela fazia, pois, o cálculo mental de que, no momento, o sol iria se pôr em alguns minutos. Era, portanto, noite na Floresta de Enganos.

E aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Despertara ela depois de ouvir sucessivos uivos de lobos selvagens. E não estanhava que fossem os mesmos que a atacara durante o dia. Levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar, ou melhor, a fugir dali.

"_Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken-sama!"_

Passou às cegas por carvalhos, cerejeiras, cedros... Não sabia exatamente para onde ia, mas queria sair o mais rápido possível do interior e ir para um lugar um pouco mais aberto.

Ao passar por uma nogueira-do-japão, ela parou. Ficou por alguns segundos parada, escutando a própria respiração ofegante e o coração batendo. O motivo? Ela queria ter certeza de que escutara um homem _gritando. _

Se fosse outra ocasião, ela simplesmente se esconderia e não sentiria vontade de ajudá-lo. Ela era só uma pessoa comum, ora pois!

Mas, se não fosse pelo fato de _reconhecer _aquela voz, ela procurou pela pessoa à esquerda dela. Os gritos vinham de lá, e se tornavam mais fortes à medida que se aproximava, fazendo-a ter mais certeza de quem era.

O homem – um senhor idoso – estava preso entre dois cedros – um espaço minúsculo no qual só conseguiria passar uma raquítica criança camponesa.

-_Socorrooo... – _ele gemeu, tentando escapar. Do ângulo em que estava, não dava para ver Rin aproximando-se.

**_-Mestre Toutousai!_** – ela gritou, correndo até ele.

Ao escutá-la, o velho parou de se debater e forçou a cabeça para o lado. Rin pareceria muito... _emocionada, _se a ocasião permitisse tal momento.

Os olhares se encontraram. Por segundos, reinou o silêncio.

-M-Mestre... e-eu... e-eu... – ela balbuciou, enfurecendo-se depois – **EU ACHEI QUE TIVESSE MORRIDO, VELHO TOUTOUSAI! **

-Eu? Morrer? – ele conseguiu contorcer o braço e levou a mão à cabeça para coçar um lado – Eu morri? Quando?

-Ora... – ela cerrou as mãos e sentiu a raiva aumentar – Eu fiquei sozinha durante todo esse tempo, todo mês rezava pros deuses pela sua alma, seu amaldiçoado! – agarrou o _haori _dele com tanta força que quase conseguiu tirá-lo de lá – Pode ir explicando o que aconteceu direitinho!

-Isso, Rin, puxa de novo que eu vou conseguir sair!

Rin parou de puxá-lo e ficou em frente a ele, cruzando os braços.

-Eu te tiro daí se me contar o que aconteceu. – falou.

-Quer tal fazermos o seguinte... Você me ajuda a sair daqui bem depressa e depois me conta por que 'tá vestida como homem.

Toutousai recebeu um galo na cabeça.

-Tá bom, eu conto! – ele aceitou, assumindo o tom mais sério dele depois – Mas me ajude logo, Rin... Este velho já 'tá preso aqui há muito tempo.

Franzindo a testa, ela quase esqueceu as ameaças e o trato. Não era justo fazer aquilo com alguém passando por um problema como aquele, os deuses não aconselhavam a agir daquela forma.

Colocou a sacola no chão e, com certo esforço, ajudou-o a se soltar. Ele ficou um pouco arranhado, mas nada tão grave, nada que não pudesse ser curado depois com a ajuda de algumas plantas medicinais.

-Ah... – Toutousai sentou-se num monte de folhas secas e massageou o ombro esquerdo – Finalmente...

-Como veio parar aqui, velho? – ela estava um pouco mais calma, voltando a jogar a sacola às costas – Antes de tudo... Como ainda está vivo?

-Ora, como estou vivo... – ele resmungou – Estou vivo porque estou vivo, porque não morri.

Uma veia saltou na testa dela e voltou a agarrar a camisa do velho mestre. Quando ela estalou os dedos – algo que aprendera com Sesshoumaru -, ele ergueu a mão esquerda na defensiva:

-Eu fingi que tinha morrido pra não ter que arranjar comida pra você.

Alguns galhos próximos tremeram depois que um grito soou pela Floresta.

**-SEU MISERÁVEL, VELHO GAGÁ!** – ela o sacudia pelo pescoço, e havia um enorme galo na cabeça dele – Você tem idéia do que me fez passar, tem idéia? Hein, hein?

-Vo-Vo-shê... _cof,cof…_ com-ia... _cof... _d-em-ais (Você comia demais)...! – ele estava engasgando.

-Isso não explica, Toutousai! – ela largou o pescoço dele e pôs as mãos na cintura. A fúria ainda pesava naquela voz tão feminina – Eu chorei muito, trabalhei muito, procurei um lugar _bom _pra te enterrar... – tirou o cabelo que insistia em cair nos olhos – E agora eu descubro que está vivo! E desde quando isso? Como foi que...?

Para fazê-la se calar, uma enferrujada espada de samurai cortou o ar e arrancou o chapéu de palha dela, prendendo-o numa árvore ali perto.

Rin olhou na direção que, supunha, deveria ter vindo aquilo... E viu alguns homens... _bandidos, _aproximando-se deles. Ou melhor, de Toutousai – que levantou-se e segurou um objeto dentro da roupa com mais força.

-Velho... – Rin estremeceu. Eram velhos samurais que agora pareciam ser apenas bandidos – O que... O que fez pra esses... homens...?

Como Toutousai não respondeu e recuava lentamente na medida em que o sorriso dos samurais alargava, Rin teve de gritar:

-TOUTOUSAI! O que diabos...?

-Sebo nas canelas, sebo nas canelas! – o mestre agarrou o braço dela e começaram a correr, e os outros iam atrás deles – Eles devem ter me encontrado quando eu gritei depois de apanhar naquela hora!

-'Cê 'tava fugindo deles? – ela olhou para trás e quase caiu, voltando a se concentrar na fuga.

-Eles trabalham pro senhor de um país que mandou me matar depois que eu pintei o retrato do canhão da mulher dele. Que homem mais insensato...

Rin bateu a testa com a mão esquerda. Com a outra, tirou a sacola das costas e a abriu.

-O que vai...? – Toutousai quase parou de correr para saber o que ela exatamente faria. Viu-a pegar o pincel e um tinteiro de bambu, o rolo de papel de arroz quase escorregou das mãos dela, mas Rin conseguiu segurá-lo a tempo.

-Uma coisa que descobri que posso fazer. – foi a resposta misteriosa que recebeu dela.

Foi rápido, quase que os olhos deles não acompanham os movimentos. Viu Rin abrir um papel, tirar a tampa do tinteiro, molhar a ponta do pincel e escrever o ideograma de "demônio" (「鬼」) e "árvore" (「木」).

As pupilas de Toutousai ficaram ainda mais dilatadas quando, horrorizado, viu as árvores caídas por perto começarem a mexer como se tivessem ainda vida. Ele as viu atacarem os bandidos, e a cena que ocorria atrás dele o impedia de olhar para frente.

-Cuidado, mestre! – escutou Rin gritar.

Uma declive. Toutousai sentiu o chão faltando ao pé esquerdo. Rin gritou e tentou segurá-lo, mas acabaram caindo juntos.

* * *

As orelhas de Sesshoumaru mexeram quando este e Jaken ouviram um grito feminino ecoar naquela região.

-Perto daqui. – ele anunciou, olhando para trás – Deve ser perto daqueles lagos.

Sem esperar por Jaken, Sesshoumaru correu na direção que ele mesmo indicara.

* * *

Algumas horas se passaram até Rin sentir novamente o corpo. Havia se arranhado ao descer rolando a encosta, machucando-se ainda mais ao tentar proteger os pertences: o tinteiro, o pincel, o papel de arroz... Tudo estragaria se ela não tivesse lançado para longe, ao chão seco, antes de cair no riacho.

Perdera Toutousai de vista na queda. Ele caíra na água também, mas a correnteza a levara para longe dele.

Torcendo as enormes mangas do quimono masculino, ela tinha os olhos voltados ao chão, procurando aqui e ali pelas coisas dela.

_-Atchin!_ – o espirro foi inesperado e inevitável. Pronto. Além de machucada e faminta, havia uma enorme probabilidade de estar gripada. Incrível. Impressionantemente incrível, e essas coisas só aconteciam com _ela._

-Procurando por isso?

A voz era de Toutousai. Mesmo reconhecendo depois, ela ainda continuava um pouco _assustada _por vê-lo tão bem: sentado em cima de uma pedra na clássica posição de lótus, o velho estava sério e com o olhar fixo nela, e o ar que transmitia não parecia ser um dos melhores. Era como um pai aguardando a volta do filho/filha para casa, pronto para repreendê-lo/la por descobrir algo de errado que ele ou ela fizera escondido dos outros.

Nas mãos dele, a sacola dela.

-É seu, Rin?

Não sabia o motivo, mas sentiu medo em confirmar.

-M-Mestre, e-eu...

-Pegue. – ele jogou no ar a sacola e ela a agarrou com as mãos unidas.

-O-Obrigada... – Rin a abriu para verificar o conteúdo. Estava tudo em ordem: folhas, pincel, tinteiro.

-Rin.

Olhando-o curiosamente por causa do tom usado por ele, manteve-se reta e esperou pelo o que ele ia dizer.

-Você lembra da história do Pintor do Inferno? Aquela que eu contei há alguns anos?

Rin preferiu não responder, mas o silêncio dela apenas confirmou – sim, ela lembrava.

-Você lembra qual foi o fim dele, _por que _ele morreu?

Parada, piscando, Rin tentava lembrar o motivo. Sim, o pintor morrera, e foi por causa do...

Arregalando os olhos, ela estremeceu.

* * *

Algumas horas já haviam passado quando Sesshoumaru finalmente encontrou a dona do grito que escutara antes, chegando a uma clareira. Uma fogueira queimava talas para continuar aquecendo uma pessoa que estava agachada em frente a ela – portanto, de costas para o lorde.

Era estranho notar, mas ele sentiu o cheiro de _outra _pessoa com ela. Os olhos varreram o local, não encontrando ninguém. Alguém tinha estado com ela? E por que não estava mais ali?

-Quem estava com você? – perguntou.

Rin demorou a falar.

-Meu mestre. – a voz saiu num sussurro, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Mas esse homem não havia morrido, pelo o que ela contou?

Preferiu não perguntar a respeito dele, mas sim a respeito de outra coisa que o preocupava:

-Você ainda está com a tinta?

Nisso, ela levantou-se abruptamente, permanecendo de costas.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela virou-se lentamente e só então o demônio notou o brilho de raiva no olhar dela – Por que você não me contou? Por que não me disse que vou morrer?

* * *

-

_Nota da Autora: _Como ainda estou de férias e semana que vem farei uma outra cirurgia na vista, resolvi postar este capítulo logo. :) Desculpem a demora, mas eu pensei que havia perdido a vontade de escrever fanfics. Ao que parece, essas "férias" me ajudaram bastante.

Faz _taaanto _tempo que eu não respondo os comentários... Bem, alguns deles eu respondi ainda na época da publicação, outros eu terei que mandar email. Agradeço muito a quem teve paciência de ler e comentar: **_Lan-Lan, Liv, Rin-chan, Kagome-chan, Higashi, Ayame, Kirisu, Ágata, Marin du Lion, Srta. Kinomoto, Lally-dono, Lis, Megawinsone, Kk-chan, Mayumi, Hilda de Polaris Br, Deusa do Anime _**e **_Maya._**

A Mayumi perguntou uma coisa a respeito dos Kanji's, e vou explicá-los novamente no início do próximo capítulo, já que Rin trará o assunto dos significados à tona novamente. :3

Bem, obrigada por terem lido até aqui. Será que o capítulo 6 sai em alguns meses?

Mistério... _evil smile_

Falando sério, acho que sairá quando eu estiver melhor da visão, depois da cirurgia da semana que vem.

Beijos e obrigada por aguardarem e ainda lerem!

_Shampoo_

P.s: Cliquem no botãozinho lá embaixo e comentem!


	7. Rindo pelas suas costas

_Nota inicial: Bluh, bluh, bluh, bluh, bluh. _

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 6: **_Rindo pelas suas costas_

_-_

_Para Rin-chan_

_-_

_-_

-Quem estava com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

O silêncio que se fez era, de certa forma, perturbador. Rin demorou a falar.

-Meu mestre. – a voz saiu num sussurro, e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. Mas esse homem não havia morrido, pelo o que ela contou?

O demônio preferiu não perguntar sobre o mestre, mas sim a respeito de outra coisa que o preocupava:

-Você ainda está com a tinta?

Nisso, ela levantou-se abruptamente, permanecendo de costas.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela virou-se lentamente e só então o demônio notou o brilho de raiva no olhar dela – Por que você não me contou? Por que não me disse que vou morrer?

As sobrancelhas do lorde ficaram levemente unidas numa interrogação. No olhar não havia emoções, tampouco o rosto mostrava sinais de surpresa.

COMO ela descobriu?

**-Responda!** – Rin berrava tudo o que sentia; os olhos mostravam uma ira que ele nunca vira antes.

QUEM contou a ela?

-Quem falou a você sobre isso? – a voz dele, ao contrário, era fria, calma.

"**_O pintor do Inferno morreu porque a tinta o dominou completamente. – Toutousai explicava enquanto fazia desenhos no chão com a ponta de um cajado – Você lembra disso, né?"_**

-Eu já conhecia a história do Pintor do Inferno... – ela parecia transtornada, quase paranóica. Os olhos estavam mais arregalados – Só não lembrava de _um _detalhe...

"**_A tinta tomou o sangue dele. O que você carrega aí nessa sacola é sangue misturado com a tinta infernal. – Toutousai parou de desenhar no chão e a olhou – Há um limite pro uso dessa... coisa. – o olhar dele era fixo no dela – Vai chegar um momento em que a tinta acaba e o tinteiro precisa ser renovado, como fazemos quando o nosso está quase no fim._**

**_-Q-Quando... Está no... fim? – ela sussurrou assustada._**

**_-A tinta... Vai querer seu sangue. – o velho mestre sentenciou, continuando – A partir do momento em que a tinta tem contato com você, não há mais escapatória. _**

**_Rin lembrou-se do dia em que a tinta caiu na roupa dela e ela precisou sair com Jaken para procurar por roupas novas. No mesmo dia, foi atacada por duas bruxas"._**

-Por que não me contou que vou morrer? – ela repetiu, um pouco mais calma, mas, ainda sim, nervosa.

Por que aquele Sesshoumaru tinha que dar explicações a essa arrogante garota humana?

Sim, ele não tinha que dar explicações a ela. Não devia explicações a alguém. Mas Sesshoumaru era um _lorde. _Explicar aquela delicada situação envolvia um pouco de ética.

-Não era importante. – disse.

-"Não era importante"? – ela riu com sarcasmo – Quem vai morrer sou eu e você não achou "importante" contar?

"**_Não é possível mais se livrar dela, agora que a tinta sabe que tem uma dona. – Toutousai desceu da pedra e ajeitou os pertences dentro da roupa – Agora tenho que ir..._**

**_-O senhor tem onde ficar? – Rin, num estado melancólico, estava sentada no chão._**

**_Toutousai aproximou-se e, com o pé, juntou algumas talas num momento. Depois, usando talas e uma pedra, fez o fogo. _**

**_-Estou morando num mosteiro. Este velho sabe que vai ficar bem por lá. – explicava. Rin apenas observava as chamas dançarem – Na verdade, aqueles homens me perseguiram porque roubei algumas coisinhas da casa do senhor deles. O monge de lá me ajuda a vender pra comprarmos comida..._**

_**Levantou-se e ajeitou um pequeno chapéu de palha – que estava amarrado no pescoço e jogado às costas – na cabeça. **_

**_-As coisas andam mais difíceis com essas guerras. – ele refletia olhando a lua. Estava tarde, e ele precisava encontrar o caminho para sair de lá e voltar para o mosteiro._**

_**Olhou a garota, estática ante a fogueira.**_

_**-Quer ir comigo? – ele convidou.**_

_**-Não. – foi o sussurro dela – Não **ainda. **Preciso falar com alguém antes.**_

_**Toutousai virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar. Antes de desaparecer na floresta, falou alto para que chegasse aos ouvidos dela:**_

_**-Ao primeiro mosteiro que encontrar, fale meu nome. Mesmo não sendo onde estou, podem me chamar. **_

**_-Não é perigoso andar sozinha nessa floresta uma hora dessas, mestre? – Rin sentia, mais do que nunca, o respeito que ele sempre mereceu por ter cuidado durante anos dela._**

**_-Na verdade, não muito. Já me acostumei a andar por aqui. – ele afundou o chapéu na cabeça e escondeu parte do rosto._**

_**E sumiu na floresta."**_

Deveria ela também ter feito o mesmo. Deveria ter ido com ele. Deveria ter, como em outros tempos, assumido a companhia do velho mestre. Os tempos agora não eram melhores que antes, mas certamente que seria bem melhor. Melhor que estar com Jaken. Melhor que estar com Sesshoumaru.

Sim. Foi por querer cobrar explicações de alguém que ela preferiu ficar. Negou a ajuda que durante anos sentiu falta.

-Eu não deveria ter voltado aqui... – ela continuava com os enormes olhos castanhos saltados. Parecia que estava quase perdendo a razão – Não deveria nem ter conhecido você...

As coisas dela estavam no chão, perto de onde ela estava sentada momentos antes. A mesma sacola, o mesmo tinteiro que agora era a principal preocupação dela.

_Vou morrer..._

Abaixou-se e pegou a sacola de pano.

_Depois de tanto tempo..._

-E aonde pensa que vai? – o demônio pareceu ligeiramente _aborrecido _ante a tamanha prepotência por parte dela ao vê-la dar as costas e ir embora.

_Finalmente..._

A garota estancou. De costas, ainda, era a única coisa que parecia ter _vida _aos olhos de Sesshoumaru. O ponto em que ela estava – frente a uma trilha que levava a um lugar mais afastado da floresta, a mesma em que Toutousai fora embora – formava um quadro assustador aos olhos de um ser humano comum: escuro e frio.

A resposta demorou, mas saiu:

-Não me siga. – ela falou entre os dentes, o olhar possuía um ar de ameaça.

Sesshoumaru permaneceu no lugar, e continuou indiferente ao vê-la ir embora.

o-o-o

O tempo para Rin sempre passou devagar demais. Houve um tempo em que ela simplesmente rezava para que uma estação durasse apenas um dia e se sentir melhor para a próxima época. Que um dia acabasse logo e que o outro viesse com e que fosse melhor que o anterior.

No entanto, os últimos dias passaram rápidos. Rápidos demais. E ela nem precisou rezar.

-_Jii-san... _Pra onde 'tá indo?

Um homem puxando uma carroça parou e enxugou a testa com uma parte do _haori _ao escutar a pergunta feita por uma garota. E que menina esquisita, sentada em cima de uma pedra, protegendo-se debaixo da sombra de uma árvore... Por que ela usava roupas de homem?

-Pro leste, minha filha. – ele respondeu. Era um senhor já idoso, que preferia tomar cuidado com algumas pessoas ao falar. Decerto que ele não ia ao leste, e se ela insistisse com alguma coisa...

-O senhor sabe se tem algum mosteiro aqui perto?

-"Mosteiro"? – ele olhou para o céu como se não soubesse o que significa aquilo. Obviamente que tentava lembrar de algum – Não lembro de ter visto algum.

_-Jii-san... _– a voz de Rin tinha um certo tom de esperança – Há alguma aldeia aqui perto?

O velho a olhou com surpresa.

-Não sabe em que _país_ está? – perguntou.

Rin piscou.

-_Damashi no Mori _é um país?

O homem confirmou com a cabeça.

Então... Aquele lugar era maior do que Rin suspeitava. Mas ainda dava um pouco de esperança a ela. Se A Floresta de Enganos era um país – numa época em que o Japão ainda considerava o feudo como um -, Rin poderia encontrar algum vilarejo e manter-se afastada das áreas mais perigosas.

E como ela ia saber quando estava perto de uma, indagou-se.

-É melhor seguir naquela direção. – o homem apontou a direção da qual viera – Eu vim de um vilarejo que sobreviveu a uma epidemia de cólera... Há ainda gente por lá que pode te ajudar.

_Gente com cólera que pode me ajudar..., _ela repetiu numa ironia mental.

-Obrigada, _jii-san. – _ela deu um meio-sorriso e pôs um chapéu de palha na cabeça, que estava tão estragado pelo tempo que chegava a machucar-lhe, arranhando a testa dela.

O velho a observou ir embora, enrugando levemente a testa. Depois balançou a cabeça ao lembrar que não perguntara o motivo de ela vestir-se como um homem... Será que ela se escondia de alguém?

o-o-o

Mesmo sob o sol forte, Rin agüentou por horas o calor. O chapéu não agüentava a temperatura e colaborava para que ela sentisse sede e quase passasse mal, mas esperasse para desmaiar ou pelo menos deitar-se num chão protegido por sombras apenas quando encontrasse o tão vilarejo.

E isso aconteceu quase no final da tarde.

Lá estava ela, parada em frente a uma pequena plantação morta, cercada por tábuas que precisavam apenas de um chute para cair.

Uma epidemia passou por ali... E até parecia uma cidade melhor que outras em que estivera. Lembrou-se do vilarejo em que entrara e encontrara o tinteiro, agora escondido dentro do enorme quimono.

Percebeu que muitos dos moradores andavam apressados, carregando madeira ou trouxas nas costas. Ela entendeu, por certa experiência, que no momento eles pareciam reconstruir o lugar, a morada deles, para continuarem vivendo ali. Ninguém deu importância quando ela caminhou pela rua principal. Rin observava cada casinha, cada morador, cada detalhe para ter certeza de que estava num lugar _real, _que não oferecesse perigo.

-Sai da frente, moça! – um homem puxando um carro de madeira quis passar. A garota pulou para o lado e viu-o arrastar aquilo até uma casa. A mesma coisa faziam outras pessoas.

Ver todo mundo trabalhando... Esforçando-se para ter novamente uma vida normal naquele lugar... Arrumar o lar que era dele... Significava ter um pouco mais de _esperança._

_-Você _de novo por aqui? – o mesmo homem que chamou a atenção de Rin empurrou uma mulher, que caiu no chão e largou sem querer um balde de maçãs. A queda fez com que fossem para diversas direções, e Rin pensou no quanto seria um desperdício fazer isso com comida quando estavam numa época tão difícil.

Mas... Por que aquele homem era tão mal-educado?

-Desc... Sinto muito... e-eu... – a mulher murmurou. Estava com os braços arranhados por causa da queda e tinha o rosto sujo de terra – Eu j-já vou embo...

Um outro aldeão - em meio à multidão que se formou em torno da mulher e do outro homem – atirou uma maçã contra o rosto dela. O choque fez com que ela – que tentava se levantar – caísse novamente.

-Ei! – a revolta tomou conta de Rin, que se revelou ao sair do "público" e ficar na frente da desconhecida, esticando os braços para defendê-la – Por que fazem isso? Por que 'tão fazendo isso?

Uma maçã atingiu a testa dela, jogando-a para trás. Caindo, Rin ficou sentada no chão e atirou novamente a fruta contra os agressores.

Com uma nova "personagem" em cena – afinal, Rin havia acabado de entrar no vilarejo, e todo mundo ali era conhecido de todo mundo -, os agressores resolverem ignorar as duas e se dispersaram. Em dois minutos, parecia que nada havia acontecido.

-A senhora 'tá bem? Precisa de ajuda?

A mulher – uma senhora mais magra e de aspecto mais frágil, como se estivesse há muito tempo doente – simplesmente desviou o olhar e moveu a cabeça afirmativamente. Levantou-se meio trêmula, meio desajeitada, e afastou-se da garota que a ajudara.

Rin, entre pedir ajuda aos moradores da vila e aquela senhora, teve de pensar rápido para quem pedir ajuda.

Escolher correr atrás da mulher.

o-o-o

A casa da tal mulher era uma das mais miseravelmente limpas em que Rin já estivera: toda de madeira e teto forrado por folhas para proteger do frio, _Miyako_ explicara a Rin que só não poderia ir embora porque o marido ainda voltaria da guerra.

-Ele é um dos mais fortes samurais deste país. – ela disse meio orgulhosa, servindo chá à visitante numa xícara que gritava para ser jogada fora. Rin sentiu até um certo nojo em beber o conteúdo – Quando voltar, vamos voltar pra _Musashi._

Rin bebeu sem prestar muita atenção, fazendo apenas um sinal como se concordasse. Desde que chegara, _Miyako _não parara de falar no tal marido – um exímio samurai que foi chamado pessoalmente pelo senhor feudal de _Damashi no Mori _para combater ao lado dele na guerra que ocorria no país ao lado.

Vivendo em meio a tanta pobreza, era de lamentar que algumas pessoas ainda pensassem apenas em conseguir um pouco de glória para si em troca de misérias e algumas vidas.

-A senhora não vivia aqui, então? – Rin resolveu buscar assunto puxando o último fio lançado pela mulher, que falara de uma maneira meio hostil com relação ao lugar.

-Nunca. – ela tinha repulsa até mesmo no olhar – Viemos pra cá porque meu marido achou que seria mais seguro pra mim.

Rin queria fazer uma piada com relação ao fato do marido dela achar Floresta de Enganos um lugar seguro, mas soaria meio de mau gosto e resolveu ficar calada. Ficava para outra ocasião. Talvez falasse para Jaken que...

Não. Não falaria. Até porque decidira nunca mais ver _aquele _homem. Ficaria até a _morte _sem vê-lo.

-Vocês não tiveram filhos? – quis saber, pegando de uma tigela uma outra maçã, que somaria às outras que comera. Seria a refeição daquela noite.

-Tivemos quatro. – Miyako assumira uma expressão mais melancólica – Morreram de cólera no último surto daqui.

A maçã ficou a centímetros dos dentes de Rin. Baixou a fruta no colo e o rosto ficou voltado para as pernas, dobradas no chão de madeira.

-Sinto muito. – falou.

Silêncio se fez e impediu o andamento da conversa.

-Vou preparar o seu _futon. – _a dona da casa levantara-se e deu um sorriso meio gentil, meio encabulado – Acho que vai fazer muito frio hoje.

-Hmm... – a maçã voltou a tocar os dentes de Rin – Obrigada, senhora...

Viu-a afastar-se e entrar num recinto iluminado por uma lamparina e voltou a comer. Conversaram quase a tarde toda, e Rin estava mais do que agradecida àquela mulher por todas as informações que recebera.

Descobrira que a Floresta de Enganos era realmente um país – com um senhor feudal e tudo mais -, mas que passara por um período de guerra que durava quase dez anos. Algumas vezes havia uma trégua que durava meses, porém infelizmente a época já passara e eles tinham que conviver entre mortos, fome, doenças e... monstros que estavam em todas as partes.

-Já pode vir, Rin. – Miyako a chamou.

Levantando-se, a garota limpou a parte inferior do quimono masculino que usava, batendo no tecido para a poeira sair. Engraçado recordar que Miyako pensou que ela fosse um homem afeminado – por causa das roupas e do cabelo escondido.

-Não é muito acolhedor, mas...

-'Tá bom pra mim qualquer lugar. – Rin, por parte dela, sorriu gentilmente diante do gesto – Por uma noite 'tá ótimo.

-Se o fogo apagar – Miyako apontou para a chama que queimava no espaço de 30 x 3º centímetros, comum nas casas camponesas -, pode acender se eu não estiver acordada.

-Obrigada, Miyako-san. – Rin inclinou o rosto ainda sorrindo.

Miyako virou-se de costas. Rin, já se deitando no _futon, _não viu o sorriso maligno dela.

o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _bluh, bluh bluh bluh, bluh, bluh, bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh, bluh, bluh bluh bluh bluh... bluh bluh bluh bluh. Bluh bluh bluh? Bluh bluh bluh!

Bluh bluh bluh! Bluh bluh bluh? Bluh bluh… bluh bluh! Bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh bluh, bluh, bluh bluh bluh bluh?

Bluh bluh bluh.

_Shampoo._


	8. Os sentimentos de uma mãe

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 7**: _Os sentimentos de uma mãe_

* * *

**_Para a minha estrelinha no céu._**

_Oh where, where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

* * *

Um campo de flores. Vasto. Colorido. Perfumado.

Confusa e perguntando-se o que fazia ali, Rin olhou os próprios pés. Depois as mãos.

"_Meu corpo... dói...",_ percebeu. Tentou andar e parecia estranhamente cansada. Sentia-se presa, uma estranha sensação: andava muito e chegava a lugar nenhum.

"Como eu vim parar aqui?", tentou lembrar-se, colocando a mão na testa.

As lembranças passavam rápido. Lembrou-se da família, dos lobos, do mestre, dos lobos, daquele _demônio _que a salvou...

"_Sesshoumaru!",_ lembrou, tentando gritar. Entretanto a voz não saiu.

Levou a mão à garganta, nervosa. Por que não falava?

Relembrou os fatos; Havia brigado com Sesshoumaru após descobrir a verdade sobre a tinta. Depois andou, andou e andou até encontrar uma senhora com problemas num vilarejo._ Miyako_ era o nome dela. E era na casa _dela _que deveria estar. Passaria a noite lá, certo?

Então o que ela...?

O pensamento foi cortado por algo que capturou a atenção dela naquele vasto campo. Ao longe, pessoas apanhavam flores. Pareciam camponeses, assim como ela, que, com um pouco de esperança, tentavam até mesmo vender a mais simples das flores para conseguir comida por um dia.

Rin tentou novamente correr, mas as pernas pareciam pesadas demais. Tentou novamente gritar, a voz não saiu; agitou os braços, mas baixou-os depois.

No entanto, não precisou mais chamar atenção deles. Todos se viraram para olhá-la.

E Rin sentiu o corpo estremecer.

"_Sem rostos...!",_ ela ficou horrorizada. Todas as faces apenas com o cabelo e um enorme branco no lugar do que deveria ter olhos, nariz, boca.

Depois de observá-la e, aparentemente, trocar algumas palavras entre si, os camponeses sem rostos voltaram ao trabalho. Continuaram catando uma flor aqui e ali, ajeitando as cestas e ajudando as mulheres a carregar tudo.

Uma das mulheres era conhecida de Rin. Olhando as roupas, ela tinha certeza de que aquela mulher era Miyako. Estava sem rosto, mas ela tinha certeza de que era...

"_O que ela 'tá fazendo com as MINHAS coisas?",_ Rin quis gritar. Olhou a cesta de flores que ela carregava, e viu o tinteiro, o pincel e as folhas de papel. Como ela conseguiu pegar? E por que ela também estava sem rosto? Ela tinha um, certo? Rin a vira, era uma pessoa normal...

Completamente normal!

Miyako reconheceu a garota, que não conseguira mover nem as mãos, e aproveitou-se da vantagem para aproximar-se dela.

-Sinto muito por deixá-la aí... – a voz dela saía naturalmente, embora Rin não soubesse como – Foi o jeito menos doloroso que encontrei.

E foi embora, deixando Rin plantada naquele lugar, sem a tinta e as outras coisas. Se não estivesse como que _amarrada_, com certeza daria uma lição naquela ladra que rouba os pertences – roubados – dos outros!

Não agüentando o corpo tão pesado e ficar mais um segundo em pé, Rin jogou-se no chão e tentou respirar. Parecia que tinha corrido quilômetros de tão sem fôlego que estava.

-Pobrezinha... – outro sem rosto, um homem que tinha uma voz gentil, aproximou-se dela e ofereceu-lhe uma flor como um presente – Você os perdeu recentemente?

"_Perder?", _ela piscou.

-Seus filhos... – ele tratou de completar ao vê-la confusa – Eles morreram agora?

A boca de Rin se abriu para tentar responder. Como não saiu voz, algo próximo a uma sílaba saiu da garganta.

-Espere um instante... – o homem aproximou o rosto do dela. Mesmo sem olhos, parecia que ele a examinava – Você ainda está viva? E por que está sem voz?

Rin esforçou-se para fazer "sim" com a cabeça. Sim, ela estava viva! Sim, estava sem voz! E agora? O que ela deveria fazer? Tinha como ser ajudada?

-Acho que posso ajudá-la... Vamos ver se pelo menos volta a falar...

A mão aproximou-se do pescoço da garota, que ficou assustada com o movimento. Os dedos tocaram em algo na garganta, e ouviu-se um som próximo a de um _"clic"._ Rin tossiu, parecia que estava se engasgando e não sabia.

-Sua voz estava presa com uma corrente. Alguém não queria que falasse?

As mãos de Rin foram ao pescoço, como se quisesse se certificar que estava ainda bem. Ou se pudesse sentir as cordas vocais por entre os dedos que tocavam a pele.

-Quem são vocês? – ela finalmente falou, ainda olhando a direção que Miyako tomara.

-Somos pais que perderam os filhos nas guerras. – ele respondeu calmamente – Por que ainda está _viva? _Onde estão seus filhos?

-Não tenho filhos! – ela quase berrou. Tentou ergueu-se e sentiu o corpo ainda cansado, caindo no chão – Aua...

-O corpo também está preso às correntes. Os seres de outro mundo vão prendê-la aí até morrer, já que é a única viva entre todos aqui.

Os olhos de Rin ficaram arregalados e perderam o brilho. O rosto baixou.

Era num lugar como aquele para a qual iria ao morrer. No caso dos donos da Tinta das Trevas, talvez fosse para um lugar muito pior.

Por que ter pressa de ir embora? Por que precisar correr atrás de Miyako para pegar as coisas dela de volta?

Por que voltar se morreria de qualquer forma?

O homem sem rosto aproximou-se do ouvido dela.

_-Volte pra **cá. **_– ele sussurrou compadecido – _Há gente que espera por você._

-"Gente"? – ela murmurou, arregalando os olhos – E quem...?

* * *

No mundo real, o corpo de Rin estava estendido no _futon _que Miyako oferecera para ela dormir. Ao lado dela, um monge estava em pose de lótus com o _shakujou_ em mãos, olhos fechados enquanto detinha uma barreira em torno do corpo da jovem adormecida.

_-Eu só posso quebrar as correntes se quiser voltar para seu mundo. _– o jovem, e bonito monge, a aconselhou.

A resposta veio logo em seguida, dos lábios da garota ainda de olhos fechados:

_-Mas eu não tenho mais nada... _

Maldita Mulher-sem-Rosto, Miroku praguejou. Ela certamente estava trabalhando para outra pessoa. Maldito seja aquele _tanuki_ que deu a idéia de usá-la para atrair Rin e _raptá-la._ Era só para convencer a pequena a ficar ao lado deles, apenas isso, nada mais que isso. E o que a idiota fez? Atraiu Rin para o mundo dos mortos e ficou com a tinta!

E agora, se ele não conseguisse tirar Rin de lá, o espírito dela ficará preso para sempre no outro mundo.

E ele não agüentaria muito. Aquela habilidade de entrar no inconsciente da pessoa era muito...

Os olhos de Miroku se abriram. Sentira alguma coisa se aproximando. _Alguém_ se aproximando, para melhor dizer. E era aquele _youkai _que a acompanhou durante algumas semanas. Ele estava perto, estava se aproximando daquela região.

-Maldição... – ele sentiu suor escorrendo. Só tinha mais alguns minutos. Mais ou menos vinte para tirar Rin daquele lugar.

Sim, o que ele dissera era verdade: há pessoas esperando por ela ali naquele no mundo dos vivos. Somente _ela _poderia usar a tinta, somente _Rin _poderia ajudar Miroku a completar muitos planos. Os deles e, certamente também, os daqueles _youkai. _

Mas nos planos do monge, Sesshoumaru _não _era parte deles. Então teria que convencer Rin a ficar com ele antes da chegada do outro.

Ou pelo menos trazê-la de volta. _Isso_ era mais importante. A outra parte poderia conseguir depois.

* * *

-Se não tem... – o homem sem rosto continuava a conversa – Pode simplesmente conhecer _alguém, _uma pessoa que não poderá viver sem você.

Rin baixou novamente a face para não encará-lo. E _quem _poderia ser esse alguém que viveria por ela?

E por quem ela viveria?

-Vai deixar Miyako levar suas coisas e fazer o que ela bem entende?

-"Fazer o que ela bem entende"? – ela não entendeu. Os olhos voltaram a perder o brilho. Se continuassem assim, Rin iria...

-Ela pretende entregar a tinta para o demônio que a criou.

A cor voltou aos olhos dela. Ela havia escutado e compreendido bem.

-É esse demônio que tira a vida dos donos da tinta. – era melhor contar parte da verdade para ela – Mas você pode ir _contra _ele, pode vencê-lo. Há gente **_aqui_** que pode ajudá-la, que quer ajudá-la. Que quer vencê-lo.

O rosto feminino ficou inclinado para um lado. O brilho de quando em quando se esvaia dos olhos.

-Miyako matou os filhos porque eles reclamavam que não tinham o que comer e sentiam falta do pai. Ela já era uma pessoa muito desequilibrada naquela época. Ela não merece ter nada de volta. Ela matou os filhos porque não soube encarar os problemas.

_Uma mãe que mata os próprios filhos._

Pareceu a Miroku-sem-rosto que a garota lutava contra ela mesma ao ver os olhos.

-Há grandes chances de ficar viva, de derrotá-lo e destruir a tinta. Aí você viverá feliz. Feliz ao lado de alguém. Apenas acredite que _pode. _A questão é: você quer ficar viva ou permanecer aqui?

_E uma mãe que deu a própria vida para proteger a filha de um ataque de lobos._

A cor voltou de vez aos olhos. Rin piscou.

-Posso tirar as correntes, Rin? – o homem estendeu a mão para algo invisível que a prendia nas pernas.

Consciente, ela confirmou com a cabeça; o olhar estava decidido, as mãos fechadas e prontas para agir.

A mão passeou por cima das pernas de Rin e pareceu a ela que o homem sem rosto estava até tentado a tocá-las. Entretanto, ele provou ser mais sério e novamente um _"clic"_ de um cadeado foi ouvido.

-Vá atrás dela. – ele ordenou – Vá atrás dela e pegue suas coisas. Você precisa sair daqui, precisa voltar _viva. _

Rin ficou em pé e olhou a direção que Miyako tomara. Não poderia estar longe, não é?

-Obrig... – ela virou-se para agradecer.

Entretanto, o homem já não estava mais ali.

Franzindo a testa e percebendo que não era hora de se preocupar com aquilo, ela saiu correndo pelo campo. Vasto. Colorido. Perfumado. Imaginem um quadro florido e apenas um pequeno ponto se movendo nele.

Descendo uma declive, ela viu, ao longe, a mulher que roubara os pertences dela sentada. Parecia que estava _usando _a tinta.

-Pelos deuses...! – Rin gelou. Embora soubesse que somente ela tinha os poderes para usar o tinteiro, sabe-se lá o que aconteceria se alguém inexperiente tocasse naquilo.

Miyako não percebeu a aproximação de Rin, assustando-se quando a folha de papel inesperadamente _sumiu _da frente, puxada pela dona.

-O que pensa que 'tá fazendo? – Rin gritou – Sabe o que significa usar essa porcaria?

-Significa trazer meus filhos de volta! – ela respondeu, ainda segurando o pincel e estendendo a mão para arrancar o papel das mãos da humana – _Ele _me prometeu que eu teria meus filhos de novo se eu pegasse a tinta!

* * *

Os olhos de Miroku se abriram, a respiração ficou ofegante, o rosto tinha gotas e gotas de suor.

_Ele. _Miyako falara _nele. _Então as deduções dele estavam...

-Mestre Miroku! – o _tanuki _entrou gritando e parecia agitado – Aquele _youkai! _Ele... Ele está...!

-Vamos embora... – respirar ainda estava difícil, o corpo estava cansado apesar de não ter mexido um dedo. O mesmo vai acontecer com a garota se ela não retornar logo.

Mas não era hora para se preocupar com o retorno dela. Tinha certeza de que ela conseguiria, ainda mais que aquele demônio estava vindo... E ele tinha aquela _arma... _

-Ajude-me aqui, Hachi... – Miroku pediu apoio para ficar em pé – E leve-me pra fora. Vamos dar um jeito de sair daqui.

-Mas, mestre... E essa menina...?

O monge lançou um último olhar para Rin, que continuava deitada e parecia estranhamente sem vida em cima da cama.

-Ela vai voltar. Tenho certeza.

E colocou o chapéu em cima da cabeça, saindo da cabana.

* * *

-Perdi meu marido e meus filhos na guerra! – Miyako usava todas as forças para segurar o tinteiro puxado por Rin. De longe pareciam duas crianças brigando para saber quem ficava com um brinquedo – _Ele _disse que eu poderia ter meus meninos de volta! Que não foi culpa minha!

-Você matou seus filhos! – Rin acusou e puxou com ainda mais força a tinta – Não agüentou a situação e resolveu matar os filhos! – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Rin com a mesma fúria com que ela gritava – Ser morto pela própria mãe é pior que morrer pela mão de um samurai sem honra!

-Você não entende mesmo! – Miyako tentou passar pela garota, que abrira os braços numa tentativa de impedir qualquer um de ir para o outro lado da barreira – Eu fiz isso porque eles estavam sofrendo muito! Estavam com fome! Com fo-me! – a voz estava rouca de tanto gritar, as energias começavam a desaparecer. Tinha que sair logo de lá ou então...

-MEUS! – Rin gritou quando finalmente arrancou o tinteiro da _youkai. _Já tinha tudo e poderia já voltar.

Desesperada, a mulher praticamente caiu em cima de Rin. Jogou-a no chão, para ficar mais claro. Antes que a humana pudesse impedir, as mãos de Miyako alcançaram o pescoço dela para sufocá-la e novamente Rin sentiu o mesmo de quando prenderam a voz por correntes: a falta de ar, os músculos se contraindo, o cansaço, a vista começando a embaçar. A cabeça estava girando, e ela tinha certeza que morreria em alguns minutos se não arranjasse forças para tirar aquele monstro de cima dela.

* * *

Quando Sesshoumaru alcançou a cabana seguindo o rastro do cheiro de Rin, franziu a testa. Além do cheiro dela e de uma daquelas Mulheres-sem-Rosto, ele reconheceu a presença de incenso pela região. E ele sabia que isso era algo usado somente por monges.

O que um monge faria naquela cabana?

Resolveu preocupar-se com aquilo depois. Primeiro: Rin estava ali. Sim, finalmente a encontrara, aquela camponesa atrapalhada e teimosa que dera tanto trabalho a ele durante semanas e que sumira apenas para dar mais trabalho.

Segundo: será que a tinta ainda estava com ela?

Ao entrar naquele casebre de aspecto repugnante, ele novamente sentiu o ambiente impregnado por incenso.

Mas o pior mesmo foi ver uma _youkai, _aquela Mulher-sem-Rosto em cima do corpo imóvel de Rin. A garota segurava com a esquerda a sacola – que ele conhecia muito bem o conteúdo – e a direita tratava de afastar aquela _coisa _de cima dela. Os olhos estavam fechados, a testa franzida, monossílabos ainda conseguiam escapar da garganta.

De repente, Rin parou de se mover.

Estalando os dedos de uma única mão, Sesshoumaru não precisou fazer muito esforço para tirar aquela infeliz criatura, formada pelo espírito de alguma mãe que perdeu os filhos nas guerras, de cima da garota. A mulher caiu longe – foi atirada contra a parede de madeira, que cedeu -, e foi parar do lado de fora do casebre.

Voltando a se erguer, Miyako encarou o Lorde das Terras do Oeste, que tinha uma elegante mão erguida para atacá-la.

Entretanto, ao dar um passo para frente, sentiu algo tocá-lo.

Em pé, atrás dele, a mão de Rin o parou.

Olhou-a. O cabelo cobria a face dela, mas ele sabia, pelo cheiro das lágrimas, que ela estava chorando.

Não deu mais um passo. Continuou parado, olhando-a abaixar-se para tirar a tinta de dentro do quimono, o pincel e uma folha de papel. No chão, ela escrevia algo.

Não leu o que ela escrevera ou desenhara, mas o grito de Miyako fez com que tivesse uma _idéia _do que foi. Rin continuou abaixada, observando a mulher se contorcer com as mãos na garganta. E Sesshoumaru ainda conseguiu _ver _aqueles seres minúsculos, os Mensageiros do Outro Mundo, colocando uma corrente no pescoço de Miyako.

Depois, ela não se movia mais.

* * *

Horas se passaram desde que Rin, Sesshoumaru, Jaken e Ah-Un, que a carregava nas costas, saíram da casa que manteve presa por horas. A garota estava estranhamente quieta e melancólica, com o olhar perdido em algum ponto.

-Rin? – Jaken a chamara pelo nome talvez pela primeira vez desde que começaram a andar juntos – _Você_ quer comer alguma _coisssa?_

Não havia ela percebido quando pararam. Estavam numa clareira. A luz da lua era a única coisa que ajudava a ver algo naquela noite. Escutou o som de água em algum ponto, não muito distante dali, embora não pudesse ver onde exatamente estava.

-Apenas pegue algum peixe e o prepare, Jaken. – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou atrás dela – Ela _vai_ comer.

Rin continuava nas costas de Ah-Un. Ao ouvir a voz dele, com muito esforço virou o rosto na direção dele.

Olhos se encontraram. Lembrava um pouco da noite quando os dois brigaram, quando Rin descobrira sobre o que a tinta fizera com os donos anteriores.

Naquela noite, ela o desafiara até o último minuto, até dar-lhe as costas e dizer-lhe que não fosse procurá-la. Mas agora, depois de tudo... Ela apenas desencontrou o olhar e voltou a fitar o nada.

Jaken havia já sumido, provavelmente fora pegar peixe. Tirando Ah-Un, os dois tinham privacidade para conversar.

-Você tem idéia dos problemas que tive para encontrá-la?

-Mas não era pra me procurar... – a voz saiu num sussurro triste, ainda voltada para o outro lado – Não precisava mais me procurar...

-Mas _eu _a queria de volta.

Com o rosto voltado para o outro lado, Sesshoumaru não a viu arregalar os olhos de surpresa. Ela se lembrara de alguma coisa, sobre alguém dizendo que ela _deveria _retornar porque havia _alguém _esperava por ela...

Viu-a sentar-se nas costas do _youkai _de duas cabeças. Deu um suspiro cansado e o olhou:

-Que estranho... – ela murmurou – Antes eu tinha certeza de que não valia a pena voltar...

* * *

**In memorian**

Rin-chan (ETERNA!)

1991-2006

_(Meu amor... meu amorzinho... eu te amo muito ainda, tá?)_

* * *

_Nota de Autora:_ Não me falaram que seria difícil...

Nunca me falaram que seria tão difícil... :(


	9. Rostos na chuva

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 8**: _Rostos na chuva_

_Para Rin-chan (Feliz aniversário!)_

Engraçado como a rotina das coisas mudavam drasticamente numa única hora da vida de alguém.

No caso de Jaken, isso aconteceu no instante em que escutou aquela decisão sem sentido de Lorde Sesshoumaru em querer ajudar aquela humana. Lembrava-se claramente daquela noite, daquele fedor dos lobos e do cheiro de sangue misturado ao de pavor de uma menina. E Lorde Sesshoumaru quis ficar e ressuscitá-la!

E então ela entrou na rotina deles. De uma hora para outra, Jaken virou ajudante dela, professor, protetor e... Agora _cozinheiro. _

Sim. A manhã mal começara e Sesshoumaru já o havia acordado para ir procurar algo no rio e fazer uma refeição decente para Rin. Aquela menininha _humana _portadora da tinta.

Criatura mais atrapalhada e azarada. Muito mais que ele. E o mestre Sesshoumaru ainda fazia questão de tê-la por perto. Como a _outra._

Pegou um peixe e correu para o acampamento que fizeram numa clareira que encontraram na noite anterior. Rin parecia cansada e o mestre ordenara que parassem e descansassem. Na manhã seguinte iriam embora.

Bem que gostaria de perguntar quais eram os planos dele. Afinal, ainda estavam dentro da Floresta de Enganos e há mais ou menos dez dias, desde que conseguiram salvar a garota do ataque da Mulher sem Rosto, eles andavam, andavam e andavam... e paravam à noite para descansar. Quer dizer, para Rin descansar. O mais estranho é que ela não pedia por isso. Ela simplesmente ficava calada, comia raramente, dormia... Ficava deitada nas costas de Ah-Un e, quando acampavam, ficava deitada olhando para o _nada _durante muito tempo.

Estava ficando como a _outra. _

Dando um suspiro, Jaken retornou à clareira e encontrou Rin deitada na grama, costas voltadas para o chão e os olhos fixos num ponto do céu sem nuvens.

Deu outro suspiro. Quase todos os dias ela estava daquela forma. Preparou o peixe e fez uma fogueira. Não demorou muito para que ficasse pronto... ou pelo menos da forma que um _humano _comeria.

-Rin? – ele a chamou.

Sem resposta, como sempre. Ela continuou deitada, olhando para cima. Nem ao menos piscava. Parecia até que tinha uma _alucinação. _

Cutucou-a com a ponta do Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

Rin pareceu não "acordar".

-Rin-chan... – ele já perdia as esperanças. Quando ela não comia, Sesshoumaru descontava a frustração _nele. _Até parecia que era culpa dele se ela não queria mastigar a comida! – Tem peixe... Não quer um pedaço?

Nada.

Não evitando outro suspiro, Jaken deixou o peixe – envolvido protetoramente na folha de uma árvore qualquer – e foi acordar Ah-Un para dar um passeio. A besta precisava também se alimentar de folhas, e como daqui a pouco iriam embora...

Olhou para trás. Rin continuava encarando os céus.

Não deu nem dez passos e olhou mais uma vez para trás. Depois andou e acabou batendo o nariz em algo... A _perna_ de Sesshoumaru, que estava em pé diante dele.

-P-Perdão, meu senhor! – ele jogou-se no chão e implorou o perdão naquela atitude submissa – Este Jaken fez tudo que o senhor pediu, mas a _pequena _Rin não quis comer e Ah-Un também tem fome e...!

O demônio não deu uma palavra. Simplesmente passou pelo pequenino ser e foi em direção da garota. Antes de ficar mais distante de Jaken, porém, deu um aviso:

-Vamos embora só amanhã... Volte apenas à noite.

Jaken piscou e, mesmo estranhando o pedido, fez o ordenado. Puxou novamente Ah-Un pelas rédeas e seguiu o caminho que julgava ter sido o mesmo pelo qual Sesshoumaru viera.

Apenas quando o servo foi embora, Sesshoumaru ficou perto da garota. Quieta, olhava de modo estranhamente fixo os céus. Ele poderia ter simplesmente acordado os outros mais cedo que o normal e ido embora... Mas Rin continuava naquela letargia, quieta...

Será que meditava?

-Vai continuar aí até a tinta ficar mais forte? – ele perguntou.

-Não. – a resposta veio num sussurro fraco – Só até eu me sentir melhor.

-E quando vai ser isso?

-Não sei. Talvez até a tinta resolver me dominar. – foi a resposta mais certa que dera.

_-Idiota._ – Sesshoumaru murmurou, mas sendo perfeitamente audível para ela.

Um suspiro foi a resposta dela. Parecia cansada, apesar de ficar o dia todo sem fazer alguma coisa útil.

* * *

Três dias depois, a caminhada foi forçadamente interrompida na metade da tarde por causa de uma forte chuva. Rin continuava deitada às costas de Ah-Un, rosto de lado quando sentiu as primeiras gotas caírem na bochecha. Foi só assim que pareceu recuperar parte da consciência, pois piscou, sentou-se na montaria e murmurou numa voz que soou mole aos ouvidos dos outros dois acompanhantes:

-Vai chover.

Entre a metade da tarde até o início da noite a chuva ainda não havia parado. Abrigados numa caverna, o grupo já desistira da idéia de continuar a caminhar na direção que Sesshoumaru tinha em mente pelo resto da noite. Ficariam ali apenas para o conforto _dela, _apenas por causa de Rin e da surpreendente – e rápida – fala, aquelas duas palavras que indicavam que ela não estava – de todo – tão melancólica.

Com o silêncio, Jaken e Ah-Un adormeceram e apenas Sesshoumaru ficou escutando a chuva cair forte do lado de fora. Quer dizer, isso até ele ouvir Rin perguntar:

-Gosta de observar a chuva?

Em lugar de responder, ele resolveu falar outra coisa:

-Achei que fosse continuar a dormir.

-Eu gosto de ver a chuva. – havia aquela necessidade _humana _de querer conversar mesmo sem perguntar se outro queria ouvir – Nos últimos meses os dias têm sido tão _quentes, _achei que nunca mais fosse chover.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio.

-Quando meus pais morreram, choveu a tarde inteira quando eu tentava enterrar os corpos... – ela olhou os dedos com as unhas sujas – Mas eu me senti tranqüila depois que eu me escondi e fiquei esperando a chuva passar.

Silêncio continuou.

-Sesshoumaru... – ela pronunciou devagar – Pra quê você quer a tinta?

Como ele não respondeu, ela presumiu que ele não considerava o assunto como interesse dela.

Entretanto, ele _quis _que ela soubesse.

-Eu preciso achar o demônio que criou a tinta.

-Oh? – ela piscou. Tinha estado o tempo todo deitada, mas, com a revelação dele, Rin se sentou no chão e olhava a mesma direção que ele: a entrada da caverna, com a chuva desabando lá fora.

-Conhece a história da tinta, não?

-Claro... – claro que conhecia. Por causa disso que tinha...

-A garota por quem o pintor se apaixonou... – ele cortou o pensamento dela com facilidade.

-"Garota"? – ela enrugou a testa – Está falando da filha do senhor feudal?

-A filha do senhor feudal era minha _mulher._ – ele finalmente falou, virando-se para encará-la – E eu a matei antes que o demônio a destruísse.

-Ê?! – ela arregalou os olhos e sentiu a tensão percorrer o corpo. Um nervosismo quis tomar conta dela, e Rin lutou contra isso.

-Nosso casamento não foi arranjado. Mas, alguns meses antes, aquele pintor apareceu na casa e a tomou como esposa.

-Mas... – Rin sentiu os membros trêmulos. Talvez fosse por causa dessas _novidades. _Quando foi que imaginou que Sesshoumaru tivesse uma _mulher? – _Ela não era _humana?_

-E qual o problema nisso? – ele a olhou tão tranqüilamente que Rin podia ver o próprio rosto refletido naqueles olhos dourados – Você não é uma, também?

-Ah... – ela pareceu corar aos olhos dele. Baixou o rosto e murmurou – E foi porque ela casou com o outro que você a matou?

-Não. – a voz dele saiu suave e incrivelmente fria.

-Mas você deixou que ela ficasse então com ele? – ela não entendia – Quer dizer, se vocês estavam prometidos, porque então não matou aquele homem e a trouxe de volta?

Aquele olhar inexpressivo de Sesshoumaru, que sempre a deixou assustada, pareceu querer adivinhar qual seria a reação dela.

-Aquele maldito pintor dos infernos gravou _tantras _demoníacos no corpo dela, assim ela não poderia escapar. Quando o demônio apareceu para pegar a vida dele, ela seria a próxima... E então ela me pediu para matá-la.

Rin sentiu o coração doer e virou o rosto de lado. Depois Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro de lágrimas.

-Está chorando agora?

-E esse vai ser meu destino também? Digo... Você também vai me matar antes da tinta me dominar?

Um arquear de sobrancelhas apareceu no rosto dele. Ela não soube o que falar.

-Diga-me uma coisa, Rin... – talvez fosse a primeira vez que ele dizia o nome dela – Você tem planos?

-"Planos"? – a pergunta era confusa.

-Não tem ambições? Não quer uma vida melhor? Não quer dinheiro, roupas, jóias caras? Ter pessoas aos seus pés?

As lágrimas pararam por um momento e ela piscou, passando as costas da mão no rosto.

-Eu nunca parei pra pensar nisso. – ela finalmente respondeu, baixando o rosto - Muitas vezes eu me preocupei se vou ter algo pra comer ou se no próximo vilarejo tem cólera. Ou se a floresta tem _lobos_ e que talvez seja melhor eu fugir.

_Sem ambições... _Será que era um bom sinal?

-Sesshoumaru... – ela começou timidamente – O que você pensa de mim?

A pergunta fez com que ele esquecesse a respeito das ambições dela. O que ele pensava sobre ela?

-Você acha que sou especial pra alguém? Que alguém poderia ficar triste se eu... – mordeu o lábio e completou – _Morresse? _

Como ele continuou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, ela precisou continuar:

-Bem, digo... – ela coçou o nariz e fez um beicinho – Meus pais e meus irmãos morreram... Aí tenho vivido só... Eu simplesmente acho a vida _longa _demais. Acho que porque passei tempo demais sozinha... Agora pelo menos eu me divirto com Ah-Un e Jaken, embora eu me meta em problemas por causa da tinta...

Subitamente ela parou de falar e levou alguns dedos aos lábios. Lembrara-se de alguma coisa relativa a não estar sozinha... Mas quem havia falado aquilo para ela?

-Ou talvez eu ainda precise descobrir a pessoa pra quem sou _especial. – _ela deu um sorriso, lembrando-se das palavras do sonho – Aquela que nasceu por mim, com quem vou construir uma família.

-É um ciclo. Nada muda. – Sesshoumaru falou friamente – Conheci os outros donos da tinta. Eram praticamente os mesmos: não gostavam de quem eram e sempre queriam _mais._ Por isso morreram. E você... – ele ficou frente a frente a ela – Você vai encontrar um homem pobre, vai ter filhos com ele, os dois vão ter fome e sua família vai ser atacada por lobos. É isso que realmente você quer?

Os lábios dela tremeram e ela quisera pronunciar algo. Não saiu voz. Não sabia o que dizer.

-Se bem que... – ele resolveu continuar, observando com cuidado os traços na face dela – De todos os pintores, _você _quebrou o ciclo. Pelo menos até agora.

Aquilo não a deixou mais animada. Na verdade, os olhos voltaram a adquirir a mesma expressão que há dias ela tinha e que naqueles poucos minutos de conversa, havia desaparecido.

-Como sou tola... pensar que as coisas iam melhorar só porque tive um sonho bom... – o sorriso dela era triste.

* * *

Segunda noite na caverna.

Para Sesshoumaru, era como se aquela noite ainda fosse continuação da anterior. Não saíram e Jaken preparou com os poucos mantimentos uma boa refeição para Rin, que não comeu. Não parara de chover e Rin parecia ter retornado ao estado anterior de melancolia. Enquanto que no dia anterior chegara a falar algumas poucas coisas, a vontade de conversar desaparecera completamente... por um motivo que ele nem sabia porque.

Depois de tudo que ele _contou... _Tudo sobre a _vida_ dele... Vários séculos procurando por um demônio que só agora reencarnou e ainda precisava daquela _tinta _que tinha _também _o _sangue _da filha do senhor feudal. E como precisava da tinta, necessariamente também precisava de _Rin. _

Talvez fosse por causa disso que ela...

Impossível, ele zombou. Ela não podia se sentir _usada. _Sesshoumaru falara uma vez que realmente precisava da tinta, mas que não tinha interesse algum em tirar a vida dela... Para usar a tinta ele precisaria de Rin _viva, _e ele _queria _derrotar o demônio que causara toda aquela _confusão._

Séculos e séculos de lutas. E mais homens desejavam aquela pequena porção para morrer de forma tão desgraçada, tão impensável, tão _ambiciosa... _

Certamente que Rin não era a primeira a possuir aquele tinteiro, e nem foi a primeira que ele conheceu... Antes dela, a tinta teve centenas de outros donos. Todos foram gananciosos em querer usar a tinta para benefício próprio. Muitos queriam riquezas, guerras, um país, o mundo, a _imortalidade _do corpo.

Que pena. Mal eles sabiam a respeito dessa _última _parte.

Rin murmurou alguma coisa durante o sono e chamou a atenção dele.

A palavra se repetiu e ele precisou aproximar. Não que os ouvidos dele não funcionassem... era apenas que ela murmurou _uma _sílaba e agora a boca se movia sem pronunciar os sons.

Aproximando mais o rosto, os lábios se fecharam e os cantos formaram um discreto sorriso. Rin murmurou alguma coisa e finalmente pronunciou:

-_Sesshoumaru... _

Aquilo pareceu a razão para ela despertar. Arregalando os olhos, ela piscou e ficou mais surpresa ao ver Sesshoumaru tão perto dela, tão perto que ele aproximou mais o rosto e se beijaram, esquecendo da chuva do lado de fora da caverna.

* * *

_N/A.:_ A inspiração do capítulo veio com a leitura de _Todos os Homens são Mortais, _de Simone de Beauvoir. Um romance muito interessante sobre a vida de um pobre homem imortal através dos séculos. :)

Capítulo de aniversário para a Rin-chan, que faria 16 anos hoje. Há festa no céu, vocês sabem. :) Acho que ela teria gostado do capítulo com o beijo, embora não tenha sido tão forte... Eu não queria que ficasse algo muito claro porque as coisas vão começar a ficar mais forte... Mais personagens e reviravoltas e tal... Não vou mudar uma única linha de pensamento, a história vai seguir conforme o que planejei desde o primeiro capítulo, já que contei pra minha amiga quais seriam os rumos da história. Melhor que seja assim, né? ;)

Espero que o capítulo seja digno de um simples comentário.

Shampoo-chan


	10. O aparecimento do meio–irmão

_Quantas vezes encontramos nosso destino _

_nos caminhos que tomamos para evitá-lo?_

La Fontaine

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 9: **_O aparecimento do meio-irmão_

_Para Rin-chan_

Era algo extremamente difícil viver Na Floresta de Enganos. Os sentidos, mesmo os mais apurados dos demônios, quase não tinham função no território, principalmente a audição. Para eles, pior que perder a audição apurada é não conseguir distinguir os cheiros pelo olfato.

Amaldiçoando essa condição que alguém pulou de um galho para outro. A vista pelo menos não era tão prejudicada. Era só saber _olhar. _

Continuou pulando de galho em galho até chegar a um determinado ponto da floresta em que pôde ver, a uns 30 metros de onde estava, um grupo fazer uma pausa para descansar perto de um riacho, permitindo-se sorrir.

_Perfeito. _

* * *

Desde que se levantara, Rin não sabia ao certo como se dirigir a Sesshoumaru. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do que acontecera. Houve primeiro um beijo, depois outro... e outro...

Corou ao relembrar do último. Quando quisera reabrir os olhos, Sesshoumaru fizera o mesmo e se afastaram. Simplesmente ergueu-se e deu-lhe as costas. A noite passou e Rin custou a dormir, perguntando-se sempre como seria se por acaso as coisas tivessem continuado, se tivessem...

Um calor invadiu o peito dela, os pensamentos ficaram mais embaraçados. Os passos pararam e o olhar procurou ver o rosto da pessoa que estava andando mais à frente, costas voltadas para ela.

Não haviam trocado palavra alguma desde que se puseram a caminhar. O dia mal havia começado e Jaken a fez levantar-se, dizendo que o mestre desejava ir embora. Não estava mais chovendo, e incrivelmente o sol aparecia como se brilhasse em qualquer outro lugar da região de Musashi. Sim, a Floresta de Enganos ficava lá dentro, ao que tudo indicava, mas depois de Rin receber a confirmação de que ali era também um _país... _

Sesshoumaru parou. Quando ele parava, os outros também tinham que parar. Rin observou as feições sérias dele, sempre tão calmo e inexpressivo.

Daria o mundo para ler um único pensamento dele, saber o que ele pensara na noite anterior.

Estranhamente, ele virou o rosto e olhou para cima, para as copas das árvores de aspecto assombrado e que tanto "enfeitavam" a paisagem da floresta. Aquela análise durou apenas alguns segundos, talvez menos de um minuto, mas ela percebeu o modo como ele franzira a testa e o olhar se estreitara... Era como se...

O olhar dele desceu das copas das árvores e foi encontrar o dela. Diferente de outras vezes, quando tão corajosamente o enfrentou em discussões, ela baixou o rosto e se recusou a encará-lo.

-Vamos ficar aqui, Sesshoumaru-sama? – Jaken perguntou sem ter idéia do que acontecera entre os dois.

Sentindo um tremor na espinha, Jaken prendeu a respiração. O lorde havia estreitado o olhar e o observava de modo tão estranho...

-Vamos andar até encontrar um rio. – o demônio finalmente anunciou – Aposto que Rin quer se alimentar antes de continuarmos a caminhada.

Ao escutar o nome ser pronunciado dos lábios que beijara durante a noite, Rin sentiu o coração acelerar.

_O que tá acontecendo comigo?,_ pensou ao pôr a mão sobre o peito, sentindo as batidas.

Quis falar algo a Sesshoumaru, mas nada saiu ao vê-lo novamente observando as copas mais altas. O olhar estava ainda mais estreito.

-Vamos. – ele ordenou.

Os outros tiveram de segui-lo.

-Ei, Jaken-sama...

O pequeno demônio olhou atentamente a garota humana que acompanhava o grupo há alguns meses. Os olhinhos daquele ser verdinho ficavam ainda mais miúdos quando ele queria encará-la.

-Pra onde estamos indo? Sesshoumaru-sama falou alguma coisa pra você? – ela perguntou, mantendo a voz suficientemente baixa para não chamar a atenção do líder, muito à frente deles.

-Não, menina curiosa. – ele respondeu um pouco mal-humorado.

-Ué... – ela franziu a testa de irritação – Não é querer ser curiosa... Mas você pode perguntar pra ele, né?

-Por acaso não confia mais no instinto do senhor Sesshoumaru, sua humana? – ele a desafiou.

Rin deu um suspiro.

Talvez fosse melhor mesmo lançar a sorte e confiar em Sesshoumaru. Quer dizer, não da mesma forma cega que Jaken confiava. Claro que ele era mais confiável que qualquer outra pessoa que encontrasse naquele lugar...

Confiável? Mas não tinha sido _ele _que escondera dela o fato da tinta tomar o corpo do dono?

De novo, um calor invadiu o peito quando lembrou-se do que acontecera entre eles.

Suspirou novamente.

Horas depois, finalmente pararam perto do tal riacho que Sesshoumaru tanto procurava. Não parecia ser exatamente porque _ele _queria tomar banho ou pegar algum peixe, mas porque _ela _desejava tais coisas e porque ele _sabia _disso.

Foi pensando nisso que ela, afastada dos demais, tirou a roupa para se lavar. Jaken estava preparando alguma coisa para ela comer. Sesshoumaru em algum lugar longe, sem se preocupar em avisar aos outros.

-Frio... – ela murmurou ao entrar na água. Essa infelicidade era sempre reservada a ela, que acostumou-se a tomar banho diários por conta das longas caminhadas. Sempre se sentia bem depois de lavar-se.

Mergulhando o corpo até o pescoço, ela começou a esfregar os braços e parte das costas embaixo d'água. Os longos cabelos flutuavam enquanto não dava a devida atenção a eles, mas não ficavam embaraçados.

Pra onde será que Sesshoumaru havia...?

Uma gralha fugiu ao longe. Aquilo chamara a atenção de Rin. A região onde estava era silenciosa demais, assim como outras da Floresta. Para um pássaro fugir, era porque...

Olhou receosa para trás, a feição formando-se assustada por cima do ombro. Não havia ninguém por perto, e a floresta continuava tão quieta quanto antes.

Talvez fosse melhor terminar logo e ir para junto de Jaken. Esfregou-se com pressa e deixou partes do corpo vermelhas, depois se levantou e sentiu a água escorrer pela pele até encontrar o chão, pisando com cuidado na beira para subir e pegar um quimono limpo. Era branco, feito de algodão e foi dado por Sesshoumaru três dias antes. Algo bem mais feminino que os trajes que usava antes.

Outra gralha fugiu e balançou as folhas das árvores mais próximas. Rin cobriu a frente do corpo com o tecido, dando passos para trás enquanto procurava alguma coisa na direção de onde, acreditava, a gralha fugira. Não havia nada além de árvores.

-Algum problema?

O sangue da humana gelou e, virando o rosto para trás, deu com os olhos numa expressão confusa e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada de Jaken. Dando-se conta que ele a via _nua _de costas, ela deu um grito que ecoou pela floresta e uma pancada que pôde chegar aos ouvidos de Sesshoumaru. O demônio, já imaginando o que teria acontecido, apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha e deixou um sorriso irônico aparecer no canto dos lábios.

* * *

As noites na Floresta de Enganos eram os momentos mais temidos anteriormente por Rin antes de conhecer Sesshoumaru. Tinha sempre que tomar cuidado com os animais selvagens e bandidos, que agiam melhor na escuridão que durante o dia.

-Você não vai mesmo me perdoar? – perguntou Jaken a Rin num tom tímido, longe dos olhares reprovadores de Sesshoumaru, principalmente depois que este fez a parte dele de aplicar a surra necessária no capetinha verde ao descobrir o que havia acontecido no riacho.

-Nunca na vida. – ela respondeu num tom mal-humorado, comendo arroz da tigela de barro preparado especialmente para ela. Apenas Rin comia arroz e outros legumes preparados por Jaken; os demônios não tinham costume de se servirem de alimentos humanos. Carne era evitada por causa dos surtos de cólera.

Agora, os momentos mais aterrorizantes para ela era ter que ir procurar um lugar _sossegado_ para tomar um banho _decente._

-Por sua culpa ainda nem tomei banho direito. – ela reclamou, esfregando os braços com força – E ainda nesse frio!

-Garotinha mimada. – ele resmungou – Até parece que é bonita sem essa roupa de homem.

Uma pedra voou na direção dele e o acertou por trás da cabeça, fazendo-o cair com o rosto voltado para o chão. Rin forçou um sorriso e sentiu uma gota escorregar pela testa quando, para completar a cena, Jaken tentou erguer o rosto e sentiu um pé de Sesshoumaru pisar na nuca.

-Jaken – Rin pôde notar uma aura vermelha ao redor do demônio, que tinha a voz mais estranha que já ouvira -, já fez o que ordenei?

Uma voz engasgada tentou dar uma resposta, mas a pressão no pescoço era tanta que mal Jaken pôde pensar em formular algum pensamento senão o de sair dali.

Enquanto brigavam, uma sombra se movia pela mata rapidamente, com os pés quase não tocando o chão. Não fazia barulho. Não deixava rastro. Precisaria estar invisível para conseguir chegar até seu alvo. Pulou para o todo de uma árvore: sua vista era privilegiada daquele ângulo.

Sim, dali era possível ver aquela garotinha humana e quem tomava conta dela. Até ficou em dúvida se atacava naquela hora ou não. Não, melhor mesmo deixar para depois.

Viu o mais alto levantar o pé e deixar aquela criatura esverdeada que sempre andava com a menina se arrastar pelo chão enquanto dizia algumas coisas que não conseguia entender dali. Maldita floresta, maldita audição modificada pela natureza sombria!

Prendeu a respiração quando viu o demônio parar de gritar impropérios contra o servo e olhar na mesma direção em que ele se encontrava. Pôde ver mesmo o olhar estreitado dele, tão típico e familiar. Por um momento, chegou a pensar que Sesshoumaru largaria tudo e iria retalhá-lo ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Só então o viu baixar os olhos e continuar gritando contra o outro _youkai. _Talvez ele esteja também com os sentidos afetados, pensou.

A garota fez uma reverência a ele e deu as costas, indo embora... Quê?! Ela foi embora?! E sozinha? Ah, não, aquele outro _youkai _de duas cabeças foi atrás dela, o outro que apanhou continuava no chão.

Interessante. Para onde foi aquela humana _sem_ Sesshoumaru?

* * *

Pela segunda vez num mesmo dia, Rin precisou olhar para os lados antes de deixar o_ haori_ escorregar pelo corpo e cair no chão. A única presença ali para protegê-la era Ah-Un, valentemente em frente à moita na qual ela se despia.

-Espero que não esteja bravo comigo, Ah-Un. – ela sussurrou apenas para a criatura ouvir – Acho que ia querer ir dormir, não servir de guardião pra uma menininha apavorada que nem eu, né?

Um das cabeças olhou por cima da moita enquanto a outra lambia uma pata. Achando graça naquilo, Rin afagou a cabeça e continuou se despindo.

Foi por culpa de Jaken que agora ela precisava tomar outro banho. Da outra vez, ela, assustada, não conseguiu se lavar direito e ainda se machucou arranhando as partes do corpo; depois nem quis continuar se lavando depois de viu Jaken espionando o local. Nojento, ela classificou aquilo.

Colocando a ponta do pé na água, ela teve vontade não de gritar, mas de agradecer a Jaken por achar uma terma apenas para ela. Claro que tinha sido por ordem de Sesshoumaru, mas ainda sim ele encontrou...

-Tão quentinha... – ela murmurou, mergulhando o corpo até o pescoço e fechando os olhos.

Encostou-se numa pedra e permitiu-se sorrir ao lembrar de um evento em _especial: _uma noite chuvosa, numa caverna, Sesshoumaru e ela juntos...

Mas a lembrança também trazia um certo ar de tristeza por conta da indiferença de Sesshoumaru.

São nesses momentos de silêncio que temos a chance de refletir em certas coisas que são caladas para nós. Outras, embora não sejam caladas, são tão difíceis de se entender que acabamos por querer esquecer delas para não nos irritarmos ou não ficarmos mais magoados.

Um galho quebrou próximo de onde estava e ela ficou momentaneamente alarmada. Ainda submersa, foi até à beirada da terma e ficou em pé, protegida por um arbusto. Ah-Un estava de costas para ela, protetoramente vigilante, sentado sob as patas traseiras enquanto cada cabeça se ocupada de observar um lado.

Voltando à posição anterior, ela apoiou as costas contra a pedra e inclinou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos. A testa apoiava um braço e a respiração calma podia ser claramente ouvida.

Para a felicidade de Rin, não era ainda possível para os demônios ler os pensamentos dos humanos. A vantagem era essa, o que facilitava a liberdade de pensamento dela. Poderia pensar quantas e quantas vezes quisesse no que acontecera no dia anterior e não receberia olhares reprovadores de Jaken e, principalmente, de Sesshoumaru.

Ergueu o braço esquerdo e começou a esfregá-lo, fazendo depois o mesmo com o direito. A água morna e o silêncio tornavam o momento muito agradável, e ela sentia uma tranqüilidade que há anos não experimentava.

Ficara minutos relaxando, e fitou as ondas circulares da terma. Estava na hora de voltar, infelizmente. Será que ficariam muito tempo naquele lugar? Tomara que sim. Tomar banho todos os dias ali seria uma ótima forma de descansar.

Ficou em pé, com a água batendo na cintura. À medida que avançava à beirada, a água revelava as curvas e ela rapidamente procurou por um pano para enxugar-se. Estava dobrado cuidadosamente em cima de outro quimono limpo. Pegou-o e levou-o ao rosto, dando instintivamente um bocejo.

Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu o coração parar.

_-Feh! _

Parado, em cima da pedra diretamente em frente a ela, um _youkai _de orelhas de cachorro e quimono cor de sangue estalava os dedos e a olhava com o ar zombeteiro.

Incapaz de se mover, ela sentiu uma garra tocar o queixo dela e o rosto ser erguido para encará-lo.

-Mais uma humana, né? – ele disse com ar meio vitorioso.

Mais que apavorada em ver um _youkai _com as feições humanas ali, era ver _Sesshoumaru _parado atrás dele erguendo aquela _espada, _pronto para atacá-lo. Ao sentir a presença atrás, o demônio de quimono vermelho afastou-se de Rin e deu um salto, defendendo ao mesmo tempo de um golpe de Sesshoumaru.

O primeiro ataque do lorde foi facilmente esquivado, o mesmo não acontecendo com o segundo. Sesshoumaru lançou o outro _youkai _tão longe e com tanta força que foi possível ouvir as árvores atingidas pelo golpe caírem uma sobre as outras a alguns metros dali. Não satisfeito com um ataque que quase abriu um vale no bosque, Sesshoumaru saltou atrás do inimigo, que reaparecera inteiro depois do ataque.

-RIIIN!! – Jaken apareceu correndo, e ao vê-la ainda sem roupa, tratou imediatamente de fechar os olhos e começou a correr cegamente em direção a ela, tropeçando numa pedra.

-Jaken! – ela havia esquecido completamente de vestir o quimono e tratou de corrigir a falta, correndo depois para ajudar o servo esverdeado – E-Ele... Eu... – o que dizer agora?

-_Inuyasha _tocou em você?

Uma outra árvore desabou e levantou poeira um pouco distante deles, mesmo assim a deixou assustada.

-"Inuyasha"? – ela repetiu e terminou de dar o nó do quimono e levou a mão ao coração – Eu fiquei sem voz, sem saber o que fazer... Ele só falou que eu era humana e...

-O _irmão _de lorde Sesshoumaru é muito perigoso! – Jaken avisou ao apontar o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em direção da humana – Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria com você se Sesshoumaru-sama não tivesse aparecido.

A nova informação foi processada lentamente. Quando ela finalmente entendeu, a voz saiu num sussurro:

-"Irmão"? – falou assustada – Mas... como é possível?


	11. As brigas e as dúvidas

_Não importa que eu morra,_

_mas que eu cumpra o meu dever. _

Frederico II

**Damashi no Mori**

Floresta de Enganos

**Capítulo 10:** _As brigas e as dúvidas_

_Para Rin-chan _

Incapaz de se mover, Rin sentiu uma garra tocar o queixo dela e o rosto ser erguido para encará-lo. O coração batia velozmente e não sentia força para gritar.

-Feh! – escutou-o zombar e notou os caninos afiados - Mais uma humana, né? – ele disse com ar meio vitorioso. As coisas estavam fáceis demais... Onde estava a defesa dela?

E ela parecia ser mesmo uma reles humana. Não sentiu nada de _especial, _como se costuma sentir nas humanas que trabalham como sacerdotisas, mas havia _algo_ nela...

Mais que apavorada em ver um youkai com as feições humanas ali, era ver Sesshoumaru parado atrás dele erguendo aquela espada, pronto para atacá-lo. Ao sentir a presença atrás, o demônio de quimono vermelho afastou-se de Rin e deu um salto, defendendo ao mesmo tempo de um golpe de Sesshoumaru. A roupa que ele usava parecia ser uma _armadura_, por mais que parecesse um tecido comum.

-Eu achava que ia te ver antes de tocar no queixo dela! – o outro falou ao lorde numa provocação – Tava com vergonha de aparecer na hora do banho, é??

O demônio não respondeu. Simplesmente avançou e o lançou longe, para dentro da densa floresta, destruindo o local. Árvores caíram, poeira via-se ao longe, um _vácuo _foi aberto no meio do bosque. Tinha sido um único golpe, mas o suficiente para provocar destruição.

E ele não estava _ainda _satisfeito. De longe, Sesshoumaru viu o inimigo saltar por detrás das árvores e avançou novamente.

-RIIIN!! – Jaken apareceu correndo, e ao vê-la ainda sem roupa, tratou imediatamente de fechar os olhos e começou a correr cegamente em direção a ela, tropeçando numa pedra.

-Jaken! – ela havia esquecido completamente de vestir o quimono e tratou de corrigir a falta, correndo depois para ajudar o servo esverdeado – E-Ele... Eu... – o que dizer agora? O que estava acontecendo?

_-Inuyasha_ tocou em você?

Uma outra árvore desabou e levantou poeira distante deles, mesmo assim a deixou assustada. Mas essa foi a menor das preocupações da garota. Essa nova informação...

-"Inuyasha"? – ela repetiu e terminou de dar o nó do quimono e levou a mão ao coração – Eu fiquei sem voz, sem saber o que fazer... Ele só falou que eu era humana e...

-O _irmão_ de lorde Sesshoumaru é muito perigoso! – Jaken avisou ao apontar o Bastão de Duas Cabeças em direção da humana – Sabe-se lá o que aconteceria com você se Sesshoumaru-sama não tivesse aparecido.

A nova informação foi processada lentamente. Quando ela finalmente entendeu, a voz saiu num sussurro:

-"Irmão"? – falou assustada, olhando ao redor para procurar os dois.

Destruição. Vermelho. Destruição. Folhas. Destruição. Poeira. Destruição. Era tudo que via. A floresta estava sendo _destruída _e aqueles dois, dois _irmãos, _estavam se _matando._

– Mas... – ela via tudo perplexa – Como é possível...?

Os dois estavam se _matando_.

-Vamos sair daqui, Rin! – Jaken puxou-a pela mão, evitando olhar as curvas ainda não totalmente cobertas que, da última vez, quase provocaram a morte dele – Vamos pra um lugar mais...

-O Sesshoumaru vai matá-lo! – ela exclamou assustada – Sesshoumaru vai matar o irmão dele!

Se Jaken tivesse sobrancelhas, com certeza ele levantaria uma naquele momento.

-... E? – foi o que perguntou. Para ele, aquela briga não era nada perto do dia em que os irmãos brigaram pelas Terras do Oeste, logo após o falecimento do pai. Jaken estava por perto e _não _tinha sido tão _leve_ quanto aquelas cenas.

-Temos que fazer alguma coisa! – ela correu para as coisas dela e pegou o material dela: tinta, papel, pincel.

-EEEEEEI!! – Jaken tentou arrancar o material das mãos dela – O QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER??

-Eu vou parar aqueles dois, oras! - ela puxou o tinteiro para junto dela – Larga isso, Jaken!

-Deixe aqueles dois! – ele puxou com força – Não vai ajudar em nada!

-GRRRRRR... – ela rosnou como um animal e Jaken só teve como reação soltar as coisas dela, de tão assustado que ficou.

Imediatamente ela estendeu uma folha de papel de bambu no chão, abriu o tinteiro e começou a desenhar.

-Hã... – Jaken timidamente chegou perto dela – O que é isso?

-Já vai ver. – ela deu um sorriso confiante, que há muito tempo sentia que não conseguia dar. Com movimentos ágeis, típicos de pintores fazendo seus rascunhos, ela sentia o suor escorrer pela testa enquanto fazia um rápido acabamento do desenho.

O pincel escorregava pelo papel da maneira que só os verdadeiros pintores sabem fazer. Ao finalizar o desenho, ela o mostrou a Jaken.

-O que é _isso? _– se Jaken tivesse sobrancelhas, com certeza uma ficaria erguida numa indagação curiosa. Não entendia direito aquele monte de _rabiscos. _

A resposta não veio. O único som que chegava aos ouvidos de ambos era o da destruição da floresta: sinal de que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha ainda queriam se matar.

-Será que não deu certo? – ela franziu a testa interrogativamente – Achei que ficou tão...

Atrás dela, a presença de algo que qualquer um definiria como _monstro _fez com que se calasse. Rin olhou para trás e ficou assustada com o que havia criado. Era um enorme demônio que iria acabar com aquela briga.

A idéia podia ter a melhor das intenções, mas que ele, o demônio, não entendeu. Os olhos brilharam ao ver a pequena figura feminina humana de Rin, e o braço esquerdo dele ficou erguido diretamente acima da cabeça dela.

-CUIDADO, RIN! – Jaken a jogou para o lado e ergueu o Bastão de Duas Cabeças para atacá-lo, o que não deu muito certo.

De longe, Sesshoumaru segurava Inuyasha pelo pescoço e este estava quase para atacar o irmão com lâminas produzidas com o próprio sangue. Entretanto, olharam para onde Rin e Jaken estavam e se afastaram imediatamente: esquecendo-se das diferenças e com um único pensamento em mente, sem trocarem palavras, foram atrás da ameaça.

-JAKEN!! - ela, atrás dele, tentou se proteger das chamas que deveriam defendê-los – Nós precisamos avisar o Sesshoumaru!!

-Fica quieta! – ele atacava com fogo para afastar o demônio – Sesshoumaru-sama deve estar enterrando Inuyasha no...

A frase não terminou. No momento em que o monstro atravessou a barreira do fogo e avançou, Jaken congelou.

-JAKEEEN!! – Rin quis ajudá-lo e ficou na zona de perigo.

No momento em que os dois seriam esmagados, ela fechou os olhos.

E então, ela sentiu-se _levantada_ no ar.

-SESSHOUMARU?! – ela gritou ao abrir os olhos e ver-se fora do perigo. O lorde a carregava nos braços e voava para longe dali; agarrado às pernas dele, Jaken se esforçava para não cair daquela altura.

Embaixo, quem teve o trabalho de destruir a ameaça foi Inuyasha, que o vaporizou com um único golpe de uma espada que retirara da bainha. De longe, Sesshoumaru franziu os olhos ao ver o objeto, mas resolvera deixar o assunto de lado.

Inuyasha aterrissou em grande estilo em meio ao fogo provocado pelo Bastão de Duas Cabeças, embainhando a espada um pouco antes de Sesshoumaru voltar para junto dele. Rin estava sendo carregada, e estava segura.

Por incrível que pareça, pensou.

Sesshoumaru, ao aterrissar, colocou Rin gentilmente no chão e – num piscar de olhos – avançou no irmão, desprevenido.

-MALDIÇÃO! – Inuyasha fez menção por um segundo de sacar a espada, foi agarrado novamente pelo pescoço e levantado a alguns metros do chão.

-Vamos voltar aos negócios, irmãozinho. – os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam brilhantes de tão vermelhos.

-PODEM PARAR COM ISSO! – Rin gritou perto deles, braços cruzados diante do peito.

Os dois franziram a testa e a ignoraram. Inuyasha aproveitou a chance de segurar a mão do irmão e atacá-lo. No outro segundo, ambos estavam com os rostos separados por centímetros, como dois cães prontos para brigar.

-Eu avisei pra parar! – ela segurou os dois pelas orelhas de cachorro, interrompendo de vez a briga.

* * *

À noite, Jaken e Rin prepararam algo para ambos e Inuyasha comerem, pois Sesshoumaru nunca comia junto a eles. Ou simplesmente não comia. Foi então que ela notou que ele nunca precisou se alimentar. Ele deveria lá ter seus meios de conseguir alimentos, sabe-se lá quais.

Os três estavam sentados juntos no chão, comendo perto de uma fogueira. Sesshoumaru preferiu manter distância, encostando-se no tronco de uma árvore próxima. Criticou mentalmente a forma deselegante como o irmão comia, parecia que Inuyasha estava há _eras_ de estômago vazio. Rin e Jaken só observavam pasmos.

-Ele parece um daqueles camponeses do meu antigo vilarejo. – Rin comentou baixinho com Jaken.

-É porque ele é da linhagem mais afastada e pobre da família de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Jaken retrucou no mesmo tom.

-Eu escutei isso, Jaken. – Inuyasha falou, cuspindo um pouco de comida enquanto estreitava os olhos ao outro, que se encolheu de medo.

-Mas parece mesmo irmão de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Rin deu um meio-sorriso – Até as orelhinhas.

As orelhas dos dois se mexeram diante do comentário, e ela não se importou de receber olhares raivosos.

Quando a tensão passou, o rosto dela ficou sério ao perguntar:

-E o que veio fazer aqui na Floresta?

A comida parou a centímetros da boca do meio-demônio.

-Eu que te pergunto isso, _guria._ – era evidente a grosseria de Inuyasha apenas de abrir a boca – Como é que uma _humana _tá conseguindo viver aqui?

-Isso não é assunto seu. – Sesshoumaru respondeu por Rin, já próximo ao trio. Em pé, ele mostrava a altivez que o irmão não possuía – Eu achei que estava fora destas linhas e mudado para as Terras do Sul.

-O meu território é Musashi. – o meio-demônio estreitou os olhos – Desde que a maldita Caçada às Bruxas teve início, eu...

-"Caçada às Bruxas"? – repetiu Rin.

-Todos os monges e sacerdotisas estão matando as bruxas e demônios da floresta, porque acham que acabando tudo, a floresta volta ao normal.

-E como é o _normal_ deste lugar? – Rin esfregou os braços. A conversa a deixava estranhamente nervosa. Na verdade, ela evitava até _pensar _em bruxas.

-Aqui era uma terra normal, como qualquer outro país. – Jaken tomou a palavra para explicar a Rin - Mas a concentração de energia negativa e o pacto de um lorde feudal com o demônio transformaram este lugar.

-E agora estão matando demônios que não têm nada a ver com o problema deles. – Inuyasha se levantou e bateu a parte de trás da roupa com a mão, tirando a sujeira – O pior é que só essas bruxas sabem como destruir o demônio responsável, mas os monges dizem que sabem como acabar.

-Então estão todos se matando. – ela concluiu – E nem sabem o motivo.

-Isso mesmo. – Inuyasha apontou para ela – Agora vem comigo.

Silêncio se fez.

_-Hã?_ – ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

-Eu não vou te deixar aqui com _ele._ – o dedo foi em direção ao irmão – Esse cara vai querer te usar pra...

Antes de completar a frase, a mão de Sesshoumaru já estava no pescoço dele.

-Achei que tivesse aprendido a lição antes. – ele o segurava com a mão direita, e estalava os dedos da esquerda – Acho que terei que...

-Eu falei pra pararem, vocês dois! – ela cruzou os braços – Será que vou ter que puxar as orelhas de novo??

A mão de Sesshoumaru soltou o pescoço de Inuyasha, e este soltou uma interjeição ao cair no chão.

-Maldito Sesshoumaru... – rosnou com raiva.

-Bando de teimosos... – ela franziu a testa e suspirou depois – Inuyasha, eu não posso ir embora agora. Sesshoumaru está me... _ajudando _com uma coisa.

-"Ajudando"?? – o irmão mais novo repetiu como se nunca tivesse ouvido aquela palavra antes – ELE?

"Não é bem ajuda...", ela pensou, preferindo não pronunciar. Sentiu o olhar de Sesshoumaru sobre ela. Foi então que teve uma idéia.

-Vamos fazer o seguinte... – ela começou – Que tal se você se juntar conosco?

Foi aí que, além do olhar de Sesshoumaru, sentiu uma poderosa energia cheia de ódio sobre ela.

Por um momento, Inuyasha pensou.

-Não se engane com ele. – ele falou no tom mais sério que conseguiu – Depois que tudo isso acabar, que ele tiver te usado, vai ver o que é o inferno quando ele te largar por aí.

-Eu sei dos riscos. – ela se esforçava para parecer segura, embora, no fundo, quisesse outra coisa – Se quiser, pode ficar pra me proteger.

-E vou mesmo. – Inuyasha ficou em frente a eles, estalando as garras – Vou te defender.

Um sorriso maligno passou pelos lábios de Sesshoumaru.

-Você não precisa dizer isso também para ela, irmãozinho. – foi a promessa de punho erguido que ele fez.

E um vento frio passou por eles, selando a união do grupo.

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_

**Para Rin-chan:** AMOR, MAIS UM CAPÍTULO POSTADO!! E apesar de não ter mais seus comentários aqui, eu ainda continuo por você, tá??

Eu te amo muuuuito!!

E tou morrendo de saudades de você!

**Aos outros leitores:**

Bem, agora sim terminou a primeira fase de **_Damashi no Mori._** A **primeira** fase (capítulos 1-10) são justamente dedicados ao encontro de Rin & Sesshoumaru e aos mistérios da Floresta de Enganos. A **segunda** fase será mais dedicado aos confrontos entre si, e acredito que levará pelo menos 6 capítulos. E então começa a **terceira** e última fase, de pelo menos 4 capítulos. :)

Obrigada a todos os leitores que mandaram os últimos comentários. Desculpem a demora... Eu prometo que volto direitinho mesmo aos fanfics, e resolvi começar por esse. "Resolvi", não! Na verdade, eu fiz um sorteio aqui em casa da ordem dos fanfics que eu deveria dar prioridade e... bem, esse foi o primeiro. :) Mas é até bom, né? Eu me sinto bem quando escrevo esse... Vai ver porque é em homenagem a Raquel.

Obrigada pela paciência! Até o próximo capítulo (que será em breve!). Ah, caso tenha algum errinho, por favor, avisem. Meu corretor não funciona direito e posso ter deixado passar algumas coisas. :)

Comentem se puderem! Adoro os comentários! :) O que acharam dessa primeira fase?

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan.


	12. Side Story – A caixa de Momotarou

_De tudo abri mão, nada mais me resta._

_De quanto possui, só tu, esperança,_

_permanece comigo._

Nietzsche

**Damashi no Mori**

_A caixa de Momotarou_

_A side story_

_Para Rin-chan_

Uma lagartixa procurava o lugar ideal, tranqüilo e seguro, para ser somente seu. Imaginem estar num lugar que vive em constante guerra e o solo constantemente agitado. Era difícil, muito difícil. No entanto, graças à persistência, finalmente encontrou. Vocês podem discordar e falar que isso nada tem de persistência, pois persistência é algo que não existe num feudo em guerra. Em seu lugar, existe a resistência.

E dentro da resistência, há (ou não) uma gota de esperança.

Diz-se que há ou não a esperança, pois conhecemos pessoas que simplesmente resistem por não esperarem mais nada.

E como já dizia Buda, "quem não espera nada tem tudo".

Mas voltemos à lagartixa.

Esta finalmente havia encontrado um lugar perto de um intacto arvoredo – coisa rara -, sem sol, onde poderia ficar por toda a eternidade, se pudesse usufruir dela.

Mas isso durou até alguém abrir uma passagem entre as folhas. A lagartixa olhou – a responsável pela perturbação era uma garota que não olhava diretamente para ela, e nem se assustou com a presença dela ali, o que foi o mais impressionante de tudo. A maior parte das meninas grita assustada. Talvez aquela ali já tivesse visto coisa pior por aí, por isso a tranqüilidade.

Realmente Rin nem percebeu que havia uma coisinha inofensiva ali. Só havia ido checar o local: ali alguém pequeno, como Jaken, poderia se esconder e vê-la no banho. Estava vazio, então fechou aquela abertura – para o alívio da lagartixa.

Havia ali uma fonte de águas termais. Foi Jaken quem localizara depois de escutá-la reclamar muito que queria tomar banho. Ele tinha sido muito gentil em fazer esse favor, e por trás disso poderia existir também alguma outra coisa...

Por questão de segurança, ela resolveu verificar todos os cantos, buracos, arbustos e troncos de árvores pelos arredores. Ao finalizar – aquele era o último local – ela deu um suspiro aliviado e esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se. Aproximou-se da água, mergulhou um pé e sorriu. Começou a tirar o quimono, dobrando a roupa para deixá-la no chão, junto com outros pertences.

Entrou na água. Estava tão morna, tão boa. Sentou-se e começou a esfregar os braços e as pernas, ainda dentro d'água. Medida de segurança. Agora que havia mais um no grupo, era melhor não correr riscos.

Já fazia pelo menos duas fases de lua – a minguante e a nova - que Inuyasha estava andando com eles, então estavam juntos há pelo menos duas semanas... A garota fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou. Todo dia, a cada minuto, aqueles irmãos brigavam. Brigavam por comida, pela maneira como Inuyasha falava, pelo modo elegante como Sesshoumaru andava, pelo simples fato de um _respirar _já era motivo de discussão. Como é que duas pessoas poderiam brigar tanto? Não, não era uma simples briga: um queria realmente a _morte _do outro.

Deu outro suspiro e abriu os olhos.

Era impressionante como os dois eram geniosos, teimosos e briguentos. Só poderiam ser irmãos mesmo.

Descobriu que Inuyasha era filho do pai de Sesshoumaru. As mães eram diferentes, sendo que a de Inuyasha era uma princesa humana. Por isso Inuyasha tinha traços um pouco mais humanos que Inuyasha.

Só não sabia ainda o motivo para tanta briga. Era apenas questão de um ver o rosto do outro para começarem a rosnar – como se marcassem território ou reforçassem a ameaça.

A lagartixa, que o tempo todo permaneceu no mesmo lugar, resolveu mudar e correu para um arbusto próximo. Foi o suficiente para que Rin se sobressaltasse, afundando ainda mais na água, ficando apenas com a cabeça de fora. Franziu a testa para ver melhor quem era o espião. Se fosse Jaken de novo...

Deu um suspiro zangado. Por que só ela tinha que se meter nessas situações embaraçosas? Só por que era a única mulher ali? Não poderiam tratá-la como uma pessoa normal, que precisa de privacidade até no banho?

Com o corpo do pescoço para baixo submerso, ela andou até a margem de onde julgava ter partido o ruído.

Algo brilhante, entretanto, a fez parar por um minuto. Não estava longe dela, mas – sim – realmente havia algo ali. Brilhava por estar refletindo os raios do sol, não era grande nem pequeno e...

-Uma caixa? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e piscou.

Aproximou-se mais.

Sim, era uma caixa. Era média, feita de madeira e com enfeites dourados. Havia alguma coisa escrita na tampa, estava escrito naqueles ideogramas que Jaken ainda tentava pacientemente ensinar-lhe. E aqueles pareciam difíceis, tinha certeza de que Jaken nunca mostrou aqueles.

A caixa era retangular e só a tampa era enfeitada. Os lados eram de madeira e parecia bem leve. Levantou a caixa, sacudiu, não escutou barulho.

Na curiosidade de saber o que tinha dentro, ela fez menção de tirar a tampa.

-Não mexa nisso. – a voz de Sesshoumaru soou atrás dela.

Não. Não era possível. Ela congelou no lugar, embora a água estivesse quente. Sentiu os pêlos do corpo arrepiados. O rosto esquentou. Não, não era possível... E justo na hora que ela estava em pé, olhando a caixa...

Tremendo, ela olhou para trás.

E lá estava Sesshoumaru parado atrás dela, braços cruzados, olhando não necessariamente _ela_, Rin, mas sim a suspeita e misteriosa caixa que ela queria abrir.

No outro segundo, um grito ecoou na floresta, forçando a ida da lagartixa para outro lugar.

* * *

O almoço demorou a sair naquele dia por causa da confusão nas águas termais. Rin se recusou a ficar na presença de Sesshoumaru, que também não fez questão de dizer o que assustou aquela menina. Na hora do grito, Jaken, Ah-Un e Inuyasha seguiram à procura dela, para salvá-la de um possível perigo.

Mas, ao chegarem ao lugar, encontram a figura de Rin encolhida na água, longe de Sesshoumaru, interessado apenas em olhar a caixa. Era claro que ninguém, talvez nem o lorde, entendera o motivo para tal escândalo.

E, desde que voltaram para o acampamento, ela se mantinha distante do irmão mais velho de Inuyasha. O silêncio era a única resposta que recebiam quando perguntavam se tudo estava bem.

Durante o jantar, à noite, Inuyasha, cansado das atitudes silenciosas dela, resolveu lançar a pergunta à queima-roupa:

-Vai ficar com essa cara até quando?

Rin não respondeu. Mordeu um dos pêssegos que Jaken guardou para ela. Olhava para um canto, onde Sesshoumaru repousava tranqüilamente, a caixa agora estava perto dele. Era como se esperasse que algo saísse de lá.

Mas isso já enervava Rin há _horas. _

-Não sei pra quê tanto segredo... – Inuyasha comentou, mordendo um outro pêssego e continuando com a boca cheia – Parece até que o Sesshoumaru te viu sem o quimono.

Imediatamente, ela ficou vermelha e tratou de disfarçar, o que foi inútil.

-Por que 'cê 'tá vermelha?

-Eu fico com a cara que eu quiser! – ela falou entre os dentes.

-Ei... – ele ignorou o ataque de raiva dela – Onde vocês encontraram aquela caixa?

Rin piscou, e olhou então para a direção de Sesshoumaru. A caixa continuava lá, intacta, e parecia que _chamava _alguém para ser aberta.

-Eu 'tava tomando banho... Aí escutei um barulho e vi isso lá... E então o Sesshoumaru...

Nisso, ela parou de falar.

-"O Sesshoumaru" o quê? – Jaken e Inuyasha perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, esticando os pescoços para ouvir com atenção a resposta. Pareciam interessados _demais _na resposta.

-Você sabe de quem é a caixa, Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru se aproximou deles, trazendo o objeto em mãos. Eles permaneciam sentados, comendo.

-Acho que é de _Momotarou._

Sesshoumaru não apresentou reação na face, mas comentou:

-Tem o nome dele na tampa.

-Ah, é isso que 'tá escrito? – Rin perguntou, piscando – Eu tava tentando ler, mas aí o Sesshoumaru apareceu e...

E não falou mais nada. Quando percebeu _todos _os olhares interessados nela, ela ficou vermelha e parou de falar.

-Vamos devolver isso pra Momotarou. – Inuyasha decidiu pelo grupo.

-Ah, mas por quê? – ela franziu a testa – Ela é tão bonitinha...

-Não conhece a história de Momotarou? – foi a pergunta de Inuyasha.

Diante da resposta negativa dela, ele resolveu contar. E, agora, Sesshoumaru também prestava atenção:

-Momotarou era filho de dois camponeses que não tiveram filhos, o pai dele achou o moleque num rio quando ainda era um bebê. E logo que o garoto cresceu, encontrou Amateresu, que deu pra ele essa caixa aí – indicou com a cabeça o objeto que o irmão mais velho segurava – Na época em que ela e os outros deuses estavam em guerra pelo controle do mundo, ela tinha essa caixa com um monte de coisas guardadas. Na época, o Izanagi já tinha matado a mulher dele e queria a caixa, e roubou dela.

-E o que aconteceu depois? – Rin inquiriu.

-Ele achava que podia ir até o Inferno se abrisse a caixa, mas aconteceu o contrário.

-O Inferno veio antes, né? – Rin baixou o rosto, sabendo o ponto principal da história - Todos os demônios de lá saíram pela caixa...

- Não só os demônios, como as pragas e outras desgraças... – Inuyasha coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar o resto da história - Ele deixou a caixa aberta e os demônios continuaram saindo... Até o Momotarou encontrar e fechar a caixa.

-E por isso Amateresu deu a caixa pra ele? – ela perguntou.

-Não só por causa disso... – desta vez quem continuou foi Jaken – Amateresu deu pra ele pra que ele a usasse num momento muito importante.

-Qual?

-A mulher do Izanagi ficou viva no Inferno por muito tempo, porque dizia que tinha uma arma secreta para poder sair. Daí _isso _continua na caixa quando está fechada, e só o Momotarou tem essa tarefa. – Inuyasha se preparava para finalizar a história – Foi a Amateresu que falou pra ele abrir no momento em que não tivermos mais salvação.

-E o que é?

-A **esperança. – **Inuyasha respondeu.

-Ah. – ela levou uma das mãos aos lábios. Que coisa bonita...

-Não sabia que ele estava por aqui. – Sesshoumaru comentou, deixando a caixa no chão e sentando ao lado de Rin, estremeceu com o contato próximo – Mas não é de surpreender: tudo pode existir nesta floresta.

-E Momotarou é uma boa pessoa? – era uma pergunta meio sem contexto pela parte dela, que continuou – Quer dizer... Acho que Amateresu não queria que as coisas ficassem dessa forma, mas ela deve ter um plano pra tudo isso acabar. Ela não ia abandonar o mundo dessa forma, né?

O olhar dela pedia uma opinião positiva. Entretanto, os três ficaram num negativo silêncio.

-Deve existir realmente uma esperança no final. Ela gostaria que tudo desse certo. Por isso deu a caixa a Momotarou, pra que ele tomasse a decisão certa. Ele _é _uma boa pessoa. E geralmente as pessoas boas querem que tudo dê certo... – ela falou de uma vez e calou-se.

E então, dando um sorriso triste, ela finalizou:

-Porque elas sabem que há outra pessoa no mundo... e que essa pessoa precisa encontrar um _motivo _pra continuar aqui...

* * *

O céu à noite na Floresta de Enganos quase não tinha estrelas em determinadas épocas do ano por conta das chuvas. A sorte que Rin estava tendo nos últimos tempos, entretanto, permitia que contemplasse raros momentos de estrelas brilhantes.

Era ali o reino de Amateresu, não?

Estava realmente bonito o céu naquela noite. A lua estava crescente, e em mais alguns dias a lua seria cheia... Seria lindo, perfeito, se o céu permanece sem nuvens até lá.

Inuyasha roncava longe de Sesshoumaru, que parecia descansar perto da árvore de carvalho do pequeno acampamento do grupo. Jaken era o único perto dela, estirando no chão, com a mão segurando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças firmemente. E ela? Ah-Un era o ser que a mantinha aquecida, como sempre.

Todos ronronavam ou roncavam. Exceto ela. Ainda pensava em Momotarou e na história da caixa.

Foi então que teve um sobressalto.

_Momotarou __está procurando a caixa!_

Tão preocupado deve estar agora, procurando pela caixa pela qual era o guardião!

E ela sabia exatamente o que fazer.

* * *

Demorou um pouco para ela encontrar as águas termais onde se banhara durante o dia. Bom que agora poderia mesmo tomar banho, com um céu cheio de estrelas, e nem estava tão frio, os outros dormiam...

Mas ela não estava lá para aquilo. A caixa nas mãos dela precisava ser devolvida, o dono deve estar muito preocupado com ela!

Será que deveria esperar?

E se ele não viesse?

Talvez pudesse deixar ali, mas... E se outra pessoa a pegasse?

Sentou-se no chão e pensou.

O que você vai fazer, Rin?

O pensamento foi quebrado ao escutar um barulho. Num lugar como aquele, ainda mais _sozinha, _qualquer ruído mínimo era sinal de perigo. Ela olhou para trás e para os lados, mas não encontrou ameaça visível.

E então, olhou para frente.

Ali, no outro lado da margem, ela viu uma figura – um samurai ou algo parecido - parada, observando-a. Os vaga-lumes atrapalhavam a visualização, mas deu para notar que era um _homem._

Aquele era _Momotarou._

A garota ficou sem saber o que fazer. Com a caixa em mãos, ela se levantou e pensou em atravessar a água para chegar mais rápido ao outro lado, de tão excitada com a situação ficara. Mas não fizera isso. Quem tomou a iniciativa foi ele, que, percebendo que ela entraria na água, decidiu fazê-lo antes.

Somente quando ele chegou ao outro lado, ela notou o rosto dele. Ele não parecia zangado por ver que a caixa estava com outra pessoa, e parecia ligeiramente _satisfeito_ com a devolução _pessoal._ Ele era alto e _parecia _jovem, mas Rin sabia que ele deveria ter _centenas _de anos. Era

-Eu... – ela engoliu em seco. O que falar? – A-Acho que isso aqui é seu!

E estendeu a caixa, mantendo a cabeça baixa.

Sentiu o objeto ser tomado das mãos e o olhar dele ainda em cima dela.

-Obrigado. – escutou.

Rin manteve a forma submissa na expectativa de que ele fosse embora – o que não ocorreu. Ele esperou pacientemente que ela levantasse o rosto e os dois se encararam sob a luz da lua.

-Eu aprecio que tenha me devolvido a caixa e que tenha cuidado bem dela. Há uma coisa muito... _importante _aqui.

-De... de nada. – ela corou. Sabia já do que se tratava. Inuyasha havia contado – É bom acreditar que as coisas sempre dão certo no final.

Notou um sorriso nos lábios dele.

-É verdade. – ele inclinou levemente a cabeça – Mais uma vez, obrigado.

Momotarou deu as costas para ela e entrou na água, caminhando até chegar ao outro lado. Antes de entrar na floresta, porém, ela o fez parar com uma pergunta:

-Mas como foi que perdeu a caixa?

A resposta demorou um pouco para vir. Ele, ainda de costas, apenas virou um pouco o rosto, no qual ela tinha certeza que tinha um sorriso meio abobalhado.

-É que eu estava passando por aqui quando vi a senhorita tomando banho, daí eu acabei mexendo nas folhas e saí correndo quando você se aproximou... só que eu esqueci a caixa aqui.

-HÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ?! – os olhos de Rin viraram dois riscos verticais, a boca ficou aberta e a pele estava branca.

-Ainda bem que a senhorita a guardou. – ele acenou cinicamente e foi embora – _Obrigado!_

E Rin ficou ali, parada.

* * *

_Nota da Autora:_ Agradeço aos comentários de: _Luh, Hana-Lis, Kagome-chan, Vivi, Queenrj, Lan-Lan_ (que me ama muito u.u), _Pequena Rin, Cinira_ (que saudade de ti, moça!), _Jeh-chan, Hinata-chan, Susan e Rukia Hime_. Obrigada!!

Só pra avisar, a partir do próximo capítulo, as notas de autor serão postadas apenas no LJ por conta das normas de publicação do site. Lá responderei aos comentários também.

(Raquel, meu bebê, aqui está mais um capítulo por você!!)

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan


	13. Defesas

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 11:** _Defesas_

_Para Rin-chan_

Escurecia na Floresta de Enganos.

Era um dos raros momentos em que alguém como InuYasha podia sentir tranqüilidade. Ele repousava no alto de uma árvore, bocejando ainda depois de acordar. Havia dormido a tarde inteira, cansado depois de andar durante a semana com o grupo de Sesshoumaru. Revoltado com o fato de ter que gastar energias desnecessárias, ele se afastou deles – depois de levar um soco do irmão – e resolveu esfriar a cabeça nos galhos de uma árvore muito alta.

Apurando os ouvidos, InuYasha murmurou:

-Eles estão perto...

O "eles" era uma referência ao irmão e aos companheiros deste. Estavam ainda por perto. Provavelmente procuravam por ele – não porque Sesshoumaru estivesse preocupado, mas porque Rin deveria estar à procura dele.

Não, não deviam estar muito longe dali. Uma distância de quase 500 metros dali. Era o máximo que a audição do meio-demônio conseguia alcançar. Conseguiu inclusive captar os comentários que Rin estava fazendo naquele momento ao irmão, dizendo o quanto a angustiava que "InuYasha e ele brigassem tanto daquela forma só porque um respirava o mesmo ar que o outro, _blá blá blá_..."

_Sonsa. _Era uma completa _sonsa. _Era a única definição que InuYasha tinha para ela.

Bem, mas ela não podia mesmo ficar zanzando por aí num horário como aquele, mesmo tendo Sesshoumaru como companhia. Notava perfeitamente bem a forma como o irmão a protegia, ou melhor: a forma como protegia os bens dela: a tinta, o papel – tudo, menos a garota. Realmente, o dono da tinta era o ser que menos importava. Isso porque a tinta poderia simplesmente escolher outra pessoa, caso o atual morresse.

Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se, procurou com os ouvidos a localização dos outros e... deu um salto. E depois outro, e outro, mais outro. Foi pulando de um galho a outro, velozmente enquanto ouvia os trechos da conversa do grupo.

Estava tão concentrado em ouvir que não percebeu o perigo que _ele _corria. Alguém mirou uma flecha nele e – disparou.

Aquela ameaça também tinha cheiro – parecia que alguém tinha _muito _ódio de InuYasha, o que deu para perceber minutos antes da flecha acertar seu alvo. Ele conseguiu desviar e parou no topo de uma árvore, procurando o agressor entre as árvores.

Estalou os dedos. Havia alguém se movimentando a cerca de 80 metros dali.

A ocasião era perfeita para este tipo de ataques. Estava realmente escurecendo, havia pessoas procurando InuYasha a metros dali, a Floresta de Enganos escondia a maior concentração ameaças por centímetro quadrado. O meio-demônio tinha que tomar muito cuidado ou...

-_Kuso! – _ele gritou ao perceber que outra flecha iria acertá-lo, lançada por trás. Desviou e foi ao chão, onde acreditava que estava seu agressor. E sim! Sentia a presença de alguém a alguns metros dele e correu para alcançá-lo, antes que este mudasse a posição e os sentidos de InuYasha ficassem confusos.

Entretanto, quando julgava que faltava apenas metros para alcançar a _presa_, ele sentiu mais flechas vindo em direção dele.

E _não _teve como desviar.

-Não!! – ele gritou. Estava preso numa árvore, onde diversas flechas fincavam pontos da roupa vermelha de pele-de-rato-infernal na árvore. Quanto mais ele se esforçava para sair, mais parecia preso.

Admitindo que a situação estava perdida para ele, reuniu as forças que possuía e ecoou um grito:

**-MALDIÇÃO!!**

Muito longe dali, era perceptível aos olhos dos outros que Sesshoumaru escutara o grito do irmão. Ele olhava em direção da um ponto da floresta e tinha a testa franzida.

_-InuYasha... _

A voz era de Rin. Ele olhou para trás e a viu, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Ela não olhava na mesma direção dele, mas sim para o outro – a direção certa ele só sabia por causa dos sentidos apurados dele, não sendo possível para uma humana como Rin escutar um grito como aquele. A surpresa maior dele foi ver que ela parecia _muito _preocupada com InuYasha, e tinha uma das mãos levadas ao coração. Elas depois se uniram como se rezasse.

Nisso, ele franziu a testa de novo.

Sim, algo acontecera ao irmão, mas _outra_ coisa – não ele, realmente – o preocupou por segundos... Não, não era hora para aquilo. Ele prestaria atenção ao fato depois.

-Jaken. – resolveu falar, chamando atenção de todos – Vamos atrás de InuYasha. _Alguém _está acabando com ele.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas já haviam se passado, mas nada de encontrar rastros mais recentes de InuYasha. Sesshoumaru conseguia sentir o cheiro da presença dele em certos lugares, mas eram traços que deveriam estar ali já há horas. Provavelmente InuYasha já havia sido apanhado pelo inimigo.

Perto de uma árvore, calmo e nobre, Sesshoumaru observava atento aos detalhes de uma árvore. Ela deveria ser uma daquelas provas da existência de uma beleza dentro de um lugar tão amaldiçoado quanto a Floresta de Enganos. Era uma árvore centenária, e havia diversas marcas que provavam o _poder _de sobrevivência dela.

E, dentre as marcas das guerras, as pontas das flechas também se destacavam.

InuYasha ficou preso ali, não?

Que idiota.

_-InuYasha...!! – _era Rin gritando ao longe. Ele virou um pouco o rosto e olhou por cima do ombro. Ela estava realmente preocupada com o irmão mais novo, pois já havia passado noite e era quase manhã e ela tinha esquecido de comer e não dormira.

Voltou a atenção para a árvore. As flechas fincadas haviam sido arrancadas, mas era possível ver a ponta delas, sentir o cheiro fedorento de InuYasha e o de mais _duas _pessoas.

Deveria ter sido realmente _muito _idiota. Só mesmo alguém tão patético como InuYasha deveria ter ficado preso facilmente numa armadilha.

O lorde estendeu a mão. Queria _tocar _o local.

Entretanto, no momento em que a mão ia alcançar o tronco, ela parou e mudou agilmente de direção, desviando uma flecha lançada para acertá-lo. O objeto _derreteu _no outro instante, e ele só teve tempo de mudar de lugar: outras estavam vindo em direção dele, mas não o acertaram.

Onde estava o oponente? Ele corria na velocidade natural dele, procurando atrás das árvores pelo agressor. E ele sentia o _cheiro_. Escutava a respiração do inimigo. Sentia o quão _corajoso _para ousar atacar um puro demônio como o Lorde das Terras do Oeste.

A mão se estendeu e, num único golpe, derrubou diversas árvores da floresta. _Ele _estava por perto, lançando mais flechas. Com mais um movimento do braço, todas foram derrubadas.

Sesshoumaru parou por um momento. Rin agora não chamava mais pelo irmão, mas sim por _ele. _Ela gritava o nome de Sesshoumaru e Jaken fazia o mesmo. E sentia o _cheiro _dela mais próximo. Estavam atrás dele, estavam vindo para o local de perigo. Aquele idiota do Jaken vai pagar se ela...

A próxima flecha lançada na direção dele chamou atenção. Era impressão dele ou aquela coisa ali estava _brilhando? _

-Maldição. – ele murmurou e não fez questão de estender o braço. Não fez questão de tentar agarrá-la e quebrá-la. Simplesmente se desviou e observou o brilho para confirmar a suspeita. Ela foi parar numa árvore próxima, e mesmo segundos depois ele ainda sentia o _calor _do ataque.

-Vai atacar com mais uma? – ele provocou. Estava perto.

A resposta realmente veio. Ele escutou o movimento de preparo. A flecha saiu do estojo que a guardava e o arco ficou curvado. Daí só se ouviu o _clique _e mais uma vareta foi lançada.

Logo ele a agarrou e a derreteu. Em seguida, numa velocidade que só ele tinha, _voou _em direção do adversário.

Com outro movimento do braço, uma árvore foi derrubada e caiu. Nisso, Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos.

Atrás dela, havia uma _mulher. _

-Uma sacerdotisa. – As roupas, o cabelo preso, o olhar _frio. _Era uma mulher e, ainda por cima, uma _religiosa. _

E ela _não _estava assustada com ele. Ergueu o arco em direção e lançou mais uma flecha, que realmente foi uma ameaça para ele por conta da proximidade em que estavam. O demônio só teve tempo de sumir um segundo antes daquele maldito ataque querer acertá-lo.

A mão da mulher foi à aljava e de lá saiu mais uma vareta. Embora ela não fosse um demônio, parecia que ela lia todos os movimentos de Sesshoumaru. E apontou exatamente na direção em que ele apareceria.

Aquele era o tipo de mulher que o lorde definiria como _cadela. _Como diabos ela sabia onde ele apareceria?

-Maldição. – ele se desviou e foi para outro lugar.

-Você grita igualzinho ao outro. – escutou-a fazer a referência a InuYasha. Então tinha sido mesmo ela.

Cansado daquela brincadeira, ele resolveu ir numa velocidade que, julgava, ela não conseguiria acertá-lo. Mais uma vez, ela estava preparada para o ataque.

E, faltando um segundo para lançar a flecha e para Sesshoumaru acertá-la com um golpe de garras, os dois pararam.

-**Não!! **

Parada, defendendo Sesshoumaru, estava Rin. Defensiva, pequena, com braços estendidos entre uma mulher ameaçadora com arco e flecha e um demônio completo que tinha as garras prontas para pulverizar uma humana.

O que ela fazia ali? Não tinha ela noção do perigo que corria? E no meio de uma briga, diga-se de passagem.

-Uma _humana?? _– a sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos, tomada pelo susto. Quase soltara a vareta e machucaria uma inocente...

-... defendendo um...? – ela franziu a testa e levantou novamente o arco antes de completar a frase.

No entanto, para o azar dela, Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali. Noutro instante, ela sentiu uma dor terrível tomar o braço que segurava a flecha e precisou soltá-la. A mão que segurava o arco foi parar atrás das costas dela. O demônio a segurava.

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco se quer me matar com um truque infantil desses... – a voz iniciou fria – Mas se machucar a garota, essa brincadeira vai ter custar os olhos da cara.

A mulher deu um gemido de dor quando ele apertou o braço mais uma vez.

-Entendeu?

O arco caiu da mão dela e ele sorriu. Ela havia entendido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Nota da Autora: _Uhuhuh... quem será a mulher? E onde está InuYasha?? :)

Obrigada pelos comentários: _Lan, Kagome-chan LP, Cinira, Rukia Hime, Jeh-chan _e _XDeia_.

Mais comentários no LJ. Comentem se acharem este capítulo digno de um review.

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan


	14. O demônio tem novo nome

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 12:** _O demônio tem novo nome_

_Para Rin-chan_

-Uma _humana?? _– a sacerdotisa arregalou os olhos, tomada pelo susto. O que uma garota fazia ali na frente de um demônio, com os braços abertos, correndo o risco de ser perfurada por uma poderosa flecha?

Foi então que murmurou:

-... defendendo um...? – ela franziu a testa e levantou novamente o arco antes de completar a frase.

No entanto, para o azar dela, Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali, atrás de Rin. Noutro instante, ela sentiu uma dor terrível tomar o braço que segurava a flecha e precisou soltá-la. A mão que segurava o arco foi parar atrás das costas dela. O demônio a rendera.

-Eu não me importo nem um pouco se quer me matar com um truque infantil desses... – a voz iniciou fria, depois se tornou severa – Mas se machucar a garota, essa brincadeira vai custar os olhos da sua cara.

-Ahh... – ela murmurou entre os dentes. E agora? O que vai acontecer com ela? Tentou novamente se defender, mas a dor era insuportável demais. Rin observava a cena apreensiva. Seria Sesshoumaru capaz de matar uma humana? Ele teve todas as oportunidades possíveis para fazer o mesmo com ela, mas não o fez... Por que aconteceria isso agora?

Toda apreensão foi embora ao ver o arco e a flecha escorregarem das mãos da sacerdotisa em sinal de redenção. A mulher havia entendido que não teria chances se lutasse sozinha.

-Só queremos saber do _han'yo_. Sinto o cheiro dele por aqui. – Sesshoumaru ainda parecia bastante _zangado _com toda situação – Leve-nos até ele.

Rin percebeu, então, que o braço da outra mulher relaxou. Os dedos do lorde deixaram marcas na pele branca, as garras fizeram arranhões em alguns pontos. Era evidente que ele não brincara na hora de ameaçar. Mas era estranho: era por causa realmente de InuYasha que ele estava fazendo aquilo, por causa do irmão? O que ela já sabia, depois de algumas semanas naquele grupo, é que os dois viviam em conflito, e há _décadas_ não se viam e nem procuraram se ver.

Por que essa mudança tão repentina de atitude?

-Nem pense em reagir, ou o outro segundo será fatal. – ele avisou à mulher, que seguia em frente e o olhou por cima do ombro quando começaram a fazer caminho por entre as árvores. Ela não parecia assustada, mas também não estava calma. O que intrigava era o fato de ela ter lançado naquele momento um olhar tão ameaçador quanto os de Sesshoumaru. Será que ela não tinha medo e não levava a sério o que poderia acontecer com ela?

-Er... desculpe... – Rin a fez parar de trilhar ao se fazer presente. Era a primeira vez que abria a boca desde que quase virou o alvo das flechas dela – Mas quem é você?

Não houve uma resposta imediata. A sacerdotisa a analisava de uma forma que nem Sesshoumaru fizera na primeira vez que se falaram. Parecia que queria ler os pensamentos de Rin, saber mais sobre ela, se poderia mesmo dar aquela informação.

-_Kikyo._ – finalmente ela se apresentara.

Rin franziu a testa, ficara contente de ver mais alguém _normal _naquele lugar horrível. Curvou-se educadamente:

-Meu nome é Rin. Muito prazer.

Silêncio.

-Não queremos lutar, só esclarecer as coisas. E... – ela deu uma pausa, umedeceu os lábios e escolheu as palavras – Queremos InuYasha de volta... Ele não atacou você, atacou?

Nisso, o olhar da mulher de estreitou numa dúvida.

-"InuYasha"? – ela repetiu, depois deu uma risada ao fechar os olhos. Parecia satisfeita com alguma coisa – Então ele dizia a verdade...

-Hã? – Rin arregalou os olhos. Kikyo e ela se encaravam.

-Nós estávamos à procura do _outro... _– Kikyo notou a forma como Rin olhou para Sesshoumaru, pensando que a referência era para ele – Não, é "ele".

Rin piscou sem entender. Sesshoumaru se aproximou da sacerdotisa.

-Leve-me até meu irmão. Este Sesshoumaru deseja também falar a respeito disso.

* * *

Há quanto tempo – horas – InuYasha se encontrava _preso _ali? A palavra era literalmente a correta: aquelas _cadelas _que se nomeavam sacerdotisas o prenderam ali sem que ele tivesse sequer chance de defesa e se explicar.

Na verdade, a parte do cativeiro tinha sido conseqüência de ter tentado atacá-las após o primeiro ataque delas. Mas não foi culpa dele! E elas ainda o chamavam de um nome muito estranho...

E agora ele não conseguia se mexer. Estava preso numa parede de madeira, com uma flecha em cada membro dele. Sangrava e doía a cada movimento que tentava fazer, provavelmente efeito de algum estranho poder espiritual.

E a pessoa responsável por prender InuYasha estava calmamente sentada em frente a ele, meditando profundamente como se não escutasse as reclamações de dor dele. Era até possível que estivesse dentro de alguma barreira espiritual, o que possivelmente impediria alguma chance de Sesshoumaru sentir o cheiro dele e tentar localizá-lo.

Mas o que diabos estava pensando? Sesshoumaru estaria _preocupado_ com ele, com InuYasha, o irmão que não quis procurar durante quase cem anos desde a última vez que se encontraram, quando aquela _humana _que Sesshoumaru tomou como esposa morrera?

-Você não come nada? – ele resolveu de novo puxar assunto com a garota. Era incrivelmente parecida com a outra mulher que o atacara. Era possível existir gente assim, idêntica à outra, entre os humanos?

Apenas uma sobrancelha se ergueu: ela estava ainda concentrada na tarefa de manter a barreira espiritual.

-Guria, se não tem fome, eu tenho. – ele resmungou – Tem alguma coisa aí que eu possa comer?

Os olhos dela se abriram lentamente. Era possível sentir a ameaça, mas não de sentir medo. Pelos deuses, aquela era uma _humana, _como é que InuYasha poderia sentir medo dela, a mais primitiva das sensações daquela raça?

-_Quié?_ Acabou a força pra manter a barreira?

-Como sabe que estamos numa?

-Meu irmão poderia chegar a qualquer hora aqui, caso não tivesse uma aqui... Olhe... – ele tentou se mexer e gemeu de dor – Não sei o que fiz pra vocês... Ataquei algum vilarejo? Eu não lembro de ter feito isso nos últimos... _Cinqüenta _anos, se é que me entende, e eu senti o cheiro de vocês, as duas não têm nem 20 anos humanos.

A garota não respondeu. Manteve a serenidade diante e escutou um suspiro dele.

Novamente, InuYasha tentou se mexer. A cada tentativa, muitas gotas de sangue caiam das feridas e provocavam-lhe pontadas de dor dilacerante. Era carne sendo rasgada, e não era possível a regeneração por causa das flechas.

E tinha muito mais sangue escorrendo para o chão. O piso de madeira não era mais marrom-amarelado naquela barreira, mas sim de uma tonalidade de carmim _fresco. _O lugar estava impregnado pelo cheiro de sangue. Um filete vermelho escorria pelo chão e se aproximava da garota.

-Tou com fome... – ele resmungou novamente – Tem alguma coisa pra comer aí?

-Eu sei o que pretende fazer. – ela afirmou – Quer que eu saia da barreira para que ela enfraqueça e possa me atacar, não?

-Dá pra fazer isso? – o rosto dele ficou estranhamente maligno – Obrigado pela informação, guria.

-Enquanto estiver com as flechas, não vai poder se mexer até minha irmã chegar.

-Olha... – outro suspiro veio por parte dele – 'Tá na cara que vocês 'tão me confundindo com outro demônio... Tou falando sério, eu não lembro de ter encontrado nenhuma das duas e nem ter atacado humanos... Nunca matei nenhum, até porque vai contra minha natureza.

-Sua "natureza"? – ela repetiu – E desde quando tem você o direito de falar isso? E ainda por cima com todas essas mentiras, seu _demônio!_

A expressão enfatizada era obviamente para ofender. InuYasha riu debochadamente, o que muito a irritou.

-Acha engraçada a sua situação?

-Acho engraçado o que 'cê 'tá fazendo.

-O quê? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha novamente.

-'Cês pegam um meio-demônio como eu – nisso, ele viu a testa dela franzir numa dúvida – prendem numa parede e acham que já venceram só porque ele tá com fome, quieto até 'cê cansar e na primeira oportunidade ele pegar as duas dormindo... e eu num vou nem me estender nos detalhes do que ele pode fazer depois.

Ficaram em silêncio.

-Maldição! – ele se irritou e se debatia, querendo se soltar da parede – Me solta daqui, guria!

-Uma pena que não possa matá-lo até minha irmã voltar. – ela armou o arco e preparou uma flecha para disparar – Mas acho que vou ter que fazer você "dormir" enquanto ela não vem.

Viu um sorriso maligno dele. O rosto, antes voltado para o chão, se ergueu e ele falou:

-Manda ver, guria!

Foi então que sentiu as energias dele recarregadas. Era um ataque que ele preparava.

E aquilo se manifestou através do sangue dele: do chão, surgiam _lâminas de sangue _prontas para atacá-la.

-KAGOME! – a irmã a jogou no chão antes que uma das lanças a atingisse – CUIDADO!

As lanças, no entanto, encontraram outro destino: foram pulverizadas nas mãos de Sesshoumaru.

-Vejo que perdeu o medo de atacar gente da sua própria espécie, irmãozinho. – o lorde entrou na área que antes abrigava a barreira espiritual, desfeita após Kagome perder a concentração – Ou isso ou agora seu novo divertimento é gastar seu sangue com novos alvos?

-INUYASHA! – Rin apareceu correndo e escorregou no sangue espalhado pelo chão. Caiu e gemeu alguma coisa, erguendo-se de novo lentamente para se aproximar dele. Ela hesitava em tocar nas feridas abertas, com medo de machucá-lo e parecia perto de _chorar _– N-Nós viemos o mais rápido possível... Você... Você... 'tá... _bem? _– a pergunta veio junto com um sorriso meio sem graça, ao perceber que não tinha muito sentido perguntar sobre o estado de alguém que parecia seriamente muito ferido.

-Rin... – ele gemeu fracamente – 'Cê tá coberta de sangue...

-Não é a primeira vez, eu te garanto... – ela deu um sorriso tranqüilizador, apesar da situação.

-Caramba, no que meu irmão já te meteu e que não me contou ainda, hein?

-Saia logo daí, InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru se aproximou e parou altivamente em frente ao irmão – Parte disso é culpa sua, e nós não tínhamos nem obrigação de vir à sua procura.

-Se eu pudesse sair, já teria feito há muito tempo. – ele gemeu, ainda mais fraco – Rin, você pode me tirar daqui? – murmurou no ouvido dela.

A garota tentou arrancar a flecha fincada na mão esquerda dele. Mas nada aconteceu. Fez uma força extraordinária, colocou o pé na parede para servir de apoio e puxar, mas foi inútil. A flecha continuava lá, como se InuYasha já estivesse há muitos séculos com ela nas mãos e nos pés.

-Pedimos desculpas pelo que aconteceu. – Kikyo falava suavemente quando estava perto dos dois – Mas há alguém que procuramos nesta região, um _demônio _completo que tem causado as estranhas transformações na Floresta de Enganos e tem matado muita gente... humanos, meios-demônios e poderosos demônios... E ele fica cada vez mais forte. – ela tocou numa das flechas presas – Achamos que poderia ser você.

A flecha foi facilmente retirada da parede por Kikyo, para a surpresa de Rin e dos outros.

-Ouvi rumores dessa história. – de longe, Sesshoumaru apenas a observava pela forma como ela habilmente desprendia o irmão da parede – Acredito que ele também tem a ver com os ataques que vêm ocorrendo há algum tempo contra nós... – evitou falar que os ataques aconteciam por causa estritamente de Rin. Sabe-se lá se aquelas sacerdotisas mudariam de idéia por saber que a garota agora estava ligada com um objeto das trevas – Sabe como ele se chama?

Kikyo parou na última flecha. Ela olhava para trás e pronunciou o nome lentamente:

-_**Naraku. **_**– **e finalmente desprendeu InuYasha. Ele ia cair, se não fosse Rin segurá-lo e deitá-lo no chão, com a cabeça pousada sobre as pernas dela. Parecia extremamente fraco por ter perdido muito sangue. A cena causou certo... _desconforto _a Sesshoumaru, que resolveu voltar a atenção de novo ao assunto.

-E vocês acreditavam que esse poderoso demônio era meu irmãozinho, que foi facilmente _abatido _por duas mulheres? – era evidente a ironia na voz dele.

-Chega, Sesshoumaru... – Rin murmurou num conselho. Era possível acontecer alguma outra confusão por causa dele – Elas já pediram desculpas... InuYasha ainda está fraco...

-Vamos cuidar dos ferimentos dele. – a irmã de Kikyo se manifestou – E eu acredito que os _humanos _estão com fome, não é mesmo?

Rin concordou com a cabeça. Estava há quantas horas sem comer?

-Podem passar a noite aqui. Precisamos falar seriamente sobre os problemas que Naraku está nos causando.

Um sorriso maligno curvou os lábios de Sesshoumaru.

-Pode ter certeza de que aceitamos sua hospitalidade.


	15. Side Story – O manto Celestial

_Tudo quanto cresce desfruta _

_a perfeição de um só momento_

Shakespeare

**Damashi no Mori**

_O manto celestial_

_A side story_

_Para Rin-chan_

**Música:** _Tsuki no Curse_ (Okina Reika)

Rin pisou com força na terra úmida. Debaixo da sandália, movia-se pela última vez uma inofensiva aranha.

-Malditas aranhas... – ela resmungou ao levantar o pé e bater fortemente até sair os últimos vestígios do aracnídeo. Depois riu de si mesma: passou por tanta coisa nos últimos meses, enfrentou as coisas mais horríveis daquele distrito, e ela ficou com medo de uma aranha?

Pediu aos deuses que Jaken não soubesse disso.

_Tsuki no Curse_

_tsumetai yume no naka de..._

_A maldição da lua, neste gélido sonho..._

Há alguns dias ela e o grupo composto por Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Ah-Un e Inuyasha encontraram duas sacerdotisas numa região sombria da Floresta de Enganos – ali, onde somente gente com habilidades sobre-humanas poderia viver –, tudo por conta de um ataque a Inuyasha e um engano muito sério. Confundiram o meio-demônio com um demônio muito poderoso que, ela descobriu agora, pode ser a solução dela também para o problema com a tinta infernal. Soube também que era desse sujeito que Sesshoumaru estava atrás há algumas décadas – mas o lorde não quisera contar a ninguém o motivo.

_kotoba no nai sekai de _

_bokura wa ai wo kataru_

_itsuka kimi ni todoku made_

_Num mundo sem palavras, eu manifesto meu amor, _

_até isto alcançar você algum dia._

E desde essa confusão eles estavam hospedados com essas mulheres. E Rin agora percebia que todos pareciam viver um tempo de paz. Há oito noites de relativa tranqüilidade juntos, Rin ajudou a preparar a comida, costurou e ganhou roupas, aprendia ao longo do dia a usar ervas e a reconhecer cada uma delas... Kagome e Kikyo estavam sendo boas demais para com ela. Até a dar alguns golpes aprendera ela com Kagome – uma das criaturas mais gentis e humanas que já conhecera. Ela treinou tanto com a sacerdotisa quanto com Inuyasha, e em três dias pôde notar o resultado nos reflexos.

_kizu darake no kainade _

_daki yoseta kuchibiru no_

_O intenso desejo que cai destes lábios, _

_que eu mantive fechados com meus braços feridos,_

E aí entra a história da aranha.

Estava ela ali no bosque perto da habitação das sacerdotisas, colhendo algumas plantas e folhas que Kikyo pedira para alguém pegar. Rin espontaneamente se ofereceu a ir ao bosque. Ali não era exatamente perigoso depois de outros lugares que conheceu, mas Sesshoumaru recomendou cuidado com os animais peçonhentos.

E, com certeza para ele, uma aranha não entrava nessa categoria. Foi ao abrir uma brecha entre algumas plantas que sentiu alguma coisa se aproximando, algo por cima da cabeça. Ela imediatamente se desviou e – surpresa! – a aranha ficou em sua sandália. O grito que deu foi ouvido em alguns cantos da floresta, e temia que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha aparecessem do nada para salvá-la de um bicho que nada tinha feito.

_haritsumeta negai _

_tokashitakute_

Bateu mais uma vez o pé e voltou a se concentrar no trabalho. Faltava pegar somente algumas folhas de uma árvore e ir embora. Estava quase na hora de comer e o sol estava alto, sentiu pelo calor abafado dali. Se aquela área de mata fechada não existisse, com certeza daria para ver um bonito dia, com céu sem nuvens.

_nee aishiatta kako no_

_utsukushisa sutesareba_

_Porque se eu jogar fora a beleza do nosso amor _

_que existiu no passado,  
_

Saiu dali. Precisava procurar o caminho sozinha – quem dera ter um olfato apurado como o de Sesshoumaru.

De repente, escutou um barulho. Olhou para trás e não viu nada. Aparentemente tudo estava normal. Mas não poderia ficar desatenta a nada que passasse ao seu redor.

_ashita motto kirei na _

_yaoru e yukeru kara_

_Posso ir em direção a uma _

_noite mais bela amanhã._

De novo, galhos se mexeram. Ela se virou defensivamente e nada viu.

Fosse o que fosse, esperava que monges, bruxas, mulheres sem rosto e similares se mantivessem distantes ou aquele período de sossego acabaria rápido.

Esquecendo-se daquilo, ela virou-se para fazer o caminho até a cabana e... prendeu a respiração.

_Tsuki no curse  
tsumetai yume no naka kara _

_kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

_Maldição da lua,  
Deste gélido sonho, eu quis levar você para bem longe,_

Diante dela, encontrava-se um enorme campo de lírios. Tão bonito e inexplicável que a fez largar a cesta de ervas de Kikyo no chão. Caminhou entre as flores, as mãos deslizavam entre as folhas e pétalas, encantadas e ávidas para sentirem se aquilo era real ou não.

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made_

_Qualquer distância que eu possa ir, até onde eu possa acreditar no amor._

Com a confirmação, ela saltitou alegremente, feliz com a visão. Jogou-se no chão e fechou os olhos, sentindo os raios do sol aquecerem a pele. Ela era _bastante _pálida, notou a semelhança quando conheceu as irmãs sacerdotisas. Kikyo tinha a pele de um marfim mais delicado que a irmã mais nova, e o tom de Rin se aproximava do da mais velha. Então, pensou, talvez fosse bom pegar um pouco de sol, já que há meses vagava nas trevas da floresta...

Abriu os olhos.

Há quanto tempo não sentia aqueles momentos de paz desde que estava na Floresta de Enganos?

E quanto tempo mais tinha de vida até a tinta tomar conta dela?

-De novo isso... – ela gemeu e fechou os olhos, angustiada. Suspirou pesadamente. Queria deixar aquelas bobagens bem longe da cabeça. Houve uma época já ao lado de Sesshoumaru em que percebeu o quão tolamente agia.

Virou o rosto para o lado e abriu os olhos, piscando duas vezes.

Havia um _pano_ brilhante ali.

O pescoço se contorceu mais um pouco para o lado e as sobrancelhas franziram. O que era aquilo?

Levantou-se e pegou. Cheirou, tinha um perfume agradável. Ajeitou-o pelos ombros e sentiu-se bem com a maciez do tecido.

Deve ser vestuário de alguma princesa que o perdeu ao passar ali, pensou ao dobrar o manto e admirar os desenhos do tecido azul.

Pegou a cesta caída e voltou a procurar o caminho em direção à casa das sacerdotisas.

* * *

_-Yo_, Rin... – Inuyasha saltou perto dela quando a garota se aproximou de uma pequena plantação de legumes, cuidada por Kagome e Kikyo – O Sesshoumaru já 'tava ficando doido aqui pra ir atrás de...

O meio-demônio parou de falar ao ver o tecido nas mãos de Rin.

-O que é isso? – ele torceu o nariz – Fede muito.

-"Fede"? – ela respondeu atônita. Aquilo a fez perder o rumo dos pensamentos. Ela queria perguntar a razão pela qual Sesshoumaru estava preocupado, mas o comentário a respeito das qualidades do manto que encontrava a fez esquecer – Eu acho tão cheiroso...

-Tem cheiro de planta. – ele tinha a manga do quimono vermelho próximo ao nariz.

-Tem cheiro de flores. – ela corrigiu e deu uma risada – É bem agradável aos humanos.

_-Feh!_ – ele virou a cara.

-Ah, sim... – ela olhou em direção da cabana – As meninas estão aí?

-Estão... – a resposta veio cautelosamente – Falando com Sesshoumaru.

-Ainda? – quando ela saiu, os três estavam numa conversa que não permitia nem ela nem Inuyasha de se aproximarem. Com certeza tinha passado horas fora, tempo suficiente para Sesshoumaru e as sacerdotisas discutirem tudo que fosse necessário.

-Acho que não vai poder entrar... – Inuyasha percebeu que ela estava curiosa para saber a conversa – Sesshoumaru atirou o Jakken e o Ah-Un longe quando viu que eles estavam escutando atrás da madeira.

Foi então que percebeu que ele estava mais sujo que o normal.

-Ele também te atirou longe, foi? – ela tinha um sorriso esperto, meio debochado ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu consegui correr mais rápido que os outros.

A réplica dele foi seguida por uma gargalhada dela. Inuyasha enrugou a testa e rosnou para ela, sentando-se no chão com raiva.

-Ei... – ele esperou que ela desse uma pausa na risada para perguntar – Lembrei de uma coisa...

-O quê...? – ela enxugava ainda as lágrimas. Devia ser muito engraçado mesmo imaginar Inuyasha escutar atrás do portãozinho de madeira da cabana e ser perseguido pelo irmão mais velho... Aqueles dois brigões...

-Essa _roupa_ aí não é da Ceres?

-Hã? – ela ficou séria de repente – "Ceres"?

-É a dona desse manto, Rin. – a voz de Kikyo soou da porta da cabana, amparada pela irmã atrás de si. Sesshoumaru já estava do lado de fora, em pé, estreitando os olhos para a proximidade do irmão e da... outra garota. Eles pareciam ter desenvolvido uma amizade mais rápido em semanas que a cordialidade que eles tiveram que trabalhar durante quase um ano...

Mas ninguém, felizmente, percebeu aquele olhar e tentou imaginar o motivo para tal. Eles queriam ouvir o que Kikyo tinha a dizer.

-Ela é uma das tennin's celestiais... – Kikyo se aproximou de Rin e tocou no manto – Deu trabalho da última vez que ela perdeu isso...

-"Perdeu"?

-Ela faz de propósito... – Kagome respondeu pela irmã – Diz que quer encontrar o homem da vida dela. Se ele encontrar e devolver, eles ficarão juntos para sempre.

-E se ele não fizer isso? – foi a pergunta ingênua de Rin.

-Aí ela vai atrás do homem que roubou o manto e transforma toda esta área num campo de guerra.

Uma gota escorregou nos rostos de Rin e Inuyasha. Os dois trocaram um olhar desconcertado.

-Er... então é melhor eu deixar isso aqui no lugar onde encontrei, né? – ela deu um sorriso sem graça. Coçou um lado do rosto. Por que ela sempre tinha que se meter nessas coisas?

Todos se entreolharam. Apenas Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar para o horizonte. Em pouco tempo iria escurecer... e se ela saísse depois do horário permitido... Rin deve ter pensado a mesma coisa, pois olhou na mesma direção.

-Você deve devolvê-lo – Kagome declarou de repente – E tem que ser o mais rápido possível.

Rin piscou e assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

Um pouco antes do anoitecer, Rin saiu para devolver o manto a Ceres sem avisar os companheiros e as sacerdotisas – um pouco perigoso, sabia, mas necessário para evitar problemas divinos futuros.

_itami wo mada shiranai_

_kodomo dake no yarikata de_

_Por caminhos por onde apenas uma _

_criança que não conhece a dor pode ir,_

Andando por muito tempo, não sabia quanto, finalmente encontrou o lugar indicado anteriormente por Kikyo: _"se encontrar um campo florido, deixe por lá largado. Nada pode mudar o destino daquele homem". _O campo que avistava logo cedo quando tentava encontrar o caminho para casa era o mesmo que aparecia aos homens por quem Ceres se apaixonava. Aquela tática feminina de largar uma peça de roupa no chão e esperar que um homem educado a pegue e devolva era, na opinião de Rin, a mais idiota forma de escolher o marido. Claro que Ceres, segundo Kagome, nunca encontrou o verdadeiro amor. Então, por que devolver o manto?

_kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru_

_Você se isola ao mundo._

Mesmo com todos os contras, Rin decidiu respeitar a deusa e devolveu o que ela dela. Mas o principal motivo foi dado, de novo, por uma visão de Kagome: _"mas um dia ela vai conhecer um homem, e dois destinos vão se unir"._

_Mimi moto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba_

_As primeiras palavras de amor que você sussurrou ao meu ouvido,_

Sim, não era correto atrapalhar o destino de alguém.

_massugu na hitomi madowasetai_

_Seus olhos que não ocultam nada, eu quero enganá-los._

Chegou ao centro do campo e admirou a paisagem. Era impressionante como a Floresta de Enganos poderia ter um campo tão bonito, mesmo à noite, quando todos sabiam que era um lugar fadado a uma futura destruição. Deveria já ter sido completamente contaminado pela maldade, e isso no entanto ainda não havia acontecido. Talvez fosse realmente um lugar com toque divino, no final das contas.

_nee kimi wo dakishimete_

_atatamerareru naraba_

_Se eu pudesse abraçá-lo e soubesse que posso o manter quente,  
_

Largou o manto celestial no chão, olhando para os lados. Pronto. Acabou, não? Agora estava na hora de ir, antes que os outros desses por falta dela e ficassem preocupados.

_donna batsu mo tsumi mo _

_ima wa kowakunai_

_Não temeria nenhuma punição ou pecado._

Olhou para cima e sentiu a respiração ficar presa.

_Tsuki no curse  
_

O céu estava estrelado e ficou com lua cheia. Era realmente um momento inesquecível.

-Lua cheia... – ela murmurou.

_tsumetai yume kara samete_

_Nós acordamos do gélido sonho,_

Sentou no chão e abraçou as pernas, achando a posição confortável para admirar a lua, mantendo o sorriso alargado no rosto. Poderia permanecer naquela pose por muito mais tempo, só não sabia ao certo o quanto. Só se importava em se agarrar aos poucos minutos de paz que tinha ali.

Foi quando sentiu alguém se aproximando – não sentiu como se fosse uma ameaça, um animal procurando uma presa ou um inimigo pronto para pegar o adversário desprevenido; mesmo assim ela ficou em pé numa posição de defesa.

E piscou ao reconhecer a pessoa ali.

-Sesshoumaru?

O demônio nada falou. Apenas se aproximou e olhou para cima – para onde ela olhava antes, no fundo com desejo de saber por que aquilo no céu chamava tanto a atenção dela. E dos outros seres humanos. Como podia algo sem limite algum de espaço e com tanta poeira cósmica cativar de modo especial, fazendo a pessoa se perder no tempo com a admiração.

-Desculpe... – ela começou timidamente, notando e estranhando aquele ardor nos olhos dourados – Eu saí sem avisar... achei que não fosse demorar tanto.

Olhou-o pelo canto dos olhos. Ele permanecia em silêncio, contemplando também o céu. Deu um suspiro. Amava e odiava aqueles poucos momentos à sós com ele. Conheciam-se há meses, talvez já tivesse passado um ano naquelas andanças juntos.

_kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte_

_e flutuo vagamente unido à você._

Relembrou, com certa dificuldade, a noite na caverna. Foi um beijo, depois outro e mais outro... Ela parou de pensar naquilo depois de algum tempo, principalmente quando Inuyasha começou a andar com eles. E Sesshoumaru ainda não facilitava uma conversa...

Realmente, nunca mais haviam conversado sozinhos.

-Você vai ficar muito tempo aqui? – ele quebrou o silêncio.

_-Ah... hmm..._ – ela pigarreou e baixou o rosto – Não... já podemos voltar.

Ao se voltarem para a direção da cabana das sacerdotisas, Rin deu um suspiro. Tinha a ligeira sensação que era a última vez que teria a chance de ver uma cena tão bonita... um casal se encontrando sob o luar... Lançou um último olhar para a lua, o satélite emitindo luz total naquela noite.

Prendeu a respiração. Parou, e Sesshoumaru também, com a atenção voltada para ela, o olhar suave e expressão calma.

Do alto, Ceres observava um determinado ponto daquela clareira, justamente onde Rin largara o manto. A garota se abaixou e se escondeu atrás de um arbusto, ignorando Sesshoumaru. Um pouco longe deles, segurando o tecido entre as mãos, estava um homem.

Pelos padrões humanos, ele era bonito. Muito bonito. Pegou o tecido de Ceres nas mãos, deslizou os dedos nele, e levou ao rosto. Cheirou-o e suspirou. Reparou no cabelo castanho, na pele clara, nas vestimentas elegantes, no modo quase apaixonado como olhava as estrelas. Parecia esperar por alguém.

-Uau... – e Rin deu um suspiro que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

A garota viu Ceres descer e aparecer do lado do homem. Ele não se assustou e nem se afastou. Parecia que já esperava por ela. Não conseguia escutar a conversa deles, mas eles ficaram ali, ora se encarando, ora conversando.

Até que o homem deu um passo em frente a ela. Passou o manto em torno daquele pescoço fino da deusa, e a abraçou. Aliás, os dois se abraçaram. Os braços de Ceres tentaram circular o corpo dele; ele segurava o rosto dela com as mãos. Caíram no chão, entregando-se um ao outro, entre beijos e abraços.

Ao perceber aonde chegaria a cena, Rin corou fortemente de vergonha, soltando um ganido. Virou o rosto, pondo-se em pé para ignorar os dois.

Encontrou o olhar de Sesshoumaru. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha erguida, o rosto ainda impassível, a vontade de manter o silêncio pacífico por muito tempo. Aquilo talvez significasse que não queria conversar, e que com certeza também não queria ouvir comentários de Rin.

-Vamos? – ele perguntou, virando as costas. Ela, alguns metros atrás, começou a dar os passos para segui-lo, mas sem se importar em correr ou ficar ao lado dele. Sentia-se um pouco incomodada com um nó na garganta, uma dor no peito que não entendia.

Olhou as costas dele e corou.

A lembrança na caverna ficou mais forte. Parecia que o corpo dele perto reforçava a memória do beijo, de quando acordou e ficou frente a frente com ele e as emoções que fluíam dos corpos. O abraço, os lábios unidos, o _calor_...

_dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo_

_te ni suru made_

_À que distância iremos, _

_até ganharmos o silêncio do amor?_

Se ao menos ela pudesse sentir alguma coisa agora, para prolongar o momento junto a ele, sentir-se viva e entender o que se passava por trás daquele rosto que queria parecer tranquilo, mas que queimou naquela noite em contato com ela.

_Sentia_ isso. Sentia que havia muito mais por trás de um simples beijo. Ou dois, ou três. Ele só não queria mostrar. Ou não sabia como mostrar. Foi só um momento de fraqueza ou de força do grande Lorde das Terras do Oeste? E por que ele nunca mais comentou o que havia se passado?

Relembrou o calor dele, o beijo, os olhos dourados e...

Não sentiu quando ele parou de andar e ficou de frente, quase provocando uma queda para ambos. Rin esbarrou nele, batendo o rosto no peito dele.

-De-desculpe... – ela murmurou, esfregando o nariz e limpando uma sujeira invisível.

Os dedos dele agarraram as mãos esfregavam o _haori_. Ela ficou imóvel, e os dois se encontraram pelo olhar.

_nee aishiatta kako no_

_utsukushisa sutesareba_

Claro, ela torcia para que ele não percebesse o rubor nas bochechas dela. Mas os olhos de demônio muito poderosos como ele conseguiam se adaptar em qualquer ambiente. Ele notou o vermelho no rosto, a respiração acelerada, as batidas fortes do coração...

_ashita motto kirei na _

_yoru e yukeru kara_

E também o impulso, os lábios entreabertos e úmidos, o cheiro tentador que ela emitia em ondas com o nervosismo dela diante a ele...

_tsuki no curse  
tsumetai yume no naka kara _

_kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute_

Foram os segundos mais decisivos que ambos poderiam ter. Não havia nada para atrapalhá-los, nada para observar, nada para interromper aquele momento. Ambos se abraçaram e permitiram que os rostos se aproximassem, os lábios dele capturando os dela de uma única e furiosa vez. Rin não resistiu, não hesitou e não se afastou. A lembrança do beijo na caverna passou como um _flash _na mente dos dois apenas por alguns segundos.

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite _

_ii basho made_

Não havia mais necessidade de relembrar o passado quando algo novo acontecia.

_dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite_

_-Hmm..._ – ela gemeu, tentando respirar. Ele mudou o ângulo do rosto para beijá-la mais. Ela respondeu, ansiosa demais.

Podiam estar no lugar mais perigoso do Japão Medieval, sob o risco de serem atacados, mas não se importavam.

_-Ah... _– ela murmurou ao separarem os rostos e fechou os olhos com força. Ele queria encontrar o olhar dela. Queria poder ver o que expressavam e...

Pressionou a testa na dela.

_ii basho made_

-Eu... – ela tremia de nervosismo; as pálpebras continuavam apertadas; o nó ficou preso na garganta, impedindo de encontrar as palavras certas – N-Nós... o-outros...

-Não tem mais ninguém aqui, se é isso que quer saber. – desta vez, ele fechara os olhos. Parecia mais sereno que de costume. Manteve a testa pressionada até sentir que ela queria se afastar.

Pressionou o corpo dela novamente ao dele.

-Sesshou... maru... – ela ficou alarmada – Por quê...?

-Deixamos as perguntas depois... – ele abriu os olhos, encontrando finalmente o olhar cheio de dúvidas dela – Não precisamos das respostas agora.

Rin sentiu o nó ficar mais forte. Engoliu em seco. Parecia difícil aguentar muitas emoções de uma vez só.

-Este Sesshoumaru quer também esclarecer algumas dúvidas que ele próprio tem.

Escutou a garota dar uma risada nervosa.

_yoru no mukou_

_mais do que esta noite_

-Só temos esta noite... né? – ela deu um sorriso emocionado, os olhos ficaram mais brilhantes.

Sesshoumaru confirmou com a cabeça. Os cantos da boca se contorceram num sorriso torto.

_futari dake de_

_apenas nós dois._

E os dois voltaram a se beijar sob a luz da lua.

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Obrigada a todos que comentaram o capítulo passado e aos que pacientemente esperaram a continuação. Queria fazer algo meio fuffly, mas sem cair na pieguice e talz. Não sei se consegui, vocês podem me dizer ;)

Peço que acompanhem as notas de autoria no meu Livejournal, no qual tem as informações das histórias, alguns comentários respondidos e também vocês encontram o link para baixar as músicas :)

Espero que gostem do capítulo. Se for digno de um comentário, vou adorar receber um.

_(mais um capítulo pra você, Rin-chan!)_

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan


	16. Ideias e confrontos

_Os piores homens frequentemente _

_dão os melhores conselhos_

Phillip J. Bailey.

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 13:** _Ideias e confrontos_

_Para Rin-chan_

Fazia sol de novo.

Rin ergueu o rosto em direção ao calor e fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento para sentir o corpo quente o suficiente por longas semanas que Kagome previa de frio intenso. Deu um largo sorriso e relembrou as últimas semanas num _flash _muito mais rápido que de costume.

Esperava Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha terminarem de conversar com as sacerdotisas enquanto descansava sentada às costas de Ah-Un. Os últimos dias tinham sido tão bons, tão bonitos, com o sol tão intenso... o clima agradável...

O rosto de Sesshoumaru estancou na memória e ela sentiu o rosto corar.

-Hmm... – ela domou a vontade de rir dos acontecimentos passados, agora que ela e o lorde estavam ainda mais... unidos de certa maneira.

Deu um suspiro apaixonado.

Ninguém havia perguntado o porquê de Sesshoumaru estar sempre ao lado dela, meio possessivo, meio protetor, provavelmente porque imaginavam que ele a protegia por ser a nova dona da tinta e por ter interesse nos benefícios dela.

Claro que não era apenas por isso. E ela poderia até imaginar que era o motivo no passado, mas agora...

-Rin? – escutou uma voz suave chamá-la. Olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, e viu as sacerdotisas, uma de cada lado, acompanhando Sesshoumaru até ela. O rubor nas bochechas ficou forte, e felizmente o sol estava intenso o suficiente para acreditarem que era por causa daquela exposição prolongada ao calor.

-Sim? – ela falou timidamente. As sacerdotisas haviam dado tantas roupas para ela como presente... eram usadas, mas Rin pelo menos não sentiria necessidade de visitar um vilarejo qualquer para comprar algumas por um bom tempo. Elas tinham sido tão boas...

E ele não desviava o olhar dela. Quando foi que se sentiu mais alvo daqueles olhos dourados antes?

-Está na hora de irmos. – o lorde olhou para os lados e ergueu uma sobrancelha – E onde estão Inuyasha e Jakken?

-Aqui.

As cabeças se voltaram para trás. Rin apenas moveu a dela para ver, suficientemente bem por trás da figura alta de Sesshoumaru, tanto Inuyasha quanto Jakken se aproximarem.

E não pareciam de bom humor.

-O que houve? – Kikyo perguntou com a testa franzida.

-Hoje cedo senti o cheiro de alguma coisa... – ele apontou com o nariz na direção onde viera – vindo dali.

-Cheiro? – o irmão mais velho ergueu as sobrancelhas. Mas como? Ele não sentiu nada. Mesmo estando ao lado de alguém com um cheiro tão agradável quanto Rin, que dormira ao lado dele, ele mantinha os sentidos em alerta.

-Este Jakken não achou nada por lá, lorde Sesshoumaru, mas achou por bem acompanhar a investigação do seu honorável irmão. – Jakken apontou com o cajado a floresta atrás deles – Mas o Bastão de Duas Cabeças encontrou vestígios de incenso queimado recentemente em algum lugar perto daqui.

_Incenso? _

A informação pesou na mente do demônio.

-Talvez seja algum grupo de monges indo ao retiro do outro lado do vale.

Mas _por quê?_

Se o Bastão de Duas Cabeças encontrou pistas de incenso, quem poderia queimá-lo num local com propensão de atrair outros monstros e demônio como... ele ou Inuyasha?

Foi quando ele _sentiu._

-Hein? – Inuyasha deveria ter sentido também a presença de _outra _pessoa. Olhou ao redor e posicionou as mãos para evitar um ataque surpresa.

-É melhor sairmos daqui. – avisou Sesshoumaru – Aposto que é alguém que está atrás de...

Ia completar a frase quando viu a figura em azul escuro de um homem de cabelos negros e curtos atrás de Rin. Esta, totalmente desatenta, bocejava extremamente cansada e parecia a ponto de cair de Ah-Un.

**-Ah-Un!** – Sesshoumaru gritou o nome da criatura, que disparou aos céus com o alerta, carregando uma Rin muito sonolenta às costas. Sesshoumaru percebeu isso, e então entendeu que o incenso era para deixá-la desacordada.

-Olá a todos. – o estranho falou, apontando para Rin no alto com um cajado. Aquilo era usado por monges, reparou – Posso pegar a sua _mulher_ emprestada?

-Vai custar mais caro se encostar um dedo nela. – o demônio disparou em direção ao outro.

-Oh... – o monge deu um sorriso cínico – Garanto que a tiro das costas daquele bicho sem nem chegar perto dela.

Sesshoumaru mal teve tempo de voar em direção ao monge, as mãos já prontas para cortarem tudo no caminho, quando o viu erguer a mão direita e puxar o pano e o colar de contas que cobriam a palma.

Um vento jogou os companheiros longe, e ele só conseguiu se fixar no chão porque fincara a bainha da espada Tenseiga no chão com força suficiente para se manter em pé. Olhou para o alto e viu Rin tentando se manter acordada. O que diabos aquele monge tinha feito com ela?

-Oh, lá está ela. – o intruso sorriu e ergueu a palma para ela.

-NÃO! – Sesshoumaru gritou, avançando contra ele.

Mas não foi o suficiente. A rajada tinha sido forte o bastante para derrubar Ah-Un e fazer Rin se desprender das costas dele, e cair em linha reta em direção ao solo. Ela estava agora mais acordada que antes, e uma expressão completamente apavorada ao perceber a queda.

Foi muito rápido. Rin sentiu apenas flutuar e ficar mais distante dos companheiros: Inuyasha, Jaken, Ah-Un... e...

**-SESSHOUMARU!** – ela gritou, esticando o braço como se pudesse ainda agarrar a mão dele. Viu quando o lorde correu numa velocidade acima da normal em direção dela e do seqüestrador, mas...

-Ele não vai poder nos alcançar. – escutou o homem falar – Estamos agora seguros dentro da nossa barreira e... – ele mostrou a mão coberta pelo pano – Você não vai querer arriscar a vida dele, não é?

O monge sorriu diante do choque dela ao abrir novamente a mão e uma corrente de ar sair e arrancar as árvores perto dos companheiros.

-Sabia que não ia querer isso.

Rin não pôde falar nada. Baixou o rosto e fechou os olhos, desmaiando.

* * *

Rin não sabia quanto tempo permanecera desacordada. Maldição. Tudo estava negativo e ia piorar, com certeza. Ela só sentiu que acordara quando começou a sentir o assoalho de madeira ranger contra o rosto. Sentiu parte do corpo adormecido e provavelmente tinha sido jogada ali há muitas horas, deitada de lado, com um dos braços debaixo do corpo. Devia estar mesmo ali há muito tempo, pois sentiu o estômago rosnar.

-Está com fome? – escutou um homem perguntar.

Moveu a cabeça. Mudou o braço de posição. Sentiu a cabeça rodar.

-Sinto muito... – um rapaz estava sentado tomando chá próximo a ela – Eu não tinha ideia de que o incenso fosse enfraquecê-la tanto.

-Oh... – então por isso que se sentia tão mole. Tinha sido o incenso que provocava o desmaio. Sentia como o corpo todo tivesse sem forças.

-Você dormiu metade de um dia. – ele continuou tomando o chá, mas de quando em quando sorrindo gentilmente para ela – Você deve estar faminta.

-A-acho que... sim... – ela tentou se ergueu forçando o outro braço não tão dormente. O cabelo castanho escuro e liso, geralmente domado, caiu numa cascata selvagem pelos ombros e pelas laterais, cujas ondas alcançavam a cintura.

-Precisa de ajuda? – ele continuou sentado. Ao lado dele, ela reparou no cajado que ele usara para atacar as sacerdotisas, além das coisas _dela: _a tinta, os papéis, os pincéis – todos longe do alcance naquele momento.

-N-Não... – ela murmurou fracamente. Que diabos de incenso era aquele que a deixara praticamente débil? Era tão poderoso quanto um soco de Sesshoumaru em Inuyasha.

Levantou-se. Surpresa não ter sido amarrada e colocada numa prisão, ou que outros milhões de monstros a tivessem devorado, ou que não tivesse sido abandonada numa floresta cheia de lobos selvagens. E ele ainda a oferecia comida...

-Guardei aqui chá, pão e um pouco de arroz cozido. – ele ofereceu as tigelas e uma tábua de madeira riscada com pão de aveia caseiro – Estão muito bons.

Rin ficou um instante parada, avaliando a situação. Em pé, muito fraca, sem armas, com fome e com seu sequestrador oferecendo comida de _graça_, não havia como lutar. Era melhor aceitar a oferta e esperar a água fluir debaixo da ponte.

Arrastou os pés pesadamente pelo assoalho e sentou-se no chão. Parecia que o esforço tinha sido demais, pois arfou ao afundar num monte de panos que servia de assento – o lugar que ele oferecera para ela se sentar.

Além do mais, _ele, _com aquele ar tão jovem, rosto tão gentil e bonito, não parecia ser uma ameaça. Ele estava sendo bem... _educado. _Mais do que Sesshoumaru tinha sido quando a encontrou.

O pensamento a perturbou. Onde ele estaria? Será que ele a encontraria? Impossível esquecer o _olhar _de profundo ódio emanando dele ao vê-la ser capturada por aquele rapaz... que parecia ser extremamente humano e inofensivo, mas que conseguiu driblar dois demônios, um monstro, um sapinho verde sem muita função e duas poderosas sacerdotisas.

_Sesshoumaru..._

Voltou o olhar a comida. Pegou um pedaço de pão e mordeu. Estava realmente bom, e ela deu um discreto sorriso ao assentir a cabeça numa concordância, sinalizando que estava bom. Ele retribuiu com outro sorriso e voltou a tomar chá, mas sem tirar os olhos dela. O cabelo ainda estava caído em ondas pelos ombros, a pele meio pálida e a face corada, um pouco febril.

Percebeu que ele não parava de observá-la e encontrou o olhar dele.

-Você fica ainda mais linda com esse tom de vermelho no rosto. – ele declarou simplesmente.

O rubor nas bochechas aumentou. O pão ficou momentaneamente sem ser mastigado. Que forma súbita de ser sincero.

-Meu nome é Miroku, senhorita Rin. – ele alargou o sorriso e mostrou os dentes perfeitos – Sinto muito se eu a assustei com essa minha decisão de raptá-la... mas acredite que foi a melhor forma que encontrei de tirá-la das vistas dos seus amigos sem machucá-los.

-O que você quer comigo? – ela murmurou num tom suficiente forte para ele poder ouvir.

Escutou um suspiro pesado dele. Viu-o levantar e tirar a poeira da roupa, indo em direção da porta.

-Preciso levá-la até uma _pessoa._

-"Pessoa"? – ela ergueu a sobrancelha numa dúvida – Quem?

-Um demônio muito poderoso. – ele deu um sorriso mais largo ainda, ignorando o olhar arregalado dela.

Rin viu quando um demônio de pequeno porte entrou correndo e desabou no chão, jogando-se aos pés do monge.

-Que foi, Hachi? – ele perguntou.

-Mestre Miroku... – o outro parecia agitado demais – E-Ele...! Ele está aí!

-Oh? Mas já? – Miroku franziu a testa. Depois se voltou para Rin, que empalideceu com a notícia – Já acabou de comer?

-Hmm. – ela olhou a tigela de arroz ainda intocada, mas não sentiu vontade de comer – Sim...

-Ótimo. – ele deu o sorriso mais largo. Foi até ela e a agarrou bruscamente pelo braço, arrancando um grito dela – Vamos lá conversar com ele.

Tão rápido quanto ele tinha sido pela manhã, eles já estavam do lado de fora da cabana. Rin mal viu chegar ao chão – Miroku a tinha atirado com tanta força que ela sentiu o gosto de sangue acumular no fundo da garganta.

Ergueu o rosto e congelou.

-Olá, mocinha. – um demônio com aparência um tanto humana estava em pé diante dela – Soube que está com uma coisa que me pertence... – ele ergueu a mão direita ameaçadoramente contra ela.

E Rin sentiu o suor correr frio.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Hehehe... um capítulo menos fluffly e mais agitado que os anteriores.

Como falei antes, estou em _full mode_ pra esta história, e espero terminá-la antes do final do ano... :)

Obrigada aos comentários do capítulo passado: **Rukia-Hime, Jade Amorin **e** Lan-Lan.** Meninas, que bom que gostaram do capítulo romântico passado... hahaha, eu adorei escrever aquelas cenas. Pena que agora não deu, mas prometo que rola mais coisas, ainda mais com a provocação do Miroku para com Sesshoumaru.

Obrigada por lerem, e se acharem o capítulo bom, ficarei feliz em receber um comentário :)

_(Meu amorzinho, mais um capítulo pra você!)_

Shampoo-chan


	17. Aqueles que não têm medo

_Ter medo é uma coisa._

_Deixar o medo tomar conta é outra._

(Katherine Paterson)

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 14:** _Aqueles que não têm medo_

_Para Rin-chan_

Rin empalideceu com a notícia de que o demônio, a pessoa por trás das desgraças e demais infortúnios que a tinta provocara, o demônio que fez com que aquela _coisa _a escolhesse como dona, o ser responsável que despertou o interesse de bruxas, mulheres sem rosto, monges assassinos e demais pessoas... Aquele demônio estava _ali, _do lado de fora de onde estavam, esperando por ela.

E não era para dizer "oi, prazer em conhecê-la".

-Já acabou de comer? – Miroku se voltou para ela.

_-Hmm._ – ela confirmou com a cabeça e olhou a tigela de arroz ainda intocada, mas não sentiu mais a vontade de comer. A notícia tirou completamente o apetite, apesar de antes, ao acordar, ter sentido fome suficiente para comer três tigelas só naquela hora – Sim...

-Ótimo. – ele deu o sorriso mais largo. Foi até ela e a agarrou bruscamente pelo braço, arrancando um grito dela – Vamos lá conversar com ele.

O que diabos aquele monge tinha? Primeiro a tratava com certa delicadeza, era gentil, educada, dava aquele sorriso bonito numa hora, e na outra a tratava como se fosse uma dessas gueixas que se entregava a qualquer criatura mais inferior que vagavam por aí.

E ainda: ele provocava _Sesshoumaru. _Imagine o que estaria reservado a ele assim que aqueles olhos dourados sentissem o cheiro da mão dele no braço dela. As marcas, soubesse dos elogios...

_Foco, Rin. _

Tão rápido quanto ele tinha sido pela manhã, eles já estavam do lado de fora da cabana. Rin mal viu chegar ao chão – Miroku a tinha atirado com tanta força que ela sentiu o gosto de sangue acumular no fundo da garganta. Maldição. Aquilo doía. E com certeza machucou o braço, pois caiu em cima dele e o sentiu tremer ao tentar se erguer.

Ergueu o rosto e congelou.

-Olá, mocinha. – alguém estava em pé diante dela – Prazer em conhecê-la.

_Oh-Oh._

Rin sentiu a garganta ficar com ar preso e precisou se lembrar de respirar. Era uma das espécies de demônio como Sesshoumaru: usava armadura, cabelos longos e ondulados e escuros, com evidente aparência humana, um _taiyoukai_ – tanto que poderia ser confundindo como um, se ela não conseguisse perceber a energia maligna ao redor dele.

Parecia que até o ar que ele soltava pelo nariz estava impregnado de _maldade._

-Soube que está com uma coisa que me pertence... – ele falou quando percebeu os olhos castanhos correndo de cima a baixo nele.

E Rin sentiu o suor correr frio quando ele ergueu a mão direita ameaçadoramente contra ela.

Fechou os olhos e _esperou._

Alguém pigarreou atrás deles.

-Na verdade – Miroku os interrompeu –, a _coisa _está comigo, Naraku.

A mão do demônio parou a centímetros do rosto de Rin. Ela reabriu os olhos quando percebeu que nada aconteceria.

-Com você? – Naraku perguntou meio incrédulo.

Miroku confirmou alegremente com a cabeça.

-Ela é muito habilidosa, sabe? – ele coçava um dos lados do rosto com o indicador – Ela poderia me derrubar se estivesse com aquilo em mãos.

Rin viu quando uma sobrancelha de Naraku se ergueu com o comentário. E ao passear os olhos pelo rosto de Miroku, pensou ter visto por um segundo apenas uma expressão de surpresa.

-Certo, então... – o demônio se recompôs – Entregue-me.

Desta vez, foi Miroku quem ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-"Entregar"? – ele repetiu – E por acaso eu já recebi meu pagamento?

-Você está falando sério, meu rapaz?

Uma expressão extremamente sombria apareceu no rosto geralmente sorridente e calmo do monge. Foi tal que Rin sentiu um estremecimento nas bases das pernas já flexionadas no chão.

-Você não tem o menor e mais insignificante _direito _de me chamar de "seu rapaz", como se fosse meu pai.

Aquele rapaz tinha mesmo algum vício pelo perigo, Rin imaginou. Só isso explicava o fato de ter provocado Sesshoumaru com tanta segurança e estar ali diante de um demônio extremamente perigoso e nem tremer um segundo de medo, como acontecia com ela na hora. Ele não tinha medo.

E uma coisa que ela tinha aprendido era...

-Vamos fazer o seguinte... – ele levantou Rin delicadamente pelo braço, segurando-a depois pelos ombros ao fingir não perceber que ela tremia ainda – Eu vou ficar ainda com ela. Pode vir me procurar depois que trouxer minha recompensa.

... aqueles que não tinham medo eram os mais _perigosos._

Naraku ficou momentaneamente sem palavras. Fitou tanto o monge quanto a trêmula garota ao lado dele por alguns segundos, provavelmente analisando a proposta.

Por fim, um sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

-Claro. Tem razão. – ele estreitou o olhar, mas havia apenas malícia nele – Voltarei logo com os _pergaminhos. _

E ele se afastou numa nuvem escura em direção aos céus, sumindo na escuridão.

A sombra no rosto de Miroku demorou alguns minutos para desaparecer, mas, assim que aconteceu, ele se voltou para Rin e deu seu sorriso mais cordial.

-Vamos, mocinha? Acho que agora você pode terminar aquela tigela de arroz e dormir um pouco.

-Mas... mas...

-"Mas"...?

Rin engoliu em seco e olhou para o alto, exatamente para onde vira minutos antes o demônio ir embora.

-Ele vai voltar... – ela falou num tom meio de súplica, meio assustado, a voz meio fraca – Ele vem pra...

-Ele com certeza não voltará hoje. Aposto que ele teve uma preguiça danada pra procurar o que eu pedi como recompensa. – ele coçou novamente um lado do rosto e deu outro sorriso, como que pedindo permissão para pôr a mão no ombro da garota e guiá-la em direção da cabana – Ele tem uma preguiça danada algumas vezes.

Ao entrarem, eles tiraram os sapatos e voltaram para o centro da sala, onde Rin anteriormente fazia a refeição antes da chegada de Naraku. Hachi, o provável servo de Miroku, dormia num canto, sonoramente comprovado pelos roncos que produzia.

Rin se sentou sobre as próprias pernas, e fitou longamente o arroz doce já frio na tigela decorada. Deveria ser um objeto caríssimo, a julgar pelos desenhos.

Foi quando resolveu olhar ao redor. Havia coisas demais naquela sala, pequenas, mas _demais_. Eram vasos, talheres, tapetes, roupas, estátuas, almofadas, jóias... Todos objetos que apenas reis e outras famílias nobres possuiriam.

Virou o rosto e percebeu que ele a encarava também. Ficou vermelha e desviou rapidamente o olhar.

-Adoro esse vermelho no seu rosto. Já falei isso?

-J-Já... – ela pegou a tigela de arroz e os _hashi_, rapidamente colocando uma porção na boca e fingindo uma total concentração no ato.

-É sempre bom dizer mais de uma vez.

Miroku sorriu ao ver o par de _hashi _tremer nos dedos dela.

-Diga-me, senhorita... – ele pigarreou antes de começar – Aquele outro _youkai _com quem está envolvida não costuma falar essas coisas para você?

Rin corou mais forte quando um amontoado de lembranças dos último dias atingiu em cheio o cérebro dela. Inclusive uma em que Sesshoumaru roçava um dedo no rosto dela para tirar o cabelo da testa e beijar o local, os dois deitados no meio de um jardim cheio de girassóis num daqueles momentos à sós. Ele realmente não era de falar... Gostava mais de _mostrar _razões, motivos e demais entendimentos.

E ela não duvidava de nenhum sentimento dele, por mais que ele não tenha explicitado.

-Ele não precisava me dizer. – ela falou com coragem suficiente para controlar o rubor e encará-lo – Confio minha vida a ele.

-A falecida esposa dele também confiava.

Desta vez, ela se ergueu num ímpeto de raiva e atirou a tigela de arroz longe. Hachi acordou assustado e Miroku deu um grito estrangulado.

-Aquela tigela custava uma fortuna!

-Tenho certeza que pode roubar outra de onde essa veio! – ela gritou, ainda enfurecida – Sesshoumaru tem muito mais _honra _do que você tem nesse brinco da sua orelha!

Em lugar de ficar com raiva, fazê-la se ajoelhar e pedir desculpas, ele deu uma gargalhada que a deixou confusa e Hachi ligeiramente assustado. Este, compreendendo que aquilo renderia uma boa briga, resolveu sair de cena, e procurou um lugar para dormir mais tranquilamente no lado de fora da cabana do mestre.

-Você acha que eu roubei essas coisas, assim como você fez durante algum tempo pra sobreviver por essas bandas?

Rin sentiu a respiração ficar presa na garganta. Não deixou de encará-lo um único segundo, sentindo os dentes trincarem.

_Como _ele podia saber tanta coisa? _Como?_

-Eu sou um caçador de recompensas, minha cara. – ele deu um sorriso divertido e abriu os braços, como se apresentasse a sala onde estavam pela primeira vez – Tudo que tenho aqui eu conquistei com minhas _tarefas_. Sequestrar o rei, soltar uma princesa, matar o demônio... roubar a linda companheira de um _Taiyoukai_... – ele deu um suspiro na pausa como se estivesse entediado – Eu sou excelente, o melhor caçador de recompensas do país inteiro. – gabou-se sem um pingo de vergonha.

-Eu me lembro de você. – ela falou repentinamente – Não do seu rosto, mas a sua _voz..._

Percebeu o sorriso morrer no rosto dele.

-Você estava no meu sonho. – ela baixou o olhar na direção da tigela estilhaçada – Você me disse pra voltar pra cá... que havia gente esperando por mim...

-Oh... – ele passou a mão direita no cabelo, deixando os fios um pouco revoltados – Então você lembra...

Viu-o ficar incomodado com a informação.

-Aquele demônio... _Naraku _soube da minha extraordinária capacidade de resolver as mais complicadas missões. Ele pediu para pegar de volta a tinta... com você no pacote. Aquela coisa não tem mais vontade própria, porque...

-Eu já sei disso. – ela o cortou rudemente.

-Bem... – ele continuou, ignorando o tom dela – Eu não podia permitir que você ficasse _presa _naquele mundo, não sem eu ter conseguido completar minha tarefa.

-Você... – ela tomou profundamente ar e o soltou, como se estivesse extremamente cansada – Para quê Naraku quer de volta a tinta infernal depois de tantos anos?

-Depois de muitos séculos, para ser exato. – ele a corrigiu – Ele precisa porque ele sentiu que a tinta ficou extremamente forte nos últimos tempos... nos últimos _meses,_ para ser preciso. Coincide com o fato de você ser a nova mestra dela. E também...

Miroku deu rapidamente de ombros para adicionar outra informação.

-Bem, ele paga bem, sabe? Ele vai me dar uma fortuna em pergaminhos raríssimos do quase duzentos anos de história.

Rin arfou com a indiferença dele.

-E então minha vida vale só algumas porcarias de pergaminhos pra você? É isso?

Ambos se encararam. Olhos frios e olhos de fogo. Era a calma encarando a tormenta.

-Ora, _Rin..._ – ele deixou que um sorriso zombeteiro brincasse nos lábios dele – A sua vida já estava condenada a partir do momento que roubou aquela tinta e encontrou o _seu _Sesshoumaru. Quem garante que ele não vai matar você também porque não encontrou solução alguma para seu problema, como ele fez com a outra mulher?

Nisso, um vazio apareceu nos olhos dela. Os lábios tremeram. A cabeça girou. Rin precisou se apoiar, e só encontrou uma base no chão de madeira.

Miroku, indiferente, se levantou e deu de ombros.

-Só pra concluir... – ele observou a forma como o cabelo caía ao redor dela, como uma cortina marrom em perfeito contraste com a pele clara – Se eu não a tivesse convencido a voltar do outro mundo, você não teria _me _encontrado.

-Hã? – ela piscou, voltando do transe.

-Ora, minha cara Rin... – ele foi até a porta – Esqueceu o que eu disse sobre minhas tarefas? Eu sempre traço um plano pra tudo e...

Rin estremeceu ao ver um sorriso meio vingativo nos lábios dele. E teve certeza de que _não _era por causa dela.

-Eu nunca falhei. _Nunca._ – ele deu uma piscadela e saiu, deixando-a sozinha.

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Na-na-na-na... :) O que acharam desse capítulo? E do 'Miroku como monge interesseiro e caçador de recompensas?

Como falei, provavelmente terminarei a história antes do final do ano e me dedicar da mesma forma a um outro _fanfiction_ chamado _A cor do dinheiro_ – se por acaso alguma coisa não me impedir de escrever até dezembro... Certamente que tenho algumas coisas. Por exemplo, vou para Recife no início de dezembro pra apresentar trabalhos, então ficarei uns dias antes sem postar nada por aqui.

A história terá pelo menos mais seis capítulos! Sim, só mais seis... Estou tentando fechar a segunda parte da fase com alguns detalhes e explicações, tem a parte dos confrontos ainda...

Gostaria muito de saber o que acharam do capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado, e ficarei honrada em receber um comentário a respeito ;)

Obrigada a: **Jade Amorin, Claudia **e **Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki** (mana, que nome poderoso, hein?)

_(Meu amorzinho, meu coração lindo e totalmente exposto, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo aí onde você estiver!)_

Beijos,

Shampoo-chan


	18. Sem rastros

_Apesar de tudo, ainda acredito _

_na bondade humana._

Anne Frank

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 15:** _Sem rastros_

_Para Rin-chan_

Rin não conseguiu dormir naquela noite.

Uma coruja piou ao longe, e ela se remexeu no chão perto da parede, lugar que tomara para tentar dormir. Não havia muito sucesso na tentativa, porém.

Sesshoumaru...

Como será que ele estava? Ele conseguiu localizá-la? E por que diabos ele demorava tanto? Será que aquele monge idiota o encontrou durante o tempo que ela ficara desacordada e o machucara?

Impossível. Por mais que tivesse visto a forma como aquele rapaz enfrentou os amigos antes, na hora de sequestrá-la, e de ter sido extremamente petulante com Naraku, ela não conseguia sequer imaginar que alguém escaparia vivo das mãos de Sesshoumaru, se este tivesse a segunda chance de enfrentá-lo.

Aliás, percebeu que Miroku não havia exatamente _enfrentado _Sesshoumaru e companhia. Ele simplesmente os colocou numa situação no qual não poderiam se mexer, porque o alvo era ela, Rin, a companheira de Sesshoumaru, a garota com que ele andava há alguns meses. Ele encontrou uma brecha na defesa do demônio e simplesmente a raptou, sem dar chance para o grupo ter que salvá-la.

Será que foi deliberado?

Nunca havia pensado nessa perspectiva. Se isso fosse confirmado, Miroku não era tão invencível assim, e logo veria o rosto de Sesshoumaru num ataque surpresa para salvá-la.

Há quanto tempo estava ali já sem ele? Quantos sóis haviam se passado? Dois? Naraku nunca mais havia aparecido, e ela intimamente estava feliz, pois assim poderia pensar no que fazer, pensar numa maneira de escapar, pensar em como aproveitar os últimos instantes de vida caso tudo desse errado: se Sesshoumaru não aparecesse, se não conseguisse escapar, se Naraku viesse pegar o que era por princípio dele.

Suspirou pesadamente. Não tinha tais pensamentos desde que a vida começou a girar em torno de Sesshoumaru também. Se acontecesse algo com ela, seria para uma reprise de um momento anterior, quando Naraku quis o sangue da mulher de Sesshoumaru e ele precisou matá-la, a pedido da própria. Se ele tivesse que escolher outra vez essa decisão... Isso _mataria_ um imortal.

Outro suspiro escapou dela.

Não havia como negar que ele tinha bastante, _muitos _sentimentos enterrados debaixo daquela armadura. Se ele parecia ser frio e distante logo que se conheceram, era porque havia resignação, ódio e diversos planos de vingança contra Naraku sendo tramados por trás daquele semblante indiferente. Ele contara o qual satisfeito ficara de ver que a tinta estava agora com ele.

Mas ele admitiu que agora temia pela vida dela.

E jurou que nada o impediria de salvá-la. Nada nem ninguém.

Repentinamente, precisou fingir que dormia quando escutou a porta do cômodo ser aberta. Miroku a havia trancado ali e colocado aqueles estranhos sinais na porta para impedir que alguém entrasse – ou saísse de lá. Ele a tratava relativamente bem, no final das contas. A comida era boa, mas não era mais servida num dos utensílios caros que ele recebia de recompensar – agora comia arroz em tigelas de barro toscamente queimado, para evitar diminuir a maldita coleção de porcelana que ele adorava.

Escutou passos ecoarem no ambiente. Fechou os olhos e fingiu uma respiração suave.

E então, sentiu alguém perto dela e uma respiração quente no ouvido.

-Tá fingindo, né? – escutou Miroku caçoar.

Rin se levantou tão abruptamente com o susto que bateu o lado do rosto no queixo do jovem monge, o que arrancou um resmungo dele.

Mas o azar era dele, mesmo.

-O que você quer? – ela esfregava o rosto com irritação – Veio me buscar pra servir de comida pro seu amiguinho lá?

Os olhos de Miroku estreitaram por segundos. A mão dele foi em direção ao pescoço dela, e Rin sentiu um toque estremecido de fúria passar como uma corrente elétrica por ele.

-Não fale... – ele a fuzilava com os olhos – Nunca mais fale isso. Eu não sou _amigo_ dele, entendido?

Rin precisou engolir em seco antes de assentir num "sim" trêmulo.

-Excelente. – a calma reaparecia aos poucos numa expressão simpática no rosto dele – Agora levante-se. Precisamos encontrar Naraku. – ele passou a mão que estava no pescoço para trás da cabeça, tocando um ponto sensível da nuca de Rin.

E os olhos _dela _perderam o brilho logo em seguida, desmaiando aos pés de Miroku.

* * *

Três dias daqui a pouco.

Daqui a pouco serão três dias.

Três dias serão sem pistas de Rin daqui a pouco.

Por mais que tentasse reorganizaras frases, o resultado era o mesmo para Sesshoumaru – há três dias Rin estava desaparecida, levada por aquele monge espertinho.

Foi impressionante como tudo havia sido rápido e extremamente bem planejado: o monge com certeza conhecia todos os hábitos do grupo, e conhecia todos os pontos fortes, os ataques e as brechas nas defesas. Ele sabia como inutilizar o olfato de um meio demônio, de um demônio completo e de Ah-Un e Jaken, além das sacerdotisas. Ninguém percebeu a presença dele até ele se manifestar, ninguém o viu chegar perto de Rin. Ninguém conseguiu alcançar Rin a tempo porque ele tinha aquele... _buraco _sugador na mão direita – uma velha lenda que agora Sesshoumaru sabia que era verdade.

Havia uma história muito antiga entre os monges Nichiren, na qual uma determinada linhagem – avô, pai e filho de uma mesma família – foi condenada pelos infernos a manter a mão direita selada. Caso o manto ou o _sutra_ que a cobria fosse retirado, o castigo era a morte lenta e dolorosa do indivíduo.

Mas era a primeira vez que Sesshoumaru via... uma coisa daquele tipo. E se aquele rapaz fosse também da linhagem da família de monges, com certeza ele morreria.

Não que ele se importasse, claro. Ele morreria de qualquer forma por encontrar uma brecha e sequestrar a _sua _Rin.

-Nada. – Inuyasha falou de algum lugar. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou o irmão em pé, em um galho de árvore. Tinha sentido a presença dele alguns metros antes, mas ficou tão entretido com o pensamento de querer saber se Rin estava bem que nem se importou em saber em quantos minutos o mais novo o alcançaria – Depois da linha norte, eu perco meus sentidos.

-Seu olfato fica comprometido por lá _também? – _o mais velho perguntou numa ênfase incrédula na última palavra.

Inuyasha tinha sérias... dificuldades para seguir o rastro de Rin. Na opinião dele, o rastro de Rin foi de alguma forma _apagado. _Logo após o rapto, o grupo iniciou uma busca que não resultou em nada. Nada de cheiro, nada de rastros ou sons, nem a respiração de Rin, que Sesshoumaru se acostumou a ouvir por vários metros de distância não era perceptível. Parecia que estavam dentro de uma enorme bolha que impediam os mais habilidosos de usarem os dons para salvar uma humana. E Kikyo, uma das mais frustradas da situação, tinha certeza disso.

_Sem rastros._

-Kikyo e Kagome estão vindo aí... – Inuyasha coçou o nariz, a ponta do mesmo vermelha, provavelmente de algum esforço que tenha feito durante as buscas pelos rastros perdidos – Ficaram a manhã inteira enfurnadas naquele barraco sem fazer algo que preste, e eu gastando meu olfato procurando por Rin...

-Isso porque não estávamos procurando pelo cheiro, Inuyasha. – Kagome falou um pouco longe deles, mas ainda assim perfeitamente audível – Gastou mesmo seu nariz à toa.

_-Grrrrr..._ – aquela sacerdotisa provocadorazinha de uma figa, ele pensou com um rosnado.

Sesshoumaru ignorou a briga entre os dois e alcançou rapidamente as irmãs, que se aproximavam da clareira onde Sesshoumaru marcou como ponto de encontro caso tivessem alguma notícia ou rastro de Rin. Cada um fazia o máximo que podia, rastreando pontos diferentes para que a área em questão não ficasse na mira deles por tanto tempo.

E isso vinha ocorrendo há três malditos dias.

Caso alguém encontrasse uma pista, deveria imediatamente comunicar ao outro. Como Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram bastante rápidos, Ah-Un ficou junto a Kagome e Kikyo para auxiliá-las.

Mas elas quase não saíram da cabana desde o dia anterior, limitando-se a aparecerem nos encontros e levarem comida para Inuyasha.

-Sesshoumaru... – Kikyo murmurou ao vê-lo se aproximar – Kagome conseguiu.

Segundos depois, Inuyasha e Jaken estavam junto aos três.

Então havia uma esperança na caixa de Momotarou...

* * *

Parecia que um pequeno exército gritava ao pé do ouvido de Rin.

Era um zumbido horroroso, que sequer permitia que ela se mexesse sem sentir que o chão subiria para atacá-la. Mal teve coragem de abrir os olhos. Aliás, teve a súbita ideia de que era melhor não abrir de forma alguma os olhos.

Isso porque lembrou quem estava com ela.

De olhos ainda fechados, ela se concentrou nos sons ao redor. Era o que Sesshoumaru havia ensinado uma vez a ela que os sons a ajudavam a pensar melhor que vista. Claro, isso era extremamente fácil de dizer se você consegue escutar uma coruja piar a metros de distância de onde está.

Apesar de ter o exército marchando ao pé da orelha e de não ter ainda a mínima ideia do que pensar e planejar, ela percebeu que podia escutar vozes em meio à marchinha. Eram homens, e conseguiu identificar a voz de Miroku e daquele servo dele, Hachi.

Mas as palavras... o que eles estavam falando?

-Olha só, Mestre... acho que ela acordou. – Hachi comentou casualmente ao vê-la contorcer a face naquela tentativa de escutar num bravo esforço a conversa entre os dois.

-Bom dia, senhorita Rin. – a voz de Miroku soava brincalhona na frente dela. Conseguia imaginar aquele sorriso falso e totalmente indiferente à desgraça dela cruzando o rosto dele – Eu iria acordá-la em alguns minutos. Por acaso está com dor de cabeça? O seu rosto está tão estranho...

Maldito, ela queria dizer. Antes era preciso fazer outra pergunta:

-Por que... meu ouvido está... _doendo_ tanto?

-Oh. - o zumbido parou repentinamente e ela abriu os olhos – Desculpe. Estava incomodando muito?

Rin abriu os olhos.

-Onde nós...?

-Vamos encontrar Naraku. Ainda vai demorar, considerando que é madrugada e que você dormiu metade de um dia do nosso trajeto.

Nisso, ela tentou se erguer, mas não sentiu nem braços nem pernas seguirem o comando do cérebro. Conseguiu com muito esforço se sentar, e sentiu todo o ambiente se inclinar com o movimento brusco.

_-Oaaaa..._ – ele exclamou e a socorreu antes que ela caísse de onde estavam.

Foi quando ela percebeu onde estavam.

Uma canoa grande o bastante para três pessoas fazia uma travessia lenta por um rio que guiava a uma direção que Rin não sabia qual. Era noite – como sempre – e pelo que entendeu, estavam já viajando há horas.

E o barulho da marcha era o da maçã que Miroku cortava com uma faca – tão próximo ao ouvido dela, e num corte tão ritmado que era possível pensar que era uma marcha de um exército. O cabo dela brilhava sob a luz da lua, e atingia diretamente aos olhos de Rin.

Foi então que percebeu que a cabeça estava apoiada nas pernas dele e que não conseguia mexer os braços e pernas.

-Eu tive que selar seus braços. – ele explicou meio indiferente – Desculpe, mas você estava tendo pesadelos com lobos e estava se mexendo muito aqui, então resolvi colocar esses _sutras_ em você pro barco não balançar.

-Tire-os então. – ela sibilou, torcendo para que ele visse uma expressão furiosa.

_-Hmm..._ – ele ficou pensativo – Mas é claro que não.

Rin precisou rezar para se controlar. Fechou os olhos e arfou, puxando violentamente o ar. Não tinha mesmo como lutar com alguém em tamanha desvantagem. E se recusava a pensar que teria que lutar com alguém tão covarde assim.

Miroku reparou nas reações. Deu um suspiro pesado.

-Senhorita Rin... – começou no tom mais compreensivo que ela já escutara – Sei que deve achar tudo isso uma tremenda covardia... mas...

A pausa dele foi longa demais. Ela não piscou até que ele pronunciou a frase final:

-Algumas vezes _negócios_ são _negócios_.

Rin teve o ímpeto de se levantar e tentar bater na cara daquele monge com todo o corpo – já que não podia usar as mãos, seguramente presa por selos. O máximo que conseguiu foi se contorcer de raiva e deixar Hachi se tremendo de medo por acreditar que todos cairiam no rio.

-Não se mexa dessa forma! – Miroku gritou para ela, segurando o corpo perigosamente pelo quadril. Afastou qualquer pensamento pecaminoso naquela hora, porque, definitivamente, aquela não era uma boa situação.

-Você é mesmo _humano? _– ela gritou de forma que a pergunta soava como um insulto – Porque nenhum _humano _faz isso com outro!

_Que bobinha que ela é._

Segurou Rin com força contra o fundo da pequena canoa e direcionou o dedo indicador a um ponto central na testa dela.

-Acho melhor você voltar a dormir.

-NÃO! – ela gritou contra as mãos que se aproximavam do rosto.

E segundos depois, ela estava desacordada.

Miroku deixou escapar outro suspiro pesado.

-Mas é mesmo uma boba... – ele observou a expressão da garota desacordada – Pra acreditar tanto nos seres humanos...

* * *

Se aquele monge acreditava que podia vencer o grupo de Sesshoumaru, estava muito enganado.

Correndo a toda velocidade, o demônio, acompanhado pelo irmão, Jaken, Kikyo e Kagome – devidamente seguras nas costas de Ah-Un, iam no rastro que indicava onde Rin em breve chegaria.

Não foi com sorte que conseguiram aquele rastro.

Kagome havia gasto uma enorme energia numa longa meditação para entrar no espaço que fora da zona onde estavam. Confirmando as suspeitas de todos, aquele monge prendeu o grupo num campo de energia espiritual que impedia que um demônio como Sesshoumaru conseguisse seguir o rastro dele e de Rin. Isso era algo que apenas monges extremamente habilidosos faziam, e ele só conseguira encontrar poucos, apenas _três_, que sabiam criar uma barreira como aquela.

Kagome usou todo o tempo de reclusão para saber exatamente qual a área que a barreira cobria e como poderiam quebrá-la. Infelizmente quebrar não era possível se não atacassem diretamente o criador dela – e o que ela fez foi se concentrar na área por fora para sentir a energia tanto de Rin quanto do monge.

E ela obteve, ainda bem, sucesso. Descobriu o rastro e agora deveriam tentar chegar à outra margem do rio Arakawa para encontrar Rin. Aquilo consumira quase todas as forças dela, e a irmã se preocupou em cuidar da parte tanto física quanto espiritual. Kagome daria as localizações, mas evitaria lutar.

Um desfalque, mas ainda havia bastante gente para lutar. Kagome estaria seguramente poupada da batalha.

Sim, infelizmente não era possível quebrar uma barrar se não atacassem diretamente o criador, mas...

-Por que você 'tá estalando tanto a mão? – Inuyasha perguntou assustado, tentando acompanhar a corrida do irmão.

-Porque, irmãozinho, estou tentando lembrar como nosso pai nos ensinou a arrancar a cabeça de alguém bem lentamente.

Inuyasha deu uma bufada irônica.

-Feh, eu perdi essa aula. Mas te garanto que é muito fácil.

-O problema... – Sesshoumaru estalou os dedos da outra mão – é que não consigo matar _lentamente. _

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Pessoas, desculpem pela demora... fiquei um pouco doente nos últimos dias e não tive qualquer ânimo e força física pra me levantar da caminha e escrever uma linha. Mas tá passando, e estou ainda trabalhando nas outras histórias :)

Aí está o capítulo 15. O que acharam do nosso querido Miroku totalmente indiferente e doido pra jogar Rin pros tubarões? Eu particularmente estou adorando :P Capítulo que vem _alguém _vai querer arrancar uma cabeça por aí... hahaha. Desculpem se fiz o romance RinxSess ficar em segundo plano, mas achei que a história estava se prolongando demais, e então pelo menos já os tornei um casal – por mais que não tenha muito romance. Mas já tenho ideia de como posso compensar isso _(evil smile). _

Agradeço aos comentários de _Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, Nina, Jade Amorim, Rukia-hime, Hana-Lis, Queenrj, Lan-Lan _e _Helena_. Que bom que estão gostando da história! Eu fico admirada em ver que tem gente que ainda lê o que publico por aqui... Como estou ainda um pouco doentinha, não sei se vai ter mais um capítulo esta semana... mas posso compensar isso na semana que vem, se estiver melhor :)

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ficarei feliz em receber um comentário por ele se for digno de pelo menos um.

_(Ah, meu anjinho... eu daria tudo pra receber um comentariozinho seu a respeito...)_

Beijinhos da Shampoo


	19. O verdadeiro dono da tinta

_Você nasceu para vencer, mas para ser um vencedor, _

_você deve planejar vencer, preparar-se para vencer, _

_e esperar vencer._

Zig Ziglar

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 16:** _O verdadeiro dono da tinta_

_Para Rin-chan_

-Sesshou... maru... – Rin ficou alarmada, tentando decifrar o rosto fracamente iluminado pelo luar – Por quê...?

-Deixamos as perguntas depois... – Sesshoumaru encontrou o olhar cheio de perguntas dela – Não precisamos das respostas agora. Este Sesshoumaru quer também esclarecer algumas dúvidas que ele próprio tem.

Escutou a garota dar uma risada nervosa. A mão dele ficou acariciando as costas dela, causando-lhe um arrepio. Muito parecido com o que acontecera na caverna, naquele dia chuvoso.

-Só temos esta noite... né? – ela deu um sorriso emocionado, aproximando o rosto com os olhos profundamente brilhantes.

-Sim... – os olhos dourados se concentraram nos contornos rosados dos lábios – Nossos últimos instantes juntos...

No momento em que iam se beijar, a garganta de Rin se fechou e Sesshoumaru não era mais Sesshoumaru – o lorde que a beijara com avidez na realidade. No lugar dele apareceu Naraku, que ergueu Rin com uma única mão, as pernas balançando em desespero numa agonia para voltar a respirar.

Com um grito, ela acordou, ofegante.

-Oh... – o rosto sorridente de Miroku apareceu do lado oposto ao dela – Outro pesadelo?

Um pesadelo tão real que conseguiu fazer com que sentisse a falta de ar daquele aperto na garganta. Não podia sequer pôr a mão ali para acalmar a região...

-F-Foi... – a voz falhou.

E Miroku franziu a testa.

-Que bom que acordou. – ele mudou repentinamente de assunto – Nós chegamos já.

Foi quando sentiu que o ambiente não balançava, não havia barulho dos remos, não estava mais com a cabeça sendo amparada pelas mãos de Miroku. Estava deitada no chão sem cuidado algum, e via os primeiros raios da manhã aparecerem em linhas alaranjadas no céu, pois era ruim tentar mover o pescoço para os lados.

-Naraku chegará em instantes. – ele voltou a aparecer diante do rosto dela – Pelo menos não vamos esperar tanto.

-Onde estamos? – como se importasse num momento desses saber onde estava... mas conseguia ouvir o barulho de água fluindo pelo ouvido esquerdo.

-Nós chegamos às nascentes do rio Arakawa.

-Oh?

Pelos deuses, aquilo deveria estar a quilômetros da Floresta de Enganos.

-Então... vamos nos levantar? – ele sugeriu.

Rin se remexeu desconfortável.

-Ah, fica pra outra vez, obrigada.

Miroku estreitou severamente o olhar e...

-AHHH! – ela berrou quando sentiu as mãos dele agarrarem o cabelo dela e erguê-la de uma única puxada. Ela ficou em pé diante dele, assustada, fazendo o possível para conter as lágrimas de dor.

De forma alguma choraria na frente dele.

* * *

-Tem certeza que é por aqui, Kagome? – Kikyo deslizava a mão na cabeça da irmã, deitada nas costas de Ah-Un.

-Sim. – ela apontou ao leste – Acho que mais algumas horas...

Sesshoumaru escondeu a decepção por trás da máscara da indiferença. Se ela não fosse a única pessoa que conseguia no momento rastrear Rin passando pela barreira que aquele monge preparou, já teria abandonado o grupo há muito tempo. Elas eram _extremamente _lentas, e a cada minuto Kagome perdia o rastro e ficava em dúvida quanto à direção que deveriam tomar.

E ela falou em _horas_. Ela levou três dias para encontrar um rastro, um sinal de Rin ainda viva e ela falava que ainda precisavam de _horas _para encontrá-la.

Até que a audição dele encontrou a direção.

-Isso foi...? – Inuyasha virou o rosto ao mesmo tempo que ele.

-Um grito. – o lorde completou.

Um grito de _Rin. _

E no outro segundo, Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali.

* * *

-Não pense que pode brincar comigo, menina. – Miroku falava num tom sério – Eu não dou mesmo a mínima para o que pensa a respeito de mim, mas eu _não _tolero brincadeiras. Não em momentos como agora.

-Solte meu cabelo, seu animal! – ela gritou o mais forte que pôde. Com os braços e pernas presos, não era possível reagir da forma como queria.

Primeiramente, ele a colocou em pé até que percebeu que ela não iria cair. Depois soltou as mechas, desenrolando os fios que prenderam nos dedos.

-_Desculpe._ – ele sussurrou tão baixo que ela demorou para entender o que era.

E aquilo foi... estranho. Era como se...

-Olha, eu tive que pegar isso aqui emprestado... mas não se preocupe, vou devolver num minuto. – ele falou, erguendo um objeto que ela reconheceu muito bem.

O tinteiro infernal.

-O que diabos...? – ela perguntou, ainda mais assustada.

_Como _ele conseguia segurar aquele objeto como se fosse algo inofensivo?

-Como o quê? – ele piscou meio ingenuamente, prendendo o tinteiro com uma fita no cinto do quimono, o que permitia que ficasse perfeitamente visível aos olhos dos outros.

-Quem... – ela tinha os olhos arregalados – Quem diabos você é, afinal?

Porque, desde que ela pegara aquele tinteiro, alguém conseguiu encostar nele. O tinteiro tinha atração automática pelo dono. Poderia não ter contato, mas outra pessoa não chegava perto até o dono aparecer. Claro, os seres sobrenaturais eram exceção a isso, mas esse rapaz...

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. Parecia até cômico se não fosse tão estranho para ela.

Esse rapaz... ele era _humano, _certo?

O único humano que conseguiu tocar naquela tinta.

-Você está bem, senhorita Rin? – Miroku perguntou numa preocupação.

O _único_ humano que ainda sobrevivia, e ela não havia _morrido _para que ele encontrasse um motivo para poder tocar naquilo.

Isso significava que o tinteiro tinha outro dono? Mas ela verificou aquilo, não estava nem na metade o frasco!

-Oh... – ele virou o rosto para trás – Nós temos visitas.

_-Hein? _

No outro instante, ela se sentiu jogada no chão, o queixo chocando contra a grama e provocando uma dor absurda que alcançou o corpo inteiro. E um par de pés apareceu na visão periférica, caminhando na direção dela.

-Naraku, há quanto tempo! – Miroku alegremente o saudou – Caramba, fizemos um longo caminho até aqui, 'cê nem imagina.

Naraku não respondeu. Estava com os olhos estreitados, visivelmente zangado, e não parecia querer perder tempo com aquela conversa "amigável" do monge. De uma bolsa de couro, ele tirou alguma coisa.

Um pergaminho. Ou melhor – os pergaminhos, pois os outros estavam dentro da sacola. Logo, ele voltou para o lugar.

-Trouxe o que queria. – ele a pendia com um único dedo pela alça, como se fosse uma provocação – Estão todos aqui dentro.

-Jogue para mim e aí eu passo a "encomenda". – indicou Rin com a cabeça.

Naraku hesitou.

-Se não quiser fazer a troca, é só falar. Tem gente por aí que pode me dar mais por ela. Ah – desta vez, quem estreitou os olhos foi o monge –, e nem pense em nos atacar. A barreira é bem forte aqui até para demônios como você.

A chantagem fez efeito lento. O demônio estreitou primeiramente os olhos para aquela figura, aquele patético humano que _sabia _ser mais esperto que os olhos. A mão contorceu o material da bolsa, deixando os dedos como marcas no couro curtido.

Finalmente, ele jogou a bolsa daquela distância. Miroku ergueu o bastão e a alça da sacola prendeu ali ao ser atirada de longe.

Abaixando-se, Miroku pôs a sacola no chão e a abriu, contemplando o que estava ali.

Quatro pergaminhos apareceram na visão periférica de Rin. O monge os estendeu no chão, e ela não conseguiu ler o que estava escrito.

-Você chegou a lê-los? – Miroku perguntou curiosamente.

-Eu não sei ler essa língua. – Naraku respondeu asperamente, como se estivesse realmente quisesse poder ler e o fato o deixasse extremamente irritado – Ia precisar de alguém como _você_ para saber o que tem aí.

Desta vez, Miroku teve que esconder um sorriso. Continuou passando a vista pelos pergaminhos, mantras sagrados do Budismo Tibetano.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Rin percebeu que ele estava evidentemente... excitado com a recompensa, com o suor escorrendo em longos fios pela testa enquanto arfava com a leitura dinâmica de todos eles. Parecia ter em mãos o maior tesouro de todos os tempos.

-Sim... – havia um brilho no olhar dele tão forte que Naraku não pôde deixar de sorrir – São esses mesmos.

Miroku enrolou novamente os pergaminhos, guardou-os na sacola e limpou a poeira da roupa.

-Bem... – ele pigarreou – Agora preciso entregar o que me pediu.

Curvou-se sobre o corpo de Rin e o punho se fechou sobre o tecido que cobria um dos ombros. Levantou-se de uma única vez, fazendo o possível para mantê-la em pé.

Frente a frente, Naraku viu o objeto dos desejos preso ao laço do quimono que ela vestia. O olhar _desesperado_ de Rin também o agradou.

-O que é isso no corpo dela? – ele perguntou ao vê-la com papéis pregados nos braços e pernas.

-Ela não pode se mexer enquanto tiver isso no corpo. – Miroku respondeu, tirando a poeira da roupa dela, ignorando o tremor que a percorria – Para impedir que fugisse, sabe?

E então Miroku estendeu a mão entre os espaço que os separava. A barreira desapareceu também.

-Pronto. Ela é toda sua.

_Sim._

Naraku sorriu diante da visão.

Um gemido escapou dos lábios de Rin. Ela nem ao menos pareceu se dar conta do qual alto foi. A energia negativa que ele emanava em ondas a deixava ainda mais apavorada.

No outro segundo, Naraku estava diante dela, os olhares fixos no nó que prendia o tinteiro à roupa.

-Mocinha... – ele tocou na face dela de forma tão delicada que alguém poderia dizer que ela se quebraria a qualquer momento – Você foi um _trabalho _para ser encontrada...

Rin arfou sob o toque. Sentiu o tremor fixar um ponto da espinha. A voz ficou sumida sob murmúrios.

_Pronto. _

-Primeiro eu preciso disso aqui... – ele desfez rapidamente o laço que prendia o tinteiro na roupa dela, depois o segurou com força – para ver se posso ainda controlá-lo.

Engolindo em seco, ela o viu abrir o cano de bambu e cheirar o conteúdo.

-Ainda tem bastante tinta... não aproveitou o poder que tinha em mãos?

Era uma pergunta retórica, mas ele mesmo sentiu vontade de responder.

-Que pena.

_Acabou, não é?_

-Ela não precisa _mais_ de você, agora que encontrou seu verdadeiro dono... – ele falou num sussurro no ouvido dela – Mas vou ter que abastecê-la um pouco com o seu sangue... Que tem um cheiro muito doce, por sinal.

Rin fechou os olhos ao vê-lo erguer a mão para dar o golpe final.

_-Deixamos as perguntas depois... Não precisamos das respostas agora._

_-Só temos esta noite... né? – ela deu um sorriso tímido._

_Sesshoumaru confirmou com a cabeça._

No instante em que achou que as lembranças da primeira noite com Sesshoumaru cessariam, sentiu-se levantada do chão e o vento balançando os longos cabelos contra o rosto de alguém. A face ficou voltada contra um peito protetor, os _sutras _que a inibiam se desfizeram sob um único comando.

_-Miserável..._ – escutou a pessoa murmurar, e então sentiu-se levada para longe da energia maligna de Naraku.

Sabia que estava salva.

E deu um grito ao abrir os olhos e descobrir quem a salvara.

**-MIROKU?**

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

Beijos, meus lindos :*


	20. A trama de Miroku

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 17:** _A trama de Miroku_

_Para Rin-chan_

Pronto, era agora.

As lembranças mais calorosas e agradáveis da pessoa mais importante da vida dela desapareceriam como fumaça.

As mãos que a tocaram.

Os olhos que a fitaram.

Nunca mais o veria.

_Por que as coisas tinham que terminar dessa forma?_

_"Deixamos as perguntas depois... Não precisamos das respostas agora."_

No instante em que achou que as lembranças da primeira noite com Sesshoumaru cessariam, sentiu-se levantada do chão e o vento balançando os longos cabelos contra o rosto de alguém. A face ficou voltada contra um peito protetor, os _sutras _que a inibiam se desfizeram sob um único comando.

_-Miserável..._ – escutou a pessoa murmurar, e então sentiu-se levada para longe da energia maligna de Naraku.

Sabia que estava salva. O abraço protetor a carregava como uma criança, protegendo-a de qualquer ataque que viesse na direção dela. Por um momento, um segundo apenas, acreditou que fosse Sesshoumaru que tinha socorrido.

Mas o calor que emanava daquele corpo era diferente. O cheiro também. E ele jamais a carregaria longe sem antes atacar o inimigo, preocupando-se apenas em afastá-la e proferir uma maldição. E aquela voz...

Reuniu forças para abrir os olhos e descobrir quem a salvara. Fosse quem fosse, teria a gratidão dela para...

**-MIROKU? **– gritou quando reconheceu o perfil, com os brincos refletindo o dourado dos primeiros raios de sol. De um ponto da testa, próximo aos cabelos, sangue escorria em um filete grosso que sujava tanto a roupa dele quanto a dela. Ele corria numa velocidade anormal para um humano, mas também não tão veloz para um demônio. Parecia que ele tinha sido treinado para escapar de situações perigosas como aquela.

-Rin. – ele estava sério, muito sério com o que estava prestes a fazer: desafiando um demônio que tinha pelo menos dois palmos a mais que ele – Eu quero que não saia de perto de mim. Seu_ esposo _vai chegar a qualquer momento antes de enfrentarmos Naraku.

Esposo? Enfrentar? Naraku?

-Nós vamos enfrentá-lo? – ela perguntou, assustada, agarrando o tecido da roupa de monge azul-escuro – Ele tem a tinta agora!

-Eu sei. – ele falou num tom não tão seguro quanto antes. Correu em direção à floresta, prestes a ficar cego novamente, pois o sol ainda não conseguiria atravessar os topos de árvores ainda naquelas horas do amanhecer.

Rin estava prestes a abrir a boca novamente para mais perguntas – mesmo sabendo que não era uma hora apropriada –, mas deu um grito estrangulado ao perceber a figura imponente de Naraku aparecer diante deles, como se já estivesse há tempos esperando pela chegada dos dois.

-Eu deveria ter desconfiado desde o princípio, _monge_. – ele fixou o olhar em Miroku, ignorando por alguns instantes Rin presa nos braços do rapaz – Você é neto daquele monge Nichiren.

Suor frio e sangue se misturaram pelo rosto moreno de Miroku. Por segundos, o coração falhou uma batida e o aperto no corpo de Rin ficou mais tenso. O olhar e o sorriso presunçoso de Naraku o deixaram ainda menos confiante.

-Eu reconheci o colar de contas na sua mão.

-Maldição... – ele murmurou sob um fôlego.

-Está querendo se vingar pela sua família? – Naraku deu alguns passos na direção dele, o que fez com que o outro recuasse – Da morte do vovô e do querido papai por causa da maldição que coloquei em vocês?

A maldição? Rin fixou o olhar na mão mais próxima, a que estava coberta por um pano da mesma cor, cujas contas que o amarravam incomodavam com a pressão que faziam contra a pele.

-Mi...Miroku-sama? – ela murmurou.

-Você mesmo se traiu ao dizer que o tinteiro estava com você, porque _ela _poderia utilizá-lo para escapar do cativeiro. – Naraku soltou um suspiro satisfeito – Você esqueceu que somente o atual dono pode tocar nela sem morrer _imediatamente? _

Miroku amaldiçoou-se mentalmente. Como pôde cometer uma gafe daquelas?

E por que Sesshoumaru estava demorando tanto? Será que aquele maldito Tanuki os encontrou a tempo?

-Ao que parece, você já o usou bastante, não? Esqueceu que o uso prolongado vai matar seu corpo até entrar em colapso?

O monge respirou fundo e encontrou o olhar grave e preocupado de Rin. Ela, que apanhou tanto sem saber em toda essa encenação, estava preocupada com ele.

-O tinteiro não ataca quem já está amaldiçoado. – ele explicou suavemente, num tom baixo o suficiente para que ela pudesse ouvir – Por isso eu consegui tocar nele sem que nada me acontecesse.

Mas Naraku também escutou:

-Exatamente, meu caro monge. – ele aplaudiu, dando alguns passos para frente – Esse buraco na sua mão veio em boa hora para me enfrentar, não é? Mas... vamos deixar de conversa.

Num instante, ele já estava a um pé de Miroku e Rin, que recuaram um passo e exclamaram em susto. O monge a colocou em pé no chão e agarrou um dos braços, puxando-a para longe da ameaça. Em seguida, parou e estendeu a mão, ficando protetoramente em frente a ela.

-Fique atrás, e não se mexa.

Naraku não pareceu se alarmar com a ação. Ficou parado, fitando os dois com o mesmo sorriso presunçoso de sempre. Viu tudo ao redor ser sugado para o Buraco de Vento e poeira levantar com a mesma velocidade com que as coisas desapareciam. Mas não estava preocupado. Nem moveu um dedo. Faltava pouco tempo até que acontecesse o que esperava.

Repentinamente, Miroku deu um grito e ficou lívido, pousando um joelho no solo como apoio. Rin abaixou-se imediatamente com ele e sentiu as pernas tremerem ao vê-lo suar e ficar mais pálido enquanto fechada a mão em punho.

... _até entrar em colapso. _

Então Miroku tinha uma história… e não parecia ser uma boa. Lembrou-se então quando ele os atacou na área da cabana das sacerdotisas. Ele simplesmente abriu a mão e muita coisa ao redor ficou como num olho de um furacão.

Naraku havia feito aquilo com ele. E agora esse monstro zombava da situação, afirmando que não adiantaria nada usar a mão para lutar quando a qualquer momento o buraco entraria em colapso – e Miroku morreria sem vingança. Tal pai, tal filho, tal avô.

-Rin... – ele murmurou – Sesshoumaru está demorando muito. Eu _contava_ com ele nisso.

-Miroku-sama... – ela gemeu, captando o que ele queria dizer. Pousou as mãos nos ombros dele, como se pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Ele havia se colocado em sacrifício no momento em que a atacou o acampamento, machucou-se no instante em que a salvou, teve que enfrentar Sesshoumaru e... agora Naraku.

O que mais faltava acontecer?

-Ah... então estava estavam esperando por outro?

Rin empalideceu. Ele ouviu.

E desta vez, não tiveram tempo de responder. Naraku voltou a atacar na velocidade que era superior a de Miroku.

-RIN! – ele levou um milésimo de segundo para levantar e outro para levantá-la no colo e levá-la para longe.

-Mas que coisa _perfeita._ – Naraku sorriu diante da visão. Miroku e Rin tentavam escapar numa velocidade que não se comparada a dele.

Por isso que fez questão de estar ao lado deles, na mesma velocidade, mas separados por algumas poucas árvores; estavam equiparados como numa corrida. Virou o rosto e estendeu a mão.

E Rin ficou horrorizada quando viu os dedos se esticarem e alcançarem um alvo - Miroku.

-MIROKU-SAMA! – ela berrou ao prever o que aconteceria.

No outro instante, o braço esquerdo de Miroku, as pernas e o pé eram perfurados pelas falanges, derrubando-o e provocando um grito agudo que foi ouvido em toda floresta. O sangue espirrou forte para todos os lados possíveis. Foi atirado com força ao solo, cuspindo sangue quando os pulmões foram golpeados no ato. Rin encontrou o chão também, quase ao lado dele. Gritou ao se levantar e sentir a dor latejante num dos braços, mas a ignorou momentaneamente para se erguer de um salto e ir até o monge, que gemia e tentava conter o sangue.

E Naraku ficou fora de vista.

Uma das falanges, porém, surgiu do nada e se contorceu como uma serpente até o monge, mergulhando na poça de sangue. Depois retornou a uma ponto negro entre as sombras das árvores. De lá, Naraku saiu sugando o dedo manchado de sangue.

-Não sei se será possível usar seu sangue já sujo para fazer mais tinta.

Um sorriso malicioso curvou os lábios de Miroku pela primeira vez.

-Que pena que não sou mesmo um bom tempero, não? Será que não podemos usar o seu no lugar?

Naraku estreitou o olhar e ficou sério.

E para horror de Rin, estendeu a mão para atacar da mesma forma que minutos antes. A única reação dela foi ficar entre os dedos afiados de Naraku e Miroku.

-Rin, saia da frente** AGORA!** – Miroku gritou, prevendo que não poderia se mover a tempo para salvá-la.

E no outro segundo um golpe decepou os dedos, e ela reconheceu de imediato o dono da vestimenta cor de sangue.

-Feh!

Os olhos relaxaram a expressão assustada e brilharam, maravilhada:

_-Inuyasha! _

E no outro, sentiu os braços de Sesshoumaru carregá-la para longe.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Obrigada por lerem e comentarem: _Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki, Nina, Jade Amorim e Hana-Lis!_

Se este capítulo for digno de comentário, ficarei feliz em receber um.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	21. Mahamrityunjaya

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 18:**_Mahamrityunjaya_

**(e se segurem porque o capítulo tá punk e**_ reviravoltante_**)**

_Para Rin-chan_

Rin havia esquecido como respirava.

Foi como se o tempo tivesse parado. Ela, praticamente derretendo sob um abraço, ofegou por um segundo antes de virar o rosto e encontrar o rosto sério de Sesshoumaru examinando a extensão dos ferimentos e do sangue – parte dela e parte de Miroku – que sujara as roupas, os quimonos que ele escolhera para ela usar.

Claramente que alguém precisava tomar controle da situação.

-Rin... – ele parecia realmente agitado por trás daquela fachada de _semideus_ da tranquilidade terrena – Vou deixá-la com Jaken e Ah-Un. Ficará protegida com eles enquanto _nós _lutamos com Naraku.

-Sess... – ela agarrou a manga do quimono dele numa súplica e começou a falar num jato – Miroku precisa de ajuda, e-ele tentou me proteger, mas ele tá machucado, não sei se ele ainda vai...

-Calma. – ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela, aterrissando num ponto da floresta fora da barreira maligna de Naraku. Lá estavam Kagome, deitada nas costas do querido Ah-Un e parecendo muito enfraquecida, Hachi, o servo de Miroku, e Jaken.

Colocando-a de pé no chão, os dois se encararam, com Rin agora com as mãos pousadas nos ombros. A diferença entre as alturas agora era perfeitamente visível.

-Aquele servo dele nos contou. – ele a tranqüilizou, indicando Hachi com um ligeiro movimento de cabeça – Mas sei que vai querer me impedir de arrancar a cabeça dele por conta do fez a nós... a _mim_ quando a sequestrou. Acredite, minha Rin, mesmo que tenha sido para enganar Naraku, _aquele _mongenão vai escapar de mim.

Rin mordeu os lábios, nervosamente.

-Mesmo que eu peça para não machucá-lo?

-Sem garantias. – ele moveu a cabeça para os lados – Ele ainda teve a ousadia de colocar as mãos em você. Eu senti o cheiro do seu _sangue _nos dedos _dele,_ e sei que eles estiveram no seu cabelo. Eu vejo o punhado de cabelos puxados, um ferimento no seu queixo, e tudo me leva a crer que foi ele. – ele retirou gentilmente as mãos delicadas dos ombros dele sem desencontrar o olhar – Como já dito: ele _não _vai escapar de mim.

Rin deu um suspiro. Fechou os olhos e ponderou alguns segundos.

-Ok, então. – ela reabriu os olhos e fixou-os nos dele – Promete que vai pelo menos esperar tudo isso acabar e voltarmos para... _casa._.. – "casa"? Que "casa"? – para acertar as contas com ele?

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. Depois assentiu.

_Sim? _Sesshoumaru disse "sim"? Ele iria se controlar até que tudo acabasse para acertar as contas com Miroku-sama?

-Obrigada... – ela murmurou e deixou que um sorriso gentil aparecesse nos lábios. Depois ficou na ponta dos pés e fez com que os lábios rosados tocassem a meia-lua na testa.

Aos que viam, aquela parecia ser uma cena típica dos tempos de guerra, quando marido e mulher precisavam se separar e trocavam carinhos no momento da partida.

-Conversamos logo... está bem? – ele a fitou.

Foi com um aperto no coração que ela o viu se afastar e depois dar as costas para ela e para o grupo. Não sabia o porquê, mas era como se...

-Sesshoumaru... – os lábios deixaram escapara um murmúrio que nem mesmo ela entendeu e estendeu o braço ao longe, como se quisesse alcançá-lo.

_... se fosse a última vez que o visse._

Sesshoumaru voltou ao campo de batalha sem olhar para trás, bem a tempo de salvar o irmão de uma das falanges de Naraku, cortando o ligamento com a espada e deixando Inuyasha cair no chão.

-Eu mal saio por dois minutos e você já conseguiu ser ferido, irmãozinho?

-Sesshoumaru... ele tem a tinta agora. – Kikyo avisou, e ele virou o rosto para vê-la se erguer trêmula do chão de lama a qual fora arremessada, e segurar o ombro machucado. A roupa branca, uniforme de sacerdotisa, estava inteiramente suja de sangue.

Notando o olhar dele no ombro, Kikyo completou depressa:

-Eu não vou morrer aqui.

-Excelente, então. – ele declarou – Já sei que não vou me preocupar em carregar seu corpo para a aldeia.

Sesshoumaru empurrou a espada e analisou a figura não tão mais sorridente em frente. Parecia que o humor vitorioso de Naraku tinha sumido ao ver a presença do Lorde das Terras do Oeste ali.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, ó poderoso Lorde Dono da Floresta de Enganos.

-Então... – Sesshoumaru permaneceu indiferente àquela saudação feita num tom provocativo – É você que quer tomar posse das _minhas_ terras com um campo maligno e um bando de criaturas fracas no meio?

-Eu mesmo. – Naraku levou o braço ao peito e, como um cavaleiro se apresentando a um rei, curvou-se ligeiramente para frente – Obrigado por me poupar as demais explicações.

Abriu então a palma da mão e estendeu na direção de Sesshoumaru.

-Você vai me dar muito trabalho. – disse, por fim – Melhor me livrar logo de você.

Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se alarmaram com a declaração, mas não por causa de Naraku, cuja força, para ele, não representava grande perigo. O fato era que Naraku era uma criatura cheia de truques sujos.

E mal Sesshoumaru teve tempo de se preparar para um deles – porque, repentinamente, tudo ficou escuro, e não pôde mais escutar ou sentir nada. Nem chegou a ouvir o irmão gritar o nome dele antes de a escuridão dominá-lo completamente, enquanto Inuyasha e a sacerdotisa eram dominados novamente pelas falanges de Naraku.

No outro instante, Sesshoumaru já havia _desaparecido._

De longe, Miroku ainda tentava recuperar as forças quando viu, impotente, Sesshoumaru ser sugado para dentro de um buraco de energia maligna.

Não havia mais jeito, agora que a cartada final, que ele julgava ser mais poderosa que Naraku, tinha sido facilmente derrotado.

Ergueu-se e tentou dar alguns passos na direção dos dois conhecidos que ainda se debatiam. Pisou sem querer na sacola de pergaminhos caída no chão, cujo conteúdo estava espalhado pela grama suja.

O olhar ficou fixo num dos pergaminhos.

Quando começou a formular o plano de vingança contra Naraku, aos dezoito anos, depois de perder o pai, Miroku pensava em cada detalhe que poderia dar certo e errado no ataque, e nenhum detalhe havia mudado até um novo dono do tinteiro aparecer. A chegada de Rin tinha sido uma enorme mudança no plano, uma virada drástica que só poderia beneficiar se Sesshoumaru entrasse no ataque para protegê-la – o que realmente aconteceu.

Se por acaso o Lorde do Oeste não tivesse aparecido, ou se desde o começo nem ele e nem Rin tivessem surgido como rei e rainha da jogada para dar o xeque-mate, o monge teria que executar um plano fácil – dar um tempo na vingança e replanejar o ataque – ou um plano difícil, muito difícil.

Miroku escolheu, naquela hora, o mais difícil para fazer um ataque.

Do nada, abaixou-se para abrir um dos pergaminhos no chão e reler um trecho. Depois fechou-o e o guardou dentro da sacola.

Olhou ao redor. Inuyasha e Kikyo estavam pressionados contra o solo por um dos braços esticados de Naraku, e este lutava com Sesshoumaru com apenas um braço. Sabia que Rin estava a salvo e cuidava da outra sacerdotisa, a que tinha aspecto doente, longe dali, e ambas eram protegida pelo capetinha verde e Ah-Un. Hachi provavelmente estava com eles, cumprindo _outra _parte da tarefa para salvá-los. Então não seria muito perigoso o que faria ao grupo. Eles estariam bem.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Uniu as mãos como numa oração, pressionando-as em frente ao peito.

_Agora. _

-त्र्यम्बर्धनम्कंयजामर्ध… नम्हेसुगन्धिं... र्धनम्पुष्टिवर्धनम्…

Ninguém pareceu prestar atenção nele até que a mão que prendia Kikyo e Inuyasha tremeu e soltou os alvos, assim como algo pareceu vibrar e ficar brilhante no peito de Naraku. Sim, estava dando certo.

O _mantra_ que ele mesmo exigira que Naraku entregasse nas mãos dele como uma recompensa estava _funcionando, _e era a única arma que o destruiria. O demônio nada sabia sobre o poder que ele entregara de graça a Miroku.

Naraku agora gritava e uma forte fumaça emanava das mãos, como se estivessem derretendo, e Inuyasha e Kikyo aproveitaram a brecha para atacar.

-उर्वारुकन्धनान्मृमि… वबन्धनान्मृत्योर्मु...क्षीयमामृतान्धनान्मृत्…

E então sentiu delicadas e pequeninas mãos tocarem os lábios dele. Arregalou os olhos e viu a outra sacerdotisa, doente, pressionar os dedos contra o rosto dele e recitar outra coisa, que ele entendeu ser uma prece de _salvação. _Uma prece _contra _a prece dele.

A fúria tomou conta dele quando entendeu o que havia acontecido. Ergueu a mão do colar de contas e sentiu a sanidade se esvair, a fachada serena e bem humorada desaparecer numa única ação.

_Agarrou _o pescoço para sufocá-la.

**-MALDITA SACERDOTISA! **– Miroku gritou numa voz altamente furiosa. O aperto no pescoço de Kagome ficou mais forte e conseguiu erguê-la do solo – **VOCÊ QUEBROU O ENCANTAMENTO DO **_MEU_** MANTRA! **

**-MIROKU!** – Rin tentou acalmá-lo, segurando-o pelo braço, mas foi sem sucesso. Parecia que nem sentia a presença dela, de tão fixo que estava nos olhos de Kagome – **MIROKU-SAMA, PARE!**

Kagome engasgou, fechando os olhos para ter alguma coerência. Ele ia matá-la num estrangulamento em poucos minutos.

-A-Aquilo é-é... _Mahamrityunjaya, _o m-mantra da _morte_ de S-Shiva – ela gemeu de dor e forçou os olhos a abrirem, notando o olhar de puro _ódio _que ele tinha por ela ter rompido o encantamento – S-Se con... tinuasse a... a... recitar, vo-você também... – falou a última palavra num fôlego só – _morreria _com e-ele!

-Mais do que já estou! – ele sibilou, meio furioso, meio irônico – Não ia fazer muita diferença mesmo no meu caso!

Kagome precisou agarrar a mão que apertava as cordas vocais dela com certa gentileza, o que resultou num afrouxamento no aperto.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo. – ela implorou, deixando uma lágrima resultante do sufocamento escapar pelo canto direito, engolindo ar para os pulmões antes de continuar – Eu tenho um _plano_ também, senhor monge. Naraku também _matou_ nossos pais.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Hmm... pra onde será que Sesshoumaru foi?

Obrigada aos comentários de: _Rukia-hime, Tamy, Lan-Lan, Hiwatari Satiko, Jade Amorim, Cla.V, Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki_ e_ Hana-Lis_ :)

Se este capítulo for digno de comentário, ficarei feliz em receber um.

Beijos da Shampoo-chan


	22. Inferno

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 19:** _Inferno_

_Para Rin-chan_

Rin não tinha mais certeza de nada. Dúvidas demais, segredos demais, planos demais. Talvez o grande problema tenha sido esse: planos em excesso para um grupo pequeno. O único alvo continuava vencendo. Provavelmente Sesshoumaru e os outros estavam sendo aniquilados.

Mal sabia o que havia acontecido com o lorde.

Ao chegar a uma clareira, carregando Kagome, Rin não entendeu porque Miroku estava longe do grupo e recitava uma espécie de _cântico_ numa língua estranha. Kagome não tinha forças para nada, mas conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, se soltar do apoio de Rin e correr ao monge, interrompendo a cantoria.

E, em seguida, foi erguida do chão e ele gritava com ela.

Kagome, ainda se debatendo sob o toque agressivo de Miroku, teve que fazer um enorme esforço para agarrar a mão dele e, em silêncio, implorar para que ele afrouxasse o toque. Aguardava ainda a resposta: será que ele aceitaria a ajuda do grupo? A ajuda dela, depois de ter interrompido o _mantra _que ele usava como ataque a Naraku?

-Ele também... – Miroku afrouxou o aperto e tentava controlar a respiração para voltar ao normal – _Matou _seu pai? – repetiu.

A sacerdotisa precisou fazer um esforço para assentir. A garganta doía ainda.

_-Miroku-sama..._ – Rin ainda tentava acalmar os ânimos dele, falando num tom gentil, tocando gentilmente os ombros e deslizando a pequena mão pelo braço que segurava Kagome no alto – Solte-a, por favor.

Foi o suficiente para ele voltar ao normal. Baixou o braço, colocou Kagome no chão e se certificou de que ela não desfaleceria ali por conta da falta de energia – o enorme esforço que fez para localizar Rin a deixou demais enfraquecida. Kagome não se aguentava em pé, e Rin a segurou depressa antes que a outra caísse no chão.

-Você tem um plano? – Miroku estava em pé, pouco ligando se a sacerdotisa tinha ainda poderes ou não. O tom era ainda rude e aborrecido – Qual?

Kagome respirou fundo e segurou a mão de Rin, que estava gentilmente pousada num dos ombros, enquanto outro braço circulava a cintura e a impedia de cair.

-Rin-chan... – ela começou, num tom muito sério – Acho melhor você voltar para perto de Jaken e Ah-Un. Você vai precisar _fugir _depois – voltou depois o olhar para Miroku – Porque acho que isso aqui vai virar um _inferno._

* * *

O dor mais lancinante que Kikyo já tivera na vida nada tinha a ver com a morte de parentes ou algo assim.

Aquilo era luto.

O que Kikyo sentia no ombro esquerdo era a mais pura prova de que um ser humano comum não conseguiria se manter em pé depois de ser atacado por garras de aço ou algum outro metal muito forte. Ela fazia o possível para ignorar a dor – mas era possível perceber pela expressão facial que o esforço estava cedendo.

Estava perdendo muito sangue – do ombro esquerdo os jatos vermelhos saiam com qualquer movimento que fizesse, fosse brusco ou não. Aquele _monstro _conseguira prendê-la contra o solo e machucá-la, e agora sabiam lá os deuses o que poderia acontecer. As flechas que trouxera para atacá-lo estavam todas no chão. Nem tivera a chance de usá-las.

Deu um suspiro pesado. Pelo menos, sabia ela, não morreria em vão. _Kagome_ saberia o que fazer.

E aquele meio-demônio estava numa situação muito pior.

_Preso _contra uma árvore, Inuyasha estava desacordado. Ele havia sido atingido por alguma coisa, e ficara preso lá desde então. Naraku estava fora de vista. Possivelmente tinha ido procurar os outros companheiros e aquele _monge_.

Tentou se erguer e aguentou a dor, ignorou o sangue escorrendo pela roupa como água.

-Pronta de novo? – alguém falou atrás dela.

Virando o rosto assustada, ela viu Naraku pronto para atacá-la novamente. O braço erguido para machucá-la só não completou a ação porque _farpas_ vermelhas como sangue o atingiram.

Virou a cabeça para trás para ver Inuyasha, ainda preso à árvore, se contorcendo de dor enquanto os dedos perfuravam o peito para tirar mais sangue e lançar contra o adversário. Eram as _lâminas de sangue_. O meio demônio continuou a atirá-las, sabendo que Kikyo, naquela posição, não seria atingida.

Mas as coisas podiam mudar, e para pior: quando achava que as lâminas de sangue seriam suficientemente boas para livrá-los daquela situação, Naraku conseguiu _tocá-las_, agarrar um monte numa única mão e pulverizá-los. Depois, foi direto a Inuyasha, que engasgou um grito ao se ver novamente diante dele.

Como um animal prestes a ser abatido.

A visão fez Naraku sorrir antes contorcer os dedos no peito do meio-demônio. Inuyasha grunhiu de dor, mas depois começou a sorrir ao perceber o cheiro de _outra_ pessoa por perto.

Nisso, Naraku também sentiu o cheiro. E _ouviu. _Era um som bem discreto de um bastão sagrado, um tilintar suave que escutara _Miroku _fazer quando balançava aquela... _arma. _Virou a cabeça para os lados e escutou novamente. Parecia que a cada movimento de cabeça havia um tilintar.

Retirou os dedos de dentro de Inuyasha no instante em que percebeu uma poderosa _intenção _se acender perto dele. Aquela sacerdotisa atirou uma _flecha _contra ele, mas estava tão lenta que ele pôde pará-la com os dedos e pulverizá-la.

-Antes de cuidar daquele monge... – porque Naraku _sentia _Miroku por perto, espreitando também – Vou me livrar de vocês.

E avançou para cima de Kikyo, que recuou um passo, assustada, e abaixou-se rapidamente para pegar mais uma flecha das que estava espalhadas pelo chão.

No entanto, o choque entre eles não aconteceu. Kikyo nem precisou atacar. No instante em que se preparava, algo fez Naraku impedir o contato com ela.

Foi quando virou o rosto para trás e viu Kagome, ofegante, auxiliada por Rin, erguendo uma barreira ao redor dele, o que o impedia de atacar.

-Ataque, Kikyo! – berrou a irmã, já nas últimas forças – Rápido!

Provavelmente porque era mesmo a última chance deles, e porque Miroku e ela planejaram alguma coisa juntos. Pegou uma flecha do chão, ignorou a dor no ombro sangrando e fez pontaria a Naraku, que não entendia como conseguira ficar preso dentro de uma barreira. Inuyasha recuperou as forças para sair do caminho ao perceber o que aconteceria. Não poderia ser atingido por qualquer coisa que viesse daquela direção.

-Minha irmã é perfeita nessa tarefa. – ela comentou num tom de voz para ele poder ouvir, antes de soltar uma flecha diferente das outras.

Era uma flecha _sagrada._ Até o brilho dela se diferenciava das outras que atirara anteriormente contra ele. A trajetória dela foi reta até Naraku, atingindo o ombro dele para prendê-lo na mesma árvore que Inuyasha estava antes. Nem bem sentiu o choque contra as costas e já tinha sido atingido por mais duas flechas – uma na perna esquerda e outra na altura da cintura à direita.

E mais um tilintar foi ouvido.

Amaldiçoou aquelas... _garotinhas _que conseguiram prendê-lo ali.

E, acima de tudo, odiou a imagem do monge em pé na frente dele, a poucos metros de distância.

-Isso tudo foi... _ideia _sua? – perguntou a Miroku.

-Não. – respondeu numa voz calma, controlada, apesar da situação – Muita coisa saiu no improviso depois do que fez a Sesshoumaru.

_Fez a Sesshoumaru? _A frase funcionou como um estalo para Rin. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu, naquela hora que o lorde não estava ali.

-O quê... – tentou controlar o pânico. A sensação de que nunca mais o veria voltou a dominá-la – Onde está Sesshoumaru, Kagome-chan?

A sacerdotisa, ainda arfante, apenas balançou a cabeça. Rin não soube dizer se indicava que ela não sabia ou se...

_-Miroku!_ – Kagome gritou de repente. Suava bastante tentando se apoiar em Rin – Não vou aguentar mais tempo!

-Pelos deuses... – gemeu numa angústia e voltou os olhos a Miroku.

Ainda parado em frente ao demônio, Miroku escutou a solicitação da garota, mas não virou o rosto para indicar que havia escutado. Simplesmente estendeu o braço na direção de Naraku, e abriu a palma, ainda coberta. O colar ainda prendia o tecido, e a outra mão segurou a ponta, prestes a arrancá-lo de uma vez.

-Mas _isto_ aqui... – os dedos puxaram o colar e voltou a fechar a palma, para ter tempo de terminar de falar – Foi uma ideia que tive há _anos _já_._

E abriu a palma.

Tudo foi muito rápido aos olhos de Rin. O que havia na frente de Miroku foi sugado num vácuo para dentro da mão estendida, inclusive o demônio e a árvore na qual estava preso. As demais árvores, matos, rocha, plantas, animais, monstros escondidos... tudo foi para dentro do nada.

Rin poderia comemorar a vitória, se não tivesse, assim como os outros, notando uma expressão dolorosa em Miroku. Era como se ele não pudesse se _controlar. _

O monge fechou a palma, mas o forte vento que dela emanava continuou a escapar por entre as brechas entre os dedos – até que a dor foi maior e começou a gritar. A floresta pareceu acompanhar a dor _dele _e começou a ruir – era possível ouvir as árvores caindo, os animais gritando e o chão se abrir, inclusive perto deles.

-MIROKU-SAMA! – Rin gritou também. Era até possível que não tivesse escutado de tanto que ele berrava.

-KIKYO! KAGOME! – Inuyasha deu um salto ignorando as dores e foi em direção da irmã mais velha, pegando-a no colo para afastar tanto ela quanto as outras do local – RIN!

-Vamos sair daqui, Rin. – Kagome arfou – Miroku está entrando em _colapso. _

-"Colapso"? "Sair"? – controle a tremedeira, controle-se! – E como fica _ele_? E _Sesshoumaru?_

-Depois a gente explica o que aconteceu com ele! – Inuyasha colocou Kikyo no chão no momento em que chegaram mais perto, podendo ouvir com clareza a pergunta. Agarrou a mão da companheira do lorde e tentou puxá-la para que fosse ao colo dele. Kikyo poderia cuidar de Kagome, mas Rin ainda era novamente uma _humana_ sem poderes especiais.

-Solta! – ela puxou o braço e deu as costas, correndo na direção do monge – Miroku-sama!

Parou no meio do caminho ao ver Kikyo bloqueando a passagem dela. Como era rápida!

-Está tudo bem, Rin. – ela falou numa calma absurda para a situação – Eu cuido dele. Vá embora com Inuyasha e Kagome. Saiam daqui com aqueles servos.

E o chão se abriu atrás dela, separando os dois do resto da equipe.

-Agora vamos, Rin! – Inuyasha a agarrou e a segurou no colo, juntamente com Kagome, às costas dele – Vamos procurar Ah-Un e Jaken!

-Mas... mas... – o estalo novamente – Miroku... e Kikyo...

Os dois a ignoraram enquanto Inuyasha corria numa velocidade absurda ainda carregando as duas.

_Sesshoumaru!_

-SESSHOUMARU! – ela gritou, estendendo o braço para a floresta em colapso ao redor deles, como se quisesse alcançar a mão invisível de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Nota da autora: _Desculpas pela demora. _

_Hmm... bem, o que acharam deste capítulo? O que será que houve com Sesshoumaru? E Miroku e Kikyo vão se salvar? A segunda fase acaba aqui, e daí teremos a terceira fase, que durará pelo menos dez capítulos. Respondendo a uma pergunta geral: agora sim Sango aparecerá. É só uma surpresinha que tenho guardada para a próxima fase. Será o final então da história, com um epílogo :) _

_Desculpem pelas cenas de luta muito... com sabor de chuchu – sem graça. Eu mudei muita coisa em cima da hora... mas enfim, né? ._._

_Bem, agora vamos às notícias ruins._

_Infelizmente não vou poder atualizar isto aqui com tanta frequência quanto antes... pelo menos até __fevereiro!__ É que vou terminar minha dissertação, fazer a defesa e ficar livre do mestrado pelo menos março do ano que vem, mas tenho que entregar o trabalho em janeiro. Ou seja... pelo menos em fevereiro estarei de voltar aos _fanfictions! :D _Nesse tempo vou tentar me concentrar pelo menos na tradução de _In a Different Light _para acabar logo de uma vez. _

_Obrigada aos reviews passados:_Yogoto, Hana-Lis, Kagome-chan da Silva Kuchiki (... XD), Hiwatari Satiko, Cla.V, Jade Amorim, Rukia-Hime e Lan-Lan. _Pessoas, eu fico muito feliz em receber o comentário de vocês (e deixá-los morrendo de curiosidade quando evito responder o que perguntam! XD)._

_Bem, é isso._

(mais um capítulo pra você, amore do meu céu!)

_Até em fevereiro!_

_Beijos da Shampoo_

_Ps. Eu quero ler reviews!_


	23. E desde a luta contra Naraku

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 20:** _E desde a luta contra Naraku..._

_Para Rin-chan_

Aquele dia era provavelmente, nas contas de Rin, o do centésimo sol que via nascer sem uma pista de Sesshoumaru.

Olhou para o sol e pôs uma mão na testa, para ajudar a olhar melhor as nuvens enquanto Miroku tinha a vez dele de puxar os remos da canoa. Ela percebia a mudança de paisagem a cada dia.

Desde a luta contra Naraku, há pelo menos cem dias, Miroku, Jaken, Inuyasha, Kagome e ela andavam por todas as regiões em busca de Sesshoumaru. Não tinham mais residência, e passavam muitas das noites ao sereno, esperando que o sol aparecesse logo.

Desde a luta contra Naraku, Rin persuadia a todos a acompanharem na busca pelo lorde demônio. Miroku, que conseguiu escapar do colapso da floresta e reapareceu sozinho, sem saber o que aconteceu a Kikyo, machucado _e _inteiro, foi o único que a apoiou. Kagome, cuja irmã sacerdotisa também estava desaparecida juntamente com Sesshoumaru, não queria participar, e Inuyasha achava que era perda de tempo.

-Sua vez, Rin. – Miroku murmurou.

Talvez fosse culpa que Miroku sentisse. Culpa por tê-los colocado na situação de enfrentar um monstro daqueles. Culpa por nada ter saído como o planejado. Culpa por no final ele ter conseguido os objetivos e ter perdido muito em troca.

Kikyo... _Sesshoumaru..._

-Não... – ela murmurou. Sesshoumaru, não!

Miroku, que estendia o remo a ela, baixou o rosto e recomeçou a remar.

-Tudo bem, Miroku-sama... – ela estendeu a pequena mão para receber o cabo – Eu continuo por aqui.

Mesmo relutante, ele entregou o cabo de madeira e a observou remar mais lentamente que ele. Ela estava cansada, claro. Eles estavam cansados. Ainda estava longe de anoitecer, mas estavam já cansados.

Era quase todo dia daquele jeito, desde a luta contra Naraku. Eles escolhiam uma rota – geralmente os limites entre feudos – e a percorriam um dia todo, às vezes completavam depois de dias inteiros. Quando era perto de um rio, Jaken, Kagome e Inuyasha faziam o percurso por terra, enquanto Miroku e Rin iam de barco.

-Está muito quente hoje. – ela comentou. Mais uma frase a acrescentar às outras poucas que trocara com ele desde a luta contra Naraku.

-Sim. – ele respondeu num tom monótono. Às vezes Rin tinha a impressão que ele se tornou um desses seres submissos ao mestre para salvar a própria vida, assim como Hachi, ex-servo dele que recebeu liberdade e ganhou uma nova vida longe do antigo mestre.

Girou uma vez o cabo e ergueu o rosto aos céus de novo para verificar a posição do sol. A canoa deslizou por alguns segundos, depois girou o cabo novamente.

-Daqui a pouco anoitece. – ela comentou.

-Sim. – foi a resposta dele.

Algum tempo depois, eles trocaram novamente de tarefa e não se falaram. Foi nesse silêncio que chegou a noite. Ele guiou a canoa até chegarem a um pequeno trapiche, onde marcaram de deixar o transporte e ir procurar os outros companheiro. Miroku saiu primeiro, prendeu os remos, depois o barco, e estendeu a mão para Rin. Ela aceitou sem encontrar o olhar dele, e ele não reclamou.

Andaram em linha reta alguns metros até encontrarem Kagome carregando madeira para fazer uma fogueira com o auxílio de Jaken, carregando uma panela e o Bastão de Duas Cabeças juntos num único abraço. Ah-Un estava ressonando.

Ao verem os dois, Kagome jogou mais dois pedaços de madeira na fogueira, limpou as mãos na roupa de tecido grosseiro, e deu um sorriso fraco.

-Achei que fossem demorar mais... estava preparando nossa comida. Carne cozida, arroz e _soba._

Os dois nada comentaram a respeito. Desde a luta contra Naraku, era muito mais confortável não trocarem palavras.

Entretanto, olhando para os lados e dando por falta de uma pessoa, Rin teve que falar:

-Onde está Inuyasha?

Jaken e Kagome preparavam a fogueira e a comida, respectivamente, e pararam para olhá-la.

-Inuyasha e Jaken sentiram o cheiro de alguma coisa... e Inuyasha foi atrás pra ver o que era.

-E quando foi isso?

-Logo que chegamos aqui... Há algum tempo já. Há horas, pra dizer a verdade. – ela se afastou e Jaken acendeu o fogo – Ele deve voltar logo. Disse que não era sério e que não ia deixar de vir comer.

-É verdade.

Todos se voltaram para um Inuyasha de cabelos escuros como a noite, este vindo do meio das árvores, caminhando devagar em direção deles. Os cabelos de outra cor indicava que Inuyasha estava na forma humana, o que acontecia no primeiro dia da lua cheia do mês.

Era sabido que nessas épocas ele era totalmente inofensivo _e _indefeso. Mais como um humano de verdade, comum, e que precisava de proteção, assim como Rin.

-Depois de comermos, vamos dar uma volta. Quero mostrar uma coisa pra vocês. – falou, indicando com a cabeça a trilha por onde veio –Uma coisa _séria._

Foi a primeira vez, desde a luta contra Naraku, que eles trocaram olhares significativos entre si.

* * *

Ao longo de um trajeto entre as árvores, Rin imaginou diversas coisas realmente _sérias, _conforme a ênfase de Inuyasha, que justificassem a rápida refeição que tiveram para seguir o irmão de Sesshoumaru por um caminho mal feito numa floresta. Com ele naquele estado, não sabiam se dariam conta caso acontecesse alguma ameaça... mas ele estava confiante. Pelo menos parecia. Ele _nunca _se arriscaria a entrar em perigo se estivesse como humano.

O que seria sério para ele? E por que Jaken estava ao lado dele, conversando apenas com ele?

-Estamos perto já? – Kagome perguntou de repente – Acho que já passamos por aqui antes.

-Este Jaken não se engana. – o diabinho bradou, torcendo o pescoço para olhá-la de lado – O que o irmão de Lorde Sesshoumaru quer mostrar está perto.

-Se não tivéssemos passado o dia inteiro fazendo buscas, tudo bem. – Kagome parou e, com ela, todo mundo fez o mesmo. Ela pôs as mãos nos quadris, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

Foi quando _sentiu _algo. Abriu os olhos.

-Você também _sentiu? – _Miroku perguntou.

-"Sentiu"? – Jaken e Inuyasha trocaram olhares incertos. Rin olhava para as duas duplas sem entender.

-Estamos sentindo... – Miroku começou, olhando o rumo que conduzia a uma iluminação fraca por entre as árvores. Estavam próximos – _Pessoas_. E elas estão _orando. _

-Ou meditando. – Kagome completou pelo monge – Pessoas juntas em oração, meditando ou em procissão pelos deuses costumam emanar uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual.

Todo mundo olhou na mesma direção.

-Não foi isso que senti antes. – Inuyasha deu de ombros – Jaken e eu começamos a sentir o cheiro de comida estranha.

Ninguém fez comentários.

-O tempero era diferente. – Inuyasha explicou meio impaciente, entendendo que todo mundo o encarava como se estivesse sempre com fome – Não vem daqui. Disso eu tenho certeza. Daí que segui o rastro com o meu nariz pra encontrar a fonte do cheiro enquanto ele ainda estava "funcionando", e encontrei um vilarejo. Mas não vi ninguém rezando.

De novo, todo mundo olhou na mesma direção – a luz no final da trilha por entre as árvores.

-Vamos. – Rin passou à frente dos outros e começou a liderar. Havia gente por ali. Pessoas. E comida também, segundo Inuyasha e Jaken. Provavelmente era um vilarejo, e isso era a melhor notícia desde a destruição da Floresta de Enganos.

Se agora os vilarejos voltaram a ocupar a antiga região da floresta, se humanos podiam realmente entrar sem serem afetados por energia maligna, isso significava pelo menos uma esperança de que Kikyo poderia estar se recuperando bem em alguma área. Kikyo e...

Continuou a caminhada enquanto a imagem de Sesshoumaru se fortalecia na mente.

* * *

_ Nota da Autora:_ Olá, povo! Eu falei que voltaria em fevereiro, nem que fosse no último dia, né? Huehuehue.

Nas outras duas fases, eu escrevi sides-stories pra separar o começo da história e a fase Miroku maligna. Agora eu não pude escrever um pra não revelar mais coisas – huehuehe, mas vai ter um lá pra frente. E, sim, agora a Sango vai aparecer... com muitas surpresas.

Obrigada a quem comenta e me incentiva a continuar. Como sabem, vou me dedicar totalmente a ela até terminá-la :) Aguardem a qualquer hora novos capítulos – tipo, de cinco em cinco dias.

Sabem de uma coisa? Estou feliz porque a história está saindo exatamente como contei a minha amiga, a Rin-chan, há uns 6 anos, e que não esqueci nenhum detalhe do que planejei em 2005 pra esta história. Espero que gostem, que possam comentar e incentivar. A musa agradece :)

Beijos da Shampoo-chan.


	24. Procurados

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 21:** _Procurados_

_Para Rin-chan _

_Pessoas._

Rin gemeu e tentou abrir os olhos.

_Passos._

A cabeça latejou e ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos, pois eles automaticamente se contraíram com a dor.

_Vozes._

Não reconheceu nenhuma. E nem teria condições de tentar entender alguma coisa do que falavam para ela. Ou _se _falavam.

Foi quando lembrou. Sim, a cabeça estava doendo porque...

-Rin-chan... pode falar? – escutou a voz gentil de Kagome ao ouvido dela – Está melhor?

-Ka-Kagome... – murmurou, abrindo uma brecha de olho para ver a companheira de viagem olhando-a preocupada. Ela tinha um pano na mão direita, e por entre os cílios Rin viu quando ela hesitava para tocá-la. Tentou se erguer num cotovelo, mas parecia que a cabeça pesava mais que todos os outros membros do corpo.

-Não se levante. – ela alertou, forçando Rin a voltar para algo macio. Talvez alguma pilha de roupa que servia de almofada – Você tem um ferimento na cabeça.

Rin abriu os olhos lentamente e parecia fazer esforço para mantê-los daquele jeito. Sentiu o pano tocar o couro cabeludo e fez uma careta.

-Ela está melhor? – escutou alguém ao fundo perguntar.

-Acordou agora. – Kagome virou o rosto para falar com alguém atrás dela.

Rin fechou os olhos e escutou passos. De novo.

-Rin. – era Miroku – Está com sede? Com fome?

-Ela mal abriu o olho, Miroku-sama. – Kagome o repreendeu – Nem deve lembrar o que aconteceu quando...

Enquanto Kagome falava, um flash passou pela mente dela. Era uma cena rápida, apenas alguns segundos, de um rapaz mascarado indo diretamente para cima dela com uma enorme... O quê? Ela não tinha conseguido ver. Sabia apenas que ele estava indo na direção dela querendo atacá-la.

Mas por quê?

De olhos fechados, sentiu Kagome continuar a passar um pano úmido num ferimento que ardia. Sentiu o rosto se contorcer numa careta, depois relaxar.

-Mais devagar, Kagome-sama. – falou Miroku ao lado dela.

-Isso é para tratar as feridas dela. – a sacerdotisa bufou ao lado dele – É claro que vai sentir um pouco de dor. Pelo menos os _outros _ferimentos estão melhorando.

Na mente de Rin, de novo a imagem do rapaz mascarado se preparando para atacar invadiu a mente dela.

-Você lembra o que aconteceu, Rin-chan? – Kagome perguntou suavemente, depois parou de mexer o pano que limpava o ferimento e tocou-a no ombro gentilmente, como se certifica-se de que a outra ainda estava acordada – Rin?

Rin tentou mexer a cabeça para os lados, mas foi sem sucesso. Mal conseguiu mover o pescoço.

-Você não lembra? – Miroku tentou ajudá-la a se comunicar.

-N-Não... – ela forçou os olhos a abrirem de novo – Por... que...?

-É uma longa história... – Kagome voltou a cuidar dela, deslizando suavemente o pano para não provocar mais dor – Fomos atacados no vilarejo que encontramos.

-"Atacados"? – ela repetiu, fraca e lentamente.

Um outro flash iluminou a memória. Desta vez, era a visão dela de quando eles entraram no vilarejo e viram dezenas de pessoas em pé, orando de joelhos, enquanto um homem de branco erguia as mãos aos céus.

Lembrou até o que Kagome falou ao lado dela.

_Cristãos. _

-Algumas pessoas no vilarejo se assustaram com Ah-Un e Jaken. – Miroku explicou, entregando um vasilhame para Kagome, no qual ela molhou uma ponta do pano e voltou a passar na ferida – E...

Outra memória: desta vez, as pessoas cercavam o grupo – Kagome, Miroku na frente, Inuyasha e Rin atrás. Jaken e Ah-Un estavam ao lado deles. Nisso o homem de branco gritou para que voltassem para as casas e se protegessem, chamando por outra pessoa depois.

As pessoas começaram a correr. _Assustadas._

-... eles chamaram um grupo de...

Lembrou de ver os outros moradores correrem: mãe segurando os filhos nas costas e saindo em disparada para as casas. Tudo ficou silencioso em questão de _segundos_. Depois, de algum lugar, _homens _ e _mulheres _saltaram de uma vez, cercando-os.

_-... exter... minadores..._ – Rin completou.

-Você lembra, Rin? – Kagome perguntou, soando aliviada aos ouvidos da outra garota.

-Aos... poucos... – tentou se mexer e parecia que o corpo estava _pesado _também.

-Rin, não se mexa. – Kagome a segurou quando percebeu que ela queria se levantar de novo – Você _caiu, _está machucada, ficou desacordada por _dois _dias.

A informação parece que não foi processada por Rin, porque ela se manteve sem emoção. Dois dias desacordada. Dois dias sem procurar por _Sesshoumaru._

O cérebro puxou de novo a imagem do rapaz avançando para cima dela. Por que aquilo se repetia?

-Os exterminadores nos atacaram. É um clã bastante conhecido por matar demônios há séculos. Meu avô já contava a respeito. – Miroku explicou – Eles acharam que éramos meio-demônios como Inuyasha e tentaram nos matar.

-Havia... – ela começou suavemente, forçando o rosto a encontrar o mesmo lado que o dele – Um rapaz. Ele não sai da minha cabeça.

-Rapaz? – Miroku trocou um olhar com Kagome.

-Acho que ela lembra um pouco do que aconteceu... – ela comentou.

-Nós só vimos Ah-Un indo embora com _você _às costas, mas uma _exterminadora _o derrubou e você caiu bem feio de lá de cima.

-Oh... – murmurou. Isso explicava a dor no corpo inteiro. Lembrou que o rapaz ia atacá-la e Ah-Un a derrubou para que caísse diretamente em cima das costas dele. Ele voou e...

-Inuyasha e Jaken estão cuidando dele, só para você saber. – Miroku deslizou um dedo afetuosamente pelo rosto dela, tirando o cabelo caído na testa – Ele não se machucou muito e nos salvou ainda. É o verdadeiro herói da nossa fuga.

Um sorriso fraco passou pelos lábios dela. Sim, Ah-Un sempre foi um companheiro para ela e Sesshoumaru. Ah, e para Jaken também, por sinal.

-E Jaken? – ela perguntou.

-Também ficou ferido, e esqueceu todos os limites ajudando a nos livrar dos exterminadores. – Kagome continuou – Demônios do tipo de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Jaken não atacam seres humanos. Mas ele não aguentou e teve que usar fogo para afastá-los. A exterminadora que atacou você e Ah-Un conseguiu se proteger das chamas.

Um rugido soou no ambiente. Ela _sabia_ que era sinal de Ah-Un tentando se comunicar com ela, dizendo que estava tudo bem ou algo parecido. Ela não conseguiu mexer o pescoço e só conseguiu olhar para a frente, ela deitada de costas. Foi quando ela notou as tábuas apodrecidas servindo de forro para alguma cabana abandonada. Como eles haviam encontrado aquele lugar?

-Inuyasha e Jaken estão procurando comida, Rin-chan. – Kagome interrompeu as indagações internas de Rin – Ah-Un está nos protegendo aqui.

-P-Protegendo? – _proteger_ significava que estavam correndo perigo.

-Os exterminadores estão atrás de nós, Rin-chan. Estamos fugindo deles durante todo esse tempo.

-Onde estamos?

-Em algum lugar nas terras do Oeste, mas ainda dentro da antiga região da Floresta de Enganos. Os cristãos parecem ter chegado aqui há pelo menos quatro semanas e começaram a construir vilarejos. Há gente por toda parte agora. Achamos esta cabana numa parte ainda não habitada por eles... os donos devem ter morrido de cólera há tempos. Tivemos que exorcizar e limpar muito antes de entrar aqui.

Apesar da explicação soar calma na voz de Kagome, na mente de Rin tudo parecia estar fugindo do controle. As coisas estavam _calmas_ por um longo período depois da derrota de Naraku, depois da destruição da tinta e desaparecimento dos outros companheiros – no sentido de que não enfrentaram ninguém e não se meteram em muitos problemas. Os dias passavam lentamente e a agonia apenas aumentava.

-Isso é... um problema, né? – ela falou receosa, tentando esconder a agonia que agora sentia. O lorde não teria aprovado uma invasão às terras dele, imagine então ter invasores religiosos.

-Inuyasha e Jaken acham que devemos procurar o castelo de Sesshoumaru ao extremo oeste. Acham que ficaremos seguros lá se tivermos que procurar Sesshoumaru e Kikyo pela região. Não ousarão nos atacar por lá.

Rin ponderou a respeito.

-E nesse tempo não tiveram como procurar por eles, né?

-Não. – Kagome falou. Miroku se limitou a balançar a cabeça para os lados ao se curvar sobre Rin.

-Quanto tempo até chegarmos ao castelo? Vocês já sabem?

-Jaken calculou entre quatro e cinco dias. Inuyasha acha que podemos chegar em três se corrermos bastante e pareceu bastante animado. Jaken contou que Sesshoumaru o expulsou de lá há décadas e ameaçou matá-lo se desse um passo além do portão. Ele quer entrar de propósito e deixar uma bagunça por lá.

Algo bastante típico de Inuyasha, querer deixar no mínimo o cheiro dele para Sesshoumaru ter que limpar.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Rin continuou refletindo a respeito dos rumos tomados – invasores cristãos, o castelo de Sesshoumaru. E não lembrava exatamente como a situação chegara àquele ponto.

E ela nunca esteve no castelo dele! Eles estavam querendo alcançar a propriedade dele, e não fazia ideia de como era... Será que era grande? E o quarto dele... Ele dormia no quarto dele?

Pensar _nele _a fez lembrar...

-Foi minha culpa _de novo_... – murmurou – Eu me deixei ser atacada como sempre e ficamos presos aqui, sem procurar por Sesshoumaru e Kikyo-sama...

-Sei que vai parecer clichê, mas... não precisa se culpa. Não tinha como você saber. Não tinha como _nós _sabermos. – Miroku tentou acalmá-la – Não houve nada de errado darmos uma pausa de dois dias. Pelo menos nos ajudou a pensar melhor a respeito do quê fazer.

-Eu...

Rin não pôde continuar a falar. Kagome e Miroku se viraram ao mesmo tempo em que Rin escutou uma porta de papel-arroz ranger e emperrar ao ser deslizada para o lado. Minutos depois, escutou um suspiro de alívio por parte de Kagome.

-Inuyasha... Jaken... – ela murmurou. Inuyasha, já na forma de meio-demônio novamente, e Jaken tinham, cada um, uma sacola de pano em mãos, pano este que era originalmente um quimono de Rin.

Logo o irmão mais novo viu que a garota estava desperta.

-Ei... ela tá bem? – perguntou.

Rin não ouviu uma resposta, então concluiu que eles devem ter confirmado com a cabeça.

-Trouxe comida para os humanos. – ele falou, enfatizando a última palavra com certo desprezo – Os outros e eu podemos aguentar alguns dias sem comer.

Uma bufada de Kagome foi audível a todos. Era óbvio que odiou o comentário a respeito da fraqueza dos humanos e a necessidade de se manterem alimentados sempre. Levantou-se e marchou até ele para pegar a comida.

-Bem... eu estou faminta. – Kagome afirmou, pegando o material que Inuyasha trouxe. Ele pareceu ligeiramente _assustado _com a reação dela – Pena que não temos mais arroz... – murmurou ela num tom triste, perguntando-se quanto tempo ainda sobreviveria sem comer algo além de sopas de carne.

Rin lembrou-se então do estoque que Sesshoumaru mandou Jaken comprar há _muito _tempo – comida que era apenas para ela, e algumas vezes também para Inuyasha, dependendo do humor do irmão mais velho.

Vendo Kagome e Miroku prepararem a carne que parecia ser de coelho, Rin tentou se erguer.

-Ei, ei, o que pensa que tá fazendo? – Inuyasha estava num instante ao lado dela, tentando impedi-la.

-Quero ajudar com a comida. – Rin se justificou, depois fez uma careta de dor. As costas doíam demais.

-Fica quietinha aí. Depois tem comida pra você. – ele a acomodou no leito improvisado e sentou-se ao lado dela, como se fosse um cão de guarda.

-Não se preocupe, Rin-chan. – Kagome deu uma pausa no preparo da carne e dos legumes – Pode descansar.

-Vamos ter ensopado de coelho com tempero secreto dos monges Nichiren. – Miroku piscou para Rin, num gesto genuíno e descontraído. Há quanto tempo não o via assim? Aliás, ela nunca o viu daquele jeito, nem quando estava sendo mantida prisioneira por ele. Ele era descontraído... mas extremamente irônico e convencido.

Voltou a observar as tábuas do teto. Escutou muitos sons próximo e distantes a ela ao mesmo tempo, até se dar conta de que estava quase adormecendo de novo. Não sentia fome, talvez por conta do excesso de informações ruins que recebera. Sentiu, minutos depois, a cabeça ser erguida e abriu sonolenta uma brecha entre os olhos, enxergando através dos cílios o rosto preocupado de Miroku segurando uma tigela nos lábios dela para que bebesse – tinha um gosto muito ruim, provavelmente algum remédio de Kagome. Ele murmurava alguma coisa, mas não conseguia entender. Mas não sentiu o mesmo pânico de quando ele a sequestrou dominá-la por estar tão perto ao mesmo tempo, tão amigável, tão solidário naquele momento.

A última coisa que viu foi ele colocando um pano umedecido e com um cheiro estranho na testa dela.

* * *

_Nota da autora_: Desculpem o atraso... acidente dentro de casa, cuidados médicos, site em manutenção... Espero que nada mais me impeça de atualizar isto aqui. Sairá pelo menos um capítulo por semana até o final.

Espero que possam comentar sobre o que acharam a respeito :)

~oЖo~

_Eu não sei se existe Fanfiction Ponto Net no céu, mesmo assim vou tentar fazer com que este capítulo seja seu presente, mesmo não estando mais aqui, mesmo que aniversário signifique comemorar a vida da pessoa... mas é isso, eu acho. Você sempre estará viva pra mim. Agora, sempre, mais do que nunca._

_Feliz aniversário, florzinha, minha irmãzinha querida._


	25. A ajuda de Hachi

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 22: **_A ajuda de Hachi_

_Para Rin-chan_

Ah-Un fungava baixinho enquanto caminhava atrás de um grupo que seguia reto por um campo de arroz. Em cima dele, estava uma garota montada, coberta por um lençol para evitar expor a pele ao calor, mas inteiramente suada por causa do tempo seco. Era a época mais forte do verão.

Os dois (a montaria e a garota sentada) acompanhavam muito atrás o grupo composto por um meio-demônio que precisou cobrir a cabeça com um chapéu de palha como se fosse um disfarce, uma sacerdotisa também coberta da cabeça aos pés por causa do sol intenso, um monge que aparentava estar tranquilo, e um pequeno diabinho que precisou usar chapéu de palha e um quimono infantil para não chamar a atenção.

Rin deu um suspiro pesado e passou novamente um pano limpo na testa para enxugar o suor. Sentia sede e fome também, mas aguentaria mais algum tempo até Kagome e Miroku encontrarem um lugar onde pudessem descansar.

-Com fome, Rin-sama? – Miroku tinha percebido a agonia dela e resolveu arriscar a pergunta. Era óbvio que ela estava com fome. _Ele _estava faminto.

-Hmm... – ela sentiu o rosto esquentar de vergonha. Depois do tempo que tiveram que ficar parados por conta dos machucados dela, ela havia decidido poupar as paradas por causa das necessidades _dela _– Só se vocês quiserem parar.

A frase fez Kagome parar de andar.

-A gente pode procurar alguma sombra de árvore... – olhou ao redor e percebeu que praticamente atravessavam um deserto – Se a gente encontrar alguma... – completou num murmúrio.

-Aparentemente as pessoas colheram tudo que podiam na primeira safra. – Miroku comentou casualmente – Os cristãos dominaram essa área e ajudaram os novos moradores na plantação.

-Hmm. – Kagome apenas assentiu, ainda olhando para os lados.

-Podemos andar mais um pouco e procurar uma sombra... Você aguenta mais um pouco, Rin-chan?

Rin piscou. Eles a tratavam tão bem, mesmo ela achando que não merecia por atrasar a viagem de todos. Kagome ainda andava angustiada por causa do sumiço da irmã, e Miroku agia como se estivesse tentando compensar todo o mal que causara a ela, tanto física quanto emocionalmente.

-Aguento sim. – ela afirmou.

Os outros não falaram mais nada.

* * *

Depois da pausa para comerem algo preparado por Miroku, os humanos e os demônios partiram de novo em caminhada em busca de um lugar para dormir. Viajavam em linha reta até um momento em que não aguentassem mais.

Há semanas estavam naquela rotina. De dia viajavam e tentavam chegar a alguma cidade à noite ou pelo menos no início da madrugada. Passavam, assim, diante de muitas cidades. Não, logo que viram eles perceberam que não eram _feudos _comuns. Eram cidades nos moldes ocidentais que estavam crescendo no país, ocupando desorganizadamente os espaços em todo o Japão.

Olhando à volta, parecia que nada parava de crescer: mercados, casas, mercados, pessoas fazendo móveis, mercados, prestando serviços, construindo, mais mercados... Havia _igrejas, _casas normais, casas grandiosas, casas de _chá... _

Todo mundo queria entrar e descansar em uma delas, principalmente Miroku, que desejou ter condições de dormir uma noite inteira sem se preocupar com ataques de religiosos ao grupo deles.

Ao passar pelos fundos de uma casa de chá, ele virou o rosto para uma das janelas, imaginando o belo e macio futon que um dos quartos reservaria, e por um momento considerou a possibilidade de fazer uma proposta e passar a noite ali.

Todos os homens e demônios num quarto e as meninas no outro.

_Não, nada bom, _ele concluiu com um suspiro pesado. A última coisa que queria era ficar num lugar apertado com Inuyasha e um monte de bichos sujos.

_A não ser que elas deixem que eu fique com..._

A cabeça de Miroku se voltou de novo, até que ele parou completamente de andar e olhava confuso para a pequena casa de chá.

Com ele parado, os outros tiveram que fazer o mesmo. O grupo olhava em expectativa tanto para ele quanto para a propriedade, perguntando-se o que estaria acontecendo.

-Eu conheço alguém daí. – ele falou em resposta às perguntas silenciosas do grupo – Um demônio.

-Quem? – Kagome perguntou aflita.

-Meu antigo assistente... – ele abafou uma pequena risada – Aposto que está tendo um trabalho danado escondendo a verdadeira forma aí dentro.

-Wow... – Kagome murmurou, piscando os olhos – Dá pra sentir daqui. Isso é o que ele faz? Consegue se disfarçar?

-Sim, com muita concentração. – ele franziu a testa – É de admirar que ninguém tenha sentido o mesmo além de nós. Ele parece usar _muito _poder aqui.

Miroku fez sinal com a mão e apontou disfarçadamente para o local.

-Vamos visitá-lo.

-Hãããã? – todos, até mesmo Ah-Un, se assustaram com a sugestão. Há tempos que eles não tinham contato com ninguém dos vilarejos, temerosos de existir mais alguma represália depois da última vez em que estiveram em um.

-Se Hachi... se _ele _estiver aqui, então podemos obter algumas respostas. Hachi é muito competente. Apesar de não trabalhar mais para mim, pode fazer alguma coisa para nos ajudar a encontrar Kikyo e Sesshoumaru.

-Então vamos. – Rin passou logo à frente quase correndo e Miroku teve que puxar a barra do quimono dela, fazendo-a cair no chão de cara – AI!

-Desculpe... – ele a ajudou a levantar-se, discretamente apertando os dedos dela mais forte nas mãos calejadas – Mas não podemos entrar de qualquer forma lá. Hachi deve ter um motivo muito forte pra precisar usar esse nível de energia se quisesse se disfarçar.

-E o que vamos fazer então? – Kagome ainda não entendia os receios dele, nem encontrava uma solução – Esperar que ele apareça aqui fora?

Miroku balançou a cabeça para os lados e ficou em silêncio. A mão foi ao queixo e ficou profundamente pensativo. Ninguém quis falar para atrapalhar a concentração dele.

Por fim, ele deu um suspiro e quebrou o silêncio:

-Nós vamos entrar... – ele lentamente ergueu a mão e apontou para Inuyasha, Jaken e Ah-Un – Mas eles terão que se disfarçar. Vou precisar de ajuda sua, Kagome.

-Entendi. – ela assentiu, permitindo que um leve sorriso enfeitasse os lábios. Era uma esperança, algo que há tempos não sentia.

-Também teremos que nos arrumar. – ele deu outro suspiro – Colocar algumas roupas limpas, apenas por precaução. Receio que vão estranhar nossas roupas sujas.

Rin e Kagome assentiram juntas.

* * *

Momentos depois, duas mulheres usando quimonos amarelos com estampas de flores apareceram ao lado de um jovem vestido mais decente e humildemente. Era como se fosse um irmão ao lado de duas irmãs procurando desfrutar de uma boa xícara de chá.

Ao lado deles, não visto por ninguém além dos dois humanos com poderes espirituais, estavam um meio-demônio, um dragão de duas cabeças e um diabinho: todos estavam escondidos graças ao uso dos poderes da sacerdotisa que os acompanhava.

Enquanto isso, o monge disfarçado vasculhava a área com olhos perspicazes. Precisava agir depressa porque Kagome só era capaz de se concentrar na tarefa de esconder a presença dos dois amigos demônios por um curto espaço de tempo. Minutos talvez.

Era uma casa de chá bastante moderna naqueles tempos, e _muito _frequentada. Tinha perfume no ar, chá sendo serviço, pessoas conversando, gargalhadas altas, mulheres nos colos de homens, gente servindo, homens discutindo, samurais fazendo sinal e pedindo mais chá.

-Alguma coisa, Miroku-sama? – Rin sussurrou para não chamar a atenção de ninguém. E realmente parecia que ninguém tinha notado que três pessoas haviam entrado no recinto pela única porta, o que indicava que o disfarce funcionava bem.

Os olhos de Miroku continuaram vasculhando o ambiente. E ele também sentia a _aura _de todos – dos cafetões, das gueixas, dos simples camponeses e dos samurais que descansavam no local.

_Onde você está, Hachi?, _ele ponderou, dando um passo para frente.

Foi quando sentiu uma forte energia invadindo as defesas dele. Uma energia que ele conhecia _muito_ bem.

Era tão forte que o ambiente mudou de cor diante dele, ficando num tom cinza-escuro. O tempo parecia ter congelado. A boca de quem gargalhava estava aberta, a ponta da xícara de chá parou a centímetros do rosto de um homem com aspecto sério. As únicas pessoas que se mexiam eram as que estavam com ele e _mais _algumas outras.

Ficou rígido, virando o rosto para o lado imediatamente ao sentir de onde vinha a energia e observar melhor quem estava ali.

-Mi... Miroku? – Rin murmurou assustada com a expressão no rosto dele.

Foi quando _viu. _

Parado num dos balcões, vestido como um atendente de casa de chá, com haori destacado, nas mesmas cores que as paredes da casa de chá, Hachi olhava-o fixamente.

E juntamente com ele, pelo menos outros seis diabinhos trabalhavam sob disfarce mental.

Os olhos de Hachi e Miroku se encontraram, e no outro segundo, Hachi deu um discreto aceno de cabeça e o ambiente se desfez da paralisia, voltando todo mundo a rir, a conversar e a beber chá.

Um dos diabinhos disfarçados de criança puxou a barra do quimono de Rin, chamando a atenção de todos. Claro que para ela e os outros sem energia espiritual, ele realmente _parecia _um menino de oito ou nove anos.

Mas Kagome o olhava fascinada. Ele tinha quase o mesmo tamanho de Jaken, mas parecia mais educado e esperto.

Sem querer ofender o fiel ajudante de Rin e Sesshoumaru, é claro.

-Gostariam de uma mesa? – ele gesticulou em direção a um canto muito escuro.

-Sim, por favor. – Miroku prontamente respondeu – Minhas irmãs e eu estamos cansados.

-Todos estão, meu senhor. – ele se curvou numa pequena reverência – Venham comigo, por favor.

A mesa era grande demais para três pessoas, visíveis apenas aos humanos, mas tinha espaço suficiente para Jaken, Inuyasha e um canto onde Ah-Un não incomodaria ninguém.

-Meu chefe irá atendê-los logo. – o atendente fez outra reverência e se afastou.

-Hmm... – Inuyasha abriu a boca pela primeira vez ali – Aquele era conhecido seu? – perguntou a Miroku, curioso.

-Não. – o outro balançou a cabeça para os lados – Você conseguiu _ver _quem era ele?

-Não. – foi a vez de Inuyasha negar – Só _senti _que ele era um demoniozinho, mas só vi uma criança normal.

-É porque ele está disfarçado, como vocês estão. – Kagome interferiu, enxugando o suor da testa – Estou ficando cansada, por falar nisso.

-Mas eu não estou disfarçado. – Inuyasha reclamou como uma criança – Vocês malditamente só estão me _escondendo _aqui.

-Não comece, Inuyasha... – Kagome implorou, esfregando um lado da testa – Minha cabeça está doendo...

-Não se torture então, senhorita sacerdotisa. – alguém falou perto deles, e de novo o ambiente pareceu congelar.

A diferença é que agora todos conseguiam sentir e ver o que acontecia.

Rin viu um tanuki se aproximando da mesa deles – e tinha certeza de que já o vira antes em um dos primeiros ataques que sofrera logo que começou a andar com Sesshoumaru. Mas quando havia sido...?

-Sim, era eu com aquela mulher. – ele parecia ter lido os pensamentos dela – Eu estava com aquelas pessoas sem rosto, e tudo terminou daquele jeito depois.

Rin engoliu em seco. Aquela era uma das piores lembranças que tinha. Foi quando sentiu um lado negro dominá-la e querer arrastar a alma dela para o lado mais negro da consciência.

-Pode deixar por minha conta agora. – Hachi colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome, e ela suspirou aliviada quando percebeu que não precisava fazer esforço algum porque os amigos estavam bem disfarçados.

-Obrigada. – ela fechou os olhos e passou a manga do quimono na testa.

-Como chegou até aqui, Hachi? – Miroku perguntou, estreitando os olhos para o antigo assistente. Na batalha contra Miroku, ele havia _sumido_ depois de ter contato com o grupo de Sesshoumaru e indicar a localização do inimigo e de Rin.

-Eu? Eu estava escondido, oras. – ele deu de ombros, nem se incomodando com o olhar furioso do antigo patrão – Eu _moro_ nesta região agora. _Vocês _são os que não deveriam estar por aqui.

-Só estamos procurando um lugar para ficar. – Rin interveio, torcendo os dedos no colo – Estamos cansados por causa das viagens.

-_Vocês não podem ficar aqui. _– Hachi repetiu com ênfase – Vocês estão sendo procurados pelos _exterminadores._ Há um _exército _deles atrás de vocês.

-Foram eles que nos atacaram primeiro! – Inuyasha bufou, indignado, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Não será porque vocês invadiram o vilarejo primeiro? – Hachi retrucou num tom como se estivesse falando com uma criancinha.

-Não invadimos nada. – Rin falou num tom calmo – Estávamos passando e... aconteceu. _Eu _sou humana e fui atacada.

-Os vilarejos religiosos agora contrataram os exterminadores para impedir que demônios de _qualquer _espécie invadam a área. – Hachi explicou, tomando um lugar no chão ao lado de Miroku – Eles estão atacando _todos _que tenham algum vínculo com demônios também. Por isso que vocês, humanos, foram atacados.

-Estamos viajando há algum tempo sem parar por conta disso. – Miroku começou a explicar. Nesse momento, outro assistente disfarçado de Hachi apareceu e trouxe chá para todos.

-Eu estava me perguntando quando vocês apareceriam por aqui. – Hachi comentou, aproveitando o momento para beber o chá – Tenho sempre que fazer todo esse esforço para disfarçar meus amigos para que não sejam mortos. E fazer minhas preces para que os exterminadores não apareçam por aqui. Eles andam fazendo _revista _em todas as casas procurando por demônios. Algumas vezes acho que estão _obcecados _com isso_._ Principalmente a _filha _do líder.

-Hachi. – Miroku ignorou o chá e ficou mais sério – Estamos procurando Sesshoumaru e Kikyo. Eles _sumiram _desde aquela explosão.

O copo congelou nos lábios de Hachi.

-Muita coisa mudou ou _sumiu _desde aquela explosão na luta contra Naraku. – o tanuki falou pausadamente – A Floresta de Enganos sumiu, na área cresceram cidades livres da energia negativa demoníaca e que os religiosos do ocidente aproveitaram para entrar em contato com os camponeses. De uma hora para outra, aqueles que eram ignorantes já estavam lendo aquele _livro _enorme, iam para aquelas _igrejas, _como eles chamam, e contratavam esses malditos exterminadores e nos forçavam a assumir esse disfarce para não sermos mortos. – Hachi pausou e aproveitou para beber um gole do chá – O ataque contra vocês é apenas um _exemplo _do que eles andam aprontando por aí.

Houve silêncio à mesa.

-É muita sorte que ainda estejam vivos com tudo que anda acontecendo por aí. E que os amigos de vocês tenham sobrevivido.

Os olhos de todos se arregalaram, assustados.

-Você soube de alguma coisa, Hachi? – Miroku perguntou num sussurro ansioso.

-Um pouco, talvez... – Hachi olhou para trás como se temesse que alguém aparecesse pela entrada da casa de chá, mas depois ficou menos rígido na postura e voltou a falar – Há um _samurai_ andando por aí.

A revelação parecia absurda por um momento. É claro que havia _centenas _de samurais andando por todos os cantos em busca de um lugar para ficar ou de um novo bando para fazer parte para ter comida e água de graça.

-É um samurai que clama ser dono de todas as terras que correspondem ao que era a Floresta de Enganos. – ele esclareceu ao perceber os olhares confusos de Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku – E dizem que ele luta muito bem.

Rin levou a mão ao peito e apertou o tecido do quimono com força. O coração dela batia furiosamente e os joelhos tremiam. E no fundo da alma parecia sentir algo que nunca mais havia experimentado.

_Esperança. _

-Por outro lado... – Hachi continuou – Há um vilarejo no sul do Japão, a _muitos_ _dias _de viagem daqui, que tem o único tempo xintoísta que não foi _doutrinado _pelos cristãos ainda. Lá há uma sacerdotisa que parece estar treinando um exército de sacerdotes para lutar contra os cristãos.

Kagome sufocou um soluço e agradeceu silenciosamente os deuses.

-Temo que haja outra batalha em breve se esses dois lados não se acertarem.

-Oh... – Kagome abriu os olhos e apertou os lábios numa linha fina. Pelo menos havia uma esperança de que os dois estavam bem. A _irmã_ dela estava bem.

-Onde posso encontrar esse samurai? – Rin perguntou subitamente.

Hachi e os outros voltaram o olhar para ela.

-Eu preciso _ver _se é mesmo Sesshoumaru. – ela insistiu.

-Eu não me atreveria a continuar esse relacionamento, humana. – Hachi falou mais bruscamente – Ele é um _demônio._ Humanos e demônios... isso não dá certo. E para ele não deu da primeira vez.

-Eu sei. – ela ergueu o queixo em teimosia – Ele me falou.

-Ele matou a própria mulher. Uma _humana._ – foi a vez de Hachi insistir – Ele é um assassino de sangue-frio. Ou sangue demoníaco _gelado._

-Porque foi _necessário._ – ela replicou – Por causa de Naraku. Por causa da tinta que Naraku criou!

-Talvez ele achasse necessário também no seu caso na época da batalha, e queira continuar com a "missão". – ele replicou mais sombriamente.

Rin balançou a cabeça. Era óbvio que Hachi dizia aquelas coisas porque não conhecia Sesshoumaru direito, pelo menos não da mesma forma que ela o conhecia. Dizer que o lorde era um assassino sangue-frio e que machucava os outros era ofensa _demais. _

Claro que ele poderia ser assim antes de conhecê-la, mas em todo o tempo que esteve com ele, Sesshoumaru sempre foi extremamente atencioso e educado com ela. O tempo inteiro.

É claro que antes ambos tiveram problemas de convívio... e ele mesmo teve a insensibilidade de mantê-la consigo no grupo por conta da capacidade de manipular da tinta demoníaca. Mas ambos se conheceram melhor depois, e então...

Sentiu um rubor se formar no rosto e desviou o olhar de Hachi.

-De qualquer forma – continuou ele – Se seguir o curso do rio que corta o vilarejo, vai encontrar uma clareira. Só recomendo que tome cuidado. _Pode não ser ele._

-Obrigada. – Rin se curvou e sentiu a mão de Miroku apertando o ombro dela num gesto carinhoso.

-Eu vou com você, se quiser. – ele sugeriu.

-Eu gostaria da companhia se fosse outra pessoa. – ela confirmou com a cabeça – Mas tenho certeza que ele não irá _me _atacar.

Miroku hesitou. Kagome e Inuyasha também.

-Está tudo bem. – Rin falou com a serenidade de alguém que conhece bem o problema e tem a solução – Eu prometo voltar bem. E com _ele._

-Se for o caso de querer ir sozinha então... – Hachi tomou mais um gole de chá – Fiquem aqui descansando até a volta dela. Daí vocês viajam para o sul para procurar a outra sacerdotisa. Tenho quarto para todos.

Miroku disfarçou a vontade de gritar de alegria. Finalmente uma cama de verdade. E chá. E banho quente. E comida.

-Mas vocês terão que pagar. – Hachi estreitou os olhos ao perceber que ele concluíra que o espaço cedido seria de graça – Eu não vou me arriscar a ter vocês aqui enquanto os exterminadores estão lá fora.

-_Maldição, Hachi. –_ Miroku rangeu os dentes.

* * *

Os pés de Rin pisavam com cuidado cada centímetro de chão possível durante o anoitecer, mas apenas por hábito.

Percebendo esse detalhe, ela ergueu o rosto e estremeceu com uma brisa mais fria que passou por ela. Esfregou os braços com força, tirando depois com uma das mãos uma mecha de cabelo insistente da frente do rosto.

Tempos atrás, quando ainda não tinha companhia e havia acabado de sair de uma casa abandonada e cheia de mortos, carregando uma sacola de pano sujo que tinha uma misteriosa tinta, ela não ficou tão preocupada em andar sozinha depois que o sol de colocava abaixo da linha do horizonte.

Tanto que isso uma hora custou a vida dela.

Em compensação, quem ela conheceu depois...

Parou a trilha quando sentiu um calafrio mais forte passar pelo braço. E não era de brisa alguma que passava.

Olhou para um lado.

Olhou para o outro.

Nada na frente dela também.

Um pouco hesitante, ela olhou por cima do ombro direito. Não havia nada atrás dela também.

Então, alguma coisa estava por perto... provavelmente observando-a.

Respirando muito fundo, fez uma técnica que Miroku a ensinara para acalmar-se. Contou os segundos. Respirou fundo. Contou os segundos. Respirou fundo. Relaxou os músculos dos ombros. Respirou fundo. Relaxou as costas. Respirou fundo. Sentiu os braços relaxarem. Continuou contanto. A tensão sumiu do estômago.

Foi quando ouviu e abriu os olhos.

O cenário continuava o mesmo. Nem mesmo a brisa fria, soprando novamente, incomodou-a. Continuou a andar, desta vez com passos firmes, em direção das coordenadas indicadas pelo ex-companheiro de Miroku. O vento continuava soprando e carregava consigo o som de um rio.

E ela precisava encontrar esse rio para chegar a uma clareira.

Correu, correu e correu. Ergueu a barra do quimono que atrapalha os passos e sentiu o mato cortar a pele dos tornozelos que não era protegida pelas meias.

Parou, ofegante, quando finalmente encontrou o que queria. A pele cortada pelo mato silvestre agradecia o descanso que ela deu ao largar o tecido.

O rio refletia a luz da lua e milhares de vaga-lumes flutuavam entre os arbustos crescidos às margens e ela se viu... _encantada _com tamanha beleza. Não era fundo, não tinha correnteza, não apresentava o menor perigo. E embora a iluminação não estivesse tão boa, ela conseguia ver que o cenário _pós-_rio era ainda mais belo.

Era uma clareira como a que Sesshoumaru e ela haviam encontrado numa noite encantadora. Nesse dia, o que havia entre os dois ficou mais forte, tanto que nem ao menos conseguiram deixar o lugar antes das primeiras horas da manhã.

Foi pensando no que acontecera entre eles que ela decidira novamente erguer a barra do quimono e se aproximar das margens do rio.

Ao chegar mais perto, decidiu tirar as sandálias de madeira e as meias e enfiá-las dentro do quimono, acomodando os itens no peito, e mergulhou os pés dentro d'água.

A pele protestou. O corpo, mergulhado até pelo menos os joelhos em água fria, reagiu. Estava _tão _frio, ela nunca mais havia se arriscado a se lavar naquela temperatura desde que passara a andar com Sesshoumaru e companhia e sempre tinha alguém para procurar uma fonte de água termal ou aquecer a água para ela.

Sufocou os gemidos de angústia por conta do frio e plantou firme os pés no fundo do rio, sentindo os peixinhos deslizarem pelas pernas. Os calafrios aumentaram e ela fechou os olhos e tentou pensar em coisas boas para que os minutos daquele percurso até o outro lado passassem rapidamente.

Relembrou novamente a noite numa clareira com Sesshoumaru. As flores, as palavras dele, a forma como os olhos dourados brilhavam...

Os joelhos bateram em algo. Ela abriu os olhos e viu que eles haviam se chocado com terra, apontando que havia alcançado outra margem.

Um pouco atrapalhada por conta do quimono, ela subiu e sufocou mais gemidos quando a pele molhada fez contato com o ar. Baixou rapidamente o tecido, sentindo o pano colar ao corpo molhado.

Parou um segundo para analisar novamente o cenário. Algumas copas de árvores impediam que o luar penetrasse e que o caminho ficasse bem iluminado, e ela precisou forçar muito a vista para entender o que estava em frente a ela.

Foi quando sentiu de novo. Aquele calafrio.

E sons que reconhecia _muito_ bem.

Olhou para trás e sentiu o sangue gelar e o corpo perder força.

Porque, do outro lado do rio, estava quatro enormes lobos selvagens. Um deles havia já colocado o pé na água e audaciosamente atravessava o rio, tendo-a como presa. Os outros resolveram seguir o exemplo do companheiro e entrar n'água – e não pareciam sentir frio, não pareciam nem um pouco desencorajados.

Rin arfou com cada segundo de aproximação, tendo lembranças vagas do primeiro ataque que tivera e que a matara. Aquilo a levara a Sesshoumaru. Ele a encontrou e a ressuscitou. Mas agora... ele não estava por perto.

_Ninguém _sabia onde estava Sesshoumaru.

Não podia mais não deixar de temer a morte. Não podia mais pensar em arriscar a vida quando não havia mais ninguém para protegê-la – e quando havia recusado ajuda.

O corpo finalmente deu sinal de vida quando o primeiro logo chegou ao outro lado, o mesmo em que ela se encontrava, seguido pelos outros três. Estavam molhados, um pouco trêmulos, mas ela percebeu que a ameaça não saíra dos olhos de nenhum.

As mãos novamente ergueram a barra da saia e ela deu as costas para os predadores, fazendo a coisa mais estúpida e racional que o cérebro a mandava fazer: _correr._

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ atualizei finalmente! Desculpem a demora, mas dei prioridade a muitas coisas na vidinha do ano passado, mas agora todos os eixos estão no lugar! :D

Obrigada a quem acompanha ainda isto aqui e comentou no capítulo passado: _Yuki-chan, Rose L, lineh, Lan Ayath, Hiwatari Satiko, Rukia-hime, July _e_ iully!_

Agora se preparem porque eu vou acabar essa motherfucker história ainda este semestre!

Espero que gostem e que possam comentar!

Beijos,

Analoguec/Shampoo-chan!


	26. Side Story–O samurai das Terras do Oeste

**Damashi no Mori**

_O samurai das Terras do Oeste_

_A side story_

_Para Rin-chan_

Não havia mais som distante que ele pudesse ouvir.

Não havia mais cheiro a quilômetros que ele pudesse sentir.

Tudo era agora um caos de pequenas quantidades com as quais ele não sabia lidar.

Primeiro, logo no primeiro momento em que percebeu que havia algo errado, ele não conseguira abrir os olhos. As cores estavam diferentes, apesar de ter visto milhões de tons diferentes em séculos de existência. O mesmo aconteceu com os odores. E foi _desesperador _não sentir um cheiro tão importante perto dele nesses primeiros segundos.

E dias se passaram. Não sabia quantos. Havia sol e chuva, chuva e sol, sol e lua, lua e sol. Ele ficou quase o tempo todo num só local – apoiando as costas contra o tronco de uma velha árvore de laranjeira que recomeçava a florir. Apenas saía para lavar-se perto de um riacho e cuidar de si mesmo.

Começou a sentir _fome _e a ter outras necessidades que ele só via acontecer com outros _humanos. _Como com Sara e Rin.

* * *

Um dia, ele ouviu _vozes. _Não eram vozes distantes. Na verdade, há tempos desistira de tentar ouvir alguma coisa com a distância. Ficou sentado no mesmo lugar, olhos fechados enquanto sentir o vento trazer um pouco de frescor numa tarde de tanto calor.

As vozes não eram delicadas. Eram rudes, roucas. Eram homens. E eles mal falavam uma palavra com concordância correta, o que indicava a pouca educação que receberam. E tinham um linguajar tão _vulgar... _Ele nunca se atreveu a falar com Rin daquela maneira.

Abriu os olhos e observou.

Foi então que os homens apareceram. Alguns vestiam armaduras de samurais, outros apenas trajavam roupas leves e velhas, podendo-se ver os rasgos e remendos do tecido. Eles falavam sobre algum vilarejo que não tinha comida e eles terem que viajar para outro canto.

Não. Eles não eram samurais. Eram _bandidos. _

E Rin havia contato tantas histórias sobre o que esses homens faziam com qualquer um que estivesse no caminho deles... E, longe dela, ele só pensava no que _ela_ faria para se proteger caso os encontrasse e não estivesse com ele.

Fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

Implorou aos deuses que alguém estivesse protegendo-a no lugar dele.

As vozes pararam. Ele ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, mas sabia que eles o haviam visto apoiado na árvore, que tinha duas espadas aparentemente valiosas com ele, que ele parecia _indefeso _ali.

Uma vítima _perfeita. _

Sentiu-os se aproximando. E, mesmo de olhos fechados, conseguia _sentir _as intenções de todos.

_Eles _queriam atacá-lo, matá-lo e levar as valiosas espadas. O corpo seria provavelmente jogado num rio. Talvez cortassem a cabeça e a deixassem em algum ponto do caminho para amedrontar os outros.

Nunca se sabia o que essa gente pensava, e isso era o que mais detestava nesses humanos nojentos. A _pior _gente que conhecia.

Continuou a fingir que dormia e sentiu a ponta de um metal frio tocando o ombro dele. Ótimo, além de vulgares, ainda eram mal-educados. Ele _odiava _ser cutucado daquela forma.

A pressão da ponta ficou mais forte e esse foi o erro do maldito que estava em pé diante dele para verificar se a vítima realmente dormia.

Num piscar de olhos humanos, não havia mais pressão porque o bandido já estava ensanguentado, contorcendo-se no chão depois de ter a garganta tocada. Houve um murmúrio geral e a próxima coisa que os lentos olhos dele registraram foram mais espadas avançando e o corpo dele reagindo automaticamente.

Um corte no braço foi o bastante para despertar mais coisas com que ele não estava acostumado. Isso era o que os humanos chamavam de _adrenalina? _Se sim, a sensação era mais do que agradável. Aqueles bandidos estavam dando uma enorme descarga de adrenalina no organismo dele, o que o tornava um atacante mais rápido, mais habilidoso, mais _feroz. _Os cortes em algumas partes do corpo – pés, perna e braços – nem doíam.

As habilidades marciais com espada de _séculos _de treinamento mostravam-se ainda dignas de nota.

Mal percebeu quando tudo acabou. Só havia corpos, sangue e cheiro de morte ao olhar ao redor. A adrenalina baixou e ele precisou se apoiar sob um joelho para aguentar o ritmo cardíaco e os membros trêmulos.

Depois de alguns minutos naquela posição, arrastou-se até um riacho próximo e lavou o rosto, os braços, as mãos e os pés. Havia ainda muita sujeira e sangue grudado, e ele levou muito tempo tentando se limpar.

Ao voltar ao local onde havia cometido o massacre, procurou algo entre os pertences dos bandidos que pudesse servir a ele, como a armadura, adagas e dinheiro. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos cantos do lábio dele ao lembrar que _alguém _também costumava fazer o mesmo.

* * *

Os dias voltaram a passar e ele teve que continuar aprendendo a se alimentar, a beber água, a lavar-se apropriadamente.

E também a fazer uma caminhada em direção aos novos vilarejos.

Uma pena que em todas essas caminhadas ele fosse atacado e tivesse que deixar um rastro de sangue para trás.

* * *

Um dos problemas de estar em condições como_ aquela_ era ter que cuidar de ferimentos. Ele nunca havia pensado que seriam tão trabalhosos todos aqueles momentos que Rin trocava os curativos e preparava alguma erva medicinal para ajudar a cicatrização. Lembrava que ela muitas vezes gemia de dor, e não era sem motivo. Pior que limpar os ferimentos era ter que colocar aquelas malditas ervas para o tratamento.

E lá estava ele limpando mais um ferimento, provocado desta vez não por bandidos durante uma luta, mas sim por lobos. Havia muitos deles naquela maldita floresta. Não só lobos selvagens, mas gatos e cachorros também. Ele conseguiu expulsar todos, mas ainda assim havia sido mordido por um no braço.

Ajoelhado às margens de um rio, ele mantinha o braço machucado imóvel enquanto que o outro trabalhava num amontoado de ervas, amassando as folhas com uma pedra em cima de uma pequena tábua de madeira que encontrara por perto. Já havia limpado a ferida e o sangramento havia parado, e agora precisava amassar um pedaço de pano por cima de uma cama de ervas que estava preparado e deixar no braço por algumas horas.

Depois daquilo, ele ainda teria que arrumar algo para comer.

Mas estava _tão_ cansado.

Talvez só procurasse um lugar seguro para dormir e fosse comer na manhã seguinte. O plano inicial era dormir em um galho de árvore, assim como já vira o irmão fazer centenas de vezes, mas não era o caso agora que estava com o braço daquele jeito.

Ouviu ruivos de mais lobos e sentiu um calafrio percorrer a coluna, uma sensação com a qual não estava acostumado ainda. Era um pouco também de instinto, pois sabia agora que aquilo alertava humanos para o perigo.

Felizmente, o calafrio passou rápido, e o ruivo parecia estar _muito _distante demais. E ele estava perto de um rio. Lobos _quase _nunca se aproximavam de água.

Terminou de preparar o remédio e colocou-o em cima do ferimento, espalhando com cuidado com a ponta dos dedos enquanto pensava em outra coisa para se distrair da ardência. Era efeito do remédio, não? Ele ainda precisava se acostumar com aquilo.

Um pedaço de pano fez o acabamento do curativo, ficando por cima da pasta verde de cheiro ruim que agora agia no ferimento dele.

Foi quando ouviu de novo. Desta vez, havia alguém fugindo.

Não era, porém, a primeira vez que ouvia alguém fugindo. Ou pedindo socorro. Normalmente ele tentava ignorar, muitas vezes por perceber que não adiantaria os esforços dele e por estar ainda muito ferido para lutar. Mas a honra de ajudar o próximo, presente no espírito dos samurais, era mais forte e ele sempre se erguia, de onde quer que estivesse, para ir socorrer a vítima.

Lembrava-se sempre de uma pessoa... Rin... quando ela fugia e fugia... e se ela não estivesse naquela situação tão trágica eles nunca teriam se encontrado.

Deu um suspiro cansado. Segurou com força o cabo da espada para erguer-se. Apalpou o ferimento.

-Muito bem. – ele falou para si mesmo.

E virou-se em direção à fonte que precisava de ajuda.

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _um rápido outtake para ajudar no desenvolvimento da história :) está meio confuso, mas prometo que fará mais sentido no capítulo que vem!

Alguém aí descobriu quem é a figura, o "samurai" deste outtake? :) Oh, e o que será que essa pessoa está passando? E quem é que está em perigo?

Entrou oficialmente na terceira fase da história. Os capítulos continuarão curtos, mas serão mais atualizados até final do mês :) Obrigada a quem leu e comentou no capítulo anterior:_** Hiwatari Satiko, Lan-Lan, Maya Yoru, Lineh**_ e_** Lucy**_! Obrigada, muito obrigada pelos incentivos!

**Próximo update: 08/04/2012!** Até lá!

Shampoo-chan/Analoguec


	27. Reencontros

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 23:** _Reencontros_

_Para Rin-chan_

Levou algum tempo para Rin perceber que estava deitada no chão coberto de grama. E que havia um riacho correndo por perto. E que estava deitada em posição fetal. Que era dia. Que estava coberta com uma manta.

Que estava viva.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, ouvindo o suave correr das águas batendo nas rochas e o farfalhar das folhas. Não sabia como ainda estava viva, mas o que aconteceu na noite anterior...

Ao lembrar-se de _algo, _ela ergueu-se se súbito, derrubando a manta que provavelmente a protegeu do frio durante a noite.

Porém, arrependeu-se de imediato, pois a cabeça ainda doía. Levou a mão à têmpora e tateou ali, percebendo que havia um ferimento ali, mas que estava sendo tratado por ervas medicinais.

E então olhou ao redor, fixando o olhar em direção das árvores.

Prendeu a respiração ao ver um homem encostado num tronco, profundamente adormecido. Ele parecia tão _sereno, _e pelo que lembrava, ele a havia salvado dos lobos que queriam atacá-la. Ela nem precisou correr muito. Ele apareceu logo e os matou, e quando o viu vindo à direção dela, simplesmente desmaiou.

Achou que ele iria atacá-la também. Estava escuro e não conseguiu ver nada além daquela espada.

Provavelmente bateu a cabeça ao desmaiar, e ele, pelo que via, havia cuidado do ferimento dela, dado um cobertor que a protegeu do frio noturno, e sido companhia contra outros possíveis agressores.

Tinha muito a agradecer antes de sair de novo em caminhada.

Levantou-se com cuidado, dobrou o lençol e foi em direção ao estranho, dando passos lentos e delicados para não acordá-lo.

Parou a alguns pés da figura dele, notando alguns detalhes.

Cabelo liso. Nariz afilado. Porte altivo.

Sentiu o coração bater forte.

-Não pode ser... – murmurou, chocada.

Rosto sereno. Mãos grandes e bonitas. Rosto sereno.

A respiração ficou presa na garganta.

-Ah... – foi o que conseguiu murmurar.

O detalhe mais importante estava meio que escondido entre o braço dele e a manta suja que ele usava como cobertor. Havia uma coisa brilhante aparecendo, e ela reconheceu o cabo de Tokijin.

Caiu de joelhos diante do desconhecido, aproximando o rosto do dele. Sim, era ele mesmo.

Era Sesshoumaru. Na forma humana.

* * *

Miroku terminava de se lavar num barril com água quente quando escutou alguém bater à porta do lavatório. Ficou a princípio apreensivo, pegando um punhal que mantinha escondido no amontoado de roupa suja e imaginando que talvez tivesse surgido algum problema nos poucos minutos que ficou afastado de Kagome e dos outros, mas logo lembrou que havia uma barreira protegendo-os.

-Entre. – disse.

O rosto redondo de Hachi apareceu no vão da porta. Parecia que ele se certificava se o antigo patrão estava mesmo sozinho.

-Alguma coisa errada, Hachi? – o outro perguntou, já nervoso. Rin ainda não havia aparecido e ele ficara a noite toda acordado esperando o retorno dela.

-Não. Só vim ver se estava pronto para começar.

Miroku piscou e franziu a testa.

-"Começar" o quê? – perguntou.

-Ora, a trabalhar. – Hachi cruzou os braços – Precisamos de alguém que limpe as mesas e varra os corredores. Kagome já está preparando a comida com ajuda de Inuyasha e Jaken.

Miroku olhou o antigo servo, boquiaberto. Era óbvio que não sabia do que estava acontecendo. E aquilo não havia sido acordado.

-Ah, sinto muito. – Hachi curvou-se em respeito, apesar de o tom da voz mostrar pouco disso – Conversei com Kagome e os outros e eles concordaram, achei que tivessem falado com você.

-Falado o quê? – Miroku parecia irritado.

-Que quem que fica aqui, na _minha casa, _precisa trabalhar enquanto protejo todo mundo com a barreira. São as _regras _daqui.

-Como é? – o monge levantou-se do barril e pegou uma toalha para cobrir-se na altura da cintura.

-Quem fica aqui precisa trabalhar enquanto mantenho a barreira. São regras dali.

No outro segundo, Miroku já havia colocado um punhal contra o rosto de Hachi. Mas o tanuki nem parecia alarmado. Fitou o antigo mestre como se ele nem fosse uma ameaça naquele momento.

-Eu quero entender exatamente o que disse, Hachi. – Miroku usou uma voz ameaçadora enquanto mantinha a pressão do punhal na pele dele – E tire esse tom de sarcasmo que eu detesto.

-"Sarcasmo"? – o tanuki ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Em mais outro segundo, Miroku perdia o ar ao bater as costas no chão. O punhal havia voado para longe com a surpresa do ataque.

-Qual foi a parte de _"quem fica aqui precisa trabalhar enquanto mantenho a barreira porque são as regras daqui"_ você não entendeu, _mestre _Miroku?

-Isso é ameaça? – Miroku sussurrou, ainda surpreso com tudo.

-Entenda como quiser. Mas... – o olhar de Hachi ficou ameaçador – Eu não vou me arriscar com vocês aqui dentro enquanto há um exército de exterminadores lá fora atrás de quem vem pra cá. Se _quiser _continuar protegido aqui, terá que trabalhar enquanto mantenho minha concentração.

Ao terminar, Hachi endireitou o corpo e deu as costas.

-Há material para a limpeza num cômodo perto da cozinha.

E com isso, saiu do lavatório, deixando Miroku ainda no chão.

* * *

Rin ainda estava no chão observando as feições serenas de Sesshoumaru. Ele ainda dormia, como se aquilo fosse algo que há dias não fizera. Ele parecia tão _tranquilo, _e nem quando estavam juntos ele dormia bem. Sempre estava apreensivo pela segurança dela, como se fechar os olhos e descansar fosse uma fraqueza. Como se os inimigos fossem atacar no instante em que ele adormecesse.

Mas agora, como humano, dormir era inevitável.

Por diversas vezes ela estendeu uma hesitante mão para tocá-lo, mas sempre a afastava a centímetros do rosto dele.

Mas ele precisava dormir. Não era bom acordá-lo. Talvez não tivesse tido como dormir há dias, mesmo.

Como será que aquilo aconteceu? Será que foi... _efeito colateral _da luta contra Naraku?

E onde estava Kikyo? Será que ele a vira antes?

Não. Possivelmente ela estaria com ele.

Sentiu o estômago revirar de fome. Parecia que ele queria comer a si mesmo. Há horas que não comia e precisava fazer algo a respeito.

Levantou-se e olhou ao redor.

Havia árvores com algumas frutas e também o rio. Ela poderia pegar peixe e fazer um fogo, ou simplesmente se alimentar de frutas para não chamar a atenção dos outros.

Foi até uma laranjeira e pegou seis laranjas, as mais maduras. Ia ser triste contentar apenas com isso, mas até voltar à casa de chá de Hachi...

Voltou para perto de Sesshoumaru. Ele continuava dormindo. Sentou-se sobre os joelhos, puxou uma pequena faca escondida dentro do quimono, e começou a descascar as laranjas antes de cortá-las ao meio.

Quanto tempo será que levaria para voltar à casa de Hachi? E será que os outros aceitariam Sesshoumaru como humano?

Talvez Inuyasha o provocasse... e Sesshoumaru não teria como rebater porque possivelmente não teria a força que costumava ter.

E será que ele ainda tinha memórias dela? Lembrava-se de quem ela era?

Já estava na terceira laranja quando o sentiu remexer-se contra o tronco. Ele ainda tinha os olhos fechados e franzia a testa.

Rin aproximou o rosto e não pôde deixar de ficar apreensiva com os segundos.

Finalmente ele abriu os olhos e a viu, ainda franzindo a testa enquanto se adaptava à claridade.

Momentos se passaram enquanto eles nada falaram. Apenas se encararam, compartilhando o mesmo ar com a proximidade dos rostos.

Até que ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu achei que fosse um sonho... e não queria acordar.

Os olhos de Rin marejaram de emoção e ela lançou os braços no pescoço dele, moldando o corpo ao dele.

A mão dele subiu pelas costas dela enquanto sentia-a fungar contra o ombro dele, deslizando de cima a baixo, de baixo para cima até parar na nunca dela, massageando o local.

-Rin... – ele murmurou – Finalmente...

A garota afastou o rosto vermelho e deu uma risada emocionada. Enxugou as lágrimas com a manga do quimono e aproximou os lábios de onde ficava a meia-lua na testa dele, pressionando-os ali.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ capítulo curtinho, mas com atualização rápida. Já expliquei que vai ser assim até o final :) Hoje eu tive que postar porque seria aniversário da pessoa pra quem eu escrevia isto aqui... Mantive a tradição de postar um capítulo!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Obrigada a quem comentou: _Lan-Lan e Hisui Ai!_

Até dia **13/04!**


	28. Os muitos segredos de Hachi

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 24:** _Os muitos segredos de Hachi_

_Para Rin-chan_

Miroku observava com relativa atenção as pessoas de onde estava – atrás de uma bancada de uma casa de chá, a mesma que servia de refúgio aos demais demônios e meio-demônios que se escondiam de centenas de exterminadores que ganhavam a vida caçando a pele deles.

Porém, fazer aquele serviço perdia o interesse depois de certo tempo, e no momento ele trabalhava com muito menos interesse do que se estivesse numa situação mais tranquila. O fato era que ele precisava de vez em quando olhar para a porta para avisar com antecedência ao _novo_ chefe dele - Hachi - a entrada de alguém muito suspeito. Exterminadores eram terminantemente proibidos de entrar por conta das dezenas de youkais que estavam se abrigando ali, mas, claro, _eles _não sabiam que estavam ali.

A casa de chá tinha uma barreira mantida pela energia espiritual e sobrenatural de Hachi, e toda ajuda (ou serviço forçado) era no momento necessário para que ela continuasse de pé. Enquanto o tanuki (e antigo criado de Miroku) se concentrava, os outros que precisavam se esconder ajudavam nos reparos, na manutenção e na limpeza do local.

Sim, Hachi era agora chefe dele. Como os destinos se divertiram ao criar essa situação. A clássica história do ex-chefe que virou servo e do antigo servo que virou o novo chefe.

E sinceramente para Miroku, situação não era mesmo uma das melhores com os papéis invertidos. Havia percebido que as tarefas dele eram exatamente as mesmas que ele costumava pedir para Hachi fazer por ele, incluindo ficar de olho nas pessoas que se aproximavam.

E ele pensou tanto nessa grande mudança que se distraiu por um momento e não pressentiu a chegada de duas pessoas. Só percebeu quem estava ali quando as viu passarem pela porta.

Um homem e uma mulher. A mulher ele já conhecia, agora o homem que ela carregava...

Correu na direção dela porque, sim, era Rin, com roupas sujas e cabelo desalinhado, um corpo pequeno carregando um homem alto e de cabelos escuros.

-Mi... Miroku... – ela enxugou o suor da testa e, consequentemente, tirou uma mecha de cabelo que atrapalhava a visão – Precisamos... deitá-lo...

-Eu faço isso. – ele deslizou um braço que tomou o lugar do de Rin e ergueu o homem. Ele tinha quase a mesma altura que ele, e o rosto...

A face do desconhecido estava voltada para o chão. Ele parecia ter desmaiado e estar bastante ferido. E o rosto dele...

Miroku observou de perto. _Muito _de perto.

-Não pode ser... – murmurou.

-Eu também não acreditei. – alguém murmurou atrás dele. Miroku virou um pouco o rosto e viu Hachi de testa franzida – Mas é _ele_ sim.

-Nós... andamos muito... – Rin parecia extremamente cansada, quase com um aspecto doentio – Tentamos chegar antes do anoitecer...

-Miroku, cuide dela. Leve-a para tomar banho e peça refeição para os dois. – Hachi ordenou e deu um estalo com os dedos. Um segundo depois, Inuyasha apareceu caído no chão, obviamente confuso e olhando assustado para os lados.

-Ei, como você consegue fazer essas coisas agora? – Miroku não escondia a admiração.

A pergunta recebeu, porém, um severo olhar.

-Inuyasha. – ele falou, sério – Leve _Sesshoumaru-sama _para um dos quartos. Deite-o e deixe-o descansar até eu subir para fazê-lo acordar.

-S-Se... SESSHOUMARU? – o irmão mais novo gritou – É ELE MESMO?

-Inuyasha, você está falando _demais. _– Hachi fez um movimento e Inuyasha sentiu a voz sumir. Levou as mãos à garganta e tentou de novo falar, mas não saía nada – Lembre-se que as pessoas que não têm poderes sobrenaturais podem até não nos ver aqui, mas podem nos _sentir. _

_Essa eu pelo menos sei fazer, pelo menos antes de perder a maior parte das minhas energias na batalha, _Miroku pensou, mas não comentou nada. Era notável que os poderes de Hachi haviam aumentado desde a destruição da Floresta de Enganos. _Mas como ele está conseguindo manipular tudo...?_

Um pensamento sombrio passou pela mente dele. Pelo canto do olho observou Hachi enquanto ponderava em quanto poder ele teria e para quê seria aquilo.

E talvez aquele pensamento tivesse sido tão forte que chamou a atenção do novo patrão, e com isso ele precisou desviar o olhar para esconder o interesse.

Balançou a cabeça e deu um suspiro. Mais tarde pensaria naquilo com cuidado. O momento exigia que cuidasse os recém-chegados. Começou a guiar Rin para longe, mas ela parecia se recusar a se afastar de Sesshoumaru ainda desacordado.

-Ele vai ficar bem. – Miroku sussurrou para ela – Tome um banho primeiro e coma um pouco. Estamos _seguros _aqui.

-E... Eu s-sei... – ela murmurou timidamente – Eu não quero estar longe quando ele acordar...

-Você não vai mais se afastar dele agora. – Miroku garantiu, segurando as mãos dela unidas com as dele – Vá se cuidar primeiro porque isso com certeza é algo que ele quer, mesmo estando desacordado.

-Hm... Hmm. – ela concordou, sendo levada para longe, mas ainda virando o rosto para olhar para trás – Ele precisa comer também... E está fer...

-Nós iremos cuidar dos ferimentos dele. – Hachi garantiu com um sorriso – Kagome vai ajudar nisso.

E com essa última palavra dele, ela seguiu por um dos corredores.

* * *

Depois de tomar banho e de comer, Rin havia trocado de roupa e pediu caridosamente a Hachi que deixasse ficar com Sesshoumaru até ele acordar.

Alguém – provavelmente Inuyasha em algum pedido forçado – havia trocado as roupas dele, lavado-o, cuidado dos ferimentos dele e ainda preparado uma refeição que estava intocada ao lado do futon onde ele descansava. Ele parecia estar tendo um sono tranquilo, como se não tivesse dormido direito há séculos.

Observou as novas feições dele. O nariz era o mesmo, o cabelo havia apenas mudado de tom, o rosto continuava sereno...

Inuyasha ficava quase com a mesma aparência quando se transformava em humano uma vez por mês. Era uma das fraquezas de um meio-demônio.

E agora um demônio _completo _precisava enfrentar a mesma situação.

Como será que ele reagiu a tudo durante todo esse tempo em que ficaram separados? Com quem ele conversou? Com quem ele se envolveu?

A história que Hachi contara era mesmo verdade? Ele tinha _matado_ muitas pessoas?

Talvez tivesse feito aquilo para se defender, quando obviamente viver naqueles tempos ainda era muito perigoso. Com exceção que agora não havia demônios mais fortes e...

Será que havia sido por causa disso que ele não era mais um demônio? Que toda a natureza maligna dera lugar a todo centímetro de humanidade que sempre deveria ter sido?

Balançou a cabeça. Seja lá o que tiver acontecido, ele ainda era Sesshoumaru e estavam juntos de novo. Ele sabia quem era ela, então não havia perdido a memória e também procurava por ela.

_Chega de pensar nessas coisas,_ pensou.

Olhou para os lados. Havia um futon colocado no quarto apenas para _ela_ usar.

Olhou para ele. Sesshoumaru continuava dormindo.

Olhou para a porta – não havia nada que impedisse que alguém de entrar, mas também nada indicando que alguém iria realmente fazê-lo.

Deu um sorriso com um pensamento.

Tomando cuidado para não despertá-lo, ela aninhou-se no mesmo futon dele, aproveitando para dar um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu que ele não havia despertado.

-Senti sua falta, Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou, sentindo os olhos marejarem de emoção.

Como se tivesse ouvido, o braço dele instintivamente circulou a cintura dela e a trouxe para mais perto dele. Rin precisou apoiar o rosto no peito dele e enrolar os braços no perfil desacordado, fechando os olhos para finalmente dormir.

* * *

Rin sentiu-se mais aquecida que o ultimamente normal. O "normal" seria dormir apenas com uma manta, no sereno, embaixo de uma árvore ou até em alguma cabana, desde que estivesse abandonada e longe dos vilarejos com exterminadores.

Sentiu algo quente tocar a curva da bochecha e deu um gemido de protesto. Não queria acordar. Estava tão bom dormir no calor dos braços de...

Abriu os olhos depressa. Não porque havia algo de errado. Simplesmente porque lembrou que estava com...

-... Sesshoumaru... – ela murmurou, notando segundos depois a posição em que estava: a cabeça apoiada num dos braços dele, ambos deitados de lado.

-Pensei que eu estivesse sonhando. – ele murmurou apenas para ela.

-É a segunda vez que diz isso. – ela disse com um tom meio triste – Parece que achava mesmo que não ia mais me ver.

Sesshoumaru ficou em silêncio, travando a mandíbula para evitar maiores comentários. Depois fechou os olhos e deitou-se de costas, olhando o teto sem maior interesse.

-Achei que não acreditaria que fosse eu quando me visse... ou que não sobreviveria muito tempo com esse corpo.

Rin franziu a testa e murmurou alguma coisa que ele não entendeu. Ele estava muito ferido quando o encontrou. Ela já estava acostumada a se machucar, mas ele... Provavelmente era a primeira vez em _séculos _que deveria sentir algum tipo de dor.

Pelo menos dor _física... _Outras formas de _dor _apareceram em momentos diferentes, como o da morte da primeira mulher dele, quando ele precisou matá-la.

-É claro que eu reconheceria você... eu _reconheci _no mesmo instante. – ela mordeu os lábios ao terminar de falar, depois deu um suspiro – Eu não acreditei nem por um momento que deixaria de encontrá-lo.

Erguendo-se num braço, ela aninhou-se ainda mais nele e voltou a apoiar a cabeça no peito dele para fechar os olhos e se concentrar nas batidas que ouvia do coração.

-Eu não lembro como cheguei aqui. – ele comentou, sem deixar de fitar o teto – Só me lembro de tê-la abraçado e...

-Você desmaiou. – ela respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados – Eu carreguei você até aqui.

-Você... _me_ carregou? – ele precisou mudar a posição do corpo e fazê-la erguer o rosto para encará-la – Sozinha? – perguntou num tom incrédulo.

-Bem... – ela sentiu o calor dominar o rosto – Na verdade, eu _arrastei _você por um dia todo até aqui... Você é muito pesado.

Sesshoumaru voltou a deitar e a olhar o teto, evitando balançar a cabeça diante da teimosia e dos riscos que aquela garota parecia _gostar _de enfrentar. E se ela tivesse se machucado?

-Você poderia ter procurado alguém para ajudá-la. – finalmente comentou.

Silêncio se fez.

-Onde estamos, Rin? – ele quis saber.

-O antigo servo de Miroku toma conta de uma casa de chá que é também uma hospedaria. – ela deu um sorriso quando sentiu a mão dele tomar conta da parte inferior das costas dela – Ele ergueu uma barreira para proteger todos os demônios e humanos que estão sendo perseguidos pelos exterminadores.

-Tanukis não têm tanto poder assim. – ele comentou, franzindo a testa ao ponderar sobre o que ela dizia – Esses _exterminadores _estão atacando todos os demônios e os que andam com eles, certo?

-Sim... – ela quis levantar a cabeça, mas a mão que estava nas costas subiu para impedir que ela tirasse o rosto do peito dele – Você já os encontrou?

-Encontrei alguns humanos que foram atacados por eles. – ele respondeu, tentando lembrar os detalhes. A memória de humano era fraca _demais – _Eles contaram que foram atacados porque _escondiam _demônios como eu... _era. _

Outro silêncio se fez.

-Como foi... que isso aconteceu? – ela finalmente perguntou.

-Eu... não sei. – ele respondeu num tom sincero – Só me lembro da explosão e de ter acordado assim. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei desacordado.

-Kikyo também desapareceu. – ela comentou – Ficamos o tempo todo procurando vocês dois. Quando encontramos Hachi, ele deu uma pista de um samurai que andava atacando todo mundo e que dizia ser Lorde do Oeste.

-Eu queria chegar ao Castelo das Terras do Oeste. Achei que iriam me procurar por lá. E que ficaria seguro. Encontrei muitos bandidos enquanto andava por aí. Muita gente tentando me _matar. _

Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela. Ele havia se _defendido. _Não estava simplesmente fora do controle e matando todo mundo como assassinos comuns faziam.

-Fomos parar muito longe do seu castelo, pelo que Inuyasha falou. E sempre acontecia alguma coisa. Fomos atacados também por esses exterminadores. Por causa de Inuyasha, Ah-Un e Jaken. – ela comentou.

-Eles a machucaram? – ele a fez erguer o rosto – Ficou ferida?

Rin mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou em silêncio, o que foi uma resposta afirmativa à pergunta dele.

-Miseráveis... – ele murmurou e deu um suspiro cansado.

-Está com fome? – ela perguntou abruptamente – Estamos conversando aqui e... Bem, tem comida para você.

Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado e viu uma bandeja de madeira com frutas, chá, arroz e algo que ele nunca havia visto na vida.

-É _pão. _– ela notou a curiosidade dele – Hachi explicou que os novos religiosos trouxeram isso do país deles. Eu já experimentei. É gostoso.

-Você já comeu? – ele perguntou com maior interesse.

-Comi antes de vir dormir com você... – ela mordeu de novo os lábios – Mas estou com fome de novo. Você ficou desacordado desde que nos encontramos até agora. Deve estar _faminto. _

-Sim. – ele a fez sair de cima dele e sentou-se no futon – Não estou acostumado com esse corpo ainda.

-Eu não posso falar nada. – ela pegou uma maçã e deu de ombros antes de morder um pedaço – Sou acostumada com o meu desde que me entendo por gente. – ela deu um pequeno sorriso e ofereceu a mesma maçã que comia a ele – Quer?

* * *

Enquanto no quarto a conversa continuava, num outro quarto Hachi continuava erguendo a barreira na semiescuridão, com uma única vela fazendo o trabalho de iluminar o ambiente.

Em posição de lótus e de olhos fechados, ele tinha uma xícara de chá fumegando diante dele, e esperava que esfriasse um pouco enquanto se concentrava na solitária tarefa.

Bem, pelo menos não _tão_ solitária assim.

-Vai ficar aí por quanto tempo me observando, meu senhor? – ele perguntou para as trevas.

Cerca de um minuto depois, Hachi ouviu suaves passos se aproximarem dele.

-Espero não ter atrapalhado. – Miroku falou, o rosto mal podendo ser visto. Ele nem conseguia ver Hachi direito, também – Seus novos _poderes _devem exigir bastante concentração.

Uma barreira de silêncio foi erguida entre eles.

-É a primeira vez que me chama da antiga forma desde que nós nos reencontramos. – Miroku comentou tentando parecer casual, aproveitando para sentar na mesma posição ao lado do antigo servo – Soa um pouco estranho agora.

-Sesshoumaru já acordou. – ele comentou de olhos fechados – Rin está conversando com ele.

-Como sabia que era ele e onde ela deveria procurá-lo? – Miroku não resistiu à pergunta – E se sabia sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo, por que não foi atrás?

-Eu não posso me afastar daqui, e tinha que ter tudo planejado para quando vocês chegassem. – ele respondeu calmamente – Deu muito trabalho fazer com que somente _vocês _sentissem minha presença aqui quando há tantos _caçadores_ por aí.

-Você sabe o que aconteceu com Sesshoumaru? – o monge perguntou.

Hachi calou-se, como se nem tivesse ouvido a pergunta.

-Você ainda gosta de chá quente? – o tanuki perguntou de súbito.

-Como?

-Pode beber o chá.

Miroku olhou a xícara perto deles e a pegou com as duas mãos. Tomou dois ou três goles e esperou que algo mais fosse dito.

-Você ainda não me respondeu.

-Sobre Sesshoumaru? – Hachi perguntou – Eu explico depois. Também vou explicar como consegui meus poderes.

-E por que não pode ser agora? – Miroku teve que controlar o tom de voz para não soar irritado.

-Porque _agora _há exterminadores se aproximando daqui. – Hachi finalmente abriu os olhos – Preciso que se prepare _imediatamente _para me ajudar a proteger todo mundo nesta casa.

* * *

_Nota da autora: _Gente, desculpa a demora. Meu apartamento ficou em reforma por quase duas semanas e tive que esperar mais uma semana pela limpeza. Fiquei na casa dos meus pais durante esse tempo e nem me senti à vontade de escrever com eles por perto :s

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Acho que consegui escrever isso em 4 horas, hahahaha. Fiz uma tabela de atualização por aqui e vou tentar terminar a história em um mês.

Próximo capítulo sai dia 5 de maio! Aguardem! :3 Enquanto não sai... Comentem, por favor!

Beijos,

Analoguec/Shampoo-chan


	29. Os exterminadores

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 25:** _Os exterminadores_

_Para Rin-chan _

O dia estava tão, _tão _quente.

Quente, seco, sem uma nuvem no céu. Agora os dias eram assim. E _ela _detestava essa época. Ela preferia um pouco de chuva e às vezes neve. Dias ensolarados e quentes a deixavam tonta e muitas vezes irritada.

Estar num período quente deixava qualquer mulher estressada, raciocinou uma jovem na metade dos vinte e cinco anos, usando isso como argumento também para qualquer um que questionasse as ações nesses dias. Portanto, _ela _tinha direito de reclamar das coisas e de agir um pouco _agressivamente._

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos cantos dos lábios. O irmão dela, apenas cinco anos mais novo, dizia aos pais que odiava ter que sair com a irmã sob certas _condições. _Ele sempre sabia quando ela estava mal-humorada, quando a irmã estava prestes a dar uma resposta amarga, quando ela gostaria de não falar com ninguém.

Ainda bem que naquele momento havia outras pessoas com ela. Outras pessoas que faziam parte do mesmo _grupo_ e que não se importavam em ouvir todas as _coisas más _que uma moça tão bonita era capaz de dizer quando estava irritada.

Estava insuportavelmente quente e ela ainda precisou lutar com aquelas... _coisas._ Pequenos demônios que ainda sobreviveram ao grande colapso da Floresta de Enganos e que pretendiam sobreviver em tempos de paz.

Era dever _dela _e dos companheiros evitar que essas _coisas _continuassem vivas.

E estava longe de casa, longe do vilarejo onde a família estava vivendo. O irmão não havia ido _caçar _com ela, o grupo e a garota, cerca de oito pessoas, oito humanos com habilidades de luta incomuns_,_ tinham ainda um longo caminho a percorrer.

O jeito era procurar uma hospedaria.

-Finalmente... – a voz saiu quase musical, como um hino de comemoração.

E depois de longas horas de caminhada, eles finalmente encontraram uma. Na verdade, parecia ser uma daquelas enormes casas de chá que se transformaram em hospedaria por necessidade. Muitos estavam mudando de vilarejo e precisavam descansar. Como hospedarias estavam raras ainda ou em construção, as casas de chá se habilitaram em transformar várias das salas em quartos.

Claro que muitos aprovavam a ideia. Ia ser ótimo ter um lugar para tomar banho, comer e descansar por algumas horas antes de continuarem a viagem – ir em direção ao templo da _sacerdotisa_ que os contratara. Estavam a dias de distância do vilarejo dela.

-Vamos parar. – ela anunciou ao grupo. Ouviu alguns murmúrios, todos favoráveis à ideia. Aparentemente, houve também aquele que ousasse dizer que o descanso faria bem ao mau humor dela. A garota ignorou, mas sem antes de memorizar o rosto da pessoa que fez o comentário.

Todo o grupo deixou os cavalos presos em celas apropriadas para tal, num pequeno celeiro aos fundos da casa de chá, e seguiram para a entrada. A garota desamassou o uniforme, ajeitou os enfeites que gostava de colocar nele e jogou o cabelo para trás.

Deslizou a porta para o lado, entrando e dando passagem ao grupo.

-Sejam bem-vindos. – um idoso os recebeu por detrás de um balcão. Ele limpava xícaras de chá e tinha olhos extremamente pequenos, quase como riscos horizontais no rosto – Desejam sentar e tomar um pouco de chá ou querem dormir?

-Apenas descansar por uma noite aqui. – ela e o grupo se aproximaram do balcão – Quantos quartos podem nos oferecer?

-Apenas dois. – ele não parou de limpar a louça para responder – Mas há o estábulo lá fora. Ou vocês podem dividir o quarto em horas.

-Hmm. – foi o comentário da garota. Era evidente que o velho iria esperar uma decisão apenas dela. O porte, as roupas negras, os enfeites, a armadura... tudo indicava que ela liderava a equipe.

Depois de alguns minutos ponderando, finalmente a garota deu um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Muito bem. – o velhinho deu um sorriso – Vou preparar os quartos. Vocês podem decidir como usá-los.

-Como somos doze, vamos nos dividir em três grupos. – ela anunciou – Cada um dormirá três horas.

-E depois? – o senhor quis saber.

-Depois? – ela piscou, confusa – O que quer dizer?

-Apenas irão dormir e ir embora?

-Ah. – ela agora entendia. Ele queria saber o que iam fazer depois de fecharem a conta – Sim, iremos embora. Estamos a caminho do sul.

-"Sul"? – ele repetiu com surpresa, balançando a cabeça – Vocês estão muito longe. Como vieram parar por aqui?

-Estávamos _trabalhando _nesta área_. _E agora vamos descansar. – ela repetiu sem se deixar levar pela surpresa do simpático idoso.

O idoso ficou em silêncio por apenas três segundo, antes de deixar em cima do balcão as xícaras que polia e mover a cabeça num sim.

-Vou arrumar os quartos. – disse por fim – Podem ficar à vontade. Vou mandar uma das _gueixas_vir atendê-lo.

-Obrigada. – a mocinha disse como agradecimento – Vamos aguardar.

Ainda liderando o grupo, ela olhou para os lados para procurar uma mesa vazia.

Nem foi preciso muito esforço. Não havia _ninguém _além deles no local. Havia muitas mesas, todas vazias e preparadas.

-Vamos nos sentar. – ela falou ao grupo, liderando como era usual. Escolheram o lado direito da casa, perto da entrada, para sentar em mesas separadas. Ela ficou numa mesa de canto com mais três companheiros.

Alguns minutos depois, uma _gueixa _de mais ou menos a idade dela apareceu vindo dos fundos da casa de chá. Ela aproximou-se com passos lentos, cabeça abaixada, quase se arrastando numa pose submissa, embora estivesse com um quimono que faria qualquer um pensar que era uma pessoa extremamente rica.

-Olá. – ela fez uma reverência com a cabeça, ficando de pé próximo às quatro mesas ocupadas por eles – Meu nome é Michiko e eu os atenderei hoje. O que desejam?

-Chá. E comida. – a líder falou – Guioza de porco, arroz e _chá verde _e de _orvalho precioso. _

-Como desejar, senhores. – Michiko fez outra reverência e afastou-se, deixando o grupo conversando isoladamente.

Ao chegar à cozinha, ou um recinto com função parecida nos fundos do estabelecimento, "Michiko" soltou o ar que prendia e ficou ofegante. Perto dela, Hachi apareceu com as mesmas roupas que o idoso usava ao receber as pessoas perto do balcão.

-Vai ser assim a noite inteira? – "Michiko" perdeu as feições de gueixa: sem cabelo negro e liso, rosto branco e maquiagem, as feições ficaram mais suaves e a garota tinha agora cabelos e olhos castanhos.

-Nem tanto. Se eles dormirem, vou diminuir em um quarto a força que estou usando no momento. – Hachi baixou o tom de voz – Obrigado pela ajuda, Kagome.

Ouviram um barulho num dos cantos e ficaram na defensiva.

-E agora? – a voz de Miroku soou – Vou montar guarda?

-Não. – Hachi falou resoluto – Você vai fazer a comida.

Miroku baixou a cabeça em derrota. Era a quarta vez que tentava fazer Hachi mudar de ideia. Não que ele não soubesse cozinha, mas o monge era um homem de ação. Ele preferia se concentrar e ajudar o antigo servo a montar uma barreira para proteger os demais do que ficar na cozinha preparando comida e chá para os inimigos.

-Eles querem guioza de porco e chá verde e orvalho precioso.

-Eu já tinha ouvido. – ele deu um suspiro – Já estão sendo preparados. O guioza vai demorar um pouco. Daqui a dez minutos você volta lá para servi-los.

E dez minutos depois, Kagome, ou melhor, _Michiko _reapareceu no salão segurando uma bandeja. Havia chá para ser servido de duas jarras e precisamente doze xícaras.

Com graciosidade típica de uma dama medieval, Michiko serviu primeiro a líder, depois deu atenção aos companheiros dela.

-Muito obrigada. – a garota falou com um sorriso.

-Você pode dançar? – um dos companheiros falou com certo entusiasmo, muito sorridente – Apenas para nós?

-Apenas no quarto, meus caros. – Michiko fez o possível para esconder o choque. Não queria que percebessem o quanto ficava assustada com a pergunta. Ela não sabia dançar, mas tinha certeza que Hachi faria alguma coisa para ajudá-la – Antes de irem dormir.

-Ohhh... – os homens choramingaram. Aparentemente eles queriam naquela mesma hora.

-Se ela não quiser fazer uma dança na minha frente, não haverá uma dança na minha frente. Ponto. – a líder falou, cessando o choro dos homens. Todos ficaram em silêncio e pegaram as xícaras de chá para bebericarem.

No fundo, Kagome ficou aliviada com a situação.

-Vou buscar a comida. – afastou-se de novo e foi procurar Hachi e Miroku na cozinha.

E ficou surpresa ao encontrar Inuyasha e Jaken ajudando a fazer a comida.

-Não imaginava que sabiam cozinhar. – ela indagou aos acréscimos.

-Não sabemos... só estamos ajudando Miroku a cortar a carne. – Inuyasha estalou os dedos e cortou de uma vez em vários pedacinhos a carne de porco que serviria de recheio para a massa – E Jaken vai ajudar a cozinhar com as chamas do Bastão de Duas Cabeças.

-Hunf. – o diabinho verde resmungou. Era óbvio que não queria estar ali.

-Vamos logo terminar com isso. – Miroku interrompeu a conversa, jogando o tempero e a carne de porco numa panela de barro, refogando tudo com o fogo criado por Jaken.

-Estou preocupada com você, Hachi. – ela comentou – Você vai aguentar uma noite toda?

-Não se preocupe comigo. – ele falou num tom calmo – No momento precisamos nos preocupar com a recuperação de Sesshoumaru. E também...

Pausou, e todos no recinto olharam para ele.

-E também... – ele continuou, ficando mais sério – Com esses _exterminadores _indo em direção ao templo de sua irmã, Kagome.

A sacerdotisa empalideceu.

-Eles estão indo? Você acha que eles...?

-Seria um grande plano segui-los se eles não tivessem a missão de eliminar todos os demônios que sobreviveram ao colapso da Floresta de Enganos e todos os humanos que ainda estão ligados de alguma forma a um. Mas não podemos. – ele foi resoluto, ficando na posição de lótus no chão – Preciso me concentrar e tirá-los daqui o mais rápido possível. Sesshoumaru ainda não está totalmente recuperado e acostumado com aquele corpo.

-Quanto tempo isso vai levar? – Miroku quis saber.

-Com algumas ervas que estou preparando e um descanso adequado... Pelo menos duas semanas para ele se recuperar totalmente. – Hachi viu os olhares de espanto de todos e emendou – Ele estava muito desidratado. O corpo dele não aguentaria mais um dia se Rin não tivesse aparecido.

Ficaram em silêncio depois da explicação. Nesses minutos, Miroku tinha mil perguntas ainda a fazer, principalmente com relação aos poderes de Hachi, mas tinha que ficar calado. Não poderiam ter aquela discussão enquanto um grupo de exterminadores de demônios estivesse bem perto deles.

Hachi tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. E _outras _pessoas também.

Miroku, Inuyasha e Jaken terminaram de preparar duas rodadas do prato que o grupo pedira e Kagome preparou a bandeja para levá-lo. Enquanto fazia a tarefa, ela precisou incomodar Hachi novamente.

-Aqueles exterminadores pediram para dançar no quarto deles.

Hachi a encarou em silêncio.

-Você vai e _não _vai dançar no quarto.

-E como eu...?

-_Eu _cuidarei disso, Kagome. – ele falou num tom decidido, voltando a fechar os olhos e a meditar. Estava novamente se concentrando para que Kagome aparecesse aos olhos dos outros uma pessoa diferente e também para que os outros demônios que estavam sob a proteção dele continuassem escondidos.

Caminhando ainda com a mesma graciosidade que aprendera momentos antes, quando precisou se disfarçar, Michiko/Kagome reapareceu no salão com a comida. Os exterminadores comemoraram, dizendo o quanto estavam famintos e que o cheiro estava muito bom.

-Isso _realmente _parece estar muito bom. – a líder elogiou ao pegar o talher de madeira e provando um pouco.

-Muito obrigada. – a gueixa curvou-se numa reverência – Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa...

-Não. Pode retirar-se. – ela a dispensou com a mão. Michiko levantou-se e voltou para a cozinha.

Lá, o disfarce sumiu e Kagome teria que aguardar o grupo terminar de comer e que Hachi tomasse uma decisão. O que teriam que fazer? Será que poderiam segui-lo? Eles deixariam mesmo a casa de chá depois de algumas horas de descanso?

* * *

-Não consigo imaginar ainda que você passou por tudo isso. – Rin comentou num tom triste.

Um braço de Sesshoumaru a segurava pela cintura, prendendo-a contra ele. A cabeça dela estava apoiada no peito, ouvindo os calmos e humanos batimentos cardíacos dele.

-Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Eu nem pensava em mim. – ele comentou, olhando para o teto.

A comida já havia sido devorada. Na bandeja levada para aquele quarto, só os pratos e tigelas vazios contavam uma antiga história de estarem cheios há algumas horas. Havia também cascas de frutas e sementes. Sesshoumaru havia comido quase tudo, Rin preferiu observar e beliscar algumas coisas, inclusive o pão.

-Por isso que está tão desidratado. – ela comentou, erguendo-se para ficar por cima dele, sem realmente tocá-lo – Hachi disse que você poderia _morrer. _

Sesshoumaru nada comentou. Ele preferiu observar os olhos dela, as feições delicadas, a nova tonalidade da pele. Ela parecia ter passado horas ao sol, e isso afetou na cor. Não que ele reclamasse: ela continuava adorável.

-Ainda preciso ter uma conversa com esse servo de Miroku. – ele comentou, tocando o rosto dela – É muito estranho que ele tenha conseguido tantos poderes de uma vez.

-Assim como é estranho você ter perdido os seus e ter virado humano. – ela franziu a testa, preocupada – Talvez nem seja culpa dele. Pode ser que ele seja um efeito colateral depois do colapso da Floresta de Enganos.

-Não duvido. – o dedo dele deslizou pela mandíbula dela, descendo com lentidão pelo pescoço até chegar ao ponto onde batia um coração – Mas eu não reclamo de ter virado humano... apenas que tinha mais de quatrocentos anos de experiência como uma criatura sobrenatural e agora preciso me acostumar com um corpo. Vai levar _muito _tempo para me acostumar.

Rin deu um sorriso e aproximou o rosto, deslizando o nariz pelo rosto dele: testa, maçãs do rosto, mandíbula, nariz, lábios. Lá, ela parou e deu um casto beijo.

-Nós podemos ficar juntos agora. – ela fechou os olhos para conter a emoção em lágrimas – Não precisamos nos preocupar com quem vive mais, se serei amaldiçoada, se não teremos...

Parou antes de pronunciar a palavra "filhos". Não porque não quisesse, mas porque nunca haviam discutido ou pensado em discutir antes.

Sesshoumaru enrijeceu o braço na cintura e a aproximou ainda mais, deixando que o silêncio daquele momento os completasse. Ou que o silêncio pudesse significar que concordava com o que ela falava.

-Hmm. – ela tentou se levantar – Você pode já estar satisfeito, mas eu agora estou começando a ficar com fome. – deu um sorriso que tinha duplo significado: um, comida não era mais um problema; dois, ela não iria entrar naqueles detalhes de vida, família, filhos e demais consequências que o relacionamento deles poderia trazer – Vou pegar mais algumas coisinhas na cozinha e volto logo.

Sesshoumaru agarrou a mão dela quando Rin ergueu-se do futon.

-Volte logo.

-Eu vou voltar.

-Eu disse: _logo._

Rin deu uma curta gargalhada. Ele soltou a mão e ela foi em direção à porta.

Quando a abriu, ela tentou sair e ficou parada. Havia alguma coisa _impedindo _a passagem.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou, sem querer ainda se levantar do futon.

-Alguma coisa está bloqueando a porta. – ela falou, completamente confusa – Estamos _presos._

Foi então que Sesshoumaru se levantou e posicionou-se atrás dela para examinar a situação.

-É uma barreira. – ele comentou intrigado.

-E por que tem uma barreira na porta do nosso quarto?

-Isso é uma boa pergunta. – ele franziu a testa – Deve estar acontecendo alguma coisa e Hachi está nos protegendo.

Foi quando eles ouviram passos no corredor. Como não poderiam nem meter a cabeça do lado de fora, tiveram que esperar que os donos dos passos aparecessem na frente deles para saber o que acontecia. Será que tinham inimigos? Pessoas atacando? Por que Hachi não os avisou? Será que ele pensava que Sesshoumaru não daria conta, por isso o isolou num quarto juntamente com Rin?

Eram esses os pensamentos dele quando viram um grupo uniformizado aparecer praticamente marchando pelo corredor. Uma garota ia à frente. Os demais a seguiam. E uma _gueixa _estava com eles.

Mas não exatamente uma _gueixa. _Ao passar por eles, ela virou o rosto e eles viram a feição séria de Kagome mexer a boca para avisá-los: _Não saiam do quarto._

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Desculpem a imensa demora. O ano de 2012 foi bem intenso com o trabalho. Também trabalhei no meu primeiro livro. Vamos ver se ele termina em 2013, né? :)

Mas consegui terminar esta história. Vou só agora postar os capítulos e aguardar os comentários de todos vocês! :)

Espero que gostem e comentem... Gostaram dos exterminadores? Quem será a líder deles? E como será que o casalzinho da história ficará depois de tudo?

Ainda há gente lendo isso aqui? Hahahaha :) Se chegar a 300 reviews, eu posto logo o o próximo capítulo!


	30. Controle

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 26: **_Controle_

_Para Rin-chan_

Rin e Sesshoumaru fecharam imediatamente a porta do quarto com o aviso. É claro que reconheciam o grupo.

-O que _exterminadores_ estão fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou num tom sério.

-Eles estão atacando todos os demônios que sobraram... e _humanos _também. Pelo menos os que fazem alianças outros demônios. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior – Eles já nos atacaram antes. Nós temos fugido deles desde então.

-Vocês se feriram?

Rin não respondeu. Apenas desviou o olhar e Sesshoumaru teve a resposta que queria.

-Um grupo de religiosos chegou à ilha e agora eles também trabalham nesse extermínio de demônios. – ela continuou a explicar – Fazem exorcismos em nome do Deus deles.

-Eu ouvi falar disso quando estava vagando, mas nunca havia uma explicação mais clara. – ele a abraçou – Espero que não tenha se ferido.

-Não muito. – ela deu um sorriso contra o peito dele – Nós fugimos deles até encontrarmos Hachi. Ele nos ofereceu abrigo em troca de ajuda para manter o lugar. Miroku virou praticamente o servo dele.

Sesshoumaru ergueu uma sobrancelha. Se aquele _tanuki _pensava também que o Lorde das Terras do Oeste também viraria servo e ajudaria a manter aquela _pocilga _ativa...

-Ainda está com fome? – ele perguntou, voltando a atenção para a garota.

-Hmm... – ela pensou um pouco, olhando a própria barriga como se pudesse ver como o estômago agia – A fome passou... Estou nervosa com essas pessoas aqui, na verdade. – admitiu por fim.

O rapaz a abraçou, e eles permaneceram daquele jeito por vários minutos, pelo menos até ouvirem uma batida na porta.

-Fique longe. – ele avisou, indo atender.

Abriu uma fresta e viu o rosto sorridente de Miroku.

-Hachi pediu para entregar isto... – ele estendeu a mão com um pequeno pote. Pelo cheiro, parecia algum remédio composto por ervas medicinais – E isto.

Na outra mão, havia uma sacola de pano que, pelo cheiro, parecia ser comida. Sesshoumaru a pegou e entregou imediatamente para Rin.

-Vocês precisam ficar por aqui até esses exterminadores irem embora. – ele avisou, sério – Hachi está nos protegendo.

Alguma coisa chamou a atenção de Miroku e ele ficou assustado.

-Preciso ir. – disse, saindo correndo do local.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta e olhou o pote com remédio em mãos. Rin já tinha comida e ele estava se sentindo novamente cansado... Precisava deitar um pouco.

-Está cansado de novo? – Rin perguntou com uma expressão preocupada – Está com fome também?

-Não... – ele admitiu, arrastando-se para o futon e deitando – Apenas cansado. Meu corpo parece não aguentar muito tempo em pé. – fechou os olhos e jogou o braço por cima deles.

-Quer uma massagem? – ouviu Rin perguntar.

-Que tipo de massagem? – o braço saiu de cima dos olhos e ele a observou curiosamente.

-Nas costas. – ela estalou os dedos – Aprendi com Kagome.

Os dois se encararam. Ela, sorridente; ele, sério.

Por fim, ele virou de costas no futon e, antes de deitar-se complemente, deslizou o quimono branco que usava até a cintura.

-Você pode comer primeiro. – ele avisou – Vou ficar na posição enquanto você não termina. Se eu tiver que fazer isso depois, não vou mais conseguir.

Escutou Rin dar uma risada e fechou os olhos, começando, depois de minutos, a entrar na terra dos sonhos. Até que, algum tempo depois, os reabriu lentamente quando sentiu pequenas e calorosas mãos tocando pontos tensos nas costas dele.

-Você terá muito trabalho pela frente. – ele avisou.

Novamente, a garota riu e não comentou.

Momentos depois, ele começou a sentir os efeitos da massagem. Alguns _sons _escaparam da boca e ele não teve controle sobre isso.

-Você está _rosnando, _Sess.

-É? – ele perguntou num tom sonolento e completamente sem interesse, como se não quisesse admitir e nem se defender.

-Você continua _rosnando._

-Tudo bem. – ele admitiu – Pode continuar e eu continuo rosnando.

Rin continuou a tarefa até não ouvir mais os _rosnados_, apenas a respiração calma de Sesshoumaru indicando que ele havia adormecido.

Sem querer tirá-lo da tranquilidade, ela lavou as mãos com a água de uma jarra que sempre estava presente em todos os quartos, depois despiu-se do quimono para unir-se ao rapaz no futon. Deitou-se ao lado dele, cobrindo os dois corpos com um lençol de algodão para protegê-los do frio.

Hachi falou que iria protegê-los.

Hachi iria cumprir a promessa.

Pensando nisso, ela simplesmente fechou os olhos e dormiu.

* * *

Num dos quartos ocupado pelos exterminadores, a animação estava grande por causa da dança prometida pela _gueixa _Michiko. Os homens, reunidos num quarto só, assobiavam e batiam palmas, esperando pela mulher.

Apenas uma pessoa estava de fora. A líder.

No outro quarto, ela preparava-se para dormir. Tirou apenas a armadura para não incomodar e ficou com a roupa de tecido especial que ficava por baixo. Enquanto os homens ficavam com a dança, ela poderia limpar-se sem precisar se incomodar com eles a observando.

Lavou o rosto, puxou as mangas para lavar os braços, levantou a bainha da calça para limpar as pernas. Limpou outras partes do corpo e, depois de alguns minutos, sentiu-se mais revigorada.

Ainda ia demorar um pouco para dormir. Os homens continuavam a gritar, a animar a dançarina e a falar outras gracinhas.

Desfez o rabo de cavalo e sentiu os cabelos fazerem cortina no rosto ao curvar-se no futon para deitar. Fechou os olhos. Tentou se concentrar em algo. Talvez o cansaço a vencesse e pudesse dormir como uma pedra, ignorando o que acontecia no outro quarto.

As pálpebras realmente pesaram e, num segundo, a escuridão a envolveu.

No mesmo instante que a escuridão a envolveu, ela se viu claramente num espaço escuro. Era como se estivesse numa caixa, mas que a única coisa que emitisse luz fosse o corpo dela.

_Onde eu...?_

A voz saiu normalmente, mas ecoou depois de alguns segundos. Estava presa em algum lugar?

Que sonho mais estranho.

Resolveu andar pelo local. Não havia nada além de breu. Andou, andou, andou, mas estranhamente não se sentiu cansada.

Não sabia por quanto tempo havia caminhado até encontrar uma pedra, também emitindo um pouco de luz. Uma solitária pedra para uma solitária andarilha.

Tocou-a para ver se era se verdade e resolveu sentar, pensando no que estava vivendo naquele sonho.

Nada veio nas reflexões.

Levantou-se e voltou a andar.

Andou, andou, andou, e continuou não se sentindo cansada. Talvez pudesse ficar assim naquela caminhada para sempre.

Encontrou, um pouco mais à frente – ou na direção a que ia – uma árvore. Tinha maçãs penduradas e resolveu ficar embaixo delas. Talvez fosse melhor passar o resto do sonho debaixo delas. Não queria ficar mentalmente cansada ao acordar.

Tentou fechar os olhos no próprio sonho. Mas não pôde. Havia alguma coisa atrapalhando. Um farfalhar de folhas da árvore.

Olhou para cima e viu alguém mexendo as maçãs.

_Olá, _a voz ecoou.

-Olá. – a voz dela saiu sem eco – O que está fazendo?

_Colhendo maçãs. _Ela _pediu._

-"Ela"? – a líder dos exterminadores repetiu – Quem?

_A mulher que quer vê-la._

-Oh... – foi então que entendeu – A _sacerdotisa?_

_Sim, _a pessoa respondeu da árvore. _Estou colhendo as maçãs para que possa levar para ela. _

Depois de alguns minutos, um jovem apareceu diante dela, saltando de um dos galhos da árvore. Nas mãos, tinha cestos de vime cheios de maçãs.

-Tudo isso? – ela ficou alarmada. Como é que levariam o equipamento e daria contar de viajar tanta maçã assim num comboio cheio de homens esfomeados?

-É para vocês e para ela. Assim não precisam parar tanto para descansar e atrasar a viagem... – o jovem tinha uma voz trinada – Diga-me, menina... _Ela _os chamou há quantos dias? Vocês não deveriam ter chegado?

-Sim... mas tivemos um atraso num dos vilarejos. Demônios estavam vivendo disfarçados e só partirmos depois de matamos o último deles. – ela respondeu, pegando uma das maçãs da cesta – _Ela _mandou uma mensagem. Queria nos ver em dez dias, mas estamos há oito caminhando. Acho que vamos demorar pelo menos uns seis para estarmos lá.

-Lá, onde? – ele perguntou suavemente.

-Lá em... – ela pausou, sentindo-se estranha.

Por que sentia-se estranha dentro do próprio sonho? Era como se...

-Lá em... – ela tentou dizer novamente, mas a palavra não saiu.

-Você está bem? – o rapaz perguntou.

-Hmm... – ela sentou-se novamente e passou a mão na testa. Parecia incrivelmente _real _que sentisse o suor escorrer num _sonho _– N-Não...

-Você sabe o nome da cidade?

-S-Sim... – o suor ficou mais forte. Parecia que ela lutava contra a própria mente.

O que estava acontecendo?

_Diga-me, _a voz dele voltou a ecoar.

-A-acho que... é...

_Diga-me logo. _

A garota _queria _dizer, mas a mente não colaborava. Era como se uma trava impedisse que o garoto do sonho tivesse acesso à informação.

_Por que ela quer vê-los?_

-Para... ajudarmos a...

_Matar demônios? Destruir um vilarejo? Dominar a região?_

-Encontrar... a...

_Irmã? Ela tem uma irmã, não é?, _os olhos dele, num profundo negro quase azul escuro, eram hipnotizantes. Era como se eles quisessem ter acesso às informações profundamente escondidas.

A cabeça moveu num sim. Ela o máximo que conseguia porque a voz estava sumida.

_E _onde _vocês vão encontrá-la? _

Os lábios estavam tentando impedir que falassem, a mente continuou vazia.

_Você não consegue dizer?_

Os olhos continuavam tentando entrar na mente dela.

_Não consegue, Sango?_

Ao som do nome dela, ela acordou.

Banhada em suor, ela ofegava e passava a mão na testa. A roupa estava ensopada e o cabelo, apesar de liso, estava revoltado.

Sentou-se no futon ao entender o que havia acontecido.

Alguém tentou invadir a mente dela através de um sonho. Tentou obter as informações sobre a atual missão envolvendo os exterminadores e a _sacerdotisa. _A mente dela havia sido treinada para impedir que ataques daquele tipo acontecessem.

E se havia sofrido aquela tentativa, a pessoa devia estar _por perto. _Ele sabia até o _nome _dela.

-Levantem-se, nós precisamos...! – falou num tom de ordem, típico de líder, mas parou.

Olhou para os lados e percebeu-se sozinha. Os demais exterminadores não haviam voltado ainda da _festinha _que promoveram com a gueixa? Mas por que o quarto ao lado estava silencioso?

-Maldição! – ela correu para o canto onde descansara a armadura.

Todos eles haviam sido enganados! Aquele lugar devia estar infestado de demônios. Quando ela colocasse as mãos no líder deles...

Arrumou-se numa velocidade surpreendente, tirando tempo até para arrumar o rabo de cavalo.

Tempestuou-se para fora do quarto, parando a um passo da porta que levava ao quarto onde estavam os companheiros exterminadores. A porta estava aberta. Do ponto onde estava, era possível ver todos os conhecidos inconscientes e uma mulher perto deles.

Tentou aproximar-se, mas uma barreira impedia que passasse.

-Nem tente, _Sango._ – alguém falou o nome dela.

Virou-se e percebeu que o rapaz que invadira os sonhos estava ali, bem atrás dela. Cabelos e olhos negros, roupa azul-escura e um bastão místico.

-Você! – ela pegou uma arma para atacar.

-Eu falei para não tentar. – ele apontou em direção ao quarto e a garota precisou virar o rosto – Eles estão inconscientes. Com sonhos parecidos com os seus. Se não fizer o que mandamos, vamos precisar extrair as informações dele. E você sabe o que isso significa.

Sango estreitou os olhos. É claro que sabia. Os exterminadores treinavam a mente junto com o corpo e não deixavam escapar informações nem sob tortura mental.

E caso invadissem a mente de algum deles para obter informações, só havia uma _chance _de escapar.

-É isso mesmo, Sango. – ele falou num tom sério – Se não colaborar conosco e tivermos que entrar na mente deles, seus colegas irão se _matar. _

* * *

_Nota da autora: _Só mais cinco capítulos e a história acaba. Estão gostando dessa terceira fase? Espero que sim :D

Comentem e me digam o que acharam...

Próximo capítulo só se tiver **310 reviews** ;)


	31. Viagem ao Sul

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 27:** _Viagem ao Sul_

_Para Rin-chan_

Sango arrumava as coisas em Ah-Un como se ele fosse o bicho mais repugnante e contagioso do mundo. Tinha cuidado de colocar apenas o mantimento necessário para três dias de viagem e só.

Do lado dela, Jaken a vigiava segurando o Bastão de Duas Cabeças como se fosse uma arma.

-Tudo pronto, humana? – ele falou num tom rude, o mesmo que ela usava com ele desde que se confrontaram, horas atrás.

A garota não respondeu. Preferiu ignorá-lo, ainda mais que não queria ter pesadelos com aquela criatura horrorosa. E não teria treinamento mental algum para ajudá-la a se livrar daquilo.

-Eu fiz uma pergunta, humana! – ele resolveu usar o Bastão para cutucá-la, o que foi um erro. Sango pegou a arma na ponta e a empurrou contra o dono. A ponta inferior acertou a boca de Jaken, e o diabinho correu em círculos perto dela reclamando da grande dor que sentia.

-Já falei pra não me tocar, _demônio. _– ela falou a última palavra com o nojo digno de um xingamento. Abaixou-se para ficar da mesma altura dele e o agarrou com a mão direita o demoniozinho pela gola da manta – Será que eu tenho que explicar de novo?

-Solte-o. – uma voz grave falou atrás dela.

Sango olhou para trás e viu um rapaz. Um novo rosto. Ele estava acompanhado de uma garota.

Eram humanos. Mais pessoas envolvidas com demônios.

-Jaken, você foi avisado que era apenas para _vigiá-la. _Eu não quero que encoste um _dedo_ nela.

-Aye, senhor Sesshoumaru. – ele abraçou o Bastão e baixou a cabeça. Ele que havia sido agredido e ainda brigavam com ele. E cadê a esculhambação da exterminadora por ter sido tão agressiva?

-Olá... – a garota aproximou-se sorrindo de Sango e deu um aceno como saudação – Meu nome é Rin.

Sango a olhou com desprezo e ignorou o cumprimento. Virou as costas e concentrou-se na missão de prender os mantimentos em Ah-Un. Rin fixou um olhar nela e olhou para Sesshoumaru com uma expressão de dúvida, como se perguntasse se havia feito algo de errado. Ele apenas deu de ombros e passou um braço pela cintura dela para irem embora, afastando-se em direção da casa de chá novamente.

Lá encontraram Miroku e Hachi fazendo planos. Hachi teria que ficar na casa de chá por causa da barreira que protegia os demais demônios, e também porque Kagome teria que ir junto com a equipe.

-Tudo pronto? – Sesshoumaru perguntou aos dois. Rin preferiu permanecer apenas ouvindo e observando os dois. Ex-servo e ex-mestre. Agora em lados opostos. Hachi dava instruções a Miroku e este apenas assentia, fazendo perguntas quando necessário.

-Vamos partir em alguns instantes. – Miroku enrolou um pergaminho discretamente e o colocou dentro do quimono, numa parte que sabia ser seguro e que não iria perder – Este mapa vai nos ajudar a ir ao sul. A exterminadora já acabou?

-Nós a vimos arrumando as coisas enquanto brigava com Jaken... – Rin respondeu por Sesshoumaru – Vocês já sabem para onde vamos?

-Ela ainda não disse, mas confiamos nela. – Miroku franziu a testa e olhou para Hachi – Bem, pelo menos _ele _confia.

-Ela não vai nos prejudicar. Ela só quer ter os companheiros de volta. – o tanuki comentou.

Miroku fechou os olhos por um segundo. Nesse instante, relembrou o confronto com Sango no quarto, quando, com a ajuda de Kagome e Hachi, este à distância, atacou os sonhos dos exterminadores.

_-Se não cooperar, vamos matar seus companheiros. – ele ameaçou de novo. _

_A garota hesitou, mas depois de segundos resolveu dar um passo._

_-Kagome! – Miroku gritou por cima do ombro._

_A sacerdotisa fechou os olhos por um segundo e um dos exterminadores começou a gemer em agonia. _

_-Ele vai se matar se ela continuar, não é? – Miroku atestou. A exterminadora tentou esconder a expressão alarmada. _

_O companheiro dela deu um grito de agonia e começou a se contorcer de dor. _

_-O que vai acontecer se ela continuar, Sango? – Miroku a desafiou – Oh... talvez ele pegue a adaga escondida na bota..._

_Enquanto falava, o que era descrito acontecia. Mesmo desacordado, o exterminador arrastava uma das mãos pela perna, curvando-se até achar algo escondido na bota. Era algo brilhante de metal, e Sango logo reconheceu a adaga criada especialmente para essas situações._

_-Aí ele vai levá-la até a garganta..._

_Lentamente a mão segurando a adaga subiu e Sango sentiu o coração pesado. Ele iria se matar. Era essa a ordem. Ninguém podia falar nada mesmo sob tortura. _

_-E vai colocar a ponta..._

_Ela viu a ponta da adaga fazer um corte mínimo na sensível pele, provocando já um acúmulo de sangue que escorreu numa linha fina no local._

_-Espere! – Sango estendeu a mão, como se quisesse parar o que Kagome fazia daquela distância._

_-Sim? – Miroku tentou negociar._

_-Eu... não posso dizer... Porque pode acontecer o mesmo comigo. Mesmo consciente._

_Miroku ficou calado. Apenas queria que ela continuasse._

_-Mas eu posso levá-los até lá. – ela falou com dignidade – Meus companheiros podem ficar aqui com vocês. Eu fico como prisioneira até voltarmos. _

_O monge arqueou a sobrancelha. Interessante acordo. _

_-Sango, minha cara. – ele finalmente falou depois de um incômodo silêncio – Vamos então negociar._

E por isso agora todos se arrumavam para ir ao sul do país encontrar a irmã de Kagome. Ela também ia junto, mesmo temendo não ser de grande ajuda.

Sango _teria _que voltar à casa de chá, trazendo provas de que os outros estavam bem. Não seria necessário, pois Hachi saberia na mesma hora se acontecesse alguma coisa com os companheiros. Além disso, Miroku se ofereceu para voltar sozinho, caso Sesshoumaru, Rin e a trupe deles resolvessem partir do sul para as terras do Oeste. Kagome ficaria com a irmã e ficariam juntas em qualquer lugar que quisessem. Apenas Miroku não tinha amarras.

O monge balançou a cabeça ao pensar no que aconteceria com os demais companheiros. Haviam se tornado, de certa forma, amigos, e iriam se separar por conta dos demais destinos. Mas deixou aquele sentimento de lado depois.

-Miroku, está na hora de partir. – Rin entrou na casa de chá para dar o aviso. Ele sorriu e assentiu para ela, e Kagome, que também ouvira, saiu atrás dela.

Rin era, de todos, a que tinha o destino mais definido, pensou ele.

Ao sair, ele deparou-se com a cena de Rin andando em direção a um Sesshoumaru humano. Ele não sorriu nem nada, apenas moveu-se para o lado dela, circulando um braço pela cintura da garota.

Como ficaria a vida agora daquele ex-demônio?

O plano dele, segundo contara, era voltar para o Reino das Terras do Oeste. Ficariam no castelo e continuariam governando o local. Miroku avisara sobre o domínio crescente dos religiosos cristãos, mas Sesshoumaru dissera que eles não tentariam tirar as terras que era, por direito, dos outros.

Não era _exatamente _isso que ouvira por aí.

Mas não expressaria as preocupações dele ao grupo.

* * *

-Sabe, nós podíamos fazer um jogo. – Inuyasha comentou ao silencioso grupo.

A resposta veio com mais silêncio. Rin dormia contra o peito de Sesshoumaru, este montado em Ah-Un. Hachi havia expressamente recomendado que ele não fizesse muito esforço na viagem por conta do corpo desidratado, além de beber bastante água.

Sango liderava o grupo, calada desde que falara que estavam prontos para partir. Inuyasha caminhava de braços cruzados, louco para pular numa das árvores e fazer o próprio caminho, mas tinha que seguir a humana. Miroku seguia atrás de Ah-Un, e apenas meditava sobre o futuro ou armava algum plano novo junto aos milhares que colocaria em prática caso o plano de chegar ao sul do Japão.

A cada hora a exterminadora aumentava o passo. Era proposital, ela queria que se acostumassem aos poucos com a caminhada para que chegassem em menos de três dias à cidade de destino.

Num momento, ao crepúsculo, tiveram que parar para comerem alguma coisa. A exterminadora avisara que não seria por muito tempo, porém.

Sesshoumaru e Jaken prepararam o fogo para se aquecerem depois de Inuyasha ir buscar a madeira, Kagome arrumou a comida; Miroku apenas sentou na posição de lótus e observava a exterminadora. Ela amolava uma adaga e parecia muito alheia a tudo.

A comida ficou pronta em cerca de um quarto de hora, e Rin, Kagome e Sesshoumaru comiam sem fazer muitos comentários. A exterminadora ficou apenas observando, braços cruzados e expressão séria.

-Você não vai comer? – Rin perguntou, preocupada.

Sango movimentou a cabeça num curto e definitivo "não".

-Mas você não comeu nada o dia todo. – Kagome observou.

-Fui treinada em situações extremas. Estou acostumada a ficar três ou quatro dias sem comida.

Todos, exceto Sesshoumaru e Miroku, ficaram pasmos. Os dois já conheciam algumas das técnicas de treinamento dos exterminadores, então não ficaram surpresos.

-Mas... hmm... – Kagome tentou forçar um sorriso – Você não poderia comer só um pouquinho? Tem arroz e um pouco de _guioza_ com legumes e um pouco de carne de coelho. Fizemos bastante para a viagem.

A exterminadora deixou um suspiro escapar. E movimentou de novo a cabeça num "não".

-Ela não quer se misturar a nós, é esse o problema. – Sesshoumaru comentou enquanto comia o _guioza_ ensopado de molho – Só é orgulhosa _demais _para aceitar.

-Olha só quem está falando de orgulho... O grande e temível Senhor das Terras do Oeste. – Sango comentou num tom irônico.

Ao ouvir o título sair dos lábios dela, Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Miroku, que estava em alerta e moveu a cabeça num "não" discreto em resposta à pergunta silenciosa do lorde. Não, ele não havia contado nada.

-Eu o reconheci logo. – a exterminadora continuou – Senhor das Terras do Oeste, grande e poderoso demônio que provavelmente sofreu as consequências do colapso da Floresta de Enganos. Você não foi o único. O Senhor das Terras do Norte também ficou assim, mas não aguentou o próprio corpo e morreu.

-Hiroshi morreu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou num tom calmo, apesar de saber que a notícia não era agradável.

-Muitos demônios que viraram humanos não sobreviveram. Eu fico surpresa de ainda estar vivo. – um sorriso irônico curvou os lábios de Sango – Bem, talvez não por muito tempo.

Rin ficou particularmente abalada com a última frase, e num movimento instintivo cobriu a mão de Sesshoumaru com a dela. O gesto não passou despercebido pela exterminadora, que arqueou uma sobrancelha ao casal.

-Sério, Lorde das Terras do Oeste? Outra humana?

-Calada, _huma..._

Calou-se porque não encontrou sentido em chamar a exterminadora de humana quando ele mesmo não passava de um agora.

-Calma, Sess. – Rin apertou a mão dele e tentou fazer com que a voz não passasse de um sussurro – Não vale a pena.

-É, não vale a pena, _Sess_. – a exterminadora continuou provocando – Lembre-se que a exterminadora aqui pode acabar com...

Num segundo, Miroku estava em frente a ela, ficando o bastão místico com força no chão. Ela caiu sentada para trás, assustada com a mudança súbita.

-Pessoal, acho que realmente a _moça_ aqui não quer comer. – falou num tom igualmente irônico, como o usado por ela – Podemos economizar bastante comida desse jeito.

Um rubor de vergonha e raiva apareceu no rosto de Sango. É claro que sentia fome. Mas ela realmente iria deixar o orgulho falar mais forte do que aceitar a "gentileza" daquelas pessoas disfarçadas de boas quando era prisioneira delas.

-E ela pode aguentar mais alguns dias... certo, Sango? – ele falou sem piscar, calma e friamente, determinado a mostrar quem mandava ali.

Sango fechou a boca, fechou os olhos e voltou a cruzar os braços, baixando o rosto.

* * *

Ao fim de dois dias e meio de jornada, Sango diminuiu o passo da caminhada. Parou no meio de uma estrada e ficou olhando tanto um lado quanto outro.

-Algum problema, Sango? – Miroku perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

Notou logo que no rosto dela a expressão estava assustada.

-A-Acho que chegamos. – a voz tremeu dela, assim como o corpo.

A exterminadora estava _assustada._

-O que há de errado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou por notar as mesmas coisas.

-Ela pediu para seguirmos naquela direção. – apontou um pouco para o noroeste – Mas não sei... estou com medo de seguir essa trilha.

Miroku estreitou os olhos para ela.

-É verdade, eu não estou mentindo! – Sango pensou que ele estivesse duvidando dela.

-Não estou dizendo que está. Estou tentando entender o que aconteceu com vocês. – Miroku continuou estreitando os olhos para ela – Como receberam as ordens dela?

-"Como"? – Sango piscou, tremendo ainda um pouco – Ela...

Parou de falar. Ela também não lembrava. Balançou a cabeça e tentou

-Foi num sonho, Sango? – Miroku tentou ajudar, segurando-a gentilmente pelos ombros e ficando com os olhos na mesma altura. Estava tentando entrar na mente dela – Ela disse que era para encontrá-la em qual direção?

-Sul. – ela falou suavemente, nem acreditando que as palavras saíam sem vacilo da boca – Ela nos ordenou que fôssemos ao sul passando pela região da antiga Floresta de Enganos.

-O que mais? – ele inquiriu, mantendo o mesmo tom calmo – O que mais ela falou?

-A irmã dela deveria ir junto.

Kagome ofegou atrás de Miroku e quase tirou a concentração dele.

-Ela falou o nome da cidade?

Sango assentiu.

-Ela disse que deveria passar por uma casa de chá?

Sango abriu a boca. Só o estremecimento que o corpo dela tinha já era uma resposta, mas ela murmurou um "sim".

-Kikyo armou contra nós. – Sesshoumaru falou por fim, mantendo um braço em torno de Rin.

-Hã? – Rin perguntou, inquieta.

-Ela fez com que os exterminadores passassem de propósito na casa de chá para sequestrar Kagome. – Miroku falou alto, perdendo a postura da hipnose e esfregando a têmpora. Até ele estava com um mau pressentimento – Agora só falta saber a cidade...

Voltou a se concentrar encarou Sango fundo nos olhos.

-Qual cidade, Sango?

-Na... Na...

-Nagoshima? Naha? Nara?

Sango balançava a cabeça violentamente para os lados, fechando os olhos com a forte dor que invadiu a mente.

Mas Miroku não desistiu.

_-Nagasaki?_

Ao ouvir o nome, Sango deu um grito agudo demais e caiu desmaiada nos braços dele.

-Nagasaki? – Kagome repetiu.

Miroku ficou em silêncio, olhando algum ponto invisível, ainda segurando Sango nos braços.

-Ela nos está nos levando para Nagasaki.

-Mas por que... – Rin começou.

-Eu acho que... – Miroku se virou lentamente, colocando o corpo da exterminadora no chão – Ela quer provocar uma guerra religiosa e quer a ajuda da irmã nisso.

* * *

_Nota da Autora: _não consegui o número de comentários que queria, mas enfim... a história ainda continua. Espero que gostem deste capítulo. Este fic é mesmo diferente do que já escrevi antes (porque não tem muito romance, principalmente entre os casais já conhecidos) e tem bastante violência...

Estou continuando esta história pra poder continuar com as outras. Mas o povo quase não participa...

Se gostarem do capítulo, ficarei feliz de receber um comentário! :D


	32. Os guerreiros de barro

**Nota da autora: **_Pelamordeus, isso aqui é um FANFIC. Não vão pensar que houve mesmo uma guerra religiosa pelo Japão. Teve uma coisa parecida. Não do jeito que vai ser narrado aqui. A guerra descrita aqui foi inventada porque eu precisava que a Kikyo não virasse arroz de festa e tivesse um papel importante. Sabe como é. Ela é importantíssima pra arrumar briga. _

_Também não estou apoiando/discriminando religião alguma. _

_Ah, e por curiosidade, Nagasaki é uma cidade extremamente católica._

_UPDATE: Priscila, a nota não é por causa do seu comentário anterior, não :) meu aviso serve pra outras pessoas, hihihihi :) _

**Damashi no Mori**

**Capítulo 28:** _Os Guerreiros de Barro_

_Para Rin-chan_

Havia anoitecido e o grupo, antes liderado por Sango, deveria já ter passado pela fronteira de Nagasaki.

No entanto, naquele instante havia problemas mais sérios. Miroku e Kagome discutiam sobre qual estratégia tomar quando a irmã da sacerdotisa havia planejado o reencontro das duas da pior forma, no pior momento e na pior cidade de todo o Japão.

Uma cidade que vivia numa silenciosa guerra religiosa.

Uma cidade que ninguém se arriscava a viver depois de ser invadida por religiosos, por xintoístas, budistas e cristãos. Todos queriam uma parcela da parte sul, e quanto mais território tivesse, mais poder teria.

O antigo Lorde das Terras do Sul morrera depois de perder o poder no colapso da Floresta de Enganos, pois também se alimentava da energia maligna que influenciava todos os demônios no Japão, e o território ficou abandonado. Os religiosos, portanto, começaram a invadir. Invadir para dominar. Invadir para conquistar. Invadir para ficar mais forte.

Miroku e Kagome sabiam disso. Eles temiam ir a esses lugares por conta principalmente dos cristãos, intolerante a demônios e a quem se ligava a eles. Havia relatos que eles pagavam os exterminadores para matar até mesmo os humanos, colocando as cabeças dos mortos em estacas como forma de aviso aos que ainda tentavam.

Era em frente a essa cidade que o grupo se encontrava agora.

Apenas uma fria brisa era indicação de vida na fronteira de Nagasaki. Não havia crianças correndo e brincando. Não havia ninguém nas pequenas plantações fazendo colheita. Não havia samurais caminhando, nem mesmo pequenos animais, como coelhos, por exemplo. Parecia uma cidade abandonada.

Apenas parecia abandonada.

E eles estavam num _embate._

-Pode me explicar de novo por que não podemos entrar aí de uma vez? – Inuyasha coçou atrás da orelha. O gesto fazia todo mundo lembrar que ele era um cachorro, afinal de contas.

-Eu fico admirado de não perceber, irmãozinho. – Sesshoumaru zombou dele, apertando a mão que tinha num lado dos quadris de Rin, mantendo-a próxima.

-Perceber o quê? – ele perguntou inocente, não entendendo realmente muita coisa.

-Pode ser que tudo isso seja uma ilusão de alguém, só para fazermos acreditar que não há ninguém do outro lado, esperando para nos atacar. – Kagome explicou com paciência como se falasse com uma criancinha, sorrindo ao finalmente ao afirmar – Mas não há ninguém. Podemos entrar.

-Ninguém? – Miroku franziu as sobrancelhas, mostrando-se preocupado. Abaixou-se, pegou Sango no colo e levantou-se para voltar-se aos demais – É tão estranho essa parte não ter nada se tudo o que ouvimos por aí é que a cidade está em guerra religiosa.

-Vai ver que já passaram por aí e acabaram com tudo. – Inuyasha deu de ombros, voltando a coçar a orelha – Mas só sinto mesmo o cheiro de mato, lixo e sujeira. Não tem nada mesmo aí.

Miroku riu.

-Poderíamos ter usado suas habilidades e poupado as nossas, Inuyasha. – ele falou, indo na direção dele – Pode carregar a exterminadora? Vou nos _disfarçar_ enquanto andamos por aí. Não vamos correr o risco de sermos vistos só porque está deserto aqui, não é?

-Ei... – Inuyasha colocou Sango seguramente às costas dele, amparando-a como uma criancinha. Kagome o auxiliou e amarrou um pano de algodão para prender o dorso dela ao corpo dele – Quando você nos _disfarça, _eu fico parecido com um humano como ele? – apontou ao irmão.

Kagome deu uma curta e adorável risada, depois disfarçou limpando a garganta. Miroku deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Não. – ele respondeu.

-Um velhote gordo? Baixinho? Com bigode?

-Não. Não. Definitivamente não. Bem... – ele coçou a cabeça na última parte.

-"Bem", o quê? – ele estreitou os olhos.

-Você é o _cachorro, _Inuyasha. – Sesshoumaru falou do ponto onde estava. Rin tentava abafar a risada contra o peito dele.

-QUÊ? – o irmão mais novo deu um grito. No outro segundo, ele estava agarrando Miroku pelo pescoço – Mude isso _agora. _– falou num tom ameaçador.

-Tá bom, tá bom. – Miroku não se mostrou assustado, nem suou ao ver o meio-demônio erguer as garras numa ameaça – Foi mesmo divertido enquanto durou.

-Kagome. – ele voltou-se para a sacerdotisa – Eu sou o quê, agora?

A garota ficou em silêncio e depois indicou o irmão mais velho com a cabeça.

-Mais parecido com ele.

-Hunf. – ele zombou e virou de costas aos companheiros para ir embora, mas subitamente ficou de frente em alerta, as orelhinhas sinalizando ouvirem algo enquanto o nariz contorcia.

-O que foi? – Kagome e Miroku perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Humano se aproximando. Uma mulher, eu acho. Ela está mexendo madeira velha e podre.

O grupo se uniu num círculo, olhando para os lados à procura da fonte.

Foi então que Inuyasha, sem deixar de ouvir e cheirar, apontou para um canto de sombra produzido por várias árvores mortas.

Havia uma garota abaixada ali. Ela levantava-se, pegava algo do chão, abaixava-se de novo e levantava-se.

Era uma menina. Tinha no máximo 12 anos. Era extremamente pálida, mas não era a palidez natural da pele dos orientais. Era como se estivesse doente, e abaixava-se para pegar um pedaço de madeira seca com extremo esforço, carregando um pequeno feixe como se fosse o peso do mundo. O cabelo liso estava solto, mas estava mal cortado e sem o brilho de ser cuidado há tempos.

Miroku tomou a iniciativa do grupo de se aproximar dela.

Logo que ela viu o monge, ficou assustada, largou a madeira e deu um passo para trás.

-Não se assuste. - Miroku ergueu uma mão em sinal de paz - Viemos de visita à cidade.

-O que querem? – ela não se afastou mais, porém a voz carregava cautela.

-Acabamos de chegar, estamos perdidos. - Kagome assumiu a palavra ao se aproximar também, indicando com a cabeça o feixe de madeira - Precisa de ajuda com isso?

A menina os olhou, ainda desconfiada, mas assentiu. Logo Miroku estava perto dela, ajudando-a com a madeira. Aproveitou para vê-la melhor: os olhos estavam fundos, estava tão magra quanto os gravetos que pegava do chão e tinha um ar triste. Absurdamente triste. Em vez de ser uma _mocinha, _ela mais parecia com alguém de idade já avançada com tão pouca idade.

-Estamos com um problema com nossa amiga. - Miroku apontou para Sango, ainda desmaiada nas costas de Inuyasha – Precisamos de um lugar pra cuidarmos dela. Podemos falar com a sua família para ficarmos na casa de vocês por alguns dias até que ela se recupere?

A garotinha ficou subitamente com a expressão ainda mais triste, como se fosse possível.

-Minha família morreu de cólera. Estou sozinha em casa.

Rin sentiu o coração acelerar. Sesshoumaru sentira aquilo também, e envolvera a cintura dela com um braço.

-Mas... Vocês podem ficar comigo. - ela forçou um sorriso. - Mas a casa é muito pequena. Não sei se vai dar todo mundo.

-Não nos preocupamos com isso. Apenas em cuidar da nossa amiga. Depois partiremos. Podemos também ajudar a cuidar de algumas coisas. Nós podemos cozinhar. - Miroku assegurou, apontando para Rin e Kagome, que confirmaram com a cabeça que poderiam ajudar a cozinhar.

O grupo e ela ficaram em silêncio.

-Qual é o seu nome? - Miroku decidiu perguntar.

-Masayo - ela respondeu – E vocês?

Miroku estendeu a mão e apontou lentamente a cada componente do grupo:

- Kagome, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Jaken, nosso empregado, nosso burrinho Ah-Un e... Miroku. – apontou para si mesmo – Estamos chegando das Terras do Leste.

-Hmmm... – ela murmurou antes de relutantemente aceitar a madeira dos braços de Miroku - Muito prazer.

Masayo explicou que a madeira era para fazer o fogo para a noite, pois fazia muito frio nesse período. Depois de recolherem mais madeira, o grupo andou em conjunto por algum tempo. Não sabiam quanto, mas já começava a escurecer quando eles chegaram a um casebre no meio do nada.

-Como você consegue fazer todo esse caminho só pra pegar m pouco de madeira? - Rin estava impressionada. Se Miroku não tivesse aparecido, ela teria levado muito menos e só teria se aquecido por algumas horas. Antes de amanhecer a madeira já teria se apagado e ela continuaria com frio.

-Eu me acostumei nos últimos anos. - Masayo falou tristemente - Eu não consigo carregar mais. Por isso vou de manhã pegar graveto na fronteira e volto pra chegar à noite, a tempo de fazer o fogo pra preparar a comida do jantar e do dia seguinte.

Ao pararem em frente a casa, Sesshoumaru fingiu ignorar o cheiro de mofo e de sujeira, além de tentar ignorar a evidente podridão da Madeira que sustentava os alicerces da casa. Daqui a pouco a menina não precisaria mais andar metade do dia até a fronteira para pegar madeira, bastava pegar um pedaço da parede e queimar.

Rin sentiu a tensão dele e apertou a mão. Era óbvio que ele sentia nojo por estar ali, pois era acostumado a acampar em lugares mais limpos.

E ela nunca estivera no castelo dele, mas já imaginava que, como um lorde, ele estava acostumado ao luxo e não ao lixo. A hospedagem na casa de chá de Hachi era bem confortável aos padrões dele.

A garota deu um sorriso quando ele baixou o rosto ao sentir a pressão dos delicados dedos na mão dele.

Entraram, olharam o ambiente, ficaram calados.

Era quase do tamanho dela. Havia apenas dois cômodos. A "sala" era cozinha, sala, local de costura e descanso. Havia outro cômodo que dava apenas para um futon do tamanho dela.

-Desculpe, mas... - ela parecia envergonhada, notando a forma como o grupo olhava para a casa - Isso é tudo que tenho.

-Está tudo bem, Masayo. – Miroku a acalmou com um sorriso - Podemos ajudar em algumas coisas. Fazer um jantar muito bom.

E naquela noite pela primeira vez Masayo comeu pão, arroz e carne com molho anos depois da morte da família.

* * *

Quatro dias haviam passado, e nada de Sango acordar.

Enquanto isso, o grupo continuava na minúscula casa de Masayo. Sempre havia alguém para limpar, cozinhar, aquecer. E a menina aproveitava isso retirando-se a um dos quatro cantos da casa para costurar uma trouxa de retalhos no que parecia um cobertor.

E a preocupação com Sango continuava. De manhã, à tarde e à noite a única reação que ela demonstrava era uma série de pequenos tremores, mas quando Miroku tentava invadir a mente dela para saber o que ela tanto sonhava, não encontrava nada.

Era como um imenso vazio.

Pelo menos pensava ele.

Masayo ainda não se sentia à vontade com o grupo, apesar de Kagome e Rin sempre prepararem a comida, Inuyasha sempre sair para recolher a lenha das melhores, e mesmo Jaken, disfarçado de criado anão na mente da menina, sempre ajudar na limpeza da casa. Sesshoumaru cuidava da segurança e Miroku, mesmo tendo a mesma tarefa de garantir a segurança aos outros, estava mais cuidando de Sango e tentando entender qual era o plano de Kikyo, tentando entender o que a sacerdotisa queria.

-Eu não vou ficar do lado dela, sabe disso. – Kagome o assustou ao falar atrás dele.

Virando-se, ele notou que ela estava com a roupa de sacerdotisa suja dos temperos do almoço que preparava.

-Eu nem me questionei a respeito. – ele comentou, virando-se.

-Não consigo sentir também. – ela falou num tom triste.

Miroku ficou em silêncio por um momento.

-Eu _sei _que ela está viva, mas não entendo como o espírito parece _morto. _– ele falou meio exasperado, baixando o tom para que os outros não ouvissem a preocupação – E ela não come nem nada, vai acabar _morrendo_ de verdade!

Kagome franziu a testa.

-Posso tentar alguma coisa hoje. – sugeriu depois de um momento em silêncio – Posso tentar?

-Meu único receio é que sua irmã descubra que estamos aqui se usar sua energia espiritual. – ele deu um suspiro – Vamos tentar depois do jantar, certo?

-Certo. – ela assentiu, séria.

* * *

À tarde, logo que Inuyasha saiu para buscar madeira para o fogo da noite, Masayo continuava com os afazeres dela – costurar o grande cobertor.

Era a tarefa que todos perceberam que ela fazia logo que chegaram ao local. Ela pegava uma pesada saca feita de algodão cheia de retalhos, ia a um canto perto do quarto, melhor iluminado que o resto da casa, e se sentava no chão de madeira estragada para costurar.

Rin observou aqueles momentos durante os quatro dias com muita atenção, admirando a forma delicada como ela unia os tecidos e costurava.

-Está muito bonito – comentou naquela tarde, quando a menina aproveitou a ida de Inuyasha para costurar.

-Obrigada. – ela murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da costura.

-Isso é para o inverno? – Rin perguntou, curiosa, tomando um gole do chá.

-Sim. – ela respondeu mecanicamente.

-Com quem você aprendeu a costurar?

-Com minha mãe. – disse ela – Era um presente dela.

Rin ficou em silêncio, suspeitando o que ela falaria em seguida.

-Minha mãe quis fazer um cobertor pra todo mundo dormir junto, mas ela morreu antes de terminar. Vou fazer isso por ela.

Rin ficou em silêncio, subitamente perdendo a vontade de tomar o chá.

No outro segundo, Sesshoumaru estava com ela, segurando-lhe a mão. Ela percebeu que ele ficara preocupado, mas deu um sorriso reassegurador, porém triste.

-Quer conversar? – ele perguntou.

-Agora não. – ela olhou para o ambiente. Todos estavam ocupados arrumando a casa depois do almoço. Miroku e Kagome ainda se preocupavam com Sango. Não era hora de se lamentar – Depois do jantar.

* * *

-O jantar está servido. – Kagome anunciou ao grupo alguns minutos depois de anoitecer.

A panela de sopa estava na fogueira no meio do ambiente. Todos ficaram em torno dela, cada um segurando uma tigela de barro extremamente pobre, assim como uma telha que continha arroz.

Todos se serviram em silencio. Miroku era o único que não estava presente por estar cuidando de Sango, revezando de vez em quando com Kagome.

No pequeníssimo cômodo onde Sango continuava desacordada, deitada no futon, Miroku sentia o forte cheiro da comida de Kagome e os efeitos que ela provocava no estômago dele. Estava com um cheiro muito bom, e ele tinha muita fome.

Só precisava esperar alguns minutos. Kagome terminaria a refeição dela e logo ele poderia ter a dele.

Estava tentando se concentrar entre o cheiro bom de comida caseira e a mente de Sango, tentando entender porque ela estava tão vazia, quando algo o preocupou num segundo.

A batida do coração de Sango estava fraca.

O monge levantou-se e foi para onde todos estavam comendo, querendo falar apenas com uma pessoa.

-Kagome! – ele falou com urgência.

Todos pararam de comer e olhavam entre ela e ele.

Sem saber, ela se levantou e correu junto com ele para perto de Sango. O lugar era tão pequeno que toda ação não durou mais de vinte segundos.

-O coração dela está fraco _demais._ – o monge posicionou-se ao lado da exterminadora – O que acha que é isso?

-Acho que ela está tentando se matar _ainda._ – Kagome franziu a testa – Mas não vamos deixar isso acontecer. – ela puxou as mangas do traje de sacerdotisa e olhou o monge – Vá comer, Miroku. Talvez por isso não está tendo muito sucesso aqui.

Nessa hora, o estômago dele roncou.

-Acha que por isso não consigo fazer nada.

-Tenho certeza. – ela garantiu – Eu fico aqui com ela. Eu já comi o suficiente, mesmo.

-Volto assim que eu acabar. – ele garantiu, saindo do quarto e unindo-se aos outros.

* * *

Depois que todo mundo havia acabado de comer, era hora de se retirarem para mais uma noite. Encolhidos em cantos diferentes, um pouco afastados de cada um, todos se deitaram para dormir, exceto Kagome e Miroku, que ainda estavam com Sango. Em poucos minutos, já era possível ouvir o ronco de Jaken, Ah-Un e Inuyasha, e a respiração calma de Masayo. Rin, preparada para dormir nos braços de Sesshoumaru, não sentia sono, assim como ele.

-A história dela é parecida com a minha. – ela finalmente falou.

-Eu percebi. – ele apertou a garota nos braços e enfiou o nariz no cabelo dela. Ele havia crescido consideravelmente, e ele a adorava ainda mais por isso – Mas isso foi há muito tempo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

-Achei que... depois de todo esse tempo juntos, eu havia conseguido tirar todas essas lembranças ruins. – ele comentou com um pouco de tristeza disfarçada – Não fiz um bom serviço, parece.

-Às vezes eu volto a lembrar. De toda minha família. Como foi o dia que eles morreram. O dia que os enterrei. – ela respirou fundo e remexeu-se dos braços dele, virando para ficar de frente a ele. Pousou uma tímida mão no peito que agora batia com o ritmo humano, e sentiu-o abraça-la mais forte – Eu imagino a dor dessa menina.

-Não quero que imagine como sendo sua. Especialmente agora. – ele murmurou contra o cabelo dela – As coisas estão mudando. Vão ficar melhores. Vamos para as Terras do Oeste.

Rin deu um sorriso e colocou um braço delicado na cintura dele.

-Durma um pouco. Dormir sempre resolve.

-É verdade. – ela comentou, fechando os olhos e já sentindo o cansaço dominá-la – Boa noite, Se...

Antes de terminar, um barulho a assustou. Algo atingira a porta e, como a madeira dela estava num estado deplorável como o resto da casa, um buraco apareceu lá.

A dona da casa imediatamente se sentou no chão, assim como os demais hóspedes.

E então veio outra pedra, que atingiu imediatamente Inuyasha na testa. Um filete de sangue escorreu entre a ponte entre os olhos e deslizou pelo nariz, mas o machucado rapidamente cicatrizou.

-Estão nos atacando! – Sesshoumaru levantou-se e procurou a espada que guardava ao lado do futon que deitava com Rin – Protejam-se. Rin, fique _comigo. _

-O que está acontecendo? – Miroku apareceu na sala, em pose de ataque.

-Miroku... – Kagome estendeu a mão, como se quisesse impedi-lo de sair.

-Fique com _ela, _Kagome. – ele preparou-se, posicionando o bastão no chão – Só saia se conseguir despertá-la.

A sacerdotisa assentiu e voltou para o cubículo.

Mais uma pedra foi jogada e quase atingiu Miroku, se este não tivesse movido agilmente o bastão de monge para proteger-se.

-Eu estou sentindo cheiro de... – Inuyasha ofegou – _Terra._ E tem _muita _gente lá fora.

-Eu acho que sei o que são. – Miroku foi até a porta – Masayo, fique aqui dentro.

-Você também vai ficar, Rin. – Sesshoumaru falou apenas para ela ouvir.

A garota moveu energicamente a cabeça num "não".

-Eu vou com você. Eu posso me proteger também.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Prometo não dar trabalho, pelo menos. – ela continuou apenas para ele.

Miroku e Inuyasha já haviam saído, seguidos por Jaken. Ah-Un ficou para proteger Masayo, esta encolhida num canto.

-Vocês todos são...! – ela ofegou.

Sem tempo para explicações, Sesshoumaru e Rin simplesmente saíram pela porta, ignorando os gritos da garotinha quando mais uma pedra fora arremessada contra a parede, fazendo outro buraco.

Do lado de fora, o cenário era de caos com viram a ameaça.

Ou melhor, _as ameaças. _Os que estavam arremessando pedras.

_Homens de barro._

Havia _muitos _dele. Talvez dezenas, mas era difícil de saber com certeza quando estava um breu.

Miroku os conhecia. Inuyasha também. Sesshoumaru apenas havia ouvido falar deles, mas nunca os enfrentara. Os homens de barro eram guerreiros que não tinham corpo e que foram trancados em moldes feitos de terra. Espíritos presos em corpos artificiais.

Sesshoumaru ficou na frente de Rin, empurrando-a gentilmente para trás com o braço que não segurava a espada.

-Não saia de trás de mim. – ele falou, mortalmente sério.

-Não irei. – ela garantiu, segurando a barra do hakama dele. Era um sinal indicando que ela confiava nele.

Os guerreiros de barro avançaram e vinham de todas as direções. Miroku abateu alguns com o bastão de monge, Jaken atirava fogo e Sesshoumaru cortava os braços de quem chegasse perto demais.

Dentro, Kagome sabia o que acontecia apenas pelo barulho dos golpes. Estava difícil concentrar a energia espiritual para energizar o corpo de Sango, tarefa que estava fazendo com Miroku desde que todos se retiraram. A exterminadora precisava acordar. Precisava acordar _imediatamente _e contar o que estava acontecendo.

-Acorde, Sango... – Kagome implorava, sentindo-se mais e mais fraca enquanto enviava parte da própria energia vital para socorrer a outra garota – Vamos...

Mas Sango não tinha mais forças. De fato, parecia que enfraquecia mais e mais.

-Vamos...

O rosto perdia a cor.

-Acorde, vamos... ACORDE! – Kagome sentiu os primeiros fios de lágrimas escorrerem – **MALDIÇÃO!**

E a primeira _praga _proferida por uma sacerdotisa fez com que a exterminadora abrisse os olhos, desfocados.

* * *

_Nota da autora:_ Queria ter atualizado antes. Mas o capítulo estava bem longo. Espero que gostem.

Ele não passou por uma revisão apropriada por conta da imensa preguiça causada pelo frio aqui onde moro :P

Se eu não dividir o próximo em dois, faltam apenas 4 capítulos para o final. Como vocês esperam que seja? Como final feliz? Com morte de alguém? Posso matar alguém, posso?

O próximo sai quando eu tiver uns oito reviews aqui u.u Peço tão pouquinho... E tanta gente lê e não comenta...


End file.
